Runaway
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Jade quiere reencontrarse con Tori, pero ¿sabe realmente con quién se encontrará? Fic semanal, publico todos los lunes.
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Tori abrió la puerta de su casa y la encontró apunto de timbrar.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir?

Pero ella no le contestó. Tomó la delantera y se dirigió al auto esperando que le abriera la puerta. Un par de pitidos después, ingresó al vehículo y se abrochó el cinturón, sin mencionar palabra alguna por el resto del camino.

Jade estacionó el auto en el parqueadero cubierto y, antes de desbloquear las puertas, suspiró profundo. Tenía intensiones de hablar, pero Tori no. La latina se anticipó, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad haciéndolo a un lado y salió decidida.

Esa era la respuesta que Jade buscaba, no había dudas, quería hacerlo. Abrió la puerta, salió y presionó el botón de la alarma. El auto volvió a pitar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Caminó a la recepción y dio dos golpes al timbre sobre el mesón.

—¡Un momento! —gritó un hombre de mediana edad saliendo del cuarto contiguo y la miró detenidamente.

—Deme una habitación —dijo Jade colocando cincuenta dólares sobre la mesa.

—Claro linda, ¿identificación? —preguntó con una sonrisa sucia. Jade sacó su documento de identidad y se lo entregó.

—Por quince dólares extra te doy una con jacuzzi —mencionó el hombre extendiendo su mano para tomar las llaves que colgaban de ganchos en la pared.

—No, así está bien —respondió la joven mirando de reojo a Tori que parecía pensativa con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus ajustados jeans negros.

Hace seis meses hubiese pagado sin duda ese costo extra y hasta una hora más para poder disfrutar de su novia desnuda, bajo la burbujeante agua caliente. El problema era que ya no eran novias y ese acto le parecía demasiado íntimo para la situación actual.

—Aquí tienes, dos horas —dijo el tipo entregándole la llave—. Si quieres algo con qué jugar tenemos una buena colección en la tienda —susurró—. Tu tiempo inicia el momento que deslices la llave en la manija.

—Gracias —contestó, no necesitaba ningún juguete, Tori siempre fue suficiente.

Emprendió camino con calma por el corredor. La morena la seguía un paso más atrás todavía sin cruzar palabra.

—Número diecisiete, al final del pasillo —le dijo a su acompañante sin detenerse. Al llegar puso la llave en la rendija, pero antes de deslizarla dudó por un instante y, tomándose unos segundos, dijo:

—Tori, yo…

Pero la latina no vaciló, no quería hablarlo. Tomó la llave de su mano y la deslizó finalmente abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Así mismo, entró sin mirar atrás.

El lugar era amplio, le recordaba a un verdadero hotel. La luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana, pero habían cortinas oscuras para aparentar que era de noche. Una cama grande vestida de sábanas blancas, sin cobertor, dos almohadas, sin veladores y con unas luces laterales pegadas a la pared a cada lado. El típico cliché del espejo en el techo —no podía faltar— y un baño pequeño. La habitación estaba impecable, todo parecía nuevo y tenía olor a limpio. Se imaginaba que, para ser un motel de carretera que se dedicaba al negocio del sexo casual, por lo menos le habían puesto la mayor dignidad del caso.

Las cortinas hicieron lo suyo al cerrarlas. Todo se volvió convenientemente oscuro. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién querría una visión clara de lo que estaba por suceder? No hacía falta, no en esta ocasión, al menos eso creía Tori. Esto era un desliz de una ocasión con su ex, nada más.

Jade dejó su billetera y las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa en la esquina y se le acercó por la espalda, descubriendo su cuello para besarlo. Tori entendió de inmediato sus intensiones y se enderezó, haciendo su cabeza para delante, dándole más espacio. Los besos cortos empezaron a convertirse en bocanadas que terminaban en una sutil mordida invadiendo su piel. Pronto sintió las manos de Jade invadir su cintura, acercándola a su pecho. Su respiración se tornaba agitada, su excitación era evidente. Tori también deseaba más contacto y con delicadeza llevó sus manos por sobre la cabeza de su compañera hasta encontrar su nuca y presionarla aún más hacia su cuello.

«"Díselo".

»"No".

»"Vamos Tori, díselo por favor".

»"No Claudia, déjala".

»"Ally, no te metas. Si Tori quiere decirle que la amamos puede hacerlo".

»"¡Basta!"»

La latina sintió a Jade recorrer directo hasta su cinturón. Jaló el cuero de la hebilla lentamente y con un apretón brusco liberó el pitón de metal. La acción le robó un suspiro profundo, anticipando lo que estaba por venir.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —dijo Jade desajustando la tensión y soltando la correa. Sus manos pasaron lentamente por el vientre de su compañera y avanzaron bajo su camisa de cuadros y esa camiseta blanca sin mangas, llevando sus caricias hasta sus senos descubiertos, provocando una sucesión cada vez más intensa de gemidos—. Te deseo tanto Tori —mencionó, dejando mordidas fuertes en su hombro, por sobre la tela de sus prendas.

Tori bajó las manos y prosiguió a desabotonar su camisa de franela, tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente. Las manos suaves de su acompañante, acariciaban sus pezones pellizcándolos entre dedos con una fricción insoportable, los sentía endurecer con cada movimiento y necesitaba deshacerse de todo ese estorbo de ropa que tenía encima.

«"Es mi turno. Ella nos desea y yo puedo darle lo que necesita".

»"No Ally, deja a Tori en paz".

»"Silencio Claudia, a ti ni te gusta el sexo, pronto harás que se sienta culpable. Déjamelo a mi".

»"¡Bastaaa!"»

Al terminar con los botones se dio vuelta violentamente, tirando la camisa al suelo y dejando sus firmes pechos sobresalir en punta sobre esa tela semi transparente que también se sacó de un sólo golpe.

Jade no pudo resistirse y apenas fijó su mirada en su ex medio desnuda, se abalanzó a tomarla por la cintura y alzarla para recostarla en la cama.

«"¡Ally, no quiero que esto sea así!"

»"Ya tendrás tu turno, Tori. Lo siento, Jade me necesita".»

Jade se recostó sobre la latina, pero esta inmediatamente le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas moviendo sus caderas, cabalgándola con provocación sobre su pelvis.

—Tienes mucha ropa —le dijo Ally sensualmente recorriendo el filo de su buzo negro, subiéndolo para quitárselo. Bajó su cuerpo y con su cálido aliento le susurró al oído—: Te necesito sin una sola prenda, tocar tu piel desnuda con mi lengua y dejar marcas por todo tu cuerpo. Quiero montarte presionando mis caderas hasta que no resistas más y tus piernas se abran para hacerte mía. Que me implores que te llene con mis dedos, hasta que tus ojos se pongan en blanco y tu cuerpo tiemble rogándome por un poco más.

Jade tragó en seco escuchando esas palabras. Extrañaba a su ex-novia, la necesitaba completa, sin exclusiones, sin preferencias, sólo deseaba a su chica de vuelta.

«"¿Sí la ven? Me quiere a mí. Ahora lárguense ustedes dos".

»"¿Tori?"

»"A veces te odio Ally".

»"No te quejes Tori, sentirás a Jade, escucharás cada gemido que largue por mí. Seguramente dirá tu nombre aunque no te lo merezcas… Disfrútalo, es mi regalo".

»"Tori, no quiero esto".

»"Tranquila Claudia, pronto pasará".

»"Deja de llorar niñita, no puedo concentrarme".»

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Jade al notar la confusión de ese instante.

—Excelente Jade, magnífica —susurró Ally, bajando por su cuello y olfateándola mientras dejaba besos húmedos hasta por encima del corpiño.

El roce de su respiración agitaba cada vez más a la chica que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, pero que aún se resistía a dejar escuchar su creciente excitación.

Finalmente dejó salir un gemido reprimido cuando la lengua de Ally ocupó el espacio de su ombligo moviéndola circularmente, presionando hasta el fondo, rasgando con sus uñas la piel de sus costados. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de su compañera y desató el sostén que luego lanzó al otro lado del cuarto.

—Ahí están, perfectos —dijo gateando sin cortar la mirada con la de esos ojos azules profundos que apenas se dejaban ver con un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana.

La morena arrastró la nariz por sus dos montes, sin besarla todavía, dejaba que su suave rostro se diera el placer de sentir su peso y su calor. Esos senos eran grandes y Ally amaba acariciarlos con cada parte del cuerpo que podía, sus manos, sus labios, su propio pecho, sus piernas y hasta su centro, tal vez una de las cosas que más le gustaba de lo que hacía con Jade.

Ahora los besaba, asegurándose de presionar su lengua contra cada pezón después de inquietarlos a mordiscos.

—Te necesito —jadeaba Jade llevando sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón para quitárselo, no resistía más.

—Alguien quiere unas mordidas en la entrepierna, ¿eh? —Ally se burlaba levantándose para desnudarla completamente. No tardó en sacarse lo que le quedaba de su propia ropa y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre Jade que se había enderezado sobre la cama.

—¿No ibas a morder mis muslos? — le preguntó acomodando a la latina sobre su cuerpo.

—Todo a su tiempo —susurró la morena retomando el vaivén de sus caderas.

—Eres una sola provocación —suspiró Jade, sosteniéndola y apretándola con sus brazos antes de besarla apasionadamente. Ally no parecía querer dejarla tomar las riendas y continuó imponiéndose con su cuerpo.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya, Jade.

«"¡Qué diablos Tori, yo iba tan bien!".

»"Lo siento Ally, esta salida no era contigo".»

Jade sonrió con suavidad y subió sus manos nuevamente, acariciando su espalda.

—Ahí estás —murmuró, arrastrando sus dedos delicadamente hasta su cuello. Tori le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó atraer por esas manos blancas hasta besarla suavemente. Un cambio completo del comportamiento de su alter ego.

Pronto las respiraciones de ambas se fusionaron en un solo deseo, les faltaba el aire y parecía que el corazón se les saldría del pecho.

Jade la levantó con cuidado, abrazada de su cintura y la recostó de espaldas sobre el colchón. La miró fijamente y rozó su narices levemente dándole otro beso. La castaña bajó sus manos y, tomándola fuerte por las piernas al filo de su cola, la presionó contra su cuerpo arremetiendo su pelvis lentamente buscando un contacto más directo.

—Shhh, no —le dijo Jade a su oído—, quédate conmigo, Tori.

«"Ya la oíste Ally, déjala en paz con Jade".

»"¡Aj, está bien! No vamos a divertirnos… tanto".»

—Te extraño —le dijo Jade acariciando los lados de su rostro, mirando esos orbes color chocolate que tanto le gustaban y besándola de a poco.

—Me encantan tus ojos azules, son tan... —la latina se detuvo—. Extraño tu mirada —le susurró, apenas pasando sus dedos sobre sus párpados.

Jade la observó cuidadosamente. Sus besos eran frágiles, apenas cortos hasta que sintió el deseo de su pareja de compenetrarse más. El juego de sus lenguas era suave y agradable, tal como le gustaba a Tori, llevarlo con calma.

Atrapó su labio inferior y se dejó bajar por su quijada, sus marcas eran apenas roces de sus labios sobre su sensible piel. Jade la deseaba tanto y sus manos viajaron a lo largo de su pecho, llenándose de cada seno, apretándolos con pasión, haciendo que Tori expulse una secuencia de gemidos intermitente. Quería más, quería sentirla como si fuese la primera vez. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Quería recordarla, marcarla, explorarla, pero sobre todo quería amarla.

Regreso a terminar un beso lleno de exhalaciones y gemidos. Tori la tomo del cuello apegándola más, forzándola a asentar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Jade dejó su pecho y se sostuvo sobre sus manos para besarla hasta el ombligo, mordiendo cada costado de su cintura, haciéndola contraerse.

—Jade... —la nombró entre respiraciones.

Ella regreso a verla completamente acelerada y le pregunto:

—¿Segura?

La morena contesto asintiendo y Jade supo exactamente que hacer. Se enderezó y recorrió con los dedos la longitud de sus piernas hasta tomar una de ellas y llevarla a su hombro. Empezó a besar su pantorrilla hasta por detrás de las rodillas donde sabía que tenía un punto débil.

«"Tori, déjame jugar, por favor".

»"No, Ally. Hoy no".

»"¡Pero Jade me necesita!"»

La chica de los ojos azules no pudo contenerse más y comenzó el recorrido hasta su centro.

«"Es mi turno, no seas egoísta. Yo puedo darle lo que tú no".»

»"Ally, deja a Tori en paz".

»"¡Cállate niña! Vete antes de que sientas algo que no te guste".

«"¡Cállense las dos!"»

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Jade.

—Sí... —le respondió Tori entre jadeos—, por favor... no juegues más.

Jade aprovechó el momento y dejó a su cuerpo perderse en ese calor ajeno que parecía tan insaciable. Tori finalmente se dejó llevar.

El viene y va de sus cuerpos llenó la habitación de éxtasis. Gemidos, pequeños gritos, susurros, calor, deseo y sudor. Todo se acumuló dejándolas rendidas, lado a lado sobre la cama, intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

Tori mantenía los ojos cerrados. Jade por el contrario no dejaba de observarla cuidadosamente. Sabía que, el instante después de terminar, la morena necesitaría un momento para enfrentar sus emociones.

—Jade… no me dejes —le dijo sollozando—. Te extraño. Nadie aquí me quiere como tú.

—Tranquila, estoy contigo —le respondió ella susurrando tiernamente—. No voy a ningún lado. —Y se acercó besando sus lágrimas.

«"¡¿Qué estás haciendo infante?! ¡Contrólate! Siempre es igual cuando dejamos que Tori tome las riendas. Tú te escapas y haces estas idioteces".

»"No quiero que esto termine".

»"¡Tori! ¡Reacciona maldita sea, Claudia la cagó!"

»"¿Qué?… Tranquilas, no pasa nada".»

—Perdón, Jade —Tori volvió hablar, limpiando sus lágrimas—. Es sólo lo extraño del momento.

—Lo sé.

—Será mejor que nos alistemos, es tarde —dijo la latina levantándose de la cama.

—Okey —le respondió Jade sin quejarse.

Ambas chicas fueron poniéndose nuevamente las prendas que yacían esparcidas por todo el lugar. El silencio era incómodo, lo que perturbaba un poco la tranquilidad de Jade. Se colocó su última bota y, ajustando el cordón, le preguntó:

—¿Tori?

La latina esperó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Mm-hmm?

—¿Están bien?

«"¿Están? ¿A qué se refiere con _están_?"

»"Seguro se equivocó, tranquilas".»

—Sí —Tori respondió, tratando de no hacer notar su confusión por la pregunta anterior—. ¿Y tú?

Jade la miró por un momento y respondió:

—Bien.

No era lo que quería decir. Mas, cuestionar a la chica con la que acababa de tener sexo casual, sobre lo que creía saber, tampoco era lo más apropiado en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa o…? —Jade se detuvo al notar el repentino interés que Tori le brindaba.

—¿O?

—Me preguntaba si tenías hambre. Yo me podría comer un elefante entero.

«"¡Vamos a comer con Jade!"

»"No Claudia. Esto era solo una aventurilla".»

»"Vamos Tori. No le hagas caso a Ally. Está enojada porque no le dejaste jugar con Jade. Dile que sí, yo tengo hambre".

»"¡Yo también tenía hambre y no me dejaron comer!"

«"¡¿Pueden callarse las dos?!"»

—Si gustas podríamos ir a las hamburguesas del bulevar y de paso dar un paseo…

—Llévame a casa —le respondió la latina a secas.

—Okey.

Tori se adelantó y salió por la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, mientras Jade caminaba a la recepción a devolver la llave.

—¿Tan poco tiempo? Debe quedarte una hora. ¿Segura que no quieres comprar un juguete?

Preocupada por su ex-novia y sin ganas de contestar las inferencias de ese hombre, le lanzó la llave a la mesa y siguió caminando al automóvil.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo le Jade una vez que ambas entraron al vehículo. Tori simplemente se acomodó en el asiento y, con el brazo arrimado al filo de la ventana sosteniendo su cabeza, la miró expectante.

—¿Qué significa esto para ti?

«"Dile que la amamos y que la queremos de vuelta".

»"No escuches a la infante. Por algo terminamos la relación. Jade es buen tire, pero…

»"¿Pero qué? La amamos y ella nos ama a nosotras, nos lo acaba de demostrar. ¿Qué más quieres Ally?"

«"Es imposible que Jade nos ame a las tres, niña. Ni siquiera sabe que existimos. Lo que sucedió fue carnal, sexo, sus dedos adentro de nuestra…"

»"¡Ally!"

»"… Caja de sorpresas. No es amor".»

»"A mí me parece que sí".»

»"Tú tienes diez años, no fastidies. No sabes de estas cosas".

»"¿Por qué no se van al diablo las dos? Hoy no se trataba de ustedes, sino de ella y yo".

»"Nada, nunca, es Jade y tú, Tori. Tres personas vivimos en este cuerpo. Así que no. No hay segundas vueltas. Ya tomamos una decisión con respecto a Jade y _nuestra_ relación. Esto fue sexo. Necesitábamos descargar energía y ya". »

—¿Tori? —preguntó Jade, llamando su atención.

—No lo sé. No sé que significa. Es… complicado, supongo.

—¿Complicado y confuso?

—Algo así.

«"Ya vámonos a casa, antes de que todo esto se vaya al diablo".»

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer algo? Está anocheciendo y debes tener hambre.

Al contrario de lo que Ally decía —llena de razón—, ella concordaba con Claudia. Quería salir a comer algo con Jade, pasar un rato más juntas antes de despedirse.

Miró esos ojos azules que no podía resistir y asintió levemente.

—Acepto una hamburguesa y unas papas gigantes.

Jade sonrió ampliamente y giró la vista al frente encendiendo el vehículo.

—Papas gigantes con mostaza extra será.

Tori le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró con gusto al ver que Jade todavía recordaba su extraño gusto por ese condimento.

»"¡Sí!"

»"¡Aj, con ustedes no se puede llegar a acuerdos!"

»"Cálmate, Ally. Es solo una comida".

»"No seas ingenua Tori. Las cosas de aquí irán de picada, como antes".

»"¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativa? Jade y nosotras éramos amigas antes de ser novias y salíamos a comer todo el tiempo".

»"Y después pasó lo que pasó y decidimos estar solas. Lo decidimos las tres. No yo, ¡las tres!"

»"Pero yo amo a Jade".

»"Tú amas todo, niña. Pero fuimos claras cuando acordamos que, sexo, es lo único que tendríamos con ella".

»"Y lo tuvimos. Ahora vamos a comer algo. No hagas tanto escándalo".

»"Bien, pero el instante que esto se salga de control, no me busquen para arreglar las cosas. Yo no quiero saber nada de ustedes dos".

»"¿Ally?"

»"Ya se le pasará, Claudia. Ya volverá. Ahora disfrutemos de la hamburguesa".»

* * *

 **Nota** :

Buenas, buenas.

No podía resistirme a publicar algo. Ahora, el problema es que no sé si esta historia debería dejarla como un one-shot o continuarla (da para continuarla, ¿no?).

Me encantaría ofrecer un fic diario, pero seamos realistas, con mi trabajo se me va a hacer muy difícil.

Así que si ustedes desean y les gusta la historia, me comprometo a un capítulo semanal.

No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener, ni siquiera tengo pensado mucho como seguir. Supongo que lo dejaré, como siempre a la imaginación.

Suerte a todos y si tiene acogida el fic nos vemos el próximo lunes.

 _P.D.: La lista de canciones de YouTube del fic estará publicada en mi perfil. La canción que le da nombre es **Runaway** de **Cartel**._


	2. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

* * *

Jade llegó a su departamento esa noche sin saber cómo sentirse.

Estaba emocionada por la salida y cómo había terminado. Extrañaba a Tori en todo aspecto, no solo el físico. Sin embargo, algo la mantenía incómoda.

Por primera vez, pudo ver claramente cambios en el comportamiento de su ex. De salvaje a dulce, de entregada a vulnerable, y sabía que lo que imaginó después de su última conversación días después de su rompimiento unos meses atrás, era cierto. Tori era más que solo Tori. Ella tenía lados, lados muy independientes.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó Dani, su compañera de apartamento después de verla lanzarse al sofá un tanto pensativa.

—Bien, supongo —respondió Jade.

—¿Supones? ¿Acaso no… garcharon?

—Sí, pero…

—Ya con eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no? Ya te estaba haciendo falta.

Jade solo rodó los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro atorado. Dani caminó hacia el sillón contiguo y se sentó dándole unos minutos.

—Y bueno, ¿le mencionaste tus sospechas?

—¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que no —respondió la gótica—. ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?

—¿No se supone que querías volver a conectarte con ella para cerciorarte de que estuviera bien?

—Sí, pero…

—Uf, estás llena de peros esta noche, ¿eh?

—Pe-ro —insistió Jade regresando a su punto—… no puedo llegar y decirle que una de sus…, no sé, « _personalidades»_ vino con mucha pena a despedirse de mí cuando terminamos y me pidió que no la olvide y que las perdone.

—¿Y que pasaste meses intentando sumar 2 + 2 y 4 + 4, sin encontrar la respuesta hasta que hablaste conmigo?

—Eso mucho menos —aceptó—. Pero hoy las noté.

—¿Sí?

—Muy leve, pero creo que sí. La Tori que habló conmigo aquella vez, se puso a llorar justo después de terminar y…

—Espera, ¿lloró?

—Me pidió que no la deje, que nadie allí la quiere como yo, lo que me tiene pensando hasta ahora.

—Pero lloró, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, qué tiene. Tori siempre tuvo momentos en los que era muy sensible. Supongo que será una de sus personalidades.

—Identidades, Jade.

—Da igual —le contestó, desestimando la corrección, y Dani se levantó de su asiento.

—Solo voy a decirte que vayas con cuidado —le aconsejó su amiga.

—¿Qué cuidado? ¿Por qué?

—Mira, cuando me contaste sobre esa conversación, había señales claras de lo que podría estar pasando con Tori y por qué sentías que no la conocías del todo, que era muy cambiante, que a veces parecía no escucharte o que no te tomaba en cuenta.

—Sí y me dijiste en broma que quizá tenía personalidades múltiples.

—Trastorno de identidad disociativo —la corrigió—. TID.

—Da igual —Dani volvió a rodar sus ojos.

—Bueno, el punto es que en una situación así debes tener cuidado.

—Ya lo sé, cerebrito, me lo dijiste antes de salir hoy. Que la deje liderar lo que suceda, que no la fuerce y no lo hice. Ella… o ellas, o como sea, quisieron estar conmigo, no le hice daño.

—No puedes estar segura de eso, Jade. No tienes idea de con quién tratas.

Jade no quiso contradecirla porque realmente no tenía seguridad de saberlo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver que haya llorado? Mucha gente llora después del sexo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú lloras? —se burló la chica.

—Cállate, Dan.

Su compañera rió viendo a su enojada amiga enderezarse en el sofá.

—Lo que describes puede ser un simple acto de emoción, sí. En una persona sin esta condición puede ser hasta natural, pero de los casos de TID que hemos tratado en la facultad, con expertos en el tema, las identidades más vulnerables y frágiles, a las que más se les dificulta procesar emociones fuertes son, la mayoría de las veces, niños o fragmentos de ellos que han sufrido demasiado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó negando levemente.

—Solo ve con cuidado —insistió Dani—. No sabes con cual de sus identidades estás tratando. Podrías hacerle daño sin saberlo.

Con esa aclaración Dani se despidió con un leve gesto de su mano y desapareció por el corredor camino a su habitación. Jade se mantuvo allí, pensando, analizando cada palabra que se dijo esa noche, así como lo había hecho meses atrás después de la charla que desató todas estas dudas.

¿Quién era Tori en realidad? ¿Por qué había llegado una noche, sin avisar, después de terminar su relación de muy mala manera, para disculparse y decirle que la amaba y la extrañaría? ¿Por qué se le hizo ese momento tan distinto a sus duras palabras cuando le dijo que no quería volver a verla y que no se atreva a acercarse a ella? ¿Por qué, en ocasiones, Tori no podía parar de reír y un rato después estaba tan callada como un mimo? ¿Por qué a veces le contaba cosas que la morena olvidaba por completo al día siguiente? ¿Por qué a veces parecía que lo único que quería era hacerle daño y otras era lo más tierno que había visto?

Algo sucedía entonces, tal como esta noche. Allí estaba la Tori dulce y callada, la que luchaba por mantenerse firme, unos segundos después no podía contener su deseo, seduciéndola, provocándola, para luego rogarle por un acto más íntimo, más emocional y, al final, derramar lágrimas al sentir que todo había terminado nuevamente, negando esa acción instantes después con la excusa de que era la emoción del momento y nada pasaba.

Pero sí, pasaba algo. Durante la comida Tori sonrió, la pasó muy bien. Charló, le contó que había entrado en un curso de actuación aunque su carrera era la música y que su maestro le recordaba al loco de Sikowitz. Le comentó sobre Trina y su escape de casa y luego contó bromas muy inocentes, lo cual ahora se le hacía perturbador. Recordó haberla relacionado en ese momento con Cat, pero lo dejó pasar. No era como si no lo hubiese hecho en el pasado. Ahora, después de las palabras de su amiga, todo encajaba mejor.

Definitivamente tendría cuidado. Al menos hasta saber si en realidad sufría de un trastorno psicológico.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Tori se alistaba para dormir algo cansada de discutir con Claudia.

«"Tori, no me ignores, por favor".

«"No lo hago. Solo creo que exageras. Ally regresará como siempre. Dale unos días".

«"Yo creo que la perdimos".

«"Cálmate, Claudia. Está enfadada, eso es todo".

«"Quizá debiste dejarla jugar con Jade un poco. Digo, no es como si ella no lo disfrutara… o tú"."

»"Es distinto y lo sabes".

»"No tanto. Es… solo sexo…, ¿no?"»

La expresión que hizo la pequeña le molestaba. Más, estar sola durante este tipo de conversaciones. Porque sí, Ally era brutalmente honesta y carecía de tino al hablar, sobretodo cuando se exasperaba, pero era mucho más fácil para ella tratar estos temas.

«"Claudia, sé que Ally y yo hemos dicho esas palabras varias veces, pero es más complicado que _solo sexo_ ".

»"Porque amamos a Jade, ¿verdad?"

»"En parte".

»"¿Y por qué más?"»

Tori suspiró sin saber que responderle.

Cómo explicarle a una niña de diez años que Ally no estaba molesta con ellas por no dejarla pasar un rato con Jade, sino porque, al salir a comer, ambas habían roto la promesa que las tres se hicieron.

«"Es por mí, lo sé". —Volvió a mencionar la menor—. "Es por esa vez que fumamos María Juana con Jade".»

Tori sonrió levemente al escuchara pronunciar mal esa palabra.

«"Claudia, sabes que hay más razones por las que terminamos con ella".

»"Pero esa fue la que las molestó a Ally y a ti".

»"Sí, obvio que nos molestó. No tienes edad para estar fumando o drogándote con nadie".

»"¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor!"

»"Claudia…"

»"Tori, por favor. Ahora que Ally no está aquí, regresemos con Jade. Llámala y dile que la queremos de novia de nuevo".»

Y eso era lo que más odiaba de quedarse a solas con la más joven de sus identidades alternas. Su poder de persuasión podía llegar a ser más fuerte que su voluntad.

«"Vamos, Tori…"

»"No" —respondió ella enérgicamente—. "Ya lo decidimos y Ally tiene razón".

»"Pero Tori…"

»"Deja de insistir, ¿sí?" —le dijo con más tranquilidad—. "Sé que te sientes sola, pero no es así. Ally y yo estamos aquí, siempre".»

Cosa que a Claudia le incomodaba sobremanera. Al menos con Jade podía conversar, reír, jugar. Ya estaba cansada de ver como sus alternas experimentaban y crecían, mientras a ella la guardaban en una caja de cristal donde el tiempo estaba detenido. Ya ni siquiera con sus padres lograba congeniar. Siempre esperaban más madurez de su parte, pero de donde la obtendría si permanecía en ese estado. Se sentía un animalito de zoológico que vivía tras las rejas de la persona que habían sido a esa edad, imposibilitada de desarrollarse libremente, encerrada por sus captoras.

«"Olvídalo, ustedes nunca piensan en mí".»

Tori decidió no responderle. Lo único que hacían era pensar en ella, pero Claudia jamás lo vería de esa forma. Ya lo habían discutido varias veces, era inútil, por lo que tomó un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Como era normal, la pequeña solía rendirse rápidamente en la somnolencia y, con la ausencia de Ally, Tori tendría un momento a solas con sus propios pensamientos o al menos eso creía.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó a la facultad esperando no encontrarse con Jade. No quería tener una incómoda charla sobre lo que no eran y lo que no volvería a pasar entre ellas, al menos no después de la discusión que tuvieron con Ally. Pero debía imaginar que tras la velada que tuvieron, lo primero que Jade haría sería merodear la zona de sus clases.

—Hey —la saludó ella, acercándose a sus espaldas.

—Hey —le respondió Tori a secas, aún caminando hacia su aula.

—¿Descansaste?

A Tori se le hizo extraña la pregunta, pero no se detuvo para preguntarle a qué se refería.

—Sí… —le contestó, pensándolo dos veces—, de hecho, dormí toda la noche como un bebé —le confesó.

Jade disimuló bastante bien ante la respuesta. Sabía que no había sido así. Habían mensajeado la madrugada entera. Lo que quería decir que no había sido precisamente ella con quien había charlado.

—Eso es bueno —le afirmó ocultando sus sospechas—, de todas formas, ten —le dijo acercándole un café extra que Tori no había notado que tenía en sus manos.

—Gracias, pero sí desayuné.

—Imagino que sí, pero sé que tienes un día agotador, así que…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Tori. ¿Acaso la estaba espiando?

—Lo mencionaste ayer durante la comida —respondió Jade cuidando sus palabras, en realidad había sido en la madrugada—. ¿Cuando me hablaste de tus exámenes y tu proyecto final?

—Oh, sí —desestimó la castaña, aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho—. Gracias. —Aceptó la bebida y le dio un sorbo.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo Jade, viéndola un tanto incómoda—. Yo también tengo entregas pendientes y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Claro, y gracias nuevamente por el café —Tori siguió caminando hacia sus clases, sin poder evitar voltear a ver a la gótica irse. Ella hizo lo mismo y, el encontrar su mirada, le dio una corta sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y desapareció apurada por el corredor.

Había sido un tierno detalle, uno que apreciaba por sobre lo complicado que era tener sentimientos tan intensos por ella y tener que reprimirlos por lo complejo de su condición.

«"Qué linda es, ¿no lo crees?"» —dijo la menor con una dulzura y emoción contagiosas—. "Se acordó de lo que le dijimos".»

Entonces Tori recorrió rápidamente sus recuerdos por segunda vez y no pudo encontrar el momento en que mencionó lo pesada que había sido su semana hasta el momento y lo ocupada que estaría por los siguientes dos días.

«"¿Lo hicimos?" —le preguntó a Claudia.

»"Claro… Sino, ¿cómo lo sabría?"»

Y eso es lo que más la preocupó. De verdad no recordaba habérselo dicho. Nunca hablaron siquiera sobre la universidad o sus carreras, fue más una charla personal sobre su familia, sus viejos amigos y sus actividades extra curriculares.

Imaginándose lo peor, sacó con rapidez su teléfono celular del bolsillo y revisó la lista de mensajes. No había uno solo aparte de en los que acordaron ir al motel la tarde anterior. Le dio un vistazo a las últimas llamadas y tampoco había rastros de que hubiesen conversado en lo absoluto. Eso debía dejarla más tranquila, ninguna de sus identidades alternas la había contactado, aunque su instinto le gritaba que pudo ser Ally quien tomó las riendas y charló con ella después. ¿De qué forma? No lo sabía, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía. Intentó varias veces entablar un diálogo con ella, pero su alterna no aparecía por ningún lado.

«"Ally, esto es importante".

»"Sabes que no le agrada que la acuses de cosas que no hizo" —le recordó Claudia.

»"No es lo que estoy haciendo, solo quiero que me diga si habló con ella o no".

»"¿Y cómo lo haría? Vimos el teléfono, está limpio".

«"No sé. Ally tiene formas".

»"Ya te dije anoche, que no creo que vaya a regresar. La perdimos".

»"¡Claudia!" —le dijo con severidad—. "Deja el drama, ¿quieres? Esto es serio".

»"¡No te lo estoy diciendo en broma!" —se quejó la menor—. "¿Sabes, Tori?, a veces no te quiero" —le reclamó y se puso a llorar.

»"Aj… ahora no", —pensó—. "Vamos, Claudia, lo siento".

»"Yo también quiero a Ally de regreso".

»"Lo sé…" —le dijo y espero a que la pequeña se calme un poco—, "mira, vamos a esperar unos días y cuando regrese le preguntamos qué pasó, ¿sí?"

»"¿Y si no vuelve?"

»"Ya lo hará, confía en mí".»

Esta vez, lo ofreció sin estar tan convencida y lo que más le preocupaba era ese antiguo sentimiento que comenzaba a formarse en medio de su pecho.

Pasó el resto del día sin poder concentrarse. Poca atención le puso a sus exámenes, a sus clases y por la tarde, después de dejar su proyecto final de escritura musical sobre el escritorio de su maestro, se excusó y fue directo a casa.

"Algo no va bien", —pensó para sí misma y, deteniéndose frente la puerta de entrada, le pidió en silencio que volviera.

«"Siento haberte fallado, Ally. Regresa, ¿sí?"»

Sin respuesta, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y entró rendida. El sonido que hizo la puesta al cerrar recorrió la casa entera, no había nadie allí. Sus padres habían viajado fuera de la ciudad para festejar su aniversario número veinticinco y su hermana mayor ya no vivía con ellos. Trina había encontrado al único hombre en la tierra que la soportaba y se había mudado hace meses con él.

Ella, por el contrario, no daba señales de querer independizarse. Llevaba un año y medio de carrera y no encontraba forma de autofinanciarse, además que ya tenía bastante con encontrar el equilibrio dentro de su propia persona como para salir y complicarse con un trabajo a medio tiempo, sus estudios y toda la responsabilidad que conlleva vivir sola.

Subió a la habitación y se cambió de ropa. El reloj daba las seis de la tarde y recordó que exactamente a esa hora, Jade la había pasado a buscar el día anterior.

"Si tan solo no hubiésemos ido".

Se recostó sobre la cama y exhaló mirando al techo. Ese sentimiento que había empezado a crecer por la mañana la abrumó por completo.

«"No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Ally, por favor regresa".»

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pensando que si perdía el control algo malo pasaría y allí yacía toda su preocupación. Esa aterradora sensación de vacío, impotencia y miedo, fue la misma que sintió por primera vez cuando tenía diez años.

Ella era una niña feliz. Al menos eso era lo que todos le repetían. Muy extrovertida, graciosa, le encantaba hacer bromas y bailar. Disfrutaba ir a la playa o jugar en la piscina de su casa con sus primos. Pero todo eso cambio después del traumático accidente del cual fue testigo.

Era el 4 de julio y su papá decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para la barbacoa que cocinarían. Tori por supuesto se apunto a ir con él, al igual que su primo mayor, Marcus.

De lo que Tori recordaba, él era su mejor amigo, eran tan cercanos que pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos. Sin embargo ese día, no recordaba el porqué, tuvieron una pelea.

El supermercado no quedaba lejos, por lo que David Vega decidió llevar a los niños a pie. No les caería mal un poco de aire fresco, además que por ser feriado nacional, la gente estaba festejando en las calles y se escuchaba música por todo el lugar.

Se detuvieron en una parada de bus, justo para cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo cambiara de color, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambio. Un auto frenó de golpe frente a ellos chocando estrepitosamente con la camioneta que tenía enfrente y, sin que nadie lo pudiera predecir, una moto a alta velocidad que venía por detrás, perdió el control desviándose justo hacia la acera.

David alcanzó a jalar a su hija, a quien tenía tomada de la mano, mas su sobrino, quien sostenía la mano de la pequeña del otro extremo, se soltó por el susto y se vio impactado directamente por la llanta delantera del vehículo.

La escena fue horrífica, mucho más para una pequeña niña. Marcus había sido destrozado al instante, empalado contra la pared del cerramiento de la casa contigua. Pedazos y restos de su piel regados por toda la vereda pintada con su sangre, así como sobre el mismo cuerpo de Tori quien no pudo hacer más que descomponerse allí mismo.

El chico que había sido su compañero por años acababa de morir de la forma más violenta frente a sus ojos. Pero eso no era lo único que la marcó. Ambos habían salido de casa molestos, tan enojados que Tori hasta quiso soltarse de su agarre mientras caminaban por la calle. Al llegar a la parada, ella lo miró con todo el odio que una chiquilla podía tener y pensó:

"Ojalá te mueras, Marcus. Ojalá desaparezcas".

Aún ahora, diez años después recordaba ese pensamiento a la perfección. Lograba escucharlo en su mente tan claro como aquel día. Un deseo de muerte que se hizo realidad y una culpa que jamás la dejaría.

No poco después de ese día, Tori comenzó a tener horribles pesadillas. Despertaba gritando, asustada, con miedo de que sus pensamientos podían hacerse realidad solo cuando deseaba cosas malas y ese tipo de ideas ahora poblaban su mente. Su pecho comenzó a sentirse pesado, agobiado, extraño a su persona, llenándola de un vacío desgarrador, hasta que una noche despertó con sus dientes doliéndole tanto que creyó que se le caerían, su mandíbula se sentía tensa, al igual que su cuerpo, y tenía una sed terrible. Notó que temblaba aunque era una noche calurosa de verano y, sin entender el porqué, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sintió miedo, pavor de estar sola en esa oscuridad y fue allí que escuchó una voz.

«"Todo estará bien, cálmate. Estaremos bien".»

Por años Tori vivió con esa voz en su mente, la llamaba su amiga invisible. Jugaba con ella, hablaban en voz alta, se reían. Sus padres hablaron con varios psicólogos y la llevaron a terapia con un doctor renombrado en el área de psicología infantil, pero en ese tiempo era muy poco común que un terapeuta, por más entrenamiento que tuviera, pudiera hacer un diagnóstico de TID. Finalmente, después de unas cuantas visitas y un corto tratamiento por su ansiedad, el especialista les dijo que era una forma normal de lidiar con su pérdida y que no se preocuparan, ya se le pasaría al crecer.

Lo que él o sus padres no imaginaron es que Tori se había fragmentado en dos, en aquella niña que había sido hasta el día del accidente, la que conservaba todas sus alegres memorias y esa parte jovial de su personalidad, y en la que tuvo que enfrentarse a crecer asumiendo la culpa que sentía.

«"Ally, por favor. Prometimos que solo seríamos las tres, que no necesitaríamos a nadie más. Regresa… te necesito".»

Pero por más insistente que fuera. Ally tenía razones para no volver.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey con todos. Pues sí, la voy a continuar, porque después de publicarla fueron llegándome escenas de capítulos a futuro y me dije: no puedo no escribir esto. Así que por aquí estaremos todos los lunes, supongo que a veces podrán ser los martes, pero principalmente quiero publicar los lunes. Aunque sé que no mucha gente lee ese día, a mí me queda perfecto para distribuir mi escritura durante la semana y si me complico, hacerlo el fin de semana.

La canción de este capítulo es: **_Nineteen_** de **_Tegan & Sara_**, pero cantado por **_Hayley Williams_**. Les recuerdo que el enlace a la lista está publicado en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Ahora, antes de iniciar con los agradecimientos me gustaría dejar algo en claro. Esta historia vino a mí un día después de ver una película documental al respecto del TID. Busqué varios videos en youtube por curiosidad y la idea fue creciendo con el tiempo, pero desde ahora les digo que yo ni soy experta en el tema, ni he estudiado psicología. Lo que sí he hecho —para tratar de mantenerlo lo más coherente posible y no volverlo tan técnicamente vago—, es leer mucho sobre el verdadero trastorno y su afectación, cómo nace y el porqué y cómo se maneja, tanto por personas que lo tienen como por los terapeutas que lo tratan. Aún así, esto es ficción y tampoco voy a sacrificar la historia por ser fiel al 100% de las experiencias de personas con TID. Además de que eso sería imposible porque dentro del trastorno como tal, hay un espectro enorme de experiencias completamente distintas.

Agradezco a todos los que quieran seguir la historia conmigo y si es que tienen dudas porque no estoy explicando algo a fondo, sepan que es por una razón en especial, todo llega a su tiempo. Lo que no quede completamente explicado, se quedará al pendiente para ser aclarado después. No quedará a medias, lo prometo.

Y bueno, dado que es un tema tanto delicado para algunos, de principio advierto que habrán partes en las que tenga que hablar crudamente de detalles, mucho más gráficos que los del accidente de este capítulo.

 ** _PD: cuando escriba el diálogo interno de las identidades siempre será entre estos dos tipos de comillas: «""». Así, todo lo que está fuera de ellas (es decir, solo comillas: "" ), se entiende que son pensamientos individuales de cada una y no son escuchados por nadie más._**

Ahora sí, gracias a todos y empecemos.

 **Guest:** Lamento que te haya confundido, no quería desde el principio dar toda la explicación sobre el trastorno de Tori. Espero que ahora ya esté todo más claro. Gracias por el comentario, yo también extrañaba escribir.

 **Nanay13:** Nuevamente me disculpo, no quería confundirlos, pero como ya dije, espero que todo se vaya aclarando de a poco. Ojalá te guste el fic. Gracias por el review y mucha suerte.

 **Invader Johnny:** Creo que ese en realidad no es el problema. Gracias por el review. Estuve leyendo varios fics en inglés, unos viejos y unos nuevos, creo que en todos y cada uno de los fics de Jori dejas un review. en realidad me asombró y siento tu presencia aquí como un honor. Mucha suerte y que tengas una linda noche.

 **Sber:** Yo también creo que Jade puede amar a las tres, quizá ya lo hace, pero… chan, chan, chan. Te toca volver para saber el pero. Sí que debe ser incómodo saber que hay cosas que quisieras no haber compartido con una niña o niño de esa edad, pero bueno, ya vendrán las explicaciones. Suerte y una linda noche para ti.

 **Tori:** Ja, ja, ja, ja XD. Lamento que no hayas entendido bien todo, pero supongo que será más fácil cuando ya nos acostumbremos a leerlas a las tres. GRacias por tu review y los halagos. Mucha suerte para ti y buen día.

 **Marilinn:** Ah, sí, el porqué terminaron. ya vendrá, además de qué pasó después con esa conversación que Jade menciona, pero todo a su tiempo. ni siquiera pensé en Fifth Harmony XD, en realidad yo las veo a las tres exactamente como Tori físicamente, nada más que con un cambio de edad y personalidad. Espero que te vaya gustando el fic, y sino, puedes mandar tu tabla por aquí. Gracias por escribir. Suerte y una buena noche.

 **spacylemon:** Sí, la continuamos. Y también debo decir que a veces me mareo con todo el díalogo interno que Tori tiene con sus alternas, pero es parte de lo bonito del fic. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas una linda semana. Suerte.

 **Chat de Lune:** Tienes buenos instintos para leer entre líneas, aunque no puedo contestarte exactamente lo que me dices sobre cómo hizo Ally para convencer a las otras dos. A su tiempo todo quedará claro. Espero que te guste el fic y gracias por el review. Mucha suerte para ti y una linda noche.

 **erivip7:** ¡Hey! Aquí nos leemos nuevamente. Gracias por pasar por aquí. Claro que la continuamos, no hay otra forma. Una idea viene y tiene que completarse XD. Te deseo mucha suerte y una linda semana. Gracias por escribir.

 **LeoncitoManu:** Vaya, espero que la historia no se salga mucho de la verdad, pero si es así, recibiré gustosa tus comentarios. Como decía antes, es complicado para alguien afuera entender por completo el trastorno, y por más que leas y leas estudios de expertos, siempre te quedas corto a la realidad. Gracias por el interés en la historia y espero que te vaya gustando. Espero hacerle justicia a la verdad. Mucha suerte para ti y saludos grandes por allá también a tu novia. una linda noche.

 **Scarlett94:** Ding, ding, ding, lo notaste. Jade de hecho sabía o suponía del trastorno. Ahora sabemos el porqué, pero aún voy a partes de la conversación que la llevó a esas conclusiones. gracias por el comentario y espero que la historia te guste. Mucha suerte y que tengas una buena semana.

 **Lin:** Esa sí que es una buena Virgen. Gracias por la espera y los lindos comentarios. Espero que la historia te guste y que se desarrolle como lo tengo pensado. Mucha suerte y hasta pronto.

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y mucha suerte a todos.


	3. Dare You To Move

**Dare You To Move**

* * *

—Hola —le dijo Claudia a Jade con una sonrisa muy tierna al verla llegar a la heladería.

—Hey. —Ella le sonrió de vuelta—, ¿Estás con antojos dulces? — le preguntó sentándose a tu lado. No sabía con certeza que la que la había invitado a esa particular salida era la más pequeña de las identidades alternas de Tori. Claudia rió tímidamente, le encantaba ver a Jade seguirle el juego, aunque para ir a tomar un helado era bastante tarde. Daban ya casi las once de la noche—. Supongo que te fue bien en tu semana de exámenes.

—En realidad, no tanto como quisiera.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Jade— pensé que estabas muy preparada. —Y entonces decidió arriesgarse y mencionar la noche en la que conversaron—. Al menos eso me dijiste.

—Lo sé —contestó Claudia como si nada, confirmándole que era la chica con la que había hablado en aquella ocasión—. Estudié mucho, créeme, pero pasé distraída. Sobre todo el día que me llevaste el café —mencionó. Jade subió una sola ceja, en señal de pregunta—… ¡No por el café! —le aclaró divertida—. Tuve una pelea con… —Al instante cayó en cuenta que estaba por decir el nombre de Ally y abrió los ojos callándose, lo pensó un poco y continuó—: mi hermana y pues… ya sabes.

—¿Trina está en la ciudad? —preguntó Jade, sin imaginarse que se refería a una de sus alternas.

—No, pero las hermanas pelean donde sea…, ¿no?

—Es verdad —admitió la gótica, dejando a la pequeña más tranquila—. Son cosas de familia.

—Eso, cosas de familia —respondió Claudia y volvió a sonreírle con una coquetería inocente que Jade adoraba. Siempre se le hizo muy agradable que Tori la viera con esos ojos, como si la idolatrara y no pudiera resistirse a expresarlo.

—¿Ordenamos? —preguntó la mayor levantando la mano para llamar a la mesera—. ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Yo… em… ¿Qué tal si probamos algo nuevo? En la entrada decía que tienen sabores especiales por la época —sugirió la pequeña.

—Creo que leí uno de cheesecake de calabaza.

—¡Puaj! —respondió Claudia, haciendo una mueca horrible, reacción que a Jade le dio risa—. No creo que me agrada esa idea.

—¿Limón y chocolate? —propuso la gótica.

—Esos son _tus_ sabores favoritos, no los míos —contestó la más chica. Para esto la mesera había ya llegado con su libreta y, después de saludarlas, esperaba la orden.

—Dame uno doble de fresa y vainilla con galleta y uno de chocolate y limón.

Claudia la miró con una sonrisa aún más enorme y coqueta, incapaz resistir el encoger su nariz con felicidad.

Esa actitud jocosa, tímida e inocente, tan particular de la latina cuando fueron novias. Ahora Jade entendía que era una parte de Tori, una personalidad en especial.

El resto de la velada la pasaron de la misma forma, hablando de sus días, de su clases y sonriendo la una con la otra como si estuviesen en un acto de conquista. Aunque Jade recordaba las palabras de su compañera de apartamento. Debía tener cuidado de no dañar a quién sea que fuera la identidad de Tori con la que trataba. Así que evitó hacer acercamientos físicos muy íntimos, hasta que…

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? —le preguntó Claudia a Jade.

Ella no terminó de entender a lo que se refería y frunció el ceño esperando una explicación.

—Digo, ¿vas a dormir temprano o…?

—Es viernes —le recordó Jade, aún sin comprender.

—Sí, bueno es que la conversación está amena y pensé que quizá podríamos ir a…

—Mi departamento —sugirió Jade interrumpiéndola, haciendo que la chica que tenía a un lado abriera los ojos con sorpresa—… No, me refiero a que podríamos estar cómodas allí para seguir hablando. Ya sabes, no hay mucha bulla y podemos escuchar algo de música… No me refería a…

—Lo sé —rió la morena—, me encantaría.

Jade sabía que entraba en terreno peligroso al no saber a quién llevaba a casa, sin embargo, no se sentía amenazada por la persona que la acompañaba. Era amigable, dulce, juguetona y por qué no, podrían conversar un poco, quizá sacarle algo de información para entenderla mejor. Prendió su auto y, asegurándose de que Tori se haya puesto el cinturón, encendió la radio y dejó a la latina escoger la música.

—Algo de pop no estaría mal, ¿no?

Jade rodó sus ojos en broma y no protestó. Extrañamente se sentía como en los viejos tiempos cuando comenzaron a salir y terminaron siendo pareja.

—Déjame cambiarme con algo más cómodo —le dijo Jade al entrar al departamento—, pon tu música en el estéreo si quieres.

La gótica fue directo a su habitación para refrescarse, comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor. Mientras tanto, su compañera de apartamento salió de su cuarto escuchando que llegó.

—Hey, ya era hora, ¿no? —bostezó la chica caminando hacia la sala—. Cuéntame como te fu… e —Dani se vio interrumpida por la presencia de la morena—, ¿Tori? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Hola Dani, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Claudia de forma muy jovial, hasta movió su mano como saludo y se sentó en el sillón.

—Em… bien, bien… ¿Y tú?

—Bastante bien, gracias. Terminando exámenes de medio semestre —contestó iniciando una corta conversación—. Supongo que tú sigues estudiando psicología.

—Sip…

La amiga de Jade estaba inquieta por esa actitud tan amistosa. Tori nunca se había molestado en compartir más de dos palabras con ella. Dani no le agradaba en lo absoluto y, la latina, se mostraba celosa de su amistad. Así que ahora, que la misma chica estuviera tan habladora, le parecía un cambio enorme de lo normal.

—Es una carrera muy difícil, ¿no? Aunque aún así, algún día quisiera estudiar algo en esa rama de la medicina —continuó Claudia—. Es fascinante.

Dani no reconoció a quién tenía en frente. Ahora entendía mejor a Jade cuando le comentó sobre sus cambios extremos de actitud. Esta chica no era la Tori que ella conocía, debía ser una de sus identidades alternas. ¿Pero quién, la niña? No, su forma de expresarse no era la de un pequeño, tenía un vocabulario mucho más extenso, no encajaba.

—Sí, la psicología es trabajosa de estudiar, no hay duda, pero es muy satisfactorio conocer a la gente y su forma de ver el mundo.

—Imagino que estudias muchos casos de trastornos como la psicosis y esas cosas —mencionó la morena. En ese momento, Jade apareció por el corredor y se sorprendió de ver a ambas juntas tan tranquilas, sabía que no se llevaban bien. Se acercó a su invitada y se sentó a su lado—. Le comentaba a Dani lo interesante que se me hace su carrera —repitió la pequeña volviendo al tema—. ¿Sabes?, el otro día vi un documental sobre paranoia y síndrome post traumático. Fue bastante informativo.

—Ajam… —Qué más podía decir Jade, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues, si gustas puedo invitarte a una de las charlas que tenemos en la facultad —sugirió la rubia.

Jade abrió los ojos como si estos quisieran salir corriendo de su rostro y volteó a su amiga negando con la cabeza. Claudia la vio de reojo, pero ignoró la reacción. El ofrecimiento se le hacía demasiado bueno para dejar pasar.

—¡Me encantaría! Avísame cuando va a haber una y, con gusto, iré.

—Claro, es agradable ver gente nueva en las reuniones. La próxima semana hay una sobre T.I.D.

—¿Múltiples personalidades?

—Trastorno de identidad…

—Disosiativo, sí —completó la latina—. ¡Me parece perfecto! —su entusiasmo no bajaba de un nivel diez.

—Bueno…, yo… debo irme a dormir —se excuso Dani fijándose en la mirada asesina que le daba su compañera de apartamento—. Que tengan una buena noche.

Claudia le dio una sonrisa y, antes de que la dueña de casa le respondiera con una mueca de: « _¿qué le pasa?_ », se perdió por el pasillo.

—Am… Espérame aquí —dijo Jade queriendo asesinar a su amiga—, olvidé darle un mensaje a Dani. Ya regreso.

La gótica se levantó y, con apuro, la siguió hasta la puerta de su cuarto para preguntarle qué diablos se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? —susurró ella—. Tori insistió.

—Según escuché, tú la invitaste.

—Pero está interesada.

—No sabemos _quién_ es la interesada o con quién estamos tratando.

—Y por eso es una buena idea —se defendió Dani—. Tal vez ni siquiera es consciente de su trastorno y necesita ayuda. ¡Quizá una de sus alternas está buscando respuestas y qué mejor que hablar con un especialista en el tema!

—Deja de jugar al doctor, ¿quieres? ¿Que tal si es la niña y terminamos causándole un trauma?

—Imposible —refutó la chica—. ¿La escuchaste hablar? Un niño no se expresa así.

Jade no lo había notado, por lo que tuvo que hacer memoria. Físicamente, sus reacciones y su actitud, gritaban inocencia y alegría, podía ser una pequeña. Pero su amiga tenía razón. ¿Qué niño se expresa con tanta fluidez y podría interesarle la psicología? Además, ¿cómo podría entender qué le sucede o investigar sobre ello como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo? Ella lo había hecho por meses y no lograba asimilarlo del todo.

—¿Así que es alguien más? —le preguntó la gótica.

—Jade, ya te lo dije el otro día. Podrían ser hasta cientos de identidades.

—Lo dudo, fue mi novia, habría notado ese extremo.

—No todas tienen que salir de su mundo interno, pero ¿ves por qué puede ser una buena idea que hable con mi maestro?

Jade suspiró y volvió a ver al final del corredor. Allí estaba Tori, mirando a todos lados mientras una de sus canciones sonaba en el fondo.

—No le insistas, Dani. Si ella te busca para ir, me avisas. Así encuentro alguna forma de incluirme en el plan.

—Jade…

—¡Dan!

—¡Okey! Ahora vete que va a pensar que estás besándome o algo.

—¡Aj, está bien!

Jade dejó a su amiga y volvió a la sala. Para cuando llegó la latina se había puesto de pie y buscaba algo de comer en la alacena.

—¿Tienes unas papas fritas o algo para picar? Me dio antojo de algo salado.

—¿Mucho helado? —respondió la gótica acercándose.

—Bastante —rió Claudia con gracia. Jade abrió una de las puertas del mueble superior de la cocina y le pasó una bolsa de nachos—. Gracias, amo esta marca.

—Lo sé —respondió Jade. Los compraba únicamente para recordar sus maratones de películas juntas.

—Estaba pensando… —inicio la pequeña, caminando de regreso al sillón—, qué tal si jugamos algo.

—¿Un juego de mesa? Porque no tengo ninguno. Dani y Michael perdieron partes del Jenga y el dinero del Monopolio.

—¿Dani sigue con Michael? —preguntó la menor recordando al chico. Ellos se habían hecho novios casi al mismo tiempo que Tori y Jade.

—Sí, van muy bien.

—¡Oh, que bueno! Me alegra por Dani —mencionó Claudia con mucha honestidad—. Ella es tan simpática. Odiaría que le fuera mal en el amor.

Esa, definitivamente, no era Tori.

¿Cuántas veces discutieron sobre lo pesada que se le hacia su rubia amiga o cómo había hecho costumbre de meterse en su relación? ¿O que tal las veces que juraba que Dani le tiraba los perros en su cara para ponerla celosa? ¿O sobre la pena que sentía por ese chico que sin duda debía haberse contagiado de una o más enfermedades venéreas?, porque Dani era una cualquiera que se metía con todo hombre, mujer o animal que se le cruzara por enfrente.

—Sí, son buena pareja —confirmó Jade queriendo cerrar el tema. No quería ponerse a pensar otra vez con cuántas identidades distintas de Tori tuvo una relación—. Y bueno, ¿qué quieres jugar?

—Ah, sí. ¿Recuerdas ese juego de preguntas? —le preguntó la pequeña— ¡Verdad o desafío, ese!

—¿De verdad quieres jugarlo? Solías odiarlo.

—No es verdad.

—¡Claro que sí! Decías que lo único que yo quería era ponerte castigos para robarte besos.

—Bueno, lo hacías mucho.

—Como sea.

—Okey, si no quieres…

—No, no. Juguemos —Jade vio una oportunidad allí. Qué mejor que poder indagar información gratuitamente.

—Okey, comienza tú —Claudia dijo cediendo el primer turno.

—A ver… —Jade pensó unos segundos. No quería alienar a su invitada en el primer intento—. ¿Pregunta o desafío?

—Pregunta —respondió Claudia dándole rango libre a su ex.

Jade aprovechó para preguntarle algo que realmente quería saber.

—¿Eres feliz, Tor?

La chica que tenía a un lado frunció sus labios haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción, tomándose unos segundos para contestar.

—Jmm —Claudia bufó vencida. Para esto ya había bajado la mirada a su regazo y negó levemente—. No.

Su respuesta molestó a la mayor de las chicas. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Era esa la razón por la que la había buscado ya varias veces?

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Jade.

—Esa es una segunda pregunta.

—Es una extensión de la primera y está dentro de las reglas.

Claudia sonrió con tristeza, sabía que tendría que extender su respuesta. Una de las cláusulas que se pusieron la primera vez que jugaron.

—Últimamente… —inició desanimada—, últimamente siento que una parte de mí se perdió —pausó, a ningún momento volvió su vista hacia su acompañante—. Es como si nada de lo que hago es suficiente para nadie, cómo si no tuviera un propósito, ¿sabes?

Jade no la interrumpió, otra de sus cláusulas. Aunque moría por preguntarle quién le había dicho tal cosa.

—Y estoy cansada —continuó la pequeña—, estoy harta de seguir siendo la misma persona de siempre, la Tori que no puede evolucionar que no sabe cómo hacer las cosas que todos le piden o sentirme atrapada en una vida que no quiero.

Mil otras preguntas nacieron en la mente de la gótica, pero aún se mantuvo en silencio.

—Creo que…, ¿para ser feliz?, debo irme.

La pequeña sonrió aún con la tristeza de sus palabras, pero después de un suspiro volvió a recuperar algo de su ánimo.

—Ahora yo —dijo mirando finalmente a la preocupada chica que yacía arriada de lado en el sofá contiguo—, ¿verdad o desafío?

—Verdad.

—¿Eres tú feliz? —Claudia revirtió la pregunta.

—Creo que no tengo razones para no serlo…

—Pero ¿lo eres? —interrumpió la pequeña sin querer faltar a su acuerdo.

—Podría estar mejor.

Claudia no insistió, ya con eso tenía bastante. Jade no era de respuestas largas después de todo.

—Yo otra vez —dijo Jade—. ¿Pregunta o desafío?

—Desafío —respondió Claudia.

—Bien. Cuéntame un secreto.

—Eso es una pregunta.

—No lo es.

—Claro que sí —insistió la pequeña—, pero bueno. A ver, un secreto —dijo, subiendo la mirada a la esquina superior—. ¿Alguna vez te conté de Marcus?

—¿Marcus? —preguntó Jade dándole a entender que no lo había hecho. Por un segundo hasta se imagino que se trataba de un ex y se inquietó.

—Era mi primo —respondió Claudia. Jade recobró la respiración hasta que dijo—: él murió.

—Yo… Tori, lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, pasó hace muchos años —aclaró la pequeña—. Era mi mejor amigo. Ya sabes, jugábamos mucho juntos aunque él me llevaba como cuatro años. Era algo así como mi hermano mayor.

Jade sentía cada vez más pena al escuchar de su relación y ver la tristeza en su rostro.

—Cuando tenía diez años fuimos a la tienda con papá. Hubo un accidente —le contó—. Yo no recuerdo nada, tan solo lo que la gente me ha dicho. Una moto lo atropelló.

—¿Tú… lo presenciaste? —preguntó Jade impactada. Debió ser una experiencia traumática en extremo.

—Sí, pero ya te lo dije, no recuerdo nada y creo que es mejor así.

—Sí… La verdad es que yo tampoco querría recordar.

—Pero bueno, ese no es el secreto —puntualizó Claudia. Jade volvió a ponerle atención, intentando no imaginar más aquel evento—. Mis padres me contaron que a partir de eso comencé a hablar mucho sola.

—Supongo que es normal.

—Claro, tener un amigo imaginario es bastante normal.

Jade entonces la miró fijamente, dejando las ideas del accidente a un lado. ¿Acaso le estaba confesando cómo nacieron sus identidades alternas?

—Su nombre es Claudia —le confirmó en presente. «Es», dijo, no «era»—. Tenía mi misma edad al momento y por muchos años se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

—¿Por cuántos?

—¿Haces muchas preguntas dentro de una sola?

—¡Hey, es parte de la original!

—Okey, okey —Claudia rió por la protesta—. Fueron muchos, pero con el tiempo me fui aburriendo de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, cuando una chica comienza a crecer y su amiga imaginaria se queda de la misma edad, es lógico que te canses, ¿no? Ser una adolescente y tener que cargar con una niña, no es divertido.

Así que una de sus personalidades era una pequeña, una niña de diez años llamada Claudia. Lo que Jade no se imaginó era que ella era la alterna con la que conversaba y Tori era la adolescente que mencionó.

—Y… ¿desapareció o…? —continuó Jade el cuestionamiento.

—No, de hecho aún hablo con ella cuando me siento sola o entre sueños —le confesó como si fuese completamente normal—. Es difícil dejar a un amigo ir.

Jade no supo qué decir al respecto. Pero comenzó a sospechar porque el discurso se repetía de una forma que encajó. Claudia había dicho que no se sentía feliz, que no había podido evolucionar y que quizá para serlo debía irse. Y ahora lo repetía, _es difícil dejar a un amigo ir_.

—Mi turno —dijo la menor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Jmm, escojo pregunta —dijo Jade.

La pequeña se dio un momento de silencio antes de continuar, la pregunta que tenía en mente no era simple de hacer.

—No te enojes cuando la escuches, ¿sí?— le pidió dejando ver un poco de miedo. Jade asintió—. Tú…, ¿me odias?

La gótica se descolocó al escucharla.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Pues… —Claudia sabía que debía aclarar lo que había querido decir. De hecho, hacer esta pregunta era una de las razones por las que invitó a Jade a un helado. Suspiró profundo buscando valor y lo dijo—: Te herí… y mucho.

—Las dos lo hicimos —Jade quizo justificarse, pero Claudia lo negó de forma rotunda.

—Sabes que no es así. Tú nunca me lastimaste, nunca me hiciste sentir mal con intención de hacerme daño. Yo sí —le respondió. Jade guardó silencio—. Semanas después de lo que pasó, mi hermana me dijo que por más culpa que sienta, no crea que vas a perdonarme. Que la gente lastimada, lastima. Y yo sé que te hice tanto mal.

Allí estaba otra vez ese juego de palabras. Su hermana. Tori no solía hacer referencia a Trina cuando conversaban, pero esa noche había aparecido varias veces. ¿Se refería realmente a ella o una de sus alternas?

—Yo no siento fue así —dijo Jade encontrándose con otra negativa de su ex-novia—. Sí, no podemos negarlo, nuestra relación terminó muy mal, sin embargo, la conversación que tuvimos unos días después, me dejó mucho más tranquila.

No era del todo cierto. Esa charla la mantuvo insegura por meses, preguntándose qué le pasaba a la chica que amaba, por qué de la nada mandó todo al diablo. Hasta que su amiga Dani la guió a una respuesta.

—Yo no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así. Necesitaba pedirte disculpas —siguió la pequeña—. Las cosas que dije… —se lamentó cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Su actitud era de completa vergüenza—. Quisiera poder borrar todo el daño que te hice.

—Tus disculpas fueron suficiente… —Jade dijo queriendo darle una razón para sentirse mejor, pero Claudia se negaba a tener una.

—Ese es el problema, ¿sabes? Nunca será suficiente, porque una vez que soltaste tanto veneno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para curar la herida. Yo puedo desear volver en el tiempo y evitarlo de alguna forma, pero no puedo… no pude y nunca voy a poder.

Otra pista más. La chica se disculpaba por algo que no puedo evitar, no algo que ella hizo. Entonces fue una de sus alternas quien había sido tan cruel y dura, tan violenta con sus palabras.

—Ya pasó y ya lo hablamos —dijo Jade entendiéndolo todo mejor—. Yo te agradezco que vinieras a mí en ese entonces y me lo explicaras. Me ayudó a sanar.

Esa parte era verdad. Tori la dejó hecha pedazos y aunque al momento no quería volver a ver a la latina, ella llegó con tanto arrepentimiento y sinceridad que la dejó hablar. Sus lágrimas esa noche le demostraron que también se sentía destrozada, que sabía que la forma en la que había terminado la relación había sido la equivocada. Que estaba consciente de que nada sería igual entre las dos, pero al menos quería disculparse. Ella merecía mucho más que alguien que le hiciera tanto daño.

Claudia se sumió en los recuerdos. Ese evento fue clave para darse cuenta de que el sistema al que pertenecía, no era lo que ella pensaba. Que casi por voluntad ajena ella permanecía igual. Que sus alternas eran las que mandaban en ese cuerpo y solo le hacían creer que las tres eran una familia. Una pregunta llevó a otra y la respuesta fue si quería que las cosas siguieran igual o haría lo que fuera por cambiar. Sobretodo porque ni Tori, ni Ally la dejaron participar, porque la obligaron a mantenerse al margen, porque las mayores reaccionaban tan distinto a su voluntad y ella tenía muy poca.

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jade, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

—Sí, perdón —Sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza—. Es tu turno.

La noche se había tornado nostálgica para ambas chicas. La una pensando en lo perdida que se sentía y la otra intentando entender a la Tori que la acompañaba y la que había sido su pareja.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta? —dijo Claudia riendo.

—Olvida el juego —respondió Jade—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Quisiera decir que sí, pero no. Sabes que estaba completamente borracha.

—Las dos —rió la gótica—, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?

Su ex negó risueña porque el recuerdo parecía agradarle demasiado. Jade, suspiró todavía sonreída, ya suponía que no había sido ella con quien lo compartió, pero le daba igual. Ese momento había sido uno de sus favoritos de su relación.

—Cuéntame como fue.

Jade le sonrió aún más, le gustaba esta personalidad, esta interacción. Simple, sin problemas, sin celos, sin complicaciones.

—Pues estábamos en un bar donde solo ponían música electrónica.

—Mi favorita —dijo la menor.

—Claro —rió Jade—, todos estábamos ya tomados y bailando en la pista, sin parejas, todos contra todos, menos tú.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo?

—Estabas bebiendo sola en la barra.

—No… —negó Claudia imaginándolo—, ¿sí?

—Sí y no dejabas de mirarme con cara de que habías matado a mi gato o algo—le contó.

—No lo hice, ¿no? —preguntó preocupada, pero Jade la tranquilizó negándolo.

—En eso tomaste un shot de tequila y te acercaste a mí decidida. Venías a toda velocidad y justo cuando estuviste en frente de mí, te lo tomaste de un solo trago, cerrando los ojos por el sabor, y los abriste apenas calculando la distancia a mi boca, estrellando tus labios torpemente con los míos.

Claudia parecía disfrutar de la historia, sobretodo porque Jade se veía tan feliz.

—Yo te tomé de la cintura y te acerqué para que no te cayeras —le comentó—, quizá yo no estaba tan borracha como tú.

—Tal vez.

—Y te besé. Te dejé besarme y te besé.

—¡Oh, se me hace tan tierno! —se lamentó la pequeña—. Quisiera poder acordarme.

—Después, te abrazaste de mi cuello. No me dejaste verte ni un segundo.

—¿Tenía vergüenza?

—No, creo que tenías pena de no saber cómo decirme que yo te gustaba —dijo Jade—. Y por como veinte minutos bailamos la música electrónica a son de balada, sin mirarnos, solo sintiéndonos allí abrazadas.

Claudia sintió en su pecho un sentimiento agradable y cálido. Era un lindo recuerdo aunque no fuera suyo y envidió de buena manera a Tori. Seguramente ella sí lo recordaba y también había sido un momento tierno y dulce con su ex.

—Tú no querías soltarme, hasta que te susurré que me encantabas y fue como si por fin pudieras respirar. Nos miramos y te volví a besar.

La alegría que Jade tenía grabada en la expresión de su rostro gritaba cuánto todavía la quería. Y allí estaba ella, la única de las tres identidades que conformaban a Tori Vega que quería volver a la relación. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decidirlo como sus alternas habían decidido terminarla? ¿Por qué siempre se ponía de última? ¿Por qué les permití hacer de su vida lo que les daba la gana?

—¿Sabes? —le dijo a Jade llamando su atención—. Si de mí dependiera, te pediría que regreses conmigo. Te extraño tanto.

La gótica entonces cambió su gesto de completa felicidad a pánico y se sintió paralizada. ¿Tori le estaba proponiendo volver o era un simple deseo? ¿Era lo que ella quería o todas? ¿Tenía todavía una oportunidad?

—Creo que será mejor que llame un taxi a casa —le dijo la menor viendo su reacción. Había hablado de más. Tomó su chaqueta y su cartera y se puso de pie.

—No, no —respondió Jade levantándose del sofá—. Yo puedo darte un aventón.

—No, tranquila. Será mejor que descanses y yo preferiría tener un momento a solas antes de llegar a casa.

Jade entendió y decidió no insistir, acompañándola a la puerta cuando la unidad llegó al edificio.

—Entonces, ¿nos veremos pronto? —preguntó Jade. Claudia la miró con cariño y le dijo:

—¿Lista para un último desafío?

Jade, sin saber qué contestar, asintió apenas y la escuchó susurrar:

—Te reto a que no te muevas.

La pequeña acercó su mano y la acaricio suavemente por la mejilla, atesorando lo suave que su blanca piel se sentía al tacto. Para cuando Jade entendió lo que acababa de decir, los labios de su ex yacían cálidamente sobre los suyos en un beso inocente y sincero al que no se pudo resistir.

" _Te reto a que no te muevas_ ", recordó apunto de abrazarla.

Y tan rápido como empezó, el beso terminó. Tori le sonrió y sin decirle más se marchó por el corredor hasta el elevador.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todos por volver. Debo decir que me halaga mucho su respuesta y la cantidad de comentarios y follows que me han dado. Sé que es un tema complejo de entender y no pretendo que este fic sea una cátedra, espero divertirlos con la historia.

La canción de hoy es una que he pasado escuchando por varios días y se me hizo perfecta, aunque el desafío de la canción es "te reto a moverte" y Tori dice "te reto a no moverte". **_Dare you to move_** de **_Switchfoot_** _._

En fin, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos la próxima semana.

 **Invader Johnny** : Hola, de verdad, insisto en que es un honor tenerte por aquí y espero que el fic te vaya gustando. Yo amo el Jori, a veces siento que no se me va a pasar la emoción de la pareja nunca. Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Gracias por comentar y por leer. Espero que tengas una linda semana. Suerte y una linda noche.

 **Guest** : Hola, bienvenido o bienvenida al fic. Espero que todo esté bien por allá. Yo también los extrañaba, escribir Jori y publicar, así que estábamos iguales XD. Gracias por los halagos y te deseo una excelente semana. Mucha suerte para ti. PD: siempre es bueno agarrar una nalga.

 **Lin** : También suerte para mí. Eso sí, la necesito XD.

 **Chat de Lune** : ¡Ajá! Créeme, cada una de las identidades alternas de Tori tiene un origen y una razón de ser. Y es algo que vamos a ir descubriendo de a poco. Más que nada porque cada una guarda un secreto o una intensión distinta y quiero escribir el fic más a partir de cómo Jade va descubriendo todo en sus interacciones con las tres. Espero que te guste la historia y te deseo lo mejor. Que tengas una genial semana, mucha suerte y buenas noches.

 **Marilinn** : Bueno, nadie lo sabía, es parte de cómo quiero que se lleven algunas tramas, que vayamos poco a poco descubriendo con jade quién hace qué con ella así que recién en este capítulo descubrimos que fue Claudia y aquí dejo una pista para algo más que ella está haciendo, además de que la ausencia de Ally también ayuda en la situación. Yo en cmbio, casi no he escuchado nada de 5H, y es que desde que Camila se salió ya no se siente completo. No sé, cosas mías supongo. Te deseo una excelente semana y que disfrutes mucho de la música. Suerte y una bonita noche para ti.

 **LeoncitoManu** : Hola, te escribí un mensaje por privado respondiéndote porque no me aguanté agradecerte por tus palabras, además de comentarte un poco, casi nada, de mi idea con ciertas situaciones. En todo caso, espero que lo hayas leído y te agradezco nuevamente por tus palabras y por compartir algo de tu experiencia. Te deseo lo mejor esta semana y que pases una linda velada. ¡Suerte!

 **Someone** : ¡Hola! Que bueno volver a leerte, me alegra que hayas encontrado este nuevo fic y espero que te guste. Si no es así, igual que siempre, puedes decírmelo por aquí o por privado. Siempre agradezco mucho sus palabras. Que tengas una linda semana y una buena noche. Mucha suerte en todo.

 **Sber** : Verdad que es impactante, sí yo también me sentí algo descompuesta imaginando la escena y espero no molestar a futuro con detalles tan gráficos (aunque sé que los habrá), en todo caso, pondré una advertencia al inicio supongo. Por ahí vas bien en tu deseo y como vemos en este capítulo ya empezó a hacerlo. Ahora nos toca ver la reacción de sus otros yo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que tengas una excelente semana. Mucha suerte para ti y que pases una linda noche.

Eso es todo, ¡nos vemos en 7 días!


	4. I Fall Apart

**I Fall Apart**

* * *

Tori no había experimentado este nivel de soledad desde que tenía memoria. Y si esto era lo que las personas sin T.I.D. sentían todos los días, lo que menos deseaba era ser «normal».

Como nunca, el silencio le molestaba. Le causaba ansiedad tener ese vacío en el pecho. Saber que Claudia estaba tan lejos, evitándola, y Ally no había dado señales en más de dos semanas. ¿Es esto lo que había deseado tantas veces? ¿Ser una sola persona en ese cuerpo?

—Hija —le dijo su mamá entrando a su habitación—… ¿Así has pasado todo el día? Recuerdo haberte visto justo allí cuando me fui al trabajo.

Holly se refería a la morena sentada en el filo de la ventana, observando como llovía, todavía con su pijama puesta.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó ella sin responderle.

—Ah, sí. Tu papá y yo planeamos ir a cenar por la noche y después al cine a ver esa nueva comedia —recordó la mujer—. Quería saber si vas a salir.

Tori negó decaída, lo cual a su madre no le dio una buena impresión.

—¿Por qué no invitas a una de tus amigas? —sugirió Holly—. Es viernes, quizá Jade no tenga planes.

Tori dejó un bufido salir y volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana.

"Qué gran sugerencia", pensó.

—Sí, hija, ya sé. Ustedes terminaron, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ser buenas amigas.

Tori no le contestó, curiosamente, lo último en lo que pensaba era en su ex-novia.

—Considéralo, amor. A tu papá y a mí nos preocupa que pases estas vacaciones sola, más aún así.

—¿Así cómo, mamá? —preguntó la chica sin voltear, cansada e irritada. Suficiente tenía con sentirse abandonada como para que los demás le recuerden lo fracasada que era.

—Así, hija —la señaló. La chica no regresó a verla. Tenía la mirada perdida en las gotas que rodaban por el vidrio—. Estás deprimida y no te hace nada bien estar aquí encerrada.

La preocupación de su madre era evidente. No era la primera vez que Tori sucumbía ante ese ánimo y Holly temía que cayera en prácticas nocivas, como ya varias veces había hecho.

—Creo que deberíamos ir nuevamente al psiquiatra —dijo directamente, mas sus palabras le sentaron peor a su hija. Tori odiaba la terapia, más aún cuando el que había sido su doctor desde el accidente, no creía en su trastorno y le había mencionado que son inventos de gente que quiere llamar la atención.

—No sé para qué.

—Recuerda que nos dijo que grandes aniversarios podrían causar… estrés —la mujer dijo interrumpida por una larga exhalación—. Okey, está bien. No voy a insistir, pero trata de cambiar de ánimo, ¿sí?

Si tan solo Claudia hubiese salido a decirle a su madre que no se preocupe, que todo estaría bien con una sonrisa. Pero no, la pequeña estaba enojada con Tori por no dejarla tomar control y se rehusaba a participar. Por supuesto que unas horas después no soportó quedarse sin protestar.

«"¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana? No hay nada ahí afuera".

»"Hay lluvia".

»"Deberíamos hacerle caso a mamá e invitar a Jade. Podemos hacer una pizza o ver alguna película".

»"No".

»"¿No? ¿Sabes? Yo sí quiero hacer cosas".

»"Entonces, vete a tu parque de juegos y haz tus cosas", le sugirió Tori refiriéndose a su espacio personal dentro de su mente.

»"¡Quiero salir de aquí!"

»"¡Dije que no!"

»"¿Y a ti quién te dijo que tú mandas? Si lo que quieres es ver cómo se muere el cielo, ¡enciérrate en tu habitación y ahógate sola! Ahora entiendo por qué Ally no regresa, eres insoportable".»

La pequeña hablaba desde su ira, sin saber que sus palabras solo aumentaban las inseguridades de su alterna. Más que nada porque Tori creía que había defraudado tanto a su mejor amiga que cada día que pasaba crecía la posibilidad de no volverla a ver.

«"Ally tiene que regresar, no puede dejarnos solas", mencionó Tori tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

»"¿Y por qué querría volver? ¿Para que tú sigas haciendo con nuestro cuerpo lo que te de la gana?"»

"¿Qué le pasa?"

Fue lo que pensó Tori al escucharla con tanto resentimiento e ira. Esos sentimientos no eran comunes en ella. Claudia era la inocente y feliz chiquilla que siempre veía el lado positivo a las cosas, que sí tenía miedo lo expresaba como tal, mas nunca con la furia con la que ahora hablaba. ¿Acaso comenzaban las cosas a cambiar para peor?

«"Claudia, lo siento. Debí decir que no a la salida con Jade aquella noche, pero ella nos llamó y yo la extrañaba. Además que nunca pensé que nos volvería a hablar después de la ruptura. No con todo lo que le dije y…"

»"¡No entiendes nada! Tú y Ally creen que porque son las que más control tienen, pueden mandarme. ¡Pues yo también tengo derecho a decidir como pasamos el tiempo y no es sentadas en una ventana!"

»"Claudia, eres una…".

»"¡Ni siquiera pienses en decir que soy una niña y por eso no sé lo que necesitamos! ¡Tal vez yo sé mucho más que ustedes dos juntas!"»

Y con esa última queja, la más pequeña decidió ir exactamente a donde se le sugirió antes, a su espacio personal en su interior y desapareció, dejando nuevamente a Tori sola.

Rendida y aún más deprimida por lo que Claudia le había dicho. Se encerró en el baño y se quito toda la ropa, se sentó al fondo de la ducha y la encendió. Esas viejas costumbres que tanto le preocupaban a sus padres no habían desaparecido del todo. En los momentos más oscuros, las ideas más claras que Tori tenía, eran las que más daño le hacían.

Tomó la navaja de afeitar y la dobló contra le piso exponiendo la esquina. Pensó que quizá un par de cortes lograrían hacer volver a su alterna. Ally odiaba despertar con el agudo dolor del roce de la tela sobre su piel lastimada, tanto que había aprendido a aparecer el instante en que Tori planeaba hacerse daño, evitándolo por completo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así.

Tori rasgó su piel con el filo de la navaja una, dos, tres veces. Termino de trazar la Letra A y nada, Ally no se hacía presente. Continuó con la S, pero ni ella, ni Claudia se dignaban en protestar. La letra C le siguió. Para esto, Tori ya comenzaba a sentir el desfogue de ansiedad en sus acciones. Un corto alivio en el dolor. En ver la sangre llenar las franjas de su epidermis y luego irse con el agua que caí sobre ellas.

Comenzó a llorar. No sabía si de satisfacción o decepción, pero dejó todas sus lágrimas salir. Había pasado más de un año de no hacerlo, casi dos. El último intento fue después de su graduación, cuando no pudo tolerar las ansias que tenía de pensar en qué sería de ellas en el futuro, todo cambiaría y ella se sentía tan perdida. Mas Ally no se lo permitió. Entró de golpe antes de que pudiera sacar la cuchilla y le advirtió que no lo volvería a hacer o ella tomaría el control total de su cuerpo, le gustara o no.

Finalmente, terminó de trazar la letra O y leyó la palabra completa, ASCO, justo en el borde de su cadera, donde podría ocultarla con su ropa interior o su traje de baño. Nadie tenía por qué saber que había caído de nuevo, no sus padres, no su hermana o sus amigos, nadie. Ally nunca llegó.

Alrededor de una hora después, Tori cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas mientras las cubría con un curita para no manchar su ropa. Se acomodó el interior y regresó a verse en el espejo. Allí estaba, semidesnuda, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar bajo el agua caliente. Tomó otro curita y lo abrió, colocándolo sobre la piel debajo de su seno izquierdo, tapando otra palabra que no pudo evitar escribir: SOLA.

Se puso el sostén y se vistió con unos jeans ajustados negros, una remera sin mangas y unos tacones medianos. Lucía como si fuera a salir de fiesta, como si tuviera un plan de viernes por la noche que terminaría en la cama de alguien y así lo había planeado. Para cuando salió de su casa un par de horas después, sus padres ya se habían ido al restaurante, dejándola a su suerte y ella tenía una sola idea en mente, provocar a Ally para que regresara. Y si había algo que su alterna no podía evitar, era aparecer cuando estaba apunto de tener sexo. Si los cortes no habían funcionado, esto no fallaría.

« _Necesito verte_ », le escribió a Jade. « _¿Te parece si lo hacemos en el mismo lugar de la otra vez?_ »

—Amm —dijo en voz alta la gótica al leer el mensaje—. Dan, ¿puedes venir un momento?

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo al rubia entrando en su habitación.

—Tori acaba de escribirme.

—Ajá… ¿Y? —le preguntó sin encontrar la novedad. Hablaban todas las noches, ¿qué tenía de raro?

—Mira lo que me puso —le dijo Jade enseñándole le mensaje.

—Oh —reaccionó su amiga—, esta no es la misma Tori de siempre. Se nota.

—No, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada. Fue directo al punto —destacó notando la clara diferencia con Claudia, quien era con quien conversaba siempre.

—¿Voy?

—¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? —respondió Dani.

—Bueno, es que… —Jade no supo cómo continuar porque de verdad quería hacerlo. Aquella tarde en el motel había sido de las mejores en meses, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa relación que comenzaba a tener con la chica que le escribía a escondidas de sus alternas. La tierna, la dulce, la graciosa, la que se sentía segura y alegre—. ¿Y si esta es la identidad que me mandó al diablo aquella vez u otra completamente diferente?

—Sea quién sea…

—Voy a ir —completó Jade.

—Solo ten cuidado —le advirtió su amiga y dejó que la gótica tomara su chaqueta, su bolsa y saliera disparada hacia aquel motel.

Aparcó en frente del lugar, parecía estar lleno por la cantidad de autos. Apagó el motor y se quedó en silencio esperando. La morena le había confirmado que le avisaría al llegar. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que recibió el mensaje.

« _Habitación 21, segundo piso_ ».

Jade ni siquiera la vio pasar, lo que quería decir que su ex-novia había llegado antes que ella, había pagado el cuarto y la esperaba adentro.

—¿Qué te traes, Tori? —se preguntó mirando el letrero luminoso de la entrada.

 _«SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN SU INTIMIDAD»_ , titilaba.

—Dios, por qué no la llevé a un hotel de verdad —se dijo saliendo del automóvil.

A paso lento caminó por la vereda, dudando si era una buena idea. Todavía estaba a tiempo de escribirle cualquier excusa y volver a casa. Pero sus pies continuaron el camino a la escalera. Escalón a escalón subió con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

"No lavé mis dientes", pensó dejándose llevar por una inseguridad insignificante. Todavía no decidía si golpearía la puerta o volvería sus pasos hacia su auto. Aunque Tori ya había decidido que no se lo complicaría y había dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta, proyectando una tenue luz que la vislumbraba sobre la cama.

Jade la miró sabiendo que también era observada. No había vuelta atrás. Tomó un fuerte respiro y entró, cerrando bien la puerta tras ella.

—Viniste —le dijo la latina dandole una sonrisa.

Jade no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

—Acércate —le dijo Tori con una voz seductora, difícil de resistir—. Vamos, no muero —rió—… a menos que me lo pidas.

Jade salivó, teniendo que tragar antes de tomar otro respiro.

¿Quién era la chica que tenía en frente? Y no, esta no había sido una buena idea.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó aún sin moverse.

—No pagué cincuenta dólares en esta pocilga para hablar, Jade —le contestó sentándose en el filo de la cama. Cruzó las piernas y se arrimó con sus brazos sobre el colchón, reclinándose hacia atrás.

La mirada de la gótica cayó sobre sus largas y bronceadas piernas. Notando los tacones rojos.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Tori con picardía—. Mi atuendo, ¿te gusta?

Jade volvió a tragar. Por supuesto que sí, pero esta actitud la asustaba. ¿Era esta su personalidad lujuriosa? ¿Había estado con ella antes? ¿Qué juegos tenía en mente?

—¿Por qué no vamos a la heladería y conversamos un rato? —le propuso sin contestarle.

—Vamos Jade, ¿desde cuándo le dices que no al sexo? —cuestionó levantando su pierna hasta abrir ambas en una posición que gritaba deseo—. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras —le susurró, sonriendo de la manera más pícara posible.

El cuerpo de la gótica comenzó a sentir ardor. Su cara se sentía tibia, por su espalda corrió un escalofrío que la hizo romper en sudor y sus manos comenzaron a sentirse tensas.

—Me encantaría sentir tu cinturón de cuero en mi piel —le mencionó y allí mismo volteó su cuerpo y gateó sobre el colchón dándole la espalda, colocándose en una posición nada inocente. Regresó a verla y volvió a sonreír—. Sé que encantaría hacerlo —le dijo y se relamió los labios.

—Yo jamás te haría daño —le respondió Jade en la misma posición de antes—. Nunca te lastimaría, Tori.

—¡Aj! —se quejó la chica, dejándose caer sobre la sábana—. ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de dolor? Más cuando lo necesito, ¿jmm? —le preguntó algo irritada.

—No lo obtendrás de mí.

—Jade… —le rogó. moviendo su cuerpo sugestivamente sobre la cama—. Ven.

Y si esto hubiese sido un juego inocente, lo haría hecho. Pero Jade no reconocía en absoluto a la persona que tenía enfrente. Seguirle la corriente podría ser peligroso y no tenía intenciones de alterar su relación de esta manera.

—Hazme tuya, te necesito —insistió la morena—. Quiero mi cuerpo lleno de marcas…

—¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¡No-voy-a-lastimarte, entiende!

Tori enfureció, no por la reacción de su ex-novia, hasta cierto punto esperaba que fuera así, pero Ally no volvía. Se había puesto al filo de una situación incómoda con la chica que tanto les gustaba a las tres y a quién le era imposible resistirse. ¿Por qué diablos no daba una sola señal?

—¡Entonces no me sirves para nada! — gritó la latina y se levantó, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo—. Ahí están las llaves de la habitación. Si tanto quieres un romance llama a la estúpida de Daniela y hazle el amor a la luz de las velas.

Dicho esto lanzó la tarjeta a la cama, tomó su cartera y, con un empujón, apartó a Jade de la puerta para salir. La gótica por su parte no pudo hacer más que ver al colchón buscando esa llave. Para cuando la tomó y salió de la habitación queriendo seguir a su ex-novia, ya no la pudo encontrar.

—¡Hey! —le gritó al encargado—. ¿Vio a la chica que le alquiló esta habitación? —le preguntó enseñándole el número en la tarjeta.

—¡Hola! Regresaste, muñeca —le respondió él, haciéndose el coqueto—. ¿Quieres que te cambie la habitación por una con jacuzzi?

Jade rodó los ojos y se armó de fuerzas para no contestarle de mala manera, necesitaba información.

—Solo dígame si la vio, es importante.

—¿Ésta? Es de… ella —la señaló—, es la chica que se está yendo en ese auto azul.

Jade no esperó a que el tipo le dijera una sola palabra más. Le tiró la llave y corrió hasta su auto, no podía perderla de vista. Arrancó y comenzó a seguirla.

Tori le llevaba la delantera con cuatro autos, lo cual no la tranquilizaba. En cualquier momento podía confundirla en el tráfico.

—Vamos, contéstame —dijo marcándole por décima vez. Tori no le contestó—. Por favor, ¡alguna de ustedes, conteste!

Nada. Tori había apagado su teléfono cansada del tono que Claudia había elegido. Cuatro cuadras más allá, viró por la esquina de una calle casi desierta y se estacionó cerca de un bar cabaret de mala muerte. Jade apenas logró verla girar la esquina y la vio entrar en él. buscó un lugar para aparcar y bajó de su auto, siguiendo sus pasos.

—Veinte dólares para entrar, hermosura —le dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años y con un aspecto completamente demacrado. Jade sacó un billete y se lo entregó esperando que levantara la cadena para pasar—. Recuerda que lo que pase una vez que salgas de aquí, no es responsabilidad del bar.

La advertencia se le hizo por demás extraña. ¿Qué tipo de lugar era y por qué había entrado Tori allí? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

El ambiente era oscuro, la música absurdamente burda, nada comparado con lo que ambas disfrutaban cuando estaban juntas.

—Hola, Blanca Nieves —le dijo un viejo cincuentón, gordo y con muy mala pinta—. ¿Quieres un trago?

Jade trató de ignorarlo, pero pronto otro tipo de las mismas características se le unió.

—¡Es todo un bombón! —le dijo a su amigo entre una risas demasiado macabras—, debe ser riquísima.

—¡Hey! —le gritó el otro—. Ven a tomarte un aguardiente, vamos a pasarla bien.

¿Qué maldito bar era ese?

Jade siguió ignorándolos, pero perderse en un sitio lleno de hombres con los más bajos instintos no era fácil, más aún cuando eso más que un bar parecía un prostíbulo donde las mujeres se ofrecían a tipos por unos cuantos centavos.

Con dificultad por la cantidad de humo y la poca luz, divisó a la latina hablando con un hombre no tan viejo. Este le coqueteaba, se reía con ella y le ofreció un par de tragos que ella tomó de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Vega? —musitó con ira. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Empujó a unos cuantos hombres abriéndose camino. Uno de ellos lo agarró por el brazo y la jaló hacia él. Era el tipo de la entrada.

—¡Te dije que vinieras! Quiero contigo esta noche. ¿Cuánto cobras?

—¡No estoy a la venta, idiota! —le gritó ella empujándolo con un golpe en su pecho—. ¡Vine por alguien y no te me vuelvas a acercar!

El hombre la vio perderse entre el resto de la gente y la dejó. El golpe que había recibido había sido fuerte. Jade estaba fúrica.

—¡Tori! —le gritó buscándola, la perdió durante el altercado—. ¡Tori, maldición!

Llegó hasta el sitio donde la había visto con ese tipo, pero la morena ya no estaba allí. Jade giró de lado a lado de la pista sin encontrarla, desesperándose por no entender qué pasaba.

—¡Dan, perdí a Tori! —intentó hablarle a su amiga por teléfono sobre toda la bulla del lugar.

—¿En dónde mierda estás? —le preguntó ella al escuchar la música—. ¡Casi no te oigo!

—¡Estoy en un maldito burdel!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Tori entró aquí después de que salió como loca del motel!

—¡¿Qué?! —repitió la rubia la pregunta.

—¡Que la perdí y no sé como encontrarla en este maldito infierno!

—¡Sal de ahí!

—¡No puedo irme sin ella, ¿entiendes?!

—Preciosa, ¿quieres ser mi zorrita esta noche? —le dijo otro tipo que se le acercó por detrás tomándola de la cintura.

—¡Maldición, Jade, sal de ahí!

La gótica lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo y decidió que no era buena idea quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo. Escabulléndose de toques malintencionados y propuestas por demás indecorosas, llegó a la puerta de salida.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Pregunta por ella —le sugirió su amiga un poco más tranquila.

—Hey, ¿tal vez vio a una chica delgada toda vestida de negro y con unos tacones rojos?

La mujer encargada de la puerta se le quedó mirando y tras unos segundos de no recibir nada, le extendió la mano. Jade entendió inmediatamente que quería dinero y sacó un billete de veinte dólares, lo último que tenía.

—Se fue por el callejón con dos de mis mejores clientes.

Jade comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada, cuando escuchó a la mujer darle un último consejo.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas. No quisiera tener que mandar a mis guardias para cuidar a mi clientela.

Sin hacerle caso ella siguió hasta doblar la esquina y logró visualizar a su ex-novia arrimada a la pared. Uno de los tipos se presionó sobre ella forzándola a besarlo mientras el otro se desabrochaba el cinturón.

"¡No, no, no!", pensó y comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero antes de poder llegar, la morena empujó al tipo que tenía encima con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó al pavimento. El otro hombre intentó sujetarla dándole un golpe con su codo en la quijada, a lo que la latina respondió con un rodillazo en su entrepierna, dejándolo inmovilizado y quejándose en el piso.

Jade observó toda la escena completamente paralizada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En cuestión de segundos, la latina había pasado de ser la cuasi ramera del bar a algún tipo de experta en defensa personal.

—¡Jade! —le gritó cuando llegó a ella—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Jade! —le reclamó furiosa tomándola del brazo, obligándola a caminar en dirección a su auto sin darle una sola explicación. Abrió las puertas y la forzó a entrar.

—Mi-mi auto… está en la esquina —quizo explicarle.

—Pues más vale que no te hayan visto salir de él y puedas encontrarlo mañana completo —le dijo la morena cerrando las puertas con seguro y se apresuró a salir de allí—. Ahora nos vamos.

Jade tembló por un buen tiempo imposibilitada de formular una oración coherente que decir. Su acompañante tampoco dijo más. Tan solo cuando llegaron a un barrio conocido, la gótica respiró más tranquila y se decidió a hablar.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué qué? —respondió la latina queriendo parecer indiferente.

—Ese bar… el motel… yo… ¿Por qué?

Dejando la corta ilusión de que Jade pudiera borrar de su mente lo que acababa de suceder, la morena decidió detener el automóvil allí mismo frente a un McDonalds y lo apagó. La situación había llegado a un extremo que ella habría preferido evitar, pero creía que ya era hora de ser frontal con la chica que tenía a su lado. Después de todo se había arriesgado demasiado para ayudarla.

—Mis brazos me duelen —mencionó la latina sacudiéndolos a los lados del volante. Jade siguió esperando por una respuesta—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Podemos ir por una hamburguesa y…

—Solo quiero saber el por qué —aclaró Jade con un tono frío. Nada más le importaba en ese momento.

La morena bufó desabrochándose el cinturón y giró hacia su lado.

—Y yo qué hacías siguiéndome —le contestó.

—Tenía miedo de que… de…

—¿De que hiciera alguna estupidez? —la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué, Tori? ¿Para qué me llamaste al hotel? ¿Por qué me dejaste allí y fuiste a ese… lugar?

La morena no le contestó. Pensó una y otra vez su respuesta, pero de pasar tan «ausente» esas últimas dos semanas, sabía muy bien que Jade sospechaba la verdad, que Claudia había hablado de más en varias ocasiones sin darse cuenta, de que ella no estaba tan desaparecida como sus alternas creían y había descubierto el porqué Jade las había invitado esa tarde al motel.

—¿Por qué? —insistió la gótica.

—Tú ya sabes el porqué… o para ser precisos, lo supones.

—No sé nada.

—¿Sabes? El papel de estúpida no te queda —mencionó la latina.

—Así que ahora, además, soy estúpida —Jade rió por la ironía.

—Bien, ¿quieres respuestas?

—¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a preguntar?

—No, ¿pero estás segura de que quieres la verdad?

Jade dejó de mirar al frente y giró lentamente hacia su acompañante analizando su mirada, su intensión y, ligeramente, asintió.

—Ally —le dijo la morena extendiéndole la mano.

Jade la miró extrañada, bajó la vista hacia ese gesto y volvió a sus ojos.

—No, no es la primera vez que interactuamos tú y yo, pero pensé que una introducción no estaría mal.

Jade entonces estiró su mano y la saludó, manteniéndose callada.

—¿Aún quieres la verdad?

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Oh, sí! El drama XD.

La canción de hoy es: **_I Fall Apart_** de **_Post Malone_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Hey, completamente de acuerdo, Victoria Justice ama el Jori y siempre que se ven algo hace por el fan service XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Mucha suerte y una buena noche.

 **guest xx** : Hey, qué bueno es ver nombres conocidos en los comentarios. Gracias por pasar por aquí y espero que te guste el fic. ¡Los one-shots!, es verdad. Sí, tenía ya uno a medio escribir de Crush. Debería seguirlo. Suerte y una linda semana.

 **Chat de Lune** : Buenos, parece que no solo Jade estaba recogiendo información. Ahora estaría bueno ver qué fue lo que descubrió Ally mientras estuvo ausente. Todavía no entiendo por qué soy "bardo" XD, pero acepto el apodo. Mucha suerte y una buena semana para ti.

 **Yorbelis** : Hey, otro nombre conocido :D. Sí, esa era la intensión del primer capítulo, un poco de confusión y que quede algo de intriga en qué sucede. Espero que te guste el fic y sino aquí me lo puedes criticar. Gracias por leer y una buena noche.

 **LeoncitoManu** : ¡Oh! A mi la verdad se me hizo muy tierna la idea de que Tori y sus alternas, cada una tiene sus primeras veces, sus primeros veces, sus primeros amores, sus primeros crushes y que cada una tiene su propio tiempo de hacer las cosas. Igual intentaré explorar muchas de estas cosas después. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y tus comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo sabiendo que tú si tienes experiencia real en el tema. Suerte siempre y una linda semana para ti.

 **Someone** : Sabes que me pasa lo mismo con un montón de fics que tengo como favoritos. Hasta me asusté un día de que los fueran a borrar y me los bajé en pdf para tenerlos siempre y los leo continuamente. No me canso de ellos. A mí también me gusta la psicología, aunque no he estudiado formalmente la carrera, apenas unas conferencias por aquí y allá lo cual no me hace experta en nada. No me parece impersonal la manera en la que hablas, más bien, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Suerte y una linda noche.

 **Marilinn** : Sí, es confuso, a veces yo también pienso en algo que quiero escribir a futuro y me pregunto, y bueno es para mejor o peor. Todavía no tengo el final en la cabeza, pero espero que algunas ideas que tengo no me compliquen la historia. En todo caso, crecerá naturalmente, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Espero que tengas una linda semana y mucha suerte.

A todos los demás, gracias por leer y suerte esta semana. nos vemos en siete días.


	5. Moved By You

**Moved By You**

* * *

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le pregunto Jade después de soltar sus llaves y su billetera sobre la mesa de entrada de su apartamento. Se sacó la chaqueta y esperó a que la morena le respondiera mientras ella tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador.

—Si tienes otra de esas, acepto una.

Jade la miró preguntándose en silencio si era una buena idea. Alcohol, una chica que no estaba segura de conocer, una larga conversación que podía terminar en reclamos y peleas.

—Tranquila, si no te sientes cómoda rompiendo la ley otra vez esta noche, dame un vaso de agua —añadió Ally sonriendo, lo que logró romper un poco la tensión. Jade tomó otra botella de cerveza y se la alcanzó invitándola a tomar asiento en la sala.

Ambas bebieron un sorbo sin decir una palabra, sin mirarse; Jade tomando finalmente un respiro de todo lo que pasó apenas hace unas horas y Ally buscando las palabras para responder las preguntas que sabía que vendrían. Otro sorbo siguió antes de que la gótica girara su cuerpo y le preguntara de frente:

—¿Cuántas de ustedes son?

—Bien, directo al punto —contestó Ally, acomodándose de lado en el sofá—. No esperaba menos de ti. —Tras decir esto tomó otro trago, casi como armándose de valor y respondió—: Somos tres. Claudia, Tori y yo.

—Tres —recalcó Jade, afirmando sus sospechas sobre la más pequeña—. ¿Quién salió conmigo hoy?

Ally respiró, más como un bufido, pensando si debía poner a su alterna en descubierto. Su rol de protectora le hacía dudar si había temas que no debía tratar con Jade.

—Fue… Tori —decidió confesar. La mirada de su acompañante decayó de inmediato hacia el suelo. Ally confirmó entonces lo que creía desde hace tiempo. Jade tenía una idea muy inocente de quien Tori era, quizá algo equívoca, pero siempre conservándola como la chica que amaba y una vez más la lastimaba—. No lo hizo con malicia, créeme.

—Claro, porque ella… tú… ¡Aj!, ustedes no saben cómo me siento, ¿no? —reclamó Jade con decepción en su voz.

—No es Tori con quien has estado hablando estos días —le explicó Ally, asumiendo que Jade pensaba que era así—. Tampoco conmigo —le dijo al ver la confusión en su mirada.

—¿Claudia? —preguntó ella quedando solo con esa alternativa—, pero… ¿no es una niña?

Ally sonrió asintiendo, le parecía dulce que Jade hubiese tenido tan en cuenta lo que Claudia le había conversado. Sentía que su cariño y preocupación eran sinceros, sin intereses, sin maldad.

—Digamos que sí y que no.

Jade exhaló sin entender lo que la morena le decía. Tenía tantas dudas y preguntas, pero no quería pasarse de la raya y bombardearla todo lo que tenía rondándole en la mente.

—Claudia tenía diez años cuando «nació», por así decirlo, y hasta hace poco yo suponía que todo seguía igual, pero no. Supongo que comenzó a crecer antes de que termináramos contigo.

—Claudia fue la que me pidió perdón entonces. ¿Quién fue la que terminó conmigo, tú?

Jade habló con rencor, casi acusándola de ser quien le rompió el corazón aquella vez, negándose a creer una vez más que podía ser Tori. Si no había sido Claudia, debía ser Ally.

—Las tres lo decidimos…

—Claudia no —la interrumpió Jade sabiendo el sentir de la más pequeña.

—No en la forma en como lo hicimos, pero sí, las tres decidimos que era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jade. Había aceptado las disculpas de su ex-novia, pero nunca supo qué ocasionó su disgusto. De un día al otro pasaron de ser una buena pareja a terminar todo en gritos y reclamos.

—Tori y yo estábamos preocupadas por Claudia.

—¿Por ella o por mí? ¿Yo tuve la culpa?

—Por muchas cosas —respondió Ally sin dar muchos detalles—. No por ti.

—Pero ¿por qué? Yo necesito saber qué hice.

Había sido difícil para ellas mismas darse cuenta de que la ruptura había sido extrema, que no se había dado ninguna razón, solo asignado culpa. Pero ¿qué tan difícil fue realmente?, ¿más difícil que para Jade? Ella había sido la que se quedó sin una explicación, la que fue cegada de la verdad. Entonces, ¿era justo permanecer en silencio?

—No es algo que hiciste en particular… O bueno, no con intención de hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue, Ally? —insistió Jade, había pasado más de seis meses con esa interrogante y no podía pasar un día más sin una respuesta.

—Antes que nada y porque sé que tienes derecho a saber qué pasó, tú y yo fuimos una pareja después de todo —acotó—, quiero que entiendas que hay cosas que no te puedo decir. No por querer ocultarte cosas, sino porque yo debo pensar en nosotras, en las tres, antes que en cualquier otra persona y eso te incluye.

Jade entonces recordó lo que había leído en tantos estudios. Los protectores, para las personas con T.I.D., son aquellos que nacen para cuidar la identidad original a fin de salvarlos de daños psicológicos o traumas relacionados con el abuso al que fueron expuestos. ¿Esto significaba que, en realidad, Claudia no era la primera alterna? Y por lo tanto, ¿qué pasó antes del accidente que hizo aparecer a Ally?

Tras un corto silencio, Jade sacudió ligeramente su cabeza sin profundizar en sus pensamientos y volvió a la advertencia de la morena.

—Entiendo y no te pediría que pongas a las demás en riesgo —le contestó—. Pero no me mientas. Yo no soy una niña y necesito saber la verdad.

Ally aceptó su petición, era por demás justa. Aunque en el pasado, por defender a su mejor amiga, había mentido mil veces, muchas a la misma Jade.

—Está bien —la morena volvió a tomar fuerzas y pensó una situación clara con la cual iniciar—. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la facultad? ¿La que te dije mil veces que no quería ir? —Jade asintió. Había sido una noche especialmente extraña. Su ex-novia solía ir a muchas fiestas con ella, pero a esta en particular se negaba, a todo de hecho, no quería ni moverse de su cama—. En ese tiempo Tori no la estaba pasando muy bien. La familia decidió hacer varias reuniones en honor a… Marcus.

—¿Tu primo? —La gótica recordó su historia de una de las tantas charlas con Claudia.

—Mmhm —Ally le confirmó con molestia—. Aniversarios o sus cumpleaños o… cosas que nos recuerdan a él afectan mucho a Tori, así que decidimos que no queríamos exponernos a algo que no podríamos controlar.

Jade no sabía qué decir. Ella le había insistido en esa ocasión que salieran, que estaba un cansada de la monotonía y tuvieron una fuerte discusión al respecto.

—Tori y yo decidimos que no iríamos —continuó Ally—, pero Claudia aprovechó que Tori estaba débil y yo cansada para escaparse contigo una vez que fuimos a dormir.

Y entonces Jade entendió. La noche de la fiesta, su ex-novia había llegado convencida de querer complacerla y salir. Su atuendo y maquillaje eran perfectos. Su actitud, más que dulce e inocente, rebelde, alegre, algo así como inspirada, hasta sexy. ¿Esa era una niña de diez años?

—Lo sé —respondió Ally, percibiendo sus pensamientos por la cara que puso—, si Claudia tiene un talento, es imitarnos. Y puede llegar a ser muy convincente, pero no necesariamente refleja quién es en realidad —le comentó, lo que incomodó a Jade aún más—. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que nos pusimos?

La dueña de casa asintió cerrando los ojos con culpa.

—Emborraché a una niña —susurró—, genial.

—No tenías cómo saber que no era la Tori de siempre. Hasta ese entonces tú simplemente no entendías por qué cambiábamos tanto de opinión o de humor. Era imposible que sepas que fuiste a una fiesta de universitarios con…

—¡Una niña de diez años!

—Relájate, Jade —rió Ally. Aunque para la gótica no era gracioso en lo absoluto—. Ya fue y estamos bien.

—Pero algo pudo haber pasado, ¿no? —le preguntó ella intranquila y entonces pensó—: O algo pasó. Dios, ¿qué más hice?

—Nada —le respondió Ally categóricamente—. Por favor, entiende. Las cosas que nosotras hacemos no son tu culpa.

—¿Qué-más? —insistió Jade, tajante.

Ally la miró preocupada. Creyó que no merecía sentirse peor, pero la mirada que recibía se sentía como una súplica por la verdad y ella se había comprometido a serle sincera.

—En ese tiempo, Claudia comenzó a tomar mucho el control. Cosa que no tenía permitido hacer —comenzó a explicarle, encontrándose con un «por qué» en esos ojos azules—. Como sabrás, un niño no sabe cómo reaccionar o comportarse en ciertas situaciones. En la escuela, por ejemplo, o con algunos amigos. A veces no entendía que un chico la estaba cortejando o quería algo más de ella que simplemente pasar un rato bonito en el cine. Así que Tori y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que Claudia saliera únicamente en casa, con nuestra familia o con Cat. Podía estar presente en otras situaciones, pero no en control.

—¿Entonces no podía «salir» sin ustedes?

—No debía —Ally la corrigió—. Tampoco estábamos conscientes en ese entonces de que podía hacerlo. Pero como se le ha hecho costumbre, aprovecha que yo he tomado mi espacio y Tori ha dormido y lo hace. Toma el control y…

—Sale conmigo —concluyó Jade. Estaba en lo correcto y era lo que había hecho cada noche después de la cita del motel y algunas otras antes.

—Sí, Claudia tiene una debilidad por ti y sale para buscarte.

Esa respuesta explicaba por qué, después de hablar con ella toda la noche por mensaje, Tori al día siguiente no tenía memoria. Por qué parecía tan relajada, por qué se abría tanto con ella. Ninguna de sus otras alternas estaba presente. En esos momentos, era libre.

—Una noche de verano vino aquí, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó Ally sacándola de sus pensamientos. Jade negó sin saber a cuál de todas se refería—. Una en que tú le ofreciste un porro y fumaron en la terraza.

Jade abrió los ojos, impresionada porque recordaba muy bien lo extraña de esa velada. ¿Había sido con ella?, ¿con la más pequeña?

—Debimos darnos cuenta entonces de que Claudia tenía curiosidad por cosas que ya no eran de su edad, que tenía necesidades que no eran las de una niña, que comenzaba a crecer y quería experimentar —le explicó Ally—. Ella se sintió bien al inicio y prácticamente es todo lo que recuerda porque perdió el control de la situación. Tori y yo, por el contrario sentíamos que estábamos muy lejos. Escuchamos su voz llamándonos, comenzaba a desesperarse del mareo que tenía. Sentimos su miedo, no quería exponernos y no sabía si el entumecimiento se le pasaría. Yo reconocí que sucedía, aunque no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido. Tori, en cambio, no lo hizo. Pensó que algo malo nos había pasado, que alguien nos había drogado, que querían hacernos daño y su angustia se volvió tan fuerte que nos invadió a ambas.

—Oh por Dios, lo siento —se disculpó Jade en un lamento. Ally entonces vio sus ojos nublarse y una hila de lágrimas correr por su mejilla—. Lo siento tanto.

—No, Jade, no —le contestó la morena con cariño, dejando la botella de cerveza en el piso y se acercó con ambas manos acariciando su rostro—. No hiciste nada malo —le dijo en un susurro, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su piel—. Claudia decidió hacerlo, no debía, pero lo hizo y las tres tomamos responsabilidad por ello. Tú no, no debes culparte.

—Pero las lastimé.

—No —le aseguró Ally, sonriéndole con dulzura. Terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas y se apartó regresando a su lugar—. Tori… —inició—, Tori es la más sensible de las tres, la más vulnerable. Y… —Se detuvo porque no sabía cómo explicárselo sin exponer a su alterna.

—Solo dilo —le pidió Jade. La morena tomó un fuerte respiro y tomó la botella del suelo, terminándosela de un solo sorbo.

—Si somos tres es porque desde que yo aparecí aprendimos a cuidarnos, a tratar de manejar nuestras emociones a… a manejar nuestro dolor, a encargarnos de no caer en situaciones en las que requerimos de otra persona para sobrellevar una situación.

Jade guardó silencio, pensando por un segundo en sus conclusiones de hace unos minutos. « _Desde que apareció_ », ¿cuándo exactamente había sido esto? Decidió no preguntar y esperó a que la chica que tenía en frente lograra explicarse, dándole el tiempo necesario.

—Nosotras somos un sistema que funciona si las tres cumplimos nuestra parte, pero Claudia comenzó a hacernos vulnerables, a ponernos en riesgo de que alguien más aparezca y sí, Tori y yo decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, porque Claudia te quiere, porque ella se pone en evidencia contigo, porque no sabe controlase.

—Entonces no lo decidieron las tres.

—No, pero como mayoría, Claudia debe seguirnos. Esas son las reglas —le informó la latina, callando nuevamente porque la pregunta que haría Jade se veía venir.

—Cuando terminaron conmigo… dijeron muchas cosas, muy hirientes, muy duras.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quién fue?

—Jade…

—Quiero saber —insistió con dureza—. Necesito saber.

Ally bajó la mirada, pelando con lo que sabía que era justo y con su necesidad de resguardar a su mejor amiga. Apretó los labios y exhalo con pesadez.

—¿Fuiste tú?

La seguridad de esa declaración le hizo gracia. No era una pregunta, era una aseveración. Como siempre, ella era la mala, ¿no? Tori tenía que ser la buena y Claudia la inocente. Pero ella, ella tenía que ser el villano, ella tenía que ser la que no quería a nadie, la que manejaba el dolor con fuerza, con inclemencia, con crueldad.

—¿Qué importa? —le preguntó Ally tomando su papel—. Sí, fui yo. Yo fui quien te dijo que no valías la pena, que eras lo peor que nos ha pasado en la vida, que tu maldita soberbia nos tenía hartas, que lo mejor sería que te busques alguien tan estúpida como tú para que las dos hagan estupideces juntas, a su nivel. La que te dijo que tus momentos cariñosos nos daban risa y pena, porque alguien como tú no tiene… —Y entonces Ally se detuvo, porque nuevamente veía cómo le hacía daño a la persona que amaba tan solo recordándole lo duro de esa ruptura—… Fui yo —concluyó deteniéndose.

Pero su reacción la puso en evidencia. Sí, todas esas cosas y muchas otras fueron dichas por esa misma boca, pero no había sido ella.

—No es verdad —respondió Jade, limpiándose las lágrimas que volvieron a caer de sus ojos—. Fue Tori. Estás protegiendo a Tori. Fue ella —infirió Jade.

Su pena y decepción se hicieron presentes. Finalmente confirmaba lo que había temido por tantos meses. Una vez que entendió que su ex-novia podía tener T.I.D. había pensado en la posibilidad que una de sus identidades alternas había sido la que le habló con tanta dureza aquel día. Pero quería, con todo su corazón que no fuera Tori o la que ella creía que Tori era. En su mente, ella era su novia, ella era quien la enamoró, ella era la que amaba. Sus otras personalidades, simplemente no las conocía, no las sentía suyas. Pero últimamente, con Claudia comenzó a entender que muchas de las cosas que tanto amaba de su ex eran ella, ahora veía la dulzura con la que Ally la consoló, lo tierno y amoroso de sus caricias, otra cosa que tanto amaba de su ex. ¿Quién era Tori entonces? ¿Qué parte le pertenecía?

—Ella… —comenzó Ally a hablar, tragando con dificultad antes de continuar—, ella tenía miedo, estaba molesta y sintió que la única forma de protegernos era alejarte lo más posible. Por eso dijo lo que dijo, no porque…

—Así como hoy en el motel —la interrumpió Jade, recordándole el desagradable momento que pasó.

—Hoy estaba tratando de hacer que yo regresara…

—¿Regresaras de dónde? Ustedes… son una… sola…, ¿no? Quiero decir…

—Sí, te entiendo y lo somos, compartimos un cuerpo, pero no estamos siempre presentes. Tenemos un mundo interno, por así decirlo. Cada una tiene su espacio en nuestra mente. Si queremos soledad podemos ir allí, podemos alejarnos de las demás.

—Okey —respondió Jade. había leído sobre el tema, aunque no entendía exactamente cómo funcionaba.

—La tarde que fuimos al motel hace unas semanas —continuó Ally—, acordamos no tener nada más que sexo contigo. No queríamos volver a caer en una relación que sabíamos que podía ponernos en riesgo. Así que cuando Claudia y Tori decidieron ir a comer contigo, yo me fui a mi lugar y desaparecí hasta cuando volvimos a casa.

—Estabas molesta.

—Sí, aunque las entiendo. Tori y Claudia te extrañaban como amiga también. Fue estúpido pensar que solo podríamos tener sexo contigo y ya.

—¿Y tú no me extrañabas? —preguntó Jade dudando de si Ally también sentía algo por ella o solo aceptaba su relación. Hasta el momento no había dicho nada en específico al respecto. Nada que le dejara saber que la quería más allá de un deseo físico.

Ally no le contestó, aunque internamente le causaba gracia que Jade dudara de su cariño. Quizá porque seguía convencida de que la que la amaba era Tori, definitivamente Claudia, pero ella era una extraña.

—Como te decía —continuó—, al volver del restaurante, descubrí que Claudia había estado manteniendo contacto contigo desde hace tiempo, que ella fue quien te pidió disculpas después de que terminamos. Nosotras no sabíamos que habíamos hablado desde entonces hasta que nos escribiste preguntándonos si queríamos ir al motel —le explicó Ally—. Otra cosa que Claudia orquestó.

"Claudia, claro. La niña, la menor, la bebé", pensó Jade.

—Tranquila —rió Ally al ver su inquietud—, Claudia ya no es una niña de diez años —le dijo confundiéndola más—. Debimos suponer que algo estaba cambiando en ella cuando pasó lo de la fiesta y la marihuana, pero no. Tori y yo no nos dimos cuenta de que Claudia a estado creciendo desde entonces, madurando, pasando por todas las etapas de un adolescente.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? —preguntó Jade.

—No lo sé. Yo creería que unos diecisiete, pero supongo que ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe. Yo la siento como cuando nosotras estábamos por graduarnos de la preparatoria.

—Entonces creció.

—Sí.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Ally volvió a sonreír. ¿Tanto le preocupaba? No era como si la pequeña hubiese estado presente en los momentos más íntimos de la relación. Mientras fue una chiquilla huía de esos momentos dejando a las dos mayores a cargo.

—Jade tienes que dejar de pensar que estás violando niños —rió Ally—. Claudia ya no es un bebé, y desde hoy yo ya no la trataré como tal.

—¿Y qué hay con Tori? —preguntó Jade volviendo a la cuestión que más le preocupaba—. Lo que hoy hizo…

—Ajá, eso —retomó la morena—, Tori se ha sentido muy decaída estos días por mi ausencia. Tenía miedo de que si yo no regresaba, nos volveríamos a fragmentar.

—¿A que naciera alguien más?

—Exacto —le confirmó—. Ella me pidió que volviera, pero mi interés era dejar que Claudia pensara que tenía libertad de tomar el control y ver hasta donde había llegado a exponernos contigo. Sé que se ha comportado con prudencia aunque te ha confirmado de a poco lo que somos, lo que tenemos.

—Yo ya lo sospechaba desde antes.

—Sí, por la forma en la que ella te habla, por las cosas que te ha dicho —corroboró Ally—. Tan solo con venir a pedirte perdón por haberte hecho tanto daño fue suficiente. Y bueno, hoy Tori hizo… cosas que no debía, muchas y de las que hablaré con ella cuando estemos en casa. Pero quiero que sepas que Tori no quizo hacerte daño esta noche. Estaba provocando una situación en la que yo no pudiera resistirme a volver, por eso te citó en el motel.

—Así que sí me extrañabas —asumió Jade en voz alta, queriendo una afirmación de la chica que tenía en frente.

—¿Crees que no? ¿Doy esa impresión?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

—Sé que sientes que no me conoces —le dijo Ally—. Pero tú y yo hemos compartido mucho.

Jade se sintió mal de no poder reconocer claramente las diferencias entre ambas. Con Claudia era diferente, su personalidad era tan distintiva.

—Yo sí, te extrañaba y el sexo contigo siempre ha sido genial, así que entiendo por qué Tori decidió invitarte hoy.

Aquella declaración la descolocó. Habían tenido sexo, aunque era algo que ya debía suponer. Esa tarde en el motel, Ally estuvo allí, salió a la luz varias veces y, pensándolo bien, en su relación hubieron ocaciones en las que notaba a su ex-novia con un deseo más carnal que de costumbre. Era ella. Aún así, se sentía extraño saber que compartió momentos tan íntimos con alguien que sentía que apenas conocía.

—Esta noche decidí no salir en el motel. Sabía que tú no le harías daño. Siempre has sido más protectora que victimaria, por lo que, al ver tu negativa, decidió ir al bar y ponerse bajo verdadero peligro.

—Y aquí estás —confirmó Jade.

—Mhmm, aquí estoy.

Un golpe de alivio llenó su pecho. Jade se había dado cuenta en qué momento Ally se hizo cargo de su cuerpo y se sintió agradecida. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si se negaba a volver? Tal vez hubieran sido golpeadas por los dichosos guardias del bar, quizá las habrían violado. Lo que le recordó que aún debía regresar a ese lugar por la mañana y que probablemente su automóvil ya no existía. Ahora tendría que pensar en qué decirle a su papá y cómo cobraría el dinero del seguro.

—No voy a mentir. Me alegra que volvieras —le dijo Jade, finalmente con una sonrisa.

—Yo también, es agradable hablar contigo —mencionó la morena respondiéndole de la misma forma.

—¿Que hay de ellas?

—Claudia está en su espacio desde temprano y no tiene idea de lo que pasó esta noche —le afirmó Ally—. Y Tori, desde que tomé el control, la he mantenido a margen. Estamos solas.

—Bueno, siendo así —exhaló Jade levantándose del sofá—. ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

La latina la miró extrañada. Jade había mostrado muchas caras esta noche. Una de duda, otra de miedo, otra de enojo, otra de dolor y ahora una de comprensión.

—He hablado mucho con Claudia estos días —le recodó—. Ahora que sé de ti, ¿quieres charlar? Me encantaría conocerte mejor.

Ally aceptó y la siguió hasta la cocina para tomar una bolsa de nachos de la alacena.

—A Claudia no es a la única que le fascina esta marca, ¿sabes? —le dijo coqueta y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Sonrió con picardía y volvió a la sala, esperando a que Jade tomara el valor de seguirla.

Por segunda ocasión, uno de sus besos la dejaba muda.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_Moved By You_** de **_Lifehouse_**. Se me hace muy tierna y no sé, me dio por escucharla mientras escribía.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus palabras. Hoy publico temprano porque tengo un día de locos y quién sabe si podré más tarde.

 **Invader Johnny** : ¡El Bade! No es que me disgustara tanto, pero para qué shippear Bade cuando puedes shippear Jori. Creo que no le gsutaron tanto las respuestas que Ally tenía que darle. Más que nada porque se le va rompiendo la imagen que tenía de la tori que creía conocer. Aunque también va entendiendo que todas son parte de lo que se enamoró. Gracias por escribir y una excelente semana para ti.

 **Paola** : ¡Hola Paola! Creo que sí recuerdo que también leíste otra de mis historias y también te pasaba lo del guest. Bueno, gracias por escribir, me encanta leerlos así no sepa sus nombres, aunque es más lindo si es que sé quien son. Tienes razón en varios de los aspectos de cada una, aunque creo que todas tienen un poco de todo también. Tienen una personalidad marcada, pero por eso no sienten otras cosas, como todo el mundo, ¿no? Gracias por escribir y una buena semana, ¡saludos!

 **Chat de Lune** : Gracias por los elogios, y por el review. Sí, yo también creo que cada una tiene algo muy marcado de su personalidad, aunque para mí también es importante mostrar que las tres sienten cosas por Jade, y que las tres la aman a su manera. y cuando uno ama no quiere lastimar al otro. Aunque es claro que cada una lo maneja de forma diferente. Te deseo una excelente semana y mucha suerte.

 **Marilinn** : La verdad no lo sé, pero siempre tiene que haber drama XD. Allysus XD, ,buen apodo jejeje. Creo que todas necesitan un poco de guía más que ayuda, pero creo que es algo que tiene que llegar como un compromiso de todas, en fin, ¡no voy a spoilear! XD. Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte para ti esta semana. Disfrútala.

 **LeoncitoManu** : También creo que fue muy imprudente, creo que de las tres es la más impulsiva y se siente algo perdida cuando está sola. he leído un montón del tema y recién hace unas semanas me terminé un libro en el que 17 personas exponen su T.I.D. Muchas de las historias, por más distintas que son, reflejan una de sus identidades como la más sensible y la más predispuesta a hacerse daño, creí importante también reflejar que en este caso Tori tiene sus razones para ser así, para asimilar el dolor de manera más física. Pero igual, las explicaciones de todo irán llegando. Sobre lo de tu novia, sí, creo que quizá podría enojarle un poco que lo comentaras por aquí, pero bueno, tampoco es que la estás exponiendo. Creo que sea como sea, al final esta es una historia nada más y que me atrajo escribirla alrededor del T.I.D., sé que no necesariamente refleja una realidad determinada. Gracias por leer y siempre por las palabras. Espero que tengas una genial semana y mucha suerte. Hasta pronto.

 **Lin** : ¡Hola! gracias por escribir. Y sí, hay muchas preguntas. Creo que muchas de las que más conflicto le causaban a Jade ya se respondieron aquí, aunque siempre habrá preguntas nuevas y dudas porque es algo que ella no entiende del todo y no puede completamente ponerse en los zapatos de Tori. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y mucha suerte esta semana. Que la pases genial.

Para todos los que me leen en silencio, buena semana, mucha suerte y nos leemos en 7 días.


	6. Again

**Again**

* * *

Sus labios se sentían peligrosos, impredecibles. Navegaban los suyos sin vergüenza, sin control o ganas de detenerse. Jade comenzaba a sentirse entumecida, incoherente ante el roce de sus cuerpos, abrumada por la necesidad que seguía creciendo en su centro.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó la morena en un susurro directo en su oído, sintiendo su excitación.

—¿Bromeas? —respondió Jade, falta de aire—. No, no te detengas… Hmm —gimió y Ally continuó empujando su cuerpo suavemente con un ritmo constante.

—Pues… —volvió a hablar la morena después de arremeter con furia en su cuello. Su tono uno aún más seductor que el de antes—, entonces…, eventualmente…, el resto de nuestra ropa tiene que terminar en el piso.

Jade pausó sus caricias de a poco, entendiendo debía seguir y se detuvo a mirarla unos segundos. En silencio analizó esa sonrisa pícara y esos ojos llenos de lujuria que deseaban tanto verla desnuda.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso —mencionó recobrando la respiración.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Jade West diciéndole que no al sexo? —se burló Ally con gracia—. Debe ser la primera vez.

La gótica se movió con suavidad por debajo del cuerpo de su acompañante, tratando de no provocar un malentendido y se acomodó a su lado. Suspiró profundamente y pasó su brazo sobre la cadera descubierta de la morena, tomando el filo de su remera que había subido por la acción, y la colocó nuevamente en su sitio.

—No es que no tenga ganas, pero…

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos —la interrumpió Ally anticipándose a lo que Jade estaba por decir—, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Lo sé, pero todavía se siente extraño. Acabamos de presentarnos hace unas horas.

La morena soltó una risita divertida y negó con gracia. Le parecía cómico lo fácil que se le había hecho llevarla a la cama, Jade también la deseaba, pero se notaba en ella un ligero recelo, casi como si fuese su primera vez. Enfocó su vista al techo y se recostó completamente de espaldas.

—Aún no entiendo por qué lo pintaste de negro —le dijo observando con cuidado el cielo raso. El acabado era impecable, uniforme, completamente negro, se le hacía muy tranquilizante, pacífico, hipnotizador.

—Iba a ponerle luces regadas indistintamente —le explicó Jade, mirándola fascinada por su concentración. Esos ojos color café iban y venían por toda la superficie, buscando algo que no terminaba de entender.

—¿Para qué? Así está perfecto

—Pues a una de ustedes le hacía mucha ilusión dormir bajo una noche estrellada y quería sorprenderla en nuestro aniversario.

—Hmm —bufó Ally con ternura—, ¿ese que nunca llegó?

—Ese mismo.

La morena subió sus brazos, acomodando sus manos bajo su cabeza y se cruzó de piernas, aún mirando ese cielo sin estrellas.

—Tori —le mencionó—. Fue, Tori. Quién sabe por qué, pero le encanta la noche.

Sin decírselo, Jade le agradeció que se lo dejara saber. Aunque todavía no había tenido un contacto con ella a solas, deseaba con todas sus ganas conocerla sin Ally o Claudia.

—¿Y a ti, te gusta la noche? —le preguntó la gótica viéndola tan perdida, como encantada mirando la oscuridad. Un giro de 180 grados a lo que había sido hace unos minutos.

—¿A mí? —Otro suspiro le siguió—. Creo que me da igual.

Jade entendió que no era así, pero quizá Ally no quería gustar de las mismas cosas que Tori o quizá todavía estaba molesta por como se dieron las cosas esa noche.

—¿Y ya no le vas a poner las luces? —le preguntó la morena imaginando que no sería tan desagradable.

—Ya no… Después de que terminamos, preferí no hacerlo. No quería ver el cielo estrellado sola —le contestó, permitiéndose ser vulnerable por unos segundos. Su acompañante lo notó y giró hacia ella observando su perfil, la tibia luz de la lámpara llenaba la habitación de un ambiente calmado y agradable.

—Me encantan tus curvas —le dijo Ally saliendo un poco del tono melancólico del momento.

—Y a mí las tuyas.

—Lo sé —Ally replicó con gracia—. Te encantan mis senos.

Jade sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo y preguntó:

—¿Soy tan evidente?

—Con nosotras sí. Se te salen los ojos cuando estamos por hacerlo o cuando vamos a la piscina o la playa.

—No puedes culparme, son bonitas… y redondas —le dijo Jade, bajando la mirada al escote de su blusa—. Están muy bien —afirmó siguiendo con el coqueteo.

Ally se acercó unos centímetros, mirando atentamente sus labios. Quería volver a besarlos, devorarlos con los suyos, quitarle toda la ropa y morir en el éxtasis de sus gemidos. Lo deseaba tanto.

—Sabes que esto va a ser difícil de explicarles a Claudia y a Tori, ¿no? — mencionó la morena—. Aunque me encantaría… No sé, quizá sería… Es agradable conversar contigo. Siempre lo fue.

Jade reconoció lo mismo. Se sentía tan tranquila, tan cómoda. Tenía en frente a alguien tan parecida a ella, llena de deseo, pero también reflexiva, tan profunda y por fin logró reconocer esos rasgos que un día también le llamaron tanto la atención.

—Podemos vernos otra vez —sugirió Jade—, si tu quieres.

Ally lo pensó, realmente deseando aceptar su propuesta, pero aún tenía que hablar con Tori sobre lo sucedido esa noche y conversar con Claudia sobre lo que había descubierto.

—Quiero, créeme…

—Pero es complicado —concluyó Jade.

—Lo es —confirmó la morena—. No quiere decir que no nos volveremos a hablar, solo que…

—¿Y Claudia? ¿La dejarán verme?

Ally percibió su preocupación. Lo cual se le hizo tierno. Aunque siempre estuviesen peleando Ally, Tori y Claudia se consideran familia.

—Te gusta, ¿no? —le sonrió—. Eso no lo decido yo. Ella también tiene derecho a vivir. Supongo que si quiere estar contigo, estará.

—Pero ¿y las reglas?

—Ya te dije que Claudia ya no es una niña. Las cosas cambiarán.

—¿Y crees que Tori esté de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó Jade con curiosidad. Si hasta el momento las dos mayores se habían impuesto con lo contrario, ella tendría mucho que decir.

—Eso ya no importa. Claudia y yo seríamos mayoría.

—Siento que esa política de imposición no siempre es la más justa —le contestó, dejando notar su opinión.

—Pues quizá no, pero trata de vivir con tres ideas distintas, con tres personas que quieren algo diferente —le aclaró—. Puede no ser lo más justo, pero es lo que nos deja continuar, decidir, actuar. De lo contrario pasaríamos el día entero peleando por tonterías.

—Tal vez si llegaran a un consenso… —comenzó Jade a sugerir, siendo interrumpida de inmediato.

—Es muy simple ver todo desde fuera, creer que porque compartimos un cuerpo somos más propensas a entendernos. No es así —dijo Ally con dureza—, lo complica más.

—Yo solo…

—Querías ayudar o lo que sea, pero no sabes lo que nos cuesta a veces elegir un maldito pantalón en una tienda o comprar una taza de café porque a Claudia no le agrada y a Tori le gusta con leche, mientras yo lo prefiero bien negro —dijo y se levantó para acomodarse el atuendo—. O qué tal cuando nos invitas a salir y ninguna quiere mantenerse al margen, porque las tres queremos ese tiempo contigo. Es complejo ir al cine o comprar un regalo o un disco de música porque entre nuestros gustos nos alcanza para uno y ninguna lo comparte. Es como si quisieras contentar a unas trillizas con el mismo juguete y ninguna quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Una quiere la pelota, otra la muñeca y la última el rompecabezas. Así que sí, no es lo más justo, pero si dos quieren la pelota, la que quiere la maldita muñeca si queda sin muñeca.

Jade entendió, había tocado un punto sensible. Ella no tiene idea de lo que es la vida con T.I.D., y Ally no quería ser comprendida a ese nivel. Respetada, por supuesto, pero nadie podría llegar a saber lo que se siente ser ella a menos que vivieras lo mismo. Ser condescendiente no era una buena idea.

—Lo siento, nunca quise dar a entender que yo puedo o podría saber qué es lo mejor para ustedes —dijo Jade también incorporándose de la cama—. No tienes que irte.

Ally se detuvo, de espaldas a la dueña de casa y respiró unos segundos antes de decir:

—Debo irme. —Volteó hacia Jade y la miró. Estaba preocupada, como si lo hubiese arruinado y no sabía como arreglarlo—. No por ti o por esto —la reconfortó—, necesito hablar con Tori y siento que pronto ella querrá hacerse presente, querrá explicarse por lo de esta noche.

Jade asintió, aunque sentía que era culpable de ese repentino cambio de humor y lamentaba haber dicho algo al respecto de sus acuerdos con sus alternas. No era su lugar.

—Yo… —dijo Ally acercándose—, lo digo en serio. Me gusta hablar contigo y espero que eso pueda continuar. Incluso si es sólo como amigas que no se besan.

La gótica la dejó acortar la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocaron ligeramente.

—Aunque preferiría hacerlo… al menos de vez en cuando —le susurró la morena, con una sonrisa que logró calmarla.

—A mi también —respondió Jade, ahora acercándose ella con más intensión y la besó por unos segundos antes de que Ally volviera a separarse y se dirigiera a la puerta de la habitación.

—Por cierto, dame las llaves de tu auto.

—¿Para qué? Debo ir a recogerlo por la mañana.

—No, es peligroso y yo tengo un amigo que puede ir por él y dejarlo en la facultad.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó Jade, más que con curiosidad, con celos.

—Sí —respondió a secas la latina—, dámelas —insistió.

—Yo puedo ir por él.

—¡Qué no! Dámelas, por favor.

Jade analizó la pose que su acompañante tenía. La examinó completa. Ahí estaba, con un look intimidante y sexy, con una mano en la cintura reflejando lo sensual de sus caderas. Con esa blusa que destacaba sus hombros desnudos y el escote que mostraba lo justo de su pecho antes de develar su desnudez. Con esos tacones altos y rojos que llamaban tanto la atención. ¿Era común para ella ir a ese bar vestida así? ¿Quién diablos era este amigo? ¿Conocía realmente a quien tenía enfrente o estaba construyendo a una chica imaginaria de la que podía gustar?

—No es lo que estás pensando —le dijo la morena, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las dichosas llaves.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando? —respondió Jade, su tono molesto y lleno de dudas.

—Es solo un amigo.

—Ajam, ya lo dijiste —denotó la gótica.

—Debo irme —le repitió Ally, aún sin tomar las llaves de la mesa.

—Vete, nadie te detiene.

Entonces, la morena, inhaló y exhaló con un bufido cansado porque no tenía tiempo de explicarlo todo, pero tampoco quería que Jade se hiciera de ideas equivocadas.

—Bien —dijo colocando sus cosas sobre el mesón—. Su nombre es Matt, es un chico de la facultad que estudia en artes plásticas —comenzó a explicarle. Jade se cruzó de brazos sin hablar, mirándola fijamente, pero sin decir una palabra—. Matt vende drogas y sí, yo se las compro. Marihuana de hecho, no pienses que soy una adicta al crack.

La dueña de casa pensó en ese nombre, no se le hacía familiar. Aunque ella y la latina no compartían ninguna clase y, para ser honestos, Jade ni siquiera podía nombrar a todos los que sí eran sus compañeros de curso.

—Una tarde quise comprarle un poco y él no tenía. Me dijo que podía conseguirla rápido si lo acompañaba a un lugar y fuimos al bar. Es más, yo no entré. Matt me advirtió que no era un lugar para «chicas como yo». Me dijo que es peligroso, que allí se trafica más que drogas, se venden armas y la gente contrata a otra gente para hacer cosas que preferiría no repetir. Así que me quedé en el auto mientras él entraba por la mercancía —le explicó. Jade estaba molesta y no dijo nada—. He estado allí dos veces, aquella tarde y anoche.

Jack viró la cara enfocando la vista a la nada. Ya no quería seguir mirando a la chica que tenía en frente, ya no quería pensar más. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, ¿no?

—Solo es mi amigo —le repitió en un tono mucho más suave y caminó hacia ella. Levantó con delicadeza su quijada y le pidió que la mirara—. No quiero que estés en peligro por esto —le dijo. Jade aún se negaba a hacer contacto—, así que me llevo tus llaves.

La gótica no tenía intensiones de complacerla y solo respondió con una exhalación pesada.

—Podrás encontrar tu auto en el estacionamiento trasero de la facultad. Y si hay arreglos que hacerle, pásame la factura, yo veré como pagártelo.

Dicho esto, tomó las llaves y sus cosas y camino directo a la puerta de salida.

—Gracias por cuidar a Tori… —mencionó girando el picaporte, dándole una última mirada a su ex-novia. Entendió que Jade aún seguía molesta y decidió irse sin decir más que un—: Gracias por todo.

Jade se mantuvo parada en ese mismo lugar, casi congelada en sus pensamientos y las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No fue hasta que su compañera de apartamento la tomó del brazo que se percató de que ya no estaba sola.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Dan… ¿cu… cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unos segundos, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo en ese lugar? —preguntó su amiga preocupada al verla tan desconectada.

—No…, no me pasó nada—respondió la gótica tragando con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza—. Te conté por mensaje que encontré a Ally y vinimos a casa.

—¿Ally?

—Tori… como sea.

—Jade…

Dani no sabía qué preguntar. Supuso de inmediato que tenía algo que ver con el trastorno que creía que la mencionada tenía, pero no podía asegurarlo y, al parecer, su amiga no tenía ánimo de comentarle qué sucedió.

—Voy a dormir —le dijo y se retiró sin dar explicaciones.

—Okey, descansa —le respondió la rubia y fue a su habitación a hacer lo mismo.

La noche había sido larga, cansada y confusa, y a Jade le había comenzado a provocar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y apagó la luz, tirándose a la cama con la poca ropa que llevaba. Quería dejar de pensar en lo complicado de la situación y qué significaba, pero le fue imposible.

Al día siguiente se levantó aún de peor genio, enfureciéndose al derramar su café caliente sobre la mesa.

—¡Maldita sea, ¿nada puede salir bien?!

Tomó varias, si no todas las servilletas y trató de limpiar su desgracia, pero sin querer volvió a topar la taza que había dejado mal colocada y esta cayó al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y esparciendo la bebida sobre el piso.

—¡Aj, estoy harta, harta de todo!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su amiga saliendo de su habitación, después de escuchar el ruido.

—No me hables, Dan. No estoy de humor.

—Dios, ¿quieres calmarte?

—¡No estoy de humor!

—Eso lo noté ayer —le contestó Dani, quien seguía sin entender qué había provocado este estallido en su amiga—. ¿Qué pasó con Tori? Porque yo me quedé más tranquila después de tu mensaje, cuando dijiste que venías a casa y todo estaba bien, pero veo que no está bien. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada, soy yo.

La rubia no volvió a preguntar. Fue a la cocina por la escoba y el trapeador y la ayudó a limpiar el piso. Esperando a que se relajara lo suficiente como para hablar por su propia voluntad.

—¡¿Por qué diablos soy así?! —se quejó unos minutos después—. Dime, Dan, ¿por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en todas las posibilidades desde el principio? ¡Yo solía ser inteligente, no estúpida! Al menos no taaan estúpida.

Su amiga la miró, aún molesta y alterada, todavía esperando más información.

Jade bufó, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos reprochándose sus pensamientos y volvió a bufar.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió Dani con calma y le sirvió más café en una taza limpia.

—Está confirmado —le dijo la gótica sentándose a la mesa, su amiga la siguió—. Tori tiene T.I.D.

—¿Entonces? ¿Se te confesó?

—No ella, lo hizo Ally —le informó—. Una de sus identidades. Con ella vine a casa, ella fue la que me sacó del bar, o bueno, me trajo.

—¿Ella es con la que has estado hablando?

—No, esa es Claudia y es la menor. Antes era una niña, como suponíamos al inicio. Pero Ally dice que ya no, que desde que terminamos ha crecido, ha cambiado. Que podría tener unos diecisiete años.

—Ya veo. No es raro que las identidades transicionen. Algunas hasta se fusionan con otras o desaparecen —le comentó la rubia—, ¿te mencionó a alguien más?

—No, solo son las tres.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor?

—No sé… nada —protestó, aunque tenía eso que le molestaba atorado en la garganta.

—Algo debió pasar.

—¡Que me di cuenta de que soy una idiota, eso pasó!

—¿Y por qué te diste cuenta? —preguntó su amiga queriendo burlarse un poco, sin refutar que lo era.

—No es gracioso —protestó Jade.

—Sí que lo es.

Jade quiso ponerse más molesta, pero la sonrisa de su amiga no se lo permitió.

—Dan… tú crees que… Es decir, tú has visto muchos casos de T.I.D., y sabes más al respecto.

—¿Qué está rondándote en la cabeza? Habla.

—Ally ayer… amm… bueno… Tú…

—Jade, solo cuéntame lo que te enojó.

—Ayer Ally mencionó a un amigo suyo, a uno que podría retirar mi auto del maldito bar de mala muerte al que la seguí.

—¡¿Lo dejaste allí?!

—Sí, porque Tori salió con unos idiotas al callejón a transárselos o algo y yo iba a golpearlos, pero la dueña del bar me advirtió que me mandaría a sus matones si me interponía y ahí es cuando Ally salió al rescate, me metió en su auto y me trajo aquí.

—¡¿Y por qué no te subiste en el tuyo?!

—¡Porque estaba a más de media cuadra de distancia y estábamos en apuros! —respondió Jade, pensando que correr a su auto no habría sido tan mala idea, pero ver a su ex-novia haciendo técnicas de autodefensa contra esos dos hombres la dejó pasmada—. Como sea, se quedó en ese lugar y ella no quería que yo fuera por él. Además no importa, el auto no es lo que me molesta, sino su amigo… y su maldita actitud… y su estúpida sonrisa con la cual seguramente se tranza a todos los tipos de ese maldito bar, porque aunque me diga que solo ha ido dos veces, ¡quién sabe cuántas más ha ido Tori! ¡Y ahí es donde yo soy una eterna estúpida, idiota, demente, pendeja, sorete, imbécil! ¡Porque estoy soñando que tenía una ex-novia que me era fiel, UNA! Pero ya sé que no, que tenía tres novias, una de las cuales podría ponerme en la maldita cárcel por violación a menores y las otras dos que hacen lo que les da la gana, con quien les da la gana, cuando les da la gana ¡y eso incluye el tiempo en el que fuimos malditas novias!

—Ajá… —respondió Dani cuando terminó de gritar—. Entonces, si entiendo bien. Tori te trajo salvándote el trasero de unos matones en ese bar, pasaron una linda velada juntas y luego te ofreció a traerte tu auto, mandando a un amigo que no correría riesgos, todavía tratando de protegerte —destacó—, y tú, lo único que escuchaste de todo eso es: «Mi amigo, con el que me acuesto y me acosté mientras éramos novias, puede ir a ver tu auto. Ah, y por cierto, mañana mismo regreso al bar a tirarme al mundo entero. ¿Quieres que te lo grabe en video?»

—¡Aj, Dan! ¡No entiendes!

—No, si entiendo perfecto. Tus celos son un caso para analizar, ¿eh?

—¡Es que es verdad! —volvió a protestar, encontrándose sin argumentos para debatir.

—¿Qué es verdad? Dime calmada, ¿qué te molesta?, ¿que tenga amigos?

—No, por supuesto que puede y tiene muchos amigos, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero podría pasar o pudo, porque yo no sé, porque yo no entiendo nada de esto.

—Crees que Tori te fue infiel.

—O Ally o Claudia, porque yo ya ni sé de quién me hice novia.

—Okey, llegamos al fondo —dijo Dani y esperó unos minutos a que su amiga se tranquilizara un poco—. Ni siquiera si estuvieses en una relación con alguien sin trastorno alguno, puedes asegurar que no te pondrá los cuernos.

—Pero en este caso «es» seguro, ¿no? —dijo Jade, diciendo en voz alta lo que pensó toda la noche—. Porque si Tori era mi novia y Ally no, ella podía tener una relación con quien ella quisiera, igual Claudia.

—Pensé que cuando Claudia era tu novia, era una niña.

—¡No es el punto! —refutó—. El punto es que si salgo con una de ellas, qué pasa con las otras. Porque yo entiendo, son tres personas distintas que comparten un cuerpo, ¡pero yo no quiero compartir ese cuerpo! ¡¿Entiendes?! —Volvió a exaltarse—. Yo no quiero ser una de sus novias, no quiero que otros la besen, no quiero que la toquen, no quiero que ella busque a nadie más, o salga en citas o… ¡No lo quiero!

—Entonces, qué bueno que no es tu novia.

Sí, el comentario se merecía un jalón de pelos, al menos eso creía la gótica, pero su amiga tenía razón. Jade calló porque, en este punto, lo que sea que pasó o no en su relación con la morena, ya no tenía remedio. Eso se terminó hace seis meses y ahora ambas eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, ambas, y dentro de una de ellas, tres tenían el mismo derecho.

—Yo, para serte sincera, no creo que Tori, Ally o Claudia te hayan metido los cuernos.

—No lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Pero lo dudo. Claudia te aprecia, te quiere y eso se nota en su trato contigo. Y por lo que vi ayer supongo que a Ally le gustas demasiado.

—¿Qué viste ayer? Si llegaste después de que ella se marchara.

—La vi salir del edificio y a ti en muy, muy poca ropa con tu cama hecha un desastre, así que vi suficiente como para darme una idea de lo que pasó.

—No pasó nada…, solo nos besamos.

—Ajá, en sus partes intimas me imagino… No, no quiero imaginarme —Dani dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—De verdad, no pasó nada porque es muy pronto para mí.

—¿Muy pronto? Fuiste al motel unas horas antes, ¿qué esperabas hacer? ¿Jugar macateta?

—Es distinto.

—Ajá.

—¡Lo es! Fui a ver a Tori y luego me encontré con todo esto y Ally es linda y es… es… —Jade se interrumpió sin saber explicarse—. Se dio, ¿okey? Pero yo no estoy lista para empezar algo sexual con ninguna de ellas cuando no he hablado con las tres.

—Bueno, entonces habla con ellas.

—No.

—Dios, eres tan testaruda —dijo Dani en un murmullo.

—Ellas tienen que resolver sus cosas —dijo Jade—. No puedo meterme. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir y no sé lo que quiero de esto, de ella, de mí, de todo. No se nada. —Su tono vencido denotaba su cansancio—. No quiero pensar más.

—Voy a recomendarte algo y espero que no te vuelvas loca mientras tanto.

—¿Qué?

—Dale espacio. Espera que ella sea quien de el primer paso. Y, sea quien sea la que se acerque, trátalas a las tres, conócelas, se su amiga. No tienes por qué pedirle matrimonio hoy, así que relájate —sugirió la rubia.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Yo…

—Tú quieres a Tori, como siempre, la quieres a ella. Lo has dicho muchas veces. Pero Jade, ella, la Tori que tu conociste es parte de un grupo. Cosas de las tres te gustan y quizá deberías… No sé, dejar los celos a un lado, porque si ellas te están buscando es por algo. Además que así como tú no quieres que nadie las toque aparte de ti, ellas seguramente también están celosas de ellas mismas porque tú las tocas a todas. No debe ser muy agradable.

La noche entera pasó analizando lo fácil que sería para sus ex-novias salir con otras personas, gustar de otras mujeres u hombres, salir con chicos a ese tipo de bares, en citas, a bailar, a un motel. Nunca pensó en cómo deben sentirse ellas cuando las invita a salir, o lo difícil que debe ser saber que la chica que les gusta está con la otra, besándola, tocándola, haciéndole el amor; aún si es el mismo cuerpo, son diferentes personas. Ella odiaría compartir su pareja, eso lo sí lo consideró, eso era lo que la estaba matando. Tan solo la idea la molestaba sobremanera y cayó en cuenta que su actitud era demasiado injusta. Aunque no podía evitar sentir ira, debía tratar de ser más comprensiva.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Espero a que alguna de ellas me llame?

—Dices que tenían que hablar, ¿no?

—Sí, eso me dijo Ally, quería aclarar cosas con Tori y Claudia.

—Entonces espera, que tener un conflicto interno es muy complejo para personas con T.I.D. —destacó su amiga—. Al menos parece que su sistema es organizado, que las tres se entienden y son co-conscientes. Eso es bueno Jade.

—Claro, debe ser —dijo sin querer analizarlo demasiado, suficiente tenía con todas sus dudas—. ¿Así que las espero o les escribo?

—Mira, si tanto quieres disculparte por ser taaan estúpida, mándales un mensaje. Si te responde bien y sino…

Dicho esto Dani fue por una taza de la estantería, se sirvió café y se perdió, despidiéndose con la mano, por el corredor hasta su habitación, todavía era temprano y quería dormir.

Jade por el contrario fue a buscar tu teléfono celular para escribirle un corto _buenos días_ a la latina, cuando se encontró con uno mucho más extenso que decía:

« _Hey, Matt llevó tu auto a la facultad. Está como nuevo, ni un rasguño. Por otro lado, hablé con Claudia y está bien, sabe que te conté anoche sobre nosotras y dijo que quiere pedirte disculpas por no habértelo dicho ella misma y pregunta si puede escribirte en la noche_ ».

« _Puede escribirme cuando ella quiera_ », le respondió de inmediato. « _Y hola_ », completó en un segundo mensaje.

« _Perfecto, se lo digo_ », le respondió Ally.

« _¿Cómo está Tori?_ », escribió Jade de inmediato con curiosidad. Se sentía preocupada por la confrontación que sabía que tendrían.

« _Aún no hablo con ella. Está escondiéndose, supongo que no quiere explicarse, pero ya volverá_ ».

« _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú?_ », le preguntó, esperando que no estuviese molesta por cómo se terminó la velada.

« _¿Yo? Aún siento mis labios entumecidos_ », respondió Ally con gracia. « _Tengo ganas de verte_ ».

Esa pequeña confesión la alivió por completo. Todo parecía estar bien.

« _Yo también_ ».

« _Te escribiré pronto, ¿okey?_ », le ofreció la morena.

Jade sintió un peso ser levantado de sus hombros. Ahí estaba la promesa de continuar lo que fuera que tenían, amistad, una relación o cualquier cosa intermedia. Algo era algo, ¿no?

« _Okey_ », le respondió.

« _Y… es solo un amigo, recuérdalo_ », insistió la latina sabiendo perfectamente que ese detalle de su conversación le seguía rondando la cabeza. « _Te quiero, hablamos_ ».

Jade volvió a su cama y se recostó de lado sobre las cobijas arrugadas. Al fin sintió calma en su mente y pudo dormir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón la demora el día de hoy. Tuve un día de locos y recién puedo releer todo lo que había escrito.

La canción de hoy es una que me ha dado vueltas ya por algunas semanas y no puedo no incluirla. Seguro y pongo varias más de esta artista porque encajan perfecto en varios capítulos.

 ** _Noah Cyrus_** \- **_Again_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Hola de nuevo. Sí, yo pienso igual. Aunque no sé si ha llegado al mismo diablo o a un diablillo. Suerte y que tengas una linda semana.

 **Chat de Lune** : Creo que todavía es temprano para hacernos una idea clara de quién es quién o de donde vienen sus reacciones o personalidades. Pero ya con estos indicios nos podemos ir dando cuenta de los intereses y las intensiones de cada una. Creo que el siguiente capítulo podría ser más revelador. Con lo de Dani atinaste, creo que por ser la única que entendería del tema sin juzgar a la morena, es su fuente número uno de quejas y dudas. Muchas gracias por los elogios y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Mucha suerte y una buena noche para ti.

 **GUEST XX** : ¡Hey! Pues no creo que nadie pudiera abarcar el 100% de las experiencias, a la final, cada vida es distinta y es imposible reflejar una realidad generalizándola. Yo solo espero hacer una historia entretenida que no termine en el arcoiris por donde bajan los unicornios, ya sabes XD. Yo también espero el momento en que las dos hablen, más que nada porque es el Jori, pero veamos, no falta mucho para eso… siete días nada más. Gracias por todos los comentarios y espero que tengas una linda semana. Mucha suerte.

 **Sber** : Poco a poco entenderemos a todas. Sobre si se fragmentarán más, solo puedo decir que he pensado en todas las posibilidades y mientras la historia corra por el camino que quisiera, cualquiera de ellas es posible. Como siempre, dejaré que la historia decida mientras avanza. Los "one-shots", lo sé, se los debo. Me voy a anotar en mi libreta. Listo. Mucha suerte y que tengas una bonita noche.

 **Marilinn** : Tienes muchas dudas que también eran las mías cuando imaginaba la historia y pues… pronto, pronto. muchas gracias por escribir. Que tengas una linda noche y una increíble semana. Suerte.

 **Paola** : ¡La morenasa! Ese apodo me gusta. Bueno, pronto, pronto, cuenten los días. Ya veremos cómo termina ese encuentro. Suerte y una linda semana para ti.

 **Guest** : Hey, muchas gracias. La verdad sí es un halago que te digan que se te ocurren buenas ideas en los fics. Eso espero, sino… me toca buscar otro hobby. Que tengas una linda noche. Suerte.

 **Yorbelis** : Perdón por llegar tarde hoy. Yo esperaba publicarlo a medio día, pero me compliqué con el trabajo. Una vez más, en siete días veremos ese encuentro. Espero que sea tan shockeante como lo tengo pensado. Gracias por el review y que tengas una buena semana, muchos saludos y suerte.

A todos los que leen sin escribir, gracias una vez más y espero que tengan una buena semana.


	7. One More Light

**One More Light**

* * *

«"Ya era hora que aparezcas"», le dijo Ally a Tori dos días después. Su alterna había evitado a toda costa salir de su mundo interno durante el fin de semana y se hubiese quedado allí unos días más, de no ser porque había sentido tanta calma con sus compañeras de cuerpo. Claudia y Ally no solían llevarse tan bien y le preocupaba el «silencio», por así decirlo.

«"Por favor, no te enojes. Necesitaba que volvieras", le contestó Tori sabiendo que su amiga estaba molesta. "Tenía que hacer algo y… funcionó".

»"¡No vuelvas a manipularme así!", le advirtió ella. "Tienes suerte de que esos tipos no llegaron a lastimarnos. ¡Suerte, Tori! Nada más eso".

»"Tú los habrías controlado…"

»"¡¿Pero eres idiota o qué?!", respondió Ally, dejándole ver su ira. "¡No soy la Mujer Maravilla, ni Van Dan, ni Bruce Lee! Estaban borrachos y me los quité de encima, pero pudieron violarnos, pudieron… ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer y ya!"

»"Lo siento".

»"¡Eso es lo peor de todo! ¡No sientes nada! ¡Nada! Ni siquiera un poco de remordimiento por lo que le hiciste a Jade", le reclamó de muy mala manera.

»"Jade solo fue un medio…"

»"¡Dios, ¿qué te pasa?! Jade es una persona. Es una mujer que además nos quiere. ¡Con suerte nos quiere a las tres!"

»"¡No sabe ni que existimos, como tú misma lo dijiste en el motel aquella tarde!", quiso justificarse Tori. "Y no lo va a saber".

»"¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo. No te la mereces".

»"¿Qué?", preguntó Tori pensando haberla escuchado mal. Ally siempre fue partidaria de terminar la relación si resultaba ser nociva y así lo habían decidido cuando sucedió lo de Claudia. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

»"Te dije que lo olvidaras. Además tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar".»

Tori guardó silencio después de esa declaración. La charla que le seguía no tenía escapatoria. Ella había faltado a su promesa y Ally ya había hecho su primera advertencia.

«"Juraste no volver a hacerlo, me diste tu palabra, llegamos a un acuerdo…"

»"Lo sé, pero…"

»"No se te ocurra decir que solo era un medio para que yo volviera. Lo que tú decides hacer es responsabilidad tuya, de nadie más. Y nos afecta a las tres".»

Tori se sintió derrotada, afectada por la verdad. Su alterna tenía razón, sin embargo, necesitaba esa liberación, ese dolor que le quitaba la angustia y el miedo, al menos momentáneamente.

«"Yo sé que no es fácil", dijo Ally intentando tranquilizarse. "Vivir como tenemos que vivir, no es sencillo. Pero auto-mutilarnos no es la respuesta y lo sabes".

Con pena y vergüenza, Tori apenas susurró un: «Lo siento»

»"No puedes volver a hacerlo", le advirtió su alterna. "Nunca más. Claudia y yo acordamos que…"

»"¿Ahora se hablan?", la interrumpió Tori con sorpresa y un poco de indignación.

»"Las cosas han cambiado".

»"Claro, ahora que te conviene tener mayoría en mi contra, todo ha cambiado".

»"Nadie está en tu contra, Tori. Estamos preocupadas, que es diferente", le aclaró. "Sin embargo, eso no es lo que ha cambiado".»

Tori reaccionó extrañada. La confesión que estaba por venir no era lo que tenía en mente, ni en un millón de años.

«"Es acerca de Claudia".

»"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?, se alarmó Tori, pensando que algo de lo que sucedió aquella noche pudo hacerle daño.

»"Está bien, no es nada malo. Nada más… creció. Ya no es una niña".

»"Perdón, ¿qué?"

»"Claudia ha estado creciendo desde hace meses. Ya no es la que conocíamos y siento que es importante darle su lugar".

»"Estás loca, ¿no? Claudia no puede crecer. Ella es nuestra imagen antes del accidente. Tiene diez años y nunca…"

»"No es así", la interrumpió su alterna.

»"¡Claro que lo es!"

»"¡Ya no!", le recalcó Ally, perdiendo la calma. "Intenta escuchar. Claudia ha crecido, ha madurado…"

»"¡Sigue siendo una niña que ni siquiera puede decir _marihuana_!", protestó Tori, molesta por la insistencia. Ella no había notado gran diferencia, al menos prefería no hacerlo. Lograba encontrar algo de paz en las rutinas, en lo estable, en las cosas que no cambian.

»"No te ciegues por lo que quieres ver. Sabes lo fácil que se le hace actuar diferente a lo que es".

»"Entonces por que le crees, puede estar imitándonos como siempre, no quiere decir nada".

»"¿Y tú crees que yo desaparecí tanto tiempo de gratis, Tori? Sobretodo, ¿sabiendo que tú no puedes manejar el abandono?", le preguntó Ally a su alterna, quien parecía apenas darse cuenta de que no se había marchado solo por capricho e ira. "Claudia estuvo muy cómoda pensando que estaba sola y ocupando nuestro cuerpo mientras tú te ahogabas en tu depresión", le informó. "No tienes idea lo consecuente que es, lo cuidadosa, lo inteligente y lo mucho que ha crecido".

Tori rechazaba la idea, no quería aceptarlo. Entonces recordó la vez que estuvieron solas y con mucho enojo la pequeña le habló como nunca antes había hecho.

«"Es hora de darle la importancia que se merece y no podemos ya imponerle reglas como si fuese una niña que no sabe lo que es mejor".

»"Pero mientras no estuviste, ella nunca… salió, Claudia no…"

»"Lo hacía todas las noches, nunca te diste cuenta", le confirmó Ally. "Estudió, aprendió cosas, salió a pasear. Siempre manejándose con más madurez que tú o yo".

»"Es imposible…", se dijo Tori sin entender en que momento ella perdió tanto el control. No recordaba una sola vez que Claudia haya salido a flote, ni una sola.

»"No importa si lo crees o no. Es la realidad".

»"Yo… necesito hablar con ella. Confirmar por mí misma…"

»"¿No me crees?"

»"No es eso, es solo que…", Tori nunca había dudado de Ally, la consideraba su mejor amiga y los amigos no se mienten, pero se resistía a la verdad. "Ally, mira, déjame hablar con ella y volvemos a conversar, ¿sí?"

»"Yo ya hablé con ella, mientras tú estabas evitándonos".»

Hecho que no podía negar. Ella misma se había puesto en esa posición. Desaparecer y dejar a sus identidades alternas entablar una relación que no la incluía.

»"Okey, okey", aceptó. "Es solo que… Si es como tú dices, me preocupa que haga cosas que no debe".

»"¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo dice la que cuando tiene el control absoluto se corta en la bañera o busca bares de mala muerte para que nos violen?"

»"Ally…", Tori quiso justificarse nuevamente.

»"¡No! ¡No tienes excusa que sirva! Ya te lo dije antes, vuelve a suceder y no volverás a ver la luz del día con tus propios ojos, ¿entendido?", le advirtió una vez más con dureza. "Y dejas a Claudia en paz. Ella no necesita un sermón de por qué salió o lo que estés pensando hacer."

»"¡No iba a hacer nada!", reprochó Tori.

»"Eso espero. Ella necesita nuestro apoyo y guía, no que la encerremos en una caja de cristal. Y por cierto, hoy fue la reunión del curso y la estúpida fiesta de fin de año para los maestros y estudiantes de tu facultad es este viernes".

»"¿Y qué con eso?", preguntó Tori sabiendo que el evento se acercaba. No era novedad.

»"Pues aunque quise zafarme, el idiota de tu maestro te nominó de organizadora y tienes que ir o te reprobará porque, al parecer, tu estúpida universidad es el maldito preescolar".

»"No es por eso…"

»"Sí, lo escuché, es porque faltaste como una semana entera a tus clases mientras yo no estaba y ahora tienes que reponer la nota", Ally le reclamó uno más de sus descuidos. "Recuerda que la idea de estudiar música fue exclusivamente tuya, y, no porque compartamos cuerpo, Claudia o yo nos vamos a hacer cargo. A ninguna de las dos nos interesa".

»"¡Okey, está claro y voy a ir, ¿feliz?!"

»"De hecho no y quisiera quedarme discutiendo las miles de cosas que me enfadan en este momento, pero la verdad me da flojera. Así que, me voy", le mencionó retirándose de a poco. "Y no hagas idioteces para que regrese, solo iré a quitarme el enojo".»

Su amiga había sido dura, quizá hasta un poco cruel, pero Ally no sabía cómo más hacerla reaccionar. Hace años, la salida para todos sus problemas eran un corte, leve, pero un corte al fin y al cabo. A Claudia le afectaba mucho salir y ver palabras de odio escritas en su cuerpo. Sentía que Tori las escribía como un mensaje para ella porque ya no la quería y a Ally le costó mucho convencerla de lo contrario.

Tori permaneció un buen tiempo sentada en su habitación con la vista nublada por sus lágrimas, mirando a la nada a través de la ventana cuando Claudia decidió acercarse y hablar con ella.

«"Nunca me dejaban salir", quiso explicarse con pena.

»"Lo hacías todo el tiempo".

»"Aquí en casa, Tori. Con papá, mamá y Trina. Nunca al mundo o la heladería, al cine".

»"Ibas con nosotras a todo lado. No es como si te hubiésemos enjaulado. No te tratábamos como un animal".

»"Lo sé. Tan solo quería aventurarme, pasear, hablar con la gente, hacer amigos".

»"¿Y los hiciste? ¿Tienes otros amigos?", preguntó Tori, se sentía amargura en su voz.

»"Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi primera amiga".

»"Claro", desestimó Tori.

»"Es verdad", afirmó la más pequeña. "Y siento que las cosas se hayan dado así".

Claudia la acompañó por unos minutos sin hablar, esperando que las preguntas más obvias se abrieran paso entre ambas.

«"¿Fuiste tú quien habló con Jade la noche que Ally desapareció?"»

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa. Ally le había prometido que no diría nada sobre sus encuentros y mensajes. Prefería que el tema de su ex se mantuviera lejos de la mente de Tori.

«"¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?"»

Aún sin responder, la menor analizó si era una buena idea confesárselo. Sabía que para su alterna era un tema delicado.

«"Sé que fui yo la que aceptó ir al motel esa tarde", reconoció Tori sin conocer toda la verdad, "pero ya habíamos acordado en que no tendríamos una relación con Jade".»

Para Claudia, esa declaración, se escuchada por demás hipócrita. Después de todo, tras ese encuentro, ambas habían ido a comer algo con la susodicha y apenas unos días atrás, ella misma la había citado de nuevo en ese motel de mala muerte.

«"Tori, no creo que sea justo que culpemos a Jade de las cosas que yo hice, de la marihuana y eso", recalcó la pequeña sin reclamar lo que acababa de oír.

»"Yo no la culpo. Pero supongo que eso es algo que no entiendes porque todavía eres…"

»"¡Ya no soy una niña!", reclamó Claudia.

»"¡Entonces compórtate como lo que dices ser!"»

Y con ese grito, Tori logró que su pequeña amiga se enojara tanto que desapareciera al instante sin decir una palabra.

Inmediatamente volvió a sentirse sola, triste y enfadada, más que nada confundida. Si había algo que realmente le afectaba era la incertidumbre.

Días pasaron con sus alternas desaparecidas, con esa misma sensación que tenía desde la pelea con Ally. Nada cuadraba, su angustia crecía y su pena se fue tornando en ira e impaciencia. Todos los preparativos de la bendita fiesta la tenían al borde de la desesperación.

—Me alegra que tomaras la posta de lo que te encargué —le mencionó su maestro el jueves por la tarde—. Sin embargo, para poder darte el ocho que te prometí, debes asistir.

—Profesor Martin, le agradezco la oportunidad de mejorar mi promedio, pero la verdad no me siento muy bien y…

—Vas a ir, Tori —le advirtió su maestro—, vas, sonríes y te quitas de encima esto que estás cargando sobre los hombros hace semanas. No te veo bien y un poco de distracción no te caería nada mal.

—Un descanso tampoco —dijo ella por lo bajo.

—Descansarás el sábado —exigió el hombre—. Mañana asistes con buena cara o reprobarás el semestre.

El profesor creía que la ayudaba y, seguramente, para una persona que no tenía T.I.D., hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para relajarse. Mas para Tori era casi una sentencia de muerte. Lo único que quería era volver a su espacio seguro, a hablar con sus alternas normalmente, a quitarse todas las dudas y la angustia que tenía encima. Una fiesta era lo que menos necesitaba.

Cuando el día llegó, la gótica se levantó muy nerviosa. No había hablado con ninguna de ellas durante la semana entera. No porque no quería hacerlo, tan solo había respetado su espacio, más que nada porque no tenía idea como contactar a Ally o Claudia si ellas no se acercaban primero.

Durante el día debatió consigo misma sobre acercarse o no a Tori para confirmar su asistencia al evento de la facultad, mas prefirió no arriesgarse y decidió ir. Si la encontraba, bien. Si no, compartiría un rato con sus compañeros y disfrutaría la velada. No perdía nada. Aunque, para tomarse la noche _tan a la ligera_ , pasó más de dos horas eligiendo que se pondría para verla, torturando a su compañera de departamento con sus decisiones.

—Solo ponte la falda negra y el buzo verde —le dijo Dani desganada, recostada sobre su cama.

—No, es que… es un look muy común, ¿no crees? —respondió Jade girando medio cuerpo frente el espejo por enésima vez, buscándose cada pero para cambiarse te atuendo.

—Créeme, les gustas. No les va a importar cómo vas vestida.

—No, no, no. Según lo que Ally me mencionó la noche que vino, la que estudia música es Tori y ni a ella ni a Claudia les gusta el tema. Así que con quien me veré es con ella, ¿entiendes? —le explicó—. No he hablado con Tori en no sé en cuánto tiempo y me…

—¿Te emociona verte con tu verdadera ex-novia?

—No es eso —reclamó Jade, girando hacia su amiga.

—Por supuesto que sí —denotó Dani—. Todavía tienes la idea de que con quien tuviste una relación fue con ella. Pero la Tori a la que tú conocías no era la Tori a la que verás hoy, sino un conjunto de las tres.

—Eso lo sé —confirmó la gótica girando de nuevo al espejo y enseguida se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta para probarse otra de color azul—. Créeme, reconozco partes de Ally y Claudia en quien Tori era para mí antes. Sé que las tres fueron mis novias.

—¿Entonces, por qué la cara de que hoy te verás con tu verdadero amor, eh? No tiene sentido esta emoción que te traes por encontrarte con «la que te falta».

—Me emociono igual por las tres, ¿okey? Solo quiero conocer a Tori sin sus otras… personas. Es importante.

—Sé que lo es, pero ¿no deberías esperar a que las otras te digan cómo están las cosas en su sistema?

—Quizá, pero ya no puedo esperar. Quiero hablar con ella. Lo necesito.

—¿Ves lo que digo?, recalcó su rubia amiga.

—No, porque no estoy esperando verme con mi amor perdido.

Dani suspiró profundo y se quiso refundir en la cantidad de ropa que la rodeaba. Leía algo completamente distinto en las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que lo negara si había pasado horas mirándose en el espejo y esa sonrisa de niña pequeña en víspera de navidad no se le quitaba con nada?

—Ve precavida, Jade —le dijo Dani, levantándose de entre el desorden—. No quisiera que te dieras de frente contra una pared de cemento —le advirtió, dándole una pequeña nalgada antes de salir de la habitación—. Y ponte el buzo verde. Es el que mejor te queda y resalta con tus ojos.

—A Tori le gustan mis ojos —se susurró a ella misma dándose otra mirada, para luego quitarse lo que llevaba puesta y seguir las instrucciones de su amiga. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió.

Para cuando llegó, la fiesta ya llevaba unas horas. Varios de sus compañeros de facultad reían como locos en la puerta de la facultad con cervezas en sus manos. Entró al edificio y vio a sus maestros conversar, exactamente en el mismo tono que sus compañeros afuera. Bueno, la noche pasaba de las once y la universidad les había prestado el espacio hasta la media noche, era lógico que hayan aprovechado el tiempo.

—Hey, Lindsay —saludó a una de sus amigas de curso—. ¿Quizá has visto a Tori Vega?

—Hey, Jade —la saludó—. ¿Tori Vega? —le repitió pensándolo.

—Sí, ¿mi ex?

—Ah, ¿la morenita que organizó la fiesta?

—Ella misma. ¿La has visto?

—Escuché que Martin le dijo que no podía irse hasta que saliera el último invitado, así que debe estar por aquí.

—Bien, gracias —le dijo haciéndose a un lado para buscarla con la mirada entre la gente. No la encontró.

—¿Por qué no la buscas en la terraza? —le dijo la chica—. Siempre suelo verla por ahí.

Jade asintió, recordando que le gustaba ir a escuchar música en la soledad de ese lugar y subió con prisa las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Miró de un lado a otro sin encontrarla. Con la oscuridad se le dificultaba reconocer su silueta. Caminó hacia el borde y siguió unos pasos hasta que el sonido de una botella se escuchó a unos pasos de distancia. Allí estaba, con las piernas por fuera del barandal, sentada y bebiendo directo del pico algún licor que no pudo reconocer.

—Hey —le dijo tomándola desprevenida—. ¿No estás muerta del frío?

Tori separó la botella de su boca tan solo para confirmar que la voz que había escuchado le pertenecía a su ex y volvió a beber.

—¿En Los Ángeles? —le respondió, asentando la bebida a un lado—. Lo dices como si no hubieses vivido aquí toda tu vida —dijo con desgano.

—Particularmente hoy es una noche con brisa muy fría —le explicó Jade arrimándose al barandal a su lado. Tori rió.

—Quizá es la bebida entonces —sugirió y volvió a beber.

Esta no era la primera vez que veía a Tori tomar, sin embargo, nunca lo hacía sola, tampoco en el borde de un alto edificio. Con atención se fijó en la botella, era un licor de caña que detestaba. Su sabor era muy fuerte y solía embriagar muy rápido. ¿Qué hacía la latina tomándolo de esa manera y directo de la botella?

—Tal vez necesitas un café y bajarte de ahí.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló la morena—. _Tal vez_ lo que necesito es que la gente me deje en paz, ¿no crees?

Jade se extrañó por su respuesta y su estado sabiendo que sus alternas no la habrían dejado correr tanto peligro, sobretodo Ally.

—Solo me preocupo por ti —le dijo Jade, intentando que sus palabras no suenen a reproche.

Tori volvió a reír, esta vez con una carcajada.

—Ahora todos se preocupan por mí, pero poco les interesa quedarse a mi lado. Es graciosa esa forma de preocupación, es como: «púdrete Tori. Así, bien preocupados».

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó Jade señalando la botella que tenía en las manos.

Tori sabía que ella odiaba el gusto de ese licor, aunque en su estado poco le importó y le acercó la botella. Fue cuando Jade, siendo tan ella, la arrojó al suelo con todas sus ganas, derramando lo que quedaba y enfureciendo a la latina que violentamente giró y se bajó del barandal para enfrentarla.

—¡¿Eres idiota?!

—¡Ah, bueno! ¡Yo no era la que estaba bebiéndose el mundo a punto de tirarse del tercer piso!

—¡No iba a lanzarme, Dios! Solo espero a que se acabe esta estúpida fiesta para poder irme a casa. ¿Está bien o te fastidia que haga algo más con mi vida que lanzarme a tus brazos?

—¡¿Esto es hacer algo con tu vida?! —preguntó la gótica señalando a la botella rota.

Tori rió, quería burlarse de su interés, de su reacción, de la forma en la que la veía, con toda esa vergüenza en su mirada que ella entendió como desprecio.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras, Jade. Así que por qué no te vas y me dejas sola. Tal como el resto de _preocupados_ en mi vida.

—¡No, porque yo sí estoy preocupada por ti!

—Por favor, no me hagas reír —le dijo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Jade se apuró a sostenerla del brazo. Gesto que Tori despreció inmediatamente soltándose y empujándola—. ¡Suéltame! Perdiste el derecho de tocarme la otra noche, así que lárgate.

—¡¿Por qué no entiendes que no voy a hacerte daño?!

—¡Vete! —gritó Tori desesperadamente.

—¡No! —Jade devolvió su respuesta de la misma manera.

—¡Aj! ¿Por qué no entiendes tú que no quiero nada contigo? ¿Que eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida, que te odio y te vas de una vez? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Búscate alguien que te soporte, Dios! Alguien que te devuelva lo ortiva que solías ser, lo « _despreocupada_ » —se burló haciendo comillas con los dedos—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser la amargada de la secundaria, la que prefería estar a mil kilómetros de distancia de mí y desapareces? ¡Puf! Te esfumaste para nunca más volver, ¿eh? ¿Por qué insistes en aparecer en todos lados con tus ridículas atenciones y tus cafés y tus miradas escondidas tras la puerta de algún salón? Como si no pudiera verte a lo lejos vigilándome. ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida, como yo estoy haciendo con la mía y te pierdes?

Jade la escuchó, oyó y procesó cada una de esas palabras dichas con el mismo odio de la vez que la morena terminó su relación meses atrás. La miró detenidamente sin reconocerla. La imagen de quien pensó amar desapareció de un instante al otro y se tornó en un monstruo que expedía su odio por cada poro de su cuerpo. Su mirada podía perforarla, su voz destrozarla por completo.

—¡Haz algo, Jade! ¡Hazte un favor y cámbiate de atuendo que te ves ridícula queriendo agradarme! ¡No quiero nada contigo, nada! ¡Ahora lárgate y déjame!

Un frío más helado que cualquier invierno le recorrió la piel. Sentía la cara amortiguada, imposibilitada de mover sus labios para enfrentarla y contestarle. Ni siquiera notó cuando fue que comenzó a llorar.

—¡Ay, por favor! Detente, ¿quieres? —se burló la morena.

—Tori… —murmuró Jade con muchísima dificultad.

—Aw, ¿tienes diez años? ¡Deja ya de llorar, eres insoportable!

Su pecho se sintió quebrarse, tal como si fuera de cristal. La chica que había esperado conocer con tantas ganas le demostraba que lo había inventado todo. Lo que creyó saber, los rasgos de su personalidad que le atribuía, todos desmentidos en esos pocos minutos.

—¿Sabes? —logró decirle con un respiro cortado—. Tienes razón, debería irme.

—¡Por fin! —celebró Tori.

—Es una pena… —murmuró la gótica bajando la mirada, sonriendo irónicamente—. Me arrepiento tanto… de todo.

Esa confesión, hecha en voz tan baja, regresó a Tori a la realidad.

—Me arrepiento de haberme acercado a ti, de cambiar por ti, de intentar entenderte, de quererte, de todo. De todo —susurró.

La morena se contuvo de decirle algo más hiriente todavía, bajó completamente la guardia y la escuchó.

—¿Y sabes?, quisiera decir que no lo vales, pero ¿cómo?, si algo allí… —dijo aún sin verla—, ellas son tan distintas a ti.

Jade respiró con dolor y se limpió el rostro, sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer cambiaría todo. Tori se quedó helada al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—Lamento tanto haberte conocido, Tori. Lamento el día que… las conocía a ellas —dijo con una pena aún más grande—. No te me acerques más —le dijo finalmente mirándola—. No quiero verte, no quiero nada de ti, nada.

—Jade… ¿qué…? —Tori quiso preguntarle a qué se refería. Su angustia había mermado un poco los síntomas del alcohol y se daba cuenta de lo grosera y estúpida que había sido al hablarle de esa manera, con esa frustración que la traicionaba.

—¡Nada! —le gritó Jade interrumpiéndola—. Nada de ti.

Con una realización rápida, la gótica miró al horizonte, dándose cuenta de lo negra de la noche. El cielo estaba completamente despejado. Subió la vista de a poco y se percató de lo estrellado del cielo.

"Qué maldita ironía", pensó. Sus ojos soltaron otra hila de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Rió al verlas recordando las innumerables veces que Tori le dijo que añoraba el día en que ambas pudieran compartir un momento así juntas y con lentitud bajó nuevamente su vista a esa chica que ya no sabía quién era. Tori lucía desconcertada, temerosa, perdida en una realidad que ella no podía o quería afrontar. Alguien más conocía de su realidad, la misma chica que creyó nunca la entendería y la tacharía de loca. Pero no, lo había sabido quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y aún así, estaba ahí, realmente preocupada por ella.

¿Qué había hecho?

Ambas compartieron unos segundos observándose hasta que Jade dio un último respiro profundo y sin decir más, giró y se marchó, tal como se le pidió. Tori no supo cómo retenerla y sin moverse un centímetro la miró partir.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Casi no llego al final del lunes, pero aquí estoy.

La canción de hoy es: **_One More Light_** de **_Linking Park_**. Es una linda canción y muy triste por la letra y lo que pasó con Chester. Pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Marilinn** : Espero que no me odien mucho con este capítulo. Pero créanme que todo tiene una razón. Eso de la paciencia es buena virtud, yo por ejemplo, no la tengo XD. Gracias por leer y espero que tengas una linda noche. Mucha suerte.

 **Invader Johnny** : Lamentablemente, no. Hay un poco de complejidad en el porqué Tori reacciona así con Jade, pero se sabrá más adelante. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo. Mucha suerte para ti y una linda semana. Gracias por escribir.

 **Chat de Lune** : Esa duda no te la puedo responder aún. Es que bueno, se responderá solo a futuro. Pero de que hay una explicación para todo, la hay. Una caja de Pandora es una buena descripción. Es que es imposible saber qué pasa, qué pasó y por qué se dan las cosas como se dan hasta más adelante. Pero como ya sabrás, supongo, yo siempre termino de explicar todas las tramas. Gracias por el review y mucha suerte esta semana. ¡Saludos!

 **soushyro** : Gracias por el cumplido. Y sobre Crush, creo que les tendré una sorpresa pronto, de verdad, pronto, pronto. ¿Ya hace falta, no? Gracias por estar pendiente y por el review aquí. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Mucha suerte y que tengas una linda noche.

 **Yorbelis** : Como siempre, cada lunes (o martes temprano), actualizaré. Supongo que debe ser una situación compleja más que nada lo de tener una relación con una persona con T.I.D., aunque como todo, supongo que con mucha confianza y comunicación es posible. En todo caso, debe ser muy difícil. Espero que te hayas divertido, aunque no de matarte de la risa, pero que el capítulo haya cumplido su funcionó. Gracias por las palabras y que tengas un linda noche, mucha suerte para ti.

 **ForeverGuest** : Perdón por eso XD. Sí, lo sé, a veces hago cosas a propósito que los confunden, pero supongo que es porque tengo la visión de lo que va a suceder y necesito crear esos momentos de incertidumbre para que funcione mejor la historia. Aunque si no entiendes nada y tienes alguna pregunta, me la puedes hacer por aquí o por interno. Trataré de responder lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por los halagos, siempre es lindo de leer. lamentablemente no tengo historias propias, la verdad escribo por hobby y porque amo la pareja, así que las ideas vienen a mí con facilidad. No he intentado construir una original, aunque quizá en el futuro, nunca hay que decirle que no a las oportunidades. Mucha suerte y una buena semana.

 **Rustjacque** : ¡Hey, bienvenida al fic! he leído todos tus reviews y déjame decirte que me he divertido con todos. Gracias por las lindas palabras, me arreglaste mucho el día cuando los fui recibiendo. Espero que la historia no se te haga muy pesada y si tienes preguntas sabes donde encontrarme, estamos a un mensaje de distancia. Sobre el documental, vi varios, ahora mismo no encuentro el nombre del que ví, pero era muy antiguo, de cuando todavía se llamaba al T.I.D., como múltiples personalidades. En todo caso, en YouTube hay muchísimos. El que yo vi está en inglés pero supongo que habrá otros en español. Lo de "malditas locas todas", me mató. Sí, creo que todas las mujeres tenemos algo de locas, es la naturaleza femenina XD. Y claro que sí, Ally siempre quiere azotar a Jade, ¿cómo no? Yo también quisiera… XD. Gracias por escribir y por cada review. Suerte siempre y que tengas una increíble semana. ¡Suerte!

A todos los demás, suerte y una buena noche.


	8. When I Look At You

**When I Look At You**

* * *

Jade siempre fue muy extrovertida en sus relaciones. Nunca le temió al qué dirán o si la gente se sentía incómoda con sus muestras de afecto. Un claro ejemplo es su novio de la secundaria, Beck Oliver. Ambos podían pasar de una extensa sesión de besos en el pasillo, hasta perderse la hora completa de clases en una de las aulas desiertas o en el armario del conserje, sin ningún cuidado de quién los viera entrar o el tiempo que requerían para desfogar sus deseos.

Celosa de nacimiento, en muchas ocasiones hasta posesiva. Y junto con las hormonas de la edad, explosiva si veía la posibilidad de perder a su pareja.

Después de la graduación y de un par de meses de intentar mantener una relación a distancia, Beck y Jade terminaron con la idea de mantener su amistad, cosa que nunca sucedió. El sentimiento que ella aún guardaba por él, le hizo imposible ver cómo su primer amor hacía su vida sin problemas, sin extrañarla. Quizá esa fue una de las razones por las que en sus siguientes relaciones cambió por completo y se convirtió en una persona reservada que prefería mantenerse lejos de los ojos de la gente, ya sea con su familia, sus amigos o completos desconocidos.

El día que Jade y Tori se encontraron, uniendo sus caminos de nuevo, la gótica bajaba distraída por las escaleras cuando la morena tropezó y, sin lograr agarrarse del barandal de la facultad, cayó sobre ella. El café que llevaba en la mano se esparció por todo el piso, su tarea se arruinó por completo y para colmo se torció la muñeca. La otra chica, por el contrario había amortiguado el golpe y había salido ilesa, hasta que recibió un grito y un empujón de su ex-compañera de escuela.

—¡Maldito el día que se te ocurrió estudiar en la misma universidad Vega! ¡¿No podías irte a la luna o algo?! —La chica se levantó estrujando el papel que tenía en las manos y lo tiró al basurero que tenía a un lado. Exploró rápidamente su atuendo y volvió a gritar—: ¡¿Cómo se supone que presentaré mi trabajo ahora?! ¡no tengo tiempo de volver a mi casa y cambiarme!

La morena se sentía completamente culpable, pero casualmente tenía un atuendo limpio en su auto y se lo ofreció.

—¡¿Y tú crees que «yo» me pondría tu ropa?! ¡¿Yo?!

—Jade, es lo único que puedo hacer —le repitió Tori intentando calmarla—. Al menos es algo.

Eso. Se miró nuevamente, estaba empapada, su ropa manchada. Al menos podría intentar, aunque dudaba que la ropa de la delgada y sin pechos, Tori Vega, le fuese a quedar bien.

La morena corrió a su auto y sacó una maleta de color negro que llevó con apuro al baño de la facultad.

—Hay varias cosas, supongo que algo te quedará bien —le dijo abriéndola sobre uno de los lavabos.

Lo primero que Jade hizo fue preguntarse por qué Tori tendría una maleta llena de ropa a la mano. La segunda, por qué habían cosas que no entonaban con su «mal gusto». Por ejemplo un suéter negro, amplio y estilizado; un par de jeans del mismo color, ajustados, pero adaptables a la figura, de esos que se estiran con facilidad; y una chaqueta de cuero que parecía recién comprada.

—¿No vienes robando una tienda, no? —le preguntó buscando alguna etiqueta que la delatara.

—No, es mi ropa —le dijo con un tono molesto—. Y no es regalo, es prestada, así que me la devuelves mañana a primera hora.

La chica que estaba tan arrepentida de haberse accidentado con ella, desapareció. Y, aunque en ese momento Jade le prestó muy poca atención, no imaginaba que con quien trataba ya no era Tori, era Ally. Esa era su ropa, la que llevaba a todo lugar en caso de encontrarse en una situación en la que debía tomar control de su cuerpo. La chica se negaba a salir en público con la ropa de sus alternas, odiaba su elección en lo que a moda se refiere.

Jade no le hizo mucho caso. La chaqueta le gustaba así que disfrutaría de ella mientras pudiera y su intensión era alargar su entrega por semanas o meses. Le daba igual.

Sin embargo, a Ally no y cada día se peleaba con Tori para que se la quitara.

«"Es la última vez que te lo digo. Esa chaqueta me costó cuatrocientos malditos dólares y, a menos que tengas el dinero y una máquina de tiempo para que me la compres de nuevo en ese local que ya no existe, ¡me la recuperas!" ,le gritó a Tori. "Esto es tu culpa. No fui yo la que andaba distraída mirándole las tetas".

»"Te la voy a dar, ¿okey?", le respondió la latina arreglándose el cabello por enésima vez frente al espejo de su habitación. "Hoy voy por ella".

»"Ahh, ¿para eso te alindas?", la molestó Ally. "¿Crees que llegarás a algún lado con ella?"

»"No, no quiero nada con Jade", aclaró Tori. "Iré a ver tu chaqueta y regreso".

»"Ajá, claro. Porque nunca encuentras excusas para seguirla por el pasillo de la facultad o matricularte en sus clases".

»"No me metí en nada, no por ella", mencionó excusándose, pero Ally tenía razón. "Solo tenía que tomar una optativa y…"

»"Habían muchas otras clases".

»"Pero a mí me gusta esa, ¿sí?"

»"La que te gusta es la insoportable de Jade. En serio, no sé qué diablos le ves, Tori. Pasó molestándonos tres años de nuestras vidas en esa escuela de mala muerte a la que íbamos. Si no era por mí, habría trapeado el piso contigo".

»"No exageres".

»"Claro que sí. Te tiraba del asiento cada que podía y varias veces hizo llorar a Claudia".

»"Eso sucedió una vez y solo le dijo que no era su amiga, tampoco es como si se hubiese acabado el mundo".

»"Fue exactamente lo que pasó, porque a Claudia también le gusta Jade. De verdad, ¿qué tiene la amargada esa, eh? ¿Sabe a nutella o qué?"

»"Yo que voy a saber. No la he probado y lo sabes", le respondió Tori.

»"Bueno, ¿por qué te gusta, entonces?"»

No importaba cuantas veces Tori le dijera que no tenía interés en la gótica, Ally sabía la verdad.

Tori fue a buscarla esa noche aunque no pudo recuperar su chaqueta. Jade se aferraba a quedársela de cualquier forma posible.

—Era un préstamo y ahora la necesito, así que dámela ya —le dijo la morena unas semanas después.

—No —respondió Jade tajante, cruzada de brazos en la puerta de su apartamento. La insistencia le hacía gracia. Ya hasta había comenzado a ponerse la chaqueta a propósito para enfadarla.

—¿Qué quieres por ella? —le preguntó Tori como última alternativa—. Te daré lo que sea.

Jamás imagino la respuesta. Suponía que le pediría algo de dinero, ignorando el verdadero valor de la dichosa prenda.

—Sal conmigo.

¿La había escuchado bien?

Tori no respondió hasta no procesar la propuesta un par de veces.

—Hablo en serio, Jade. ¿Qué quieres por ella?

—Quiero que te la ganes, así que sal conmigo —le repitió ella.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Tori, aún dudando de sus intensiones.

—Pues, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

—Depende, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

Jade sonrió con picardía y se acercó uno pasos.

—Quiero saber por qué eres tan testaruda e insistente.

—¿Yo testaruda? Mira quién habla.

—Quiero una charla, una salida a comer, quiero ir al cine y luego quiero ir a un concierto o salir a bailar hasta la madrugada. Quiero conocerte Vega, eso es todo. ¿Quieres tu chaqueta?

No era mucho pedir, ¿o sí? ¿Qué le costaba salir con su ex-compañera?

—Espérame lista en tu casa a las seis este viernes —exigió la gótica, aún sin tener una respuesta.

Tori no contestó. Toda la situación se le hacía por demás dudosa. Jade le gustaba, sí. Pero a ella la detestaba. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Otro paseo por el desierto para enterrarla viva en una fosa?

—¡Aj, si no quieres, aquí está tu estúpida chaqueta! —le dijo Jade quitándosela y fue cuando a Ally se le ocurrió _dejar las cosas pasar_.

—Listo, una conversación —le contestó tomando control de su cuerpo—. Tú y yo, un café en ese nuevo local a la vuelta de la facultad. Jueves, no viernes. Y estaré allí esperándote a las tres de la tarde —le ordenó sorprendiéndola. Ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en tomar su chaqueta—. No me hagas esperar —le advirtió y, así como había llegado, se fue.

Ally había dado el primer paso y, aunque su alterna se lo reclamó muy molesta por días, agradeció la relación que se llegó a formar. Al principio compartieron un par de actividades a la semana, después tres. Unos meses más tarde no paraban de escribirse a diario o reían un viernes por la noche mientras miraban al techo de su habitación, comiendo pizza mientras alguna película de terror de los ochentas pasaba en el televisor. Se hicieron amigas. Tori siempre dudando de si eso que comenzó con una riña tenía otro fondo, otras intensiones, hasta la noche en que salieron a bailar con el resto de sus compañeros de clase y aquel primer beso sucedió.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde aquel tropezón hasta esa noche, muchas más desde que se hicieron novias hasta que terminaron y muchísimas más desde su reencuentro hace unas semanas hasta esa madrugada en la que Tori llegó de la fiesta de fin de año de la facultad, tambaleándose de pared a pared en pasillo de su casa intentando llegar a su alcoba.

«"¡Entra ya!, le gritó Ally despertándola. Tori casi se queda dormida en el umbral de la habitación".»

La morena sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo vencerla y apenas alcanzó a llegar a la cama para caer sobre ella.

«"Hoy no, por favor", le pidió con lo único que le quedaba de fuerza.

Ally quería mandarla a volar por lo que había sucedido horas antes. Quería regañarla, recordarle que esto de emborracharse como si no hubiera un mañana también contaba como auto destruirse y que ya no se lo permitiría más. Pero Tori desapareció en la inconsciencia de su cuerpo y la dejó con el grito atorado.

A la mañana siguiente, Tori escuchó el ruido de sus padres por la casa y despertó. Los ojos le pesaban, así como su cuerpo que sentía todos los estragos de la noche anterior. Con dificultad carraspeó intentando limpiar su garganta que le rogaba por un poco de agua. La tenía tan seca que ni siquiera le salía la voz. Volteó a su velador, pero no había nada allí, recordó entonces que con la borrachera que se había mandado, no había ido por su usual vaso de agua de las noches.

—Demonios —dijo afónica. Tendría que levantarse al baño o a la cocina por un sorbo y su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar.

Volvió a echarse de espaldas, queriendo dormir unos minutos más, cuando escuchó el sonido de un papel estrujarse bajo ella. Se movió, lo tomó en manos y lo desdobló. Era una carta.

«Tori, sé que no es la mejor manera de tener esta conversación, pero simplemente ya no sé como hablarte. He intentado todo. Te lo he pedido de buena manera, te lo he dicho con dureza, te he amenazado, pero a ti parece no importarte.

»Claudia y yo conversamos, creemos que estás excediéndote, descuidando tus responsabilidades y poniéndonos en situaciones innecesariamente peligrosas.

»Cortarnos, beber así, salir a buscar problemas o sentarse borracha al borde de una terraza no son cosas que nos den mucho alivio. Y aunque entendemos que hay algo que te está molestando, esta no es la forma de manejarnos. Nos expones al punto en que tenemos miedo de tus decisiones, de lo que puede significar que cometas un error que ninguna de las dos podría evitar.

»Sí, Jade sabe de nosotras. Fui yo quién se lo contó. Y sí, también sé que acordamos nunca decírselo a nadie, que arriesgábamos que nos metieran en un manicomio porque no sabrían entendernos, pero quizá no tiene por qué ser tan extremo.

»Yo confío en ella. Jade lo sabe y está bien. Jade lo sabe y nosotras también estamos bien… Al menos así fue hasta anoche.

»A pesar de lo vulnerable que decidiste ponerte, tuviste la fuerza suficiente como para no dejarme tomar el control y evitar otra pelea. Claudia por suerte no fue testigo de cómo destruías nuevamente a Jade, pero yo sí.

»¿Qué te pasa, Tori? Tú no eres así, nunca lo fuiste. Jamás quisiste hacerle daño a la gente, mucho menos a la que te importa. Y recuerdo que fue por eso que accediste a dejar de hacerle daño a nuestro cuerpo, para cuidarnos, porque nos quieres. Pero todo lo que haces últimamente es… no sé, es excesivo. Has cruzado los límites de lo tolerable y nos tienes preocupada.

»Yo… creo que lo mejor es que conversemos las tres, que entendamos tu punto de vista, que sepamos qué sientes, porque esto no es normal.

»Claudia sabe lo que sucedió. Se lo conté porque creo que es importante respetar lo que Jade nos pidió y no va a acercársele. Supongo que tú no tienes intenciones de hacerlo tampoco por todo lo que le dijiste ayer. Y yo, bueno, siendo honesta, yo también quiero a Jade, la aprecio. Si se lo confesé fue por algo. Pero no, ella no merece esto de nosotras. Quizá estamos lo suficientemente dañadas como para hacerle bien. Así que las tres estamos de acuerdo esta vez. Debemos alejarnos y no la volveremos a ver.

»Con respecto a ti. Mejórate hoy. Claudia necesita espacio para procesar lo de Jade y yo… la verdad, yo también.

»Hablamos luego».

Las palabras de su alterna se sentían tristes. Y, muy aparte de cómo se sentía físicamente, emocionalmente tenía toda la pesadez de haber cometido una estupidez que simplemente no recordaba del todo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, hoy les traigo un capítulo más pequeño (y quizá con muchas faltas), pero es que me cayó la maldición china. Bueno, no, solo estoy enferma, así que seré muy concisa con las respuestas porque sino no publico y estoy que me muero.

La canción de hoy es: **_When I Look At You_** de **_Miley Cyrus_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Pues no es cuestión de separarlas porque sí, créeme, no es que soy fan de encontrarle patas al gato para sacar historia, sino que creo que en una situación tan compleja, no todo puede ser un cuento de hadas. Mucha suerte.

 **Soushyro** : En serio que estoy con eso en mente. hasta me leí todo el fic de nuevo para poder tenerlo fresco en mi mente. Por otro lado, ya corregí lo de los nombres de la tía que había puesto dos distintos XD y por lo de leer los reviews, apenas entran me llegan al correo y los leo, así que es instantáneo. Mucha suerte.

 **paola** : Eso mismo pienso yo, pero digamos que, en el fic, han pasado tres años de la serie y aunque mucha gente diga que no, para mí siempre se cambia, siempre se adapta uno a las situaciones y las experiencias. No por algo somos humanos y vivimos en constante evolución. Sobre tus otras preguntas, sigue leyendo y serán respondidas. Suerte.

 **Marilinn** : Sí, siempre recuerdo que amas a Jade, aunque en este capítulo del review salió muy mal parqueada con Tori. Sobre la actitud de Tori, todo tiene una razón y nada es casual, así que pronto la comprenderemos. Al menos eso espero. Mucha suerte.

 **Chat de Lune** : Creo que estás en lo correcto. Sobre lo antisocial, creo que es más una consecuencia de otras cosas, pero ya la entenderemos pronto. Mucha suerte.

 **Rustjacque** : ¿Sabes?, es que yo creo que una persona es de todo, no solo cascarrabias o solo tierna. Eso no pasa en la vida, así que tampoco en mis fics. Cada persona es un mundo y así como Tori puede ser pendeja y ogro, jade puede ser dulce y sentimental. Jajaja, pobre Tori, no eso de la botella en la cabeza. Gracias por los halagos y mucha suerte.

 **Yorbelis** : Eso es verdad, pero ahí está la pregunta. ¿Qué le pasa? gracias por las palabras, aunque tampoco soy experta en el tema como para enseñar, mi cometido es más un dar varios puntos de vista y bueno, cada uno se identificará con alguno, después de todo, cada uno de nosotros tiene una historia y nos pega una cosa más que otra. Suerte.

Gracias a todos por leer chicos y chicas. ya que el domingo es Navidad y estamos muy complicados todos, no sé si el siguiente capítulo llegue el siguiente lunes o quizá a media semana. En todo caso, que tengan lindas fiestas y les deseo lo mejor. Buena suerte a todos y una linda noche buena.


	9. The Cure For Pain

**The Cure For Pain**

* * *

—Tan solo dime que no le diste el gusto de verte llorar —preguntó Dani mientras desayunaban a la mañana siguiente de esa fiesta que termino tan mal.

Jade tomó su vaso con batido de frutas y sorbió con el popote hasta que no pudo evitar más una respuesta.

—Yo no lloro por nadie —le dijo volviendo a tomar su bebida, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la rubia—… nunca —le aclaró. Pero ¿cómo podía negarlo? Sus enormes gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos hinchados, además de las ojeras por no dormir—. Y si lo hice, fue solo para hacerla sentir mal —añadió justificándose.

—Espero que se haya sentido pésimo—respondió Dani, sabiendo que su amiga no quería parecer débil o aceptar que nuevamente le habían roto el corazón.

—Supongo —Jade dijo restándole importancia, negó terminando su bebida y dejó el vaso a un lado—. Además ya no importa. Es hora de zarpar y explorar otros mares.

—¿Sí?

—No soy marinera de un solo puerto —dijo anunciando su decisión—. Quiero ver el mundo. Ya sabes, visitar nuevas islas, altas montañas, valles verdes.

—Hmm —asintió Dani, un tanto incrédula—. ¿Así que lo que sea que tenías con ellas se acabó de verdad esta vez?

—No había nada que terminar. Ayer me lo recordaron, nada más. —La gótica quería sonar segura y fuerte, pero era esa misma actitud la que la delataba.

—Dime que estás bien.

Jade contuvo la respiración unos segundos y suspiró hacia sus adentros. No lo estaba. Se sentía rota, lastimada y su decisión de alejarse le dolía, pero era mejor así.

—Estaré bien.

Dani no quiso presionarla más, no era un tema fácil y, aunque tenía mucha empatía por la situación de Tori, Ally y Claudia, estaba del lado de su amiga. Si ella creía que alejarse era la respuesta, la apoyaría.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Vega, las dos identidades mayores habían iniciado esa conversación obligada que ninguna quería tener. Tori escuchaba las palabras de Ally en silencio, sin ponerle mucha atención. Su pensamiento iba y venía entre lo que Jade le había dicho la noche anterior.

" _Me arrepiento tanto de todo. Me arrepiento de haberme acercado a ti, de cambiar por ti, de intentar entenderte, de quererte… ¿Y sabes?, quisiera decir que no lo vales, pero ¿cómo?"_ , recordó. _"Ellas son tan distintas a ti_ ".

«"¿No vas a decir nada?"

»"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ally? ¿Que lo siento?"

»"Sería un buen comienzo".

»"La que debería disculparse eres tú. Se lo contaste".

»"Confío en Jade".

»"¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡Lo primero que hicimos cuando tú, Claudia y yo nos descubrimos y llegamos a un acuerdo, era no decírselo a nadie! Nosotras lo manejaríamos. Pero tú tenías que enojarte conmigo y decírselo a nuestra ex. ¿Acaso estás loca?"

»"Ella merecía saber qué pasaba. ¡Sobretodo porque tú la envolviste en ese juego estúpido en el motel esa noche!"

»"Ya te dije que aquella vez, Jade fue un medio…"

»"¡Tori, maldita sea!", gritó Ally exasperada, interrumpiéndola y dejándola callada.

»"Esta actitud que tienes últimamente…". la chica ya no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su amiga y, por más que sus alternas la consideraran la protectora, ya no sabía cómo cumplir su rol con una de ellas siendo tan impredecible y la otra apenas entendiendo lo que es ser una joven mujer.

«"Las cosas tienen que cambiar".»

«"¿A qué? ¿A lo que éramos antes?", preguntó Tori con burla y enojo. "Quizá yo ya no quiero que nada sea como antes".»

Esa declaración se sintió extraña, llena de frustración y algo que Ally interpretó como duda, miedo. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga? ¿Acaso había sido incapaz de protegerla de algo grave?

«"Dime qué te pasa", le pidió preocupada. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí".»

Tori sonrió con sarcasmo, mas no se lo reclamó. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que las expuso de esta manera? Se sentía traicionada, su privacidad violada por quien era más que una hermana para ella, la persona en quien más confiaba y una de las únicas que podía entenderla. Esto solo intensificaba los sentimientos que había comenzado a tener desde su pelea, desde que se sintió tan sola que despertó en ella una incertidumbre que la agobiaba. Nada podía llenar ese vacío, ni un corte, ni alcohol, nada.

«"Tori, no sé como ayudarte si no me lo dices".

»"No hay nada que hablar".

»"Por favor, solo dime qué te pasa. ¿Alguien te lastimó?"

»"¿Aparte de ti?"

»"Yo no te hice daño, solo confié en alguien…"

»"Alguien que antes ya nos puso en peligro. Alguien que las tres decidimos dejar atrás. Y sí, yo sé que cometí un error al llevarnos a ese motel. Pero jamás será tan grave como lo que tú hiciste, Ally, nunca".

»"Jade no va a traicionarnos".

»"No lo sabes. Seguro ya se lo dijo a Daniela y hasta tienen una carpeta llena de pruebas de lo enfermas que estamos".

»"No es así", refutó Ally sin entender de donde venía tanta negatividad. "Jade nos quiere y tú la conoces. No va a exponernos, ni dejarnos en ridículo o a armar un complot para meternos en un manicomio".

»"¿Y qué pasa si lo hace, eh? ¿Te has preguntado qué nos pasaría si nos internan? Porque yo sí. Viviremos encerradas, con el estigma de ser dementes, de no poder manejar nuestra vida. Nunca más podremos decidir qué queremos hacer o sin que nos miren como si tuviésemos una maldita peste contagiosa. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Lo que quiere Claudia?"

»"El T.I.D. se ha estudiado mucho en los últimos años y no tendría que ser así. Hay doctores que se especializan en tratar a personas como nosotras. Casos mucho más complejos…"

»"No me hagas reír, ¿quieres?", respondió Tori desestimándola. "Ni siquiera anónimamente en internet encontramos ayuda, solo nos topamos con gente que nos llamó mentirosas por que nuestra historia era menos dramática que la suya, porque no nos habían atado de manos en un ritual satánico o cosas así, acuérdate. ¿Qué crees que nos van a decir cuando sepan que vivimos en una familia relativamente normal y amorosa, que vivimos con mucha comodidad? Nos tacharán de querer atención, nada más. Como el idiota de nuestro psiquiatra".

»"Eso fue hace años, Tori".

»"No los suficientes como para que las cosas hayan cambiado y…", se interrumpió. "Olvídalo".»

Tori se calló algo que parecía estar ansiosa por gritar, pero lo mantuvo dentro.

«"¿De verdad crees que Jade va a traicionarnos?", le preguntó Ally, tratando de entenderla.

»"Yo… ya no confío en nadie".»

Esa declaración le dolió. ¿Tanto se habían distanciado en esas pocas semanas?

«"¿Ni en mí?, le preguntó Ally, esperanzada en que lo negara".

»"¿Desde lo que hiciste? No. Ni siquiera en ti".

Sus palabras se sintieron como una estacada, como muchas. Desde que se descubrieron hace años, habían sido las mejores amigas, confiaban la una en la otra por completo. Cada miedo, cada alegría. Nunca nada era un secreto, lo compartían todo, se entendían y reconfortaban. Ahora Tori se sentía como una enemiga.

»"¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?"

»"Pues… supongo que nos mantendremos alejadas y ya", le respondió Tori decidida. "Yo haré mis cosas y ustedes pueden tener una relación con Jade si tanto quieren, tan solo no me incluyan".

»"Es algo irreal, ¿no crees?", cuestionó Ally. "Compartimos un cuerpo, no es como si pudieras terminar con nosotras".

»"No hace falta que ustedes pasen tiempo conmigo o viceversa. Yo atenderé mis clases y mis tareas, el resto del tiempo poco me importa".

»"¿Eso es lo que quieres?", preguntó su alterna aún más preocupada que antes.

»"Eso es lo que haremos", afirmó Tori. "Ahora me iré, hagan de las vacaciones lo que más les plazca. Yo regresaré cuando el semestre inicie".»

Ally sintió a su alterna alejarse y entendió que su decisión de hacer lo mismo unas semanas atrás, había sido lo que detonó esta situación. Ahora debía encontrar una forma de volver todo a la normal. Lo cual no sería tan fácil con una de sus tres partes ausente de su espacio común.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Ally y Claudia compartieron su tiempo en control de su cuerpo, asistiendo a las diferentes fiestas de navidad y fin de año. Podría decirse que estos días hubo algo de paz en su sistema. Aunque Claudia permanecía decaída emocionalmente por lo de Jade y la ausencia de Tori, intentaba mostrarse contenta y animada frente a su familia, mientras Ally hacía lo posible por buscar una solución sin encontrarla.

«"Dime que no vas a deprimirte tú también", mencionó Claudia una tarde que compartían juntas en su alcoba.

»"¿De qué hablas?", respondió Ally, no se había dado cuenta lo pensativa que estaba recostada sobre su cama. "Solo… pienso".

»"¿En algo grave?"

»"¡No, Claudia!", gritó exasperándose por tanta pregunta. De inmediato se dio cuenta de había reaccionado mal y dio un respiro. "Quizá es grave", le dijo. "Pero no quiero preocuparte".

»"¿Es por Tori?"

»"Supongo".

»"Y no quieres que yo lo sepa", asumió la más pequeña.

»"No es eso".

»"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan seria y cortante?"

»"No lo est…", quizo evadir darle una respuesta, sin embargo, recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando Tori le hizo lo mismo y decidió confesarse. "Estoy tratando de encontrar ayuda… para nosotras".e

»"¿Ayuda?"

»"Sí, no sé, algún grupo de personas con T.I.D., que no sea el típico remedo de alcohólicos anónimos".

»"Hmm", suspiró Claudia. "Es porque nos separamos", asumió.

»"Por eso y porque… Tori me preocupa, sí".»

»"Yo… no quería decírtelo, pero…", la menor dudaba si era una buena idea informarle sobre lo que sabía, la indispondría más.

»"¿Qué pasó?"

»"El otro día la escuché llorar y… tenía una navaja en la mano. No se cortó, pero…"

»"Te asustó", supuso Ally, preocupándose aún más.

»"Sí, me asustó y creo a que ella también. Creo que me sintió y no lo hizo por eso".»

La mayor cerró los ojos bloqueando todo mal presentimiento que tenía e intentó ser positiva. Al menos no lo había hecho.

«"Encontraré ayuda, Claudia, lo prometo".

»"Sé que tú y Tori no confían mucho en los psiquiatras, pero un psicólogo podría ayudar".

»"Me parece que en este caso, da igual".

»"Yo conozco a alguien", admitió Claudia. "Imagino que sabes quien es porque me seguiste esos días que desapareciste".»

Ally no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. La había acompañado a escondidas, sin embargo no fue todo el tiempo. habían días que prefería descansar.

»"Bueno, es un psicólogo y estudia muchos casos de T.I.D., se puede decir que es un experto".

»"¿Y de dónde lo conoces?"

»"Es el maestro de Dani", le confesó. Todo cuadró. Dani, la compañera de apartamento de Jade estudiaba psicología. A Claudia le agradaba, sentía que era una buena amiga y muy inteligente, opinión que ni ella ni Tori compartían.

»"Has hablado con él", preguntó Ally, sabiendo que la respuesta era un sí. De otra forma, cómo lo recomendaría.

»"No le dije que teníamos T.I.D.", la menor se adelantó en aclarar. "He ido a varias de sus reuniones y conferencias. Hemos hablado y se mostró interesado en que siga asistiendo, pero no lo sabe".

»"Ajá".

»"De verdad, no se lo comenté. Una noche me hizo algunas preguntas. Dani luego me confirmó eran parte de un test que ayuda a diagnosticar a personas como nosotras. Pero me dijo que siempre las hace cuando conoce a gente que está muy interesada en el tema".

»"Supongo que muchos se acercan para encontrar ayuda… como tú", recalcó Ally.

»"Más que ayuda, yo quería entendernos mejor. Ahora creo que podría ser lo que tú. El hombre es bastante accesible. Me dijo que si tenía más preguntas o quería conversar más a fondo, lo busque en su oficina".

»"¿Y el tipo ejerce la carrera o solo es profesor e investigador?"

»"Practica la psicología. Tiene un consultorio y todo, bien elegante y prestigioso. Es uno de los mejores psicólogos de Los Ángeles".

»"O sea que cuesta una fortuna".

»"No, de hecho, como está haciendo un estudio de T.I.D., atiende gratuitamente a los pacientes que aceptan ser parte de él. Es anónimo y nunca usaría nuestros nombres para nada, pero lo ayudaríamos a conocer más sobre el desorden y… bueno, a nosotras no nos costaría", le contó Claudia. "Gana él y ganamos nosotras".»

Ally aún se resistía un poco. Por años compartió el mismo pensamiento que Tori. Si se lo llegaban a contar a alguien, las encerrarían y las tacharían de locas. Pero el psiquiatra no ayudaba en nada y algo se debía hacer.

»"¿Tienes su número?", preguntó Ally. "Me gustaría hablar con él".

»"Claro, están guardados en el teléfono como Benja. Es el nombre de un taxista que nos trajo a casa una vez. Lo guardé tal cual, para que no hayan sospechas. Tori nunca borra esos números en caso de que tú o yo necesitemos transporte. Especialmente yo porque no sé manejar".

»"Muy inteligente, Claudia".

»"Gracias", dijo ella animada. Había querido sugerir que lo vieran desde hace un tiempo, pero no encontraba la forma de traer el tema a la conversación. "Puedes llamarlo cuando quieras. Dijo que estaría disponible cuando lo necesitemos".

»"Debo reconocer que haces bien tu tarea cuando te lo propones", Ally la volvió a elogiar. "Hablaré con él uno de estos días y veremos. Ojalá Tori cambie de opinión hasta mientras y nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra".

»"La extraño", dijo la pequeña.

»"Yo también. Créeme, demasiado".»

El tiempo siguió pasando de la misma manera. La rutina se repetía. Tori despertaba temprano, se alistaba para sus clases y volvía después del medio día a terminar sus proyectos. A media tarde, Ally o Claudia tomaban el control y cambiaban de actividad. Así, los días se convirtieron en semanas. Enero pasó sin notarlo y Tori, a pesar de estar tan decidida en no volver a acercarse a ninguna de sus alternas, sentía cada vez más la pena de su alejamiento.

Lo mismo le sucedió con Jade. Nunca imaginó cuanto la extrañaría. Mucho más que en su primer rompimiento y es que las palabras de esa noche no la dejaban tranquila.

" _Me arrepiento tanto de todo… ¿Y sabes?, quisiera decir que no lo vales, pero ¿cómo? Ellas son tan distintas a ti_ ".

 _Ellas_ , eso era lo que la inquietaba. Sus alternas habían conseguido mantener una buena relación con su ex, a sus espaldas, pero eso no importaba. Habían sido capaces de confiar en ella, de revelarle su verdadera identidad y Jade lo entendía.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba y, cada vez más, sentía que Ally pudo haber tenido razón. Jade parecía ser alguien en quien confiar, con quien abrirse, por quien dejarse amar.

Una mañana de principios de febrero, llegó a la facultad sin mucho ánimo. Fue a su casillero para sacar un par de libros que tenía guardados, cuando de repente la escuchó. No era nada nuevo, oía su voz todo el tiempo. A veces hasta pensaba que Jade podía estar con una de ellas, ya fuera Ally o Claudia.

Escuchar su risa se sentía tan bien. Luego se daba cuenta de que esos momentos no eran con ninguna de las tres. Ella era la que tenía el control y la voz de Jade era solo un eco a lo lejos. La morena volvió la cabeza buscándola, no estaba tan lejos, arrimada a la pared a menos de diez metros de distancia.

"Es linda… supongo", pensó Tori. "No es mi tipo, pero…"

Ver esos encuentros era difícil. Aquella chica se acercaba buscando su mano con un roce para jugar con sus dedos. Jade no mostraba resistencia. Le daba tiempo para entrelazarlas y luego sonreía, esperando un beso que la nueva chica le daba sin mucho rogar. No había gritos, ni empujones. No negaba que le gustaba.

Era triste. Darse cuenta que a ella le había costado tanto que Jade se comportara así con ella, sin embargo a la nueva se le hacía tan fácil.

Una risa más, una despedida que nuevamente la dejaba escuchar su voz y veía como la delgada muchacha se alejaba manteniendo el agarre de sus dedos lo más posible hasta que forzadamente se separaban y ella se marchaba por el corredor.

Pero lo más triste de todo era entender que ella podía haber estado parada al frente de la nueva pareja, mas a Jade ya no le importaba su presencia.

«"Sigue con tus cosas, Tori", se decía a sí misma siempre que se encontraba embelesada en esos momentos. "Es mejor así".»

La morena entonces llenó sus pulmones con un suspiro que parecía no terminar y viendo como su ex le daba una eterna mirada a su nueva chica, tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino a sus clases.

Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Que Jade hiciera su vida, que encontrara a alguien que la soporte para que ambas sean patéticas juntas.

Patéticamente adorables, patéticamente encariñadas la una con la otra, patéticamente envidiables. Era justo lo que quería.

Esa tarde llegó a casa y no pudo más que echarse de espaldas sobre su cama. Se sentía agotada, abrumada por la realidad de sentirse sola sabiendo que quizá la única persona que podía quererla y aceptarla ya estaba perdida en alguien más. Que ella se había refugiado en pensamientos negativos, que no confiaba ni en su sombra y, aunque extrañaba a sus alternas, no quería dar su brazo a torcer e iniciar nuevamente la comunicación.

«"Hey", la saludó Claudia sintiéndola tan triste. "¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?", le preguntó esperando que por fin Tori se animara a contestar. Ella prefirió no hacerlo. "Ya veo", continuó la más pequeña. "Aún no quieres hablarme". Dio un respiro fuerte y esperó unos segundos hasta sentirse cómoda para continuar la charla unilateral. "Ayer fui a ver esa película ciencia ficción a la que queríamos ir juntas, ¿recuerdas? Te daré un consejo…"

»"¿No debo verla?", Tori finalmente respondió. Claudia se sintió aliviada, no era mucho, pero era un buen comienzo.

»"Es malísima, mejor ve otra. Dicen que la de miedo está buena".

»"¿Aún no te gustan de ese género?"

»"No, todavía no".»

Ambas compartieron un corto silencio, pensando en lo bien que se sentía volver a compartir un rato juntas y fue cuando Tori decidió ceder. Lo suyo no era estar sola.

»"La facultad es un poco aburrida. Las mismas clases de siempre, las mismas tareas", le comentó. "Supongo que será así hasta pasar este año".

»"¿Ya no aprendes nada nuevo?"

»"No. Ojalá pudiera dejarlo, ¿sabes?", Tori le confesó. Sintió una paz enorme tan solo diciendo esas palabras. Estaba realmente agotada de cómo iba su vida. "Tal vez el tiempo que gastamos en esa carrera, sería mejor aprovechado por Ally o por ti".

»"Pero la música es tu sueño".

»"Y tú también tienes uno, ¿no? ¿Todavía quieres estudiar psicología?", Tori le preguntó sorprendiéndola. Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie. "Ally me lo comentó hace tiempo".

»"Yo nunca le dije que quería estudiar psicología".

»"Ah…, bueno, sí. Ella lo escuchó uno de los días que te siguió. ¿Recuerdas?, cuando desapareció", le mencionó sintiéndose torpe por revelar lo que parecía ser un secreto. "No debí decírtelo, lo siento. Ally no estaba espiándote…"

»"Tranquila, está bien. No me molesta. No es algo que quiera esconder", respondió Claudia. "Sí, me gusta. Quisiera estudiarlo más a fondo, pero cuando se decidió quién seguiría una carrera, tú fuiste la elegida. ¿Qué haría una cantante y productora musical estudiando psicología? Además, nunca la ejerceríamos".

»"Bueno, cuando eso se decidió tú eras pequeña. Las cosas han cambiado, como Ally dijo. Podría ser bueno tomar otro rumbo", sugirió Tori. "Al menos tú… tienes un propósito, quieres cosas. Yo… la verdad, yo no tengo ganas de nada. Siento que tiro a la basura un tiempo que no vamos a recuperar".

»"¿Ya no quieres estudiar?"»

A Tori se le hizo difícil aceptarlo. Su sueño se había convertido en un velo que hacía ver su futuro borroso, incierto. La presión de ser la responsable de sus vidas le pesaba.

«"¿O es por algo más?"»

La menor también había acertado en algo, no era solo su cansancio emocional lo que la hacía dudar.

«"Sé que la extrañas, Claudia. Pero lo mejor es que te olvides de Jade. Ella está bien sin nosotras".

»"¿La has visto?", le preguntó ignorando su sugerencia.

»"La veo de vez en cuando en la universidad".

»"¿Y cómo está?", le preguntó la menor, no lo pudo evitar.

»"Me imagino que está bien. Al menos así se ve. No hemos hablado".

»"¿De nada?"

»"No", le comentó con tristeza. justo esa mañana era lo que más había querido hacer. "Ella tiene su vida y lo mejor es no entrometernos".

»"Okey", aceptó la menor, aún con curiosidad.»

Deseaba tanto verla o escribirle, aún así respetó el trato al que llegaron después de aquella pelea que Tori y Jade tuvieron en la fiesta de la facultad.

Esa misma tarde, Claudia decidió ir a pasear. Tori, después de esa corta charla prefirió irse a su espacio interno y dejarla hacer algo que a ella le gustara. La pequeña aceptó y fue a una cafetería que Ally le había recomendado. Supuestamente había un chocolate caliente con sabor a fresa que sabía que le gustaría.

Pidió su orden en la caja y buscó una mesa para sentarse a leer un poco mientras terminaba su bebida cuando la escuchó. Tal como a Tori le había sucedido en la mañana, la risa de Jade la sobresaltó.

"¿Estoy soñando?", pensó levantando la vista y la buscó entre la gente. La gótica estaba a tres mesas de distancia, sentada junto a Dani y una chica que no reconoció.

Por un segundo sonrió. Qué bueno era verla después de tanto tiempo, qué bien se escuchó su voz. Eso fue hasta que la desconocida se acercó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño, pero evidente, beso. No era una chica cualquiera. Jade le devolvió el beso y le dio otro corto que fue seguido por una sonrisa y una linda mirada. Esta chica era su chica, era su reemplazo.

Toda esa sacudida de felicidad que sintió al verla, se fue con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Esto debe haber sido lo que Tori le quiso decir cuando mencionó que Jade tenía su vida y que era mejor no entrometerse. Su ex era feliz sin ellas.

Claudia se sentó allí, mirándolas durante unos minutos. Incluso se olvidó de beber su cocoa. El desconsuelo que llenaba su pecho era demasiado denso para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Dolía. Ver lo que pudieron ser, le partía el alma. Mas no podía dejar de imaginarse allí, haciendo lo mismo con ella.

Entonces pensó en las palabras que Ally le dijo cuando acordaron respetar el pedido de Jade de mantenerse lejos. Su ex merecía algo más que complicarse la vida con ellas, quizá estaban demasiado rotas para hacerle bien. Hizo el chocolate a un lado y tomó su libro dispuesta a salir de allí y volver a casa con el corazón partido, cuando la vio excusarse y dirigirse a la parte trasera de la cafetería, iba al baño.

¿Era muy descabellado darle el encuentro? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba un final, un último adiós.

Claudia caminó sin hacerse notar por las acompañantes de Jade y la siguió. Otra chica salía en ese momento y el lugar era pequeño, por lo que solo Jade debía estar adentro. Decidida a ser rápida en su despedida se paró a esperarla en la entrada. No esperó más de un minuto y la gótica se frenó abruptamente frente a ella.

Claudia olvidó por completo las pocas palabras que había pensado decirle y solo la miró en silencio. Esos ojos azules lucían sorprendidos y molestos, lo que provocó otro choque de sentimientos.

Qué duro era saber que debía dejar ir a su primer amor. Sus labios se viraron para abajo y no pudo sostener más la mirada, bajándola hacia el suelo.

—Es muy linda —le dijo recibiendo solo silencio—. Se nota que te quiere y… y tú a ella".

La voz de la menor luchaba por no romperse, pero se le hacía casi imposible, así como retener las lágrimas que ya se habían formado en sus ojos.

—Yo… no voy a molestarte. Solo quería decirte que es bueno que seas feliz y que Ally tenía razón.

Jade sintió la molestia de ver a su ex irse, al darse cuenta de que quien le hablaba era Claudia. La vio tan destruída por lo que había presenciado que se sintió culpable. Ella en particular era la más dulce, la más alegre, la más cariñosa y la que ella menos quería herir.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó Claudia sin mirarla—. Yo hubiese querido que las cosas sean distintas. Pero pedirte disculpas otra vez no arreglaría nada. Ally sigue teniendo razón.

Claudia dio un suspiro que tenía ahogado, revelando su llanto, y por un segundo volvió a verla. No pudo sostener la mirada y la retiró de inmediato enfocándola a la nada.

—Me ale… gra… me alegra que encontraras… a al… guien que puedas… querer sin problemas —dijo con el llanto atorado—. Y quie…ro… quiero que sepas… que te… deseo… siempre lo mejor.

Claudia tomó un amplio respiro intentando armarse de valor. Pensó si sería una buena idea darle un beso en la mejilla, nada más. Lo volvió a pensar otra vez antes de terminar ese respiro y negó para sí misma. No era lo mejor, no era lo correcto.

Sin escuchar una palabra de la chica que tenía en frente, asintió rendida y se hizo un paso para atrás, girando para salir apurada del lugar.

Jade por su parte no sabía que acababa de suceder. Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de procesar sus palabras y Claudia ya se había ido. Ella continuaba allí, sin moverse, sin reaccionar.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Dani entrando al baño—. Acabo de ver a Tori salir corriendo.

—No era Tori —le aclaró Jade.

—¿Ally?

—No, era Claudia —dijo finalmente moviendo sus manos para tomarse la cabeza—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo Dan? —le preguntó confundida—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con Sara?

Su amiga notó el desasosiego que la morena había dejado. Esa visita tan corta había regresado de un solo golpe a Jade de vuelta a la incertidumbre de su antigua relación.

—¿Estás siguiendo con tu vida? —le recordó Dani.

Otras chicas entraron al cuarto de baño en ese momento y a ellas les tocó volver a la mesa donde la esperaba esa delgada chica que ahora ya tenía un nombre, Sara. Mas la tarde se había vuelto gris para Jade, quien no pudo dejar de escuchar el llanto de esa chica que todavía quería, sabiendo que le había hecho tanto daño sin querer.

—Hola, ¿me das unas galletas y un té de frutas? —ordenó Claudia en la heladería de siempre, unas semanas después. Era el doce de febrero, casi la víspera de San Valentín.

—Claro, te las llevo a la mesa —le contestó el chico del mostrador.

La menor se acercó hasta la mesa de la ventana. Una pequeña para dos personas en la cual le gustaba sentarse a leer. Sacó uno de sus libros favoritos y se concentró en la lectura hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien enfrente suyo. Cerró el libro pensando que era el mesero que venía a entregar su orden, pero se encontró con otro pedido, uno que ella no había hecho.

—Un cono de helado de fresa y vainilla para la señorita —le dijo Jade con una tierna sonrisa.

Claudia fue esta vez quien se quedó muda.

—No vas a dejarme con el helado en la mano, ¿o sí? Se va a derretir —mencionó Jade haciendo otro gesto para entregárselo.

La boca de la pequeña se abría y cerraba sin poder decir una palabra. Regresó a ver al mostrador, el chico que debía pasarle el té seguía ocupado con otras órdenes. Volvió la vista a Jade sin saber qué decir.

—Yo no puedo comerme los dos —recalcó la gótica mostrándole que en la otra mano tenía uno de chocolate y limón—. ¿Lo aceptas?

Claudia estiró la mano, más que nada por instinto, y lo tomó.

—Gracias, pero no… tú y yo… no…

—¿ _Tú y yo_ no qué? —preguntó Jade ocupando el asiento de enfrente, dándole una probada a su helado.

—Que ya no deberíamos hacer esto.

—¿Porque Ally tenía razón? —contestó la mayor, con esas palabras todavía muy presentes.

—Porque es lo que nos pediste.

Eso era distinto, aún así, lo que le había exigido a Tori aquella noche, había sido con toda la frustración y el dolor que tenía en el momento. No necesariamente era lo que quería de forma definitiva, al menos no con ella.

—Hablas de lo que le pedí a Tori.

—Lo hiciste en general, para las tres.

—Bueno, sí —aceptó Jade—. Aunque deberías considerar que Tori acababa de gritarme mil cosas que dolieron mucho y lo que menos quería era volver a exponerme. Sin embargo, lo que me aleja de ella no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

Esa pequeña confirmación se sentía como puro alivio, aunque la realidad era que Tori era una gran parte de ellas, era casi imposible separarlas de la situación.

—¿Y que hay de tu novia?

—¿Quién?

—La pecosa con la que estabas el otro día en la cafetería.

—¿Sara? —preguntó Jade recibiendo un asentimiento de la morena—. Sara no es mi novia. Salimos, admito que bastante, pero nunca formalizamos.

—¿Por qué no? Se nota que se gustan.

Jade no iba a negar ese hecho, además que, al parecer, lo había dejado claro con sus acciones.

—Yo no estoy lista para una relación. Es muy pronto para mí.

—¿Por nosotras? —preguntó Claudia de frente. Quería respuestas, y ya que estaban en el tema, por qué no aprovechar.

—Porque para entrar en una nueva relación formal, tengo que dejar de sentirme tan apegada a mi anterior relación.

—¿Y eso no ha pasado?

—Creo que sabes que no es así —le dijo Jade con una corta sonrisa y volvió a darle una probada a su helado con la intensión de no hacerla notar de más.

Claudia, por otro lado, no le regresó el gesto. La miró y, sintiéndose vencida, repitió:

—Ally tiene razón, Jade. Te mereces algo mejor y estás en un buen camino. Sara parece una buena chica. Es linda y te quiere.

Jade analizó el rostro triste que tenía en frente. Sus pómulos no resaltaban como siempre. Esa chispa que le atraía tanto estaba perdida. Sus ojos marrones lucían cansados, desolados. La comisura de sus labios caía en forma de una U invertida. Claudia se veía resignada a negarse la oportunidad de continuar con la charla. Tan solo su presencia la lastimaba.

—¿Tú me quieres? —le preguntó buscando un sí en su mirada—. ¿Me quieres, Clau?

Entonces, la mención de su nombre dicho con tanto cariño con ese diminutivo, la encendió en una fracción de segundo. Sus labios retornaron a su posición usual, lo mismo sucedió con sus pómulos y sus ojos se achicaron con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar. Frunció la nariz y Jade volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Ves? Me quieres. Tanto como yo a ti.

—Ally sigue teniendo razón.

—Sí —afirmó la gótica—. Ally tiene razón. Merezco que la chica que amo me ame, en este caso que todas ellas lo hagan.

—¿Y qué hay de Tori?

La pregunta era evidente. Jade acababa de mencionarla y, hasta ese momento, había declarado que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Hayan sido o no verdad las palabras que Tori le había dicho, Claudia, Ally y Jade debían asumir que eran ciertas.

—No estoy lista para ella —comentó la gótica—. No ahora. Pero recuerdo que un día nos amamos, que ella fue una gran parte de mi vida, de nuestra relación y, por eso, le agradezco y no voy a guardarle rencor.

—Tú sabes que sin ella, nosotras…

—Lo único que sé es que yo quiero retomar el contacto contigo y con Ally, ver a donde nos lleva —reiteró Jade—. Sobre Tori, aún no lo sé. Y si nada llega a pasar, estoy tranquila con eso.

Para la menor no era igual. Sus alternas habían llegado a un acuerdo y, después de haberse roto varios de estos, prefería no iniciar otro conflicto con una decisión apurada.

—Yo no decido esto sola.

—Lo sé.

—Pero… —interrumpió Claudia—, ¿quieres al menos ser amigas?

Jade aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y continuó con su helado. Para ese entonces, el cono de Claudia comenzaba a regarse por los lados y la obligó a apurarse en comérselo.

De pronto, la tarde, dio un toque naranja cálido que se filtraba por el ventanal y, entre risas, se sintió lo necesario de aquel gesto, de esos dos helados y aquella anhelada reunión. Una amistad volvía a nacer.

* * *

 **Nota** :

Hola a todos y espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas. Feliz navidad a todos y espero que entiendan la demora, ha sido un feriado bastante ajetreado para mí. Mis mejores deseos siempre para ustedes y sus familias :D

Ahora, aquí es donde partimos. ¡Yeih!

La canción de hoy es: **_The Cure For Pain_** de **_Jon Foreman_**.

Y bueno, los reviews de los reviews.

 **Invader Johnny** : Tori es bastante oscura aquí, aunque no siempre fue así. Algo la volvió de esta manera y lo sabremos a su tiempo. Supongo que todavía puede ser más misteriosa que ahora. Gracias por el review. ¡Felices fiestas! te deseo lo mejor y que tengas un lindo fin de año.

 **Rustjacque** : Hey, espero que te guste la canción de hoy. Tenía otra en mente, pero no era lo suficientemente triste, así que me encontré con esta que le va mejor. Gracias por los buenos deseos. ¡Te deseo unas increíbles fiestas y que el año nuevo te traiga lo mejor! Mucha salud, suerte y paz.

 **Soushyro** : Hey, te he quedado mal con ese capítulo, ¿no? En serio que estoy en eso, pero el tiempo ha sido muy corto en este fin de año. Ya viene, está prometido. Muchas gracias por los halagos y espero que tengas un genial año nuevo. ¡Felices fiestas! Lo mejor para ti y tu familia.

 **Marilinn** : Sí, exacto. Yo pienso igual. Tori sufre, pero cerrarse tanto no ayuda a que los demás la entiendan y es algo que le tocará aprender a la fuerza. Muchas gracias por tu review. Te deseo unas felices, felices fiestas. Lo mejor siempre para ti y tu familia y que este 2018 sea increíble. ¡Suerte!

 **Chat de Lune** : Creo que tienes mucha razón. Tori está siendo muy destructiva, consigo misma y con los demás. ¿Qué crees que pase ahora? Gracias por las palabras siempre. Espero que este año nuevo te traiga muchas cosas buenas y siempre mucha suerte y buena vibra. ¡Felices fiestas!

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por los halagos. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, aunque a veces siento que le falta un poco más de narrativa. Bueno, en todo caso, ahí vamos. Espero que tengas un lindo 2018, que puedas cumplir tus metas y que tengas mucha salud y suerte. ¡Felices fiestas!

 **Guest** : Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis humildes historias. Espero poder seguir complaciéndote en el futuro. ¡Felices fiestas para ti y los que te rodean! Que este año nuevo te traiga salud y mucha paz.

 **lupitha95** : De nada, muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras y buenos deseos. ¡Felices fiestas! Y que este año nuevo te encuentre feliz, siempre con la mente en alto y con mucha paz. Mis mejores deseos para ti y tu familia.

 **Alfin** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Se siente muy bien leer que la historia gusta y que se entiende. Espero que te siga gustando y, sino, aquí puedes decírmelo. ¡Felices fiestas! Te deseo lo mejor para este 2018, que todas tus metas se cumplan y que tengas mucha salud y felicidad. ¡Suerte!

 **Guest** : Sí, al inicio, la intención era que se pierdan un poco. Al menos en el primer capítulo, que sientan un poco de lo que Tori vive con sus alternas a diario. Muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegran mucho. Te deseo un genial año nuevo. Mis mejores deseos para ti y los tuyos y que encuentres mucha paz y felicidad en cada paso que des. ¡Suerte!

A todos los que leen, mucha suerte este nuevo año. Pónganle ganas donde sea que estén y siempre sean felices. La vida es una sola, no se olviden de eso. Aprovechen el tiempo. Suerte a todos y nos leemos el próximo año.


	10. Cry Baby

**Cry Baby**

* * *

Sus dedos jugaban bajo la discreción de la oscuridad. Los entrelazaban, los desunían, se acariciaban y volvían a juntarlos con la intensión de volverlo a repetir. Se sentía dulce, tierno. Un juego que no querían detener.

Claudia le prestaba poca atención a la película, Jade mucho menos. Se preguntaba qué sería lo que su acompañante estaría sintiendo, si estaba experimentando este tipo de cariños por primera vez. Lo que la hacía dudar sobre hasta dónde podía llegar con ella. Claudia había crecido, pero ¿qué edad tenía realmente? ¿Era factible una relación más física o su personalidad prefería una solo emocional?

Pronto se cuestionó si eso sería un problema. Si tener sexo con Claudia provocaría consecuencias negativas a su sistema o traería a Ally o a Tori a la superficie.

"Espera, ¿fue así cuando fuimos novias?", pensó. "La primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, ¿fue con Tori, Ally o una mezcla de las dos?"

Hmm, había tenido un trío y ni siquiera lo había considerado. ¿O acaso se turnaban para tener relaciones?

"No", se contestó recordando los cambios de personalidad que tuvo aquella tarde en el motel. En esa ocasión Ally y Tori estuvieron presentes, Claudia únicamente al final. ¿Entonces había tenido un cuarteto?

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a dispararse por todo lado formulándose preguntas sobre miles de cosas que habían hecho juntas sexualmente. Sobretodo, qué habría hecho con cuál y si alguna de esas habría asustado a la más pequeña.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Claudia en un susurro. Jade había apretado su mano sin querer, deteniendo el juego que llevaban desde que la película inició.

—Lo siento —respondió Jade, dándole un sacudón a su cabeza—. Sí, estoy bien. Me concentré en la trama, nada más.

Claudia entrelazó sus dedos con determinación esta vez y se acomodó en el hombro de la gótica, mientras reía por la actuación. No tenía idea de lo confundida que Jade había quedado después de esa ráfaga de ideas. Ella, por su parte, no había considerado ir más lejos de esas caricias y un par de besos inocentes.

—No te gustó la película —asumió Claudia al llegar al apartamento de la gótica.

—¿Qué? —respondió Jade. La suposición la tomó por sorpresa—. No, sí me gustó.

—Pasaste distraída más de la mitad de la función.

—¿De qué hablas? Estuvo divertida.

—Sí, lo sé, porque yo sí la terminé de ver. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, de verdad, tranquila.

—Puedes decirme —insistió la pequeña—. Si hice algo que no te agradó…

Jade terminó de abrir la puerta de su casa y volteó a verla. ¿Había sido así evidente en ese lapsus de dudas? Se acercó apenas dando un paso y la tomó con delicadeza de la quijada, robándole un corto beso.

—No hiciste nada que no me agradara —le susurró—. Me encantó la película, pero tienes razón. Me puse a pensar en una tarea y me distraje un poco.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Clau —le contestó tomándola de la mano y la llevó adentro. Con delicadeza cerró la puerta y con la misma mano la tomó de la cintura, apoyándola con suavidad contra la pared. Luego la miró, le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios sin tocarlos—. Me encanta todo lo que haces. Me encantas tú —Jade alzó su otra mano acariciando su mejilla y la miró.

Claudia lucía feliz, no nerviosa. Lo que quería decir que estaba tranquila con lo que sucedía y entonces la besó. Sin embargo, este beso no era como otros que habían compartido, Jade quiso ser más atrevida y jugó con cada uno de sus labios. Primero arriba atrapándolo y dejándolo ir para buscar el inferior y hacer lo mismo. La menor se sorprendió, pero le siguió el juego. No veía nada malo en experimentar. No fue hasta que sintió la humedad de su lengua tocar el filo de la suya que reaccionó interrumpiendo sus acciones.

—Lo siento —dijo Jade alejándose un paso—. No pensé que te molestaría.

Claudia llevó su mano hasta sus labios y los tocó suavemente recordando lo que acababa de sentir.

—No lo esperaba —dijo ella, sin mayor explicación.

—Supongo que es algo para lo que no estás lista —asumió Jade.

—Creo que… quizá aún no.

Jade asintió alejándose aún más. ¿Lo estaría algún día?

—Ven —le dijo extendiéndole la mano y apuntó con su cabeza a la sala. No la pondría más incómoda con exigencias que no venían al caso. Su relación apenas iniciaba y ella entendía lo nerviosa que Claudia debía estar—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? —le preguntó una vez que tomaron asiento. Al menos podrían conversar. La pequeña sonrió con alivio y se acomodó a su lado.

—Bien, hablé con Ally el otro día —confesó la más joven.

—¿Sobre nosotras?

—Sí, hablamos mucho últimamente.

—Así que ya sabe que estamos saliendo.

—Mhmm —afirmó.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó la gótica con curiosidad. Después de todo, había sido ella quien la convenció de alejarse.

—Me preguntó muchas veces si estaba dispuesta a arriesgar que Tori vuelva a lastimarte.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—Creo que su preocupación es válida —concordó Claudia—. Pero le aclaré que conversamos sobre eso, que decidimos que mientras tú y yo sepamos lo que queremos de la otra, estaremos bien.

Jade la miró buscando algún signo de duda o inseguridad. Sentía que se había excedido hace unos momentos. Aquel beso no fue bien recibido y se preguntaba si ese tipo de acciones entraban en lo que Claudia quería de su relación.

—Luego me preguntó qué era lo que yo quería contigo —continuó.

—¿Y qué le contestaste? —preguntó la gótica, esperando que su respuesta le aclarara sus dudas.

—Pues le dije que quisiera creer que no porque tenemos T.I.D. debemos olvidarnos de cosas tan importantes como el amor. Que quizá ella se equivoca cuando dice que estamos muy rotas y no le haremos bien a nadie. Que, tal vez, hay personas que pueden aceptarnos y querernos por lo que somos, como tú.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero supongo que su preguntadera no terminó ahí.

Claudia rió por cómo se refirió a su tan insistente alterna. Era evidente que reconocía una parte muy importante de su personalidad.

—No, no terminó con las preguntas. También quería saber qué es lo que tú quieres conmigo.

—Hmm, me lo imaginaba.

—Le dije que por el momento quieres salir conmigo y conocerme. También le dije que sé que eres sincera cuando dices que me quieres y que te gusto —le contestó Claudia—. Que vas a respetarme, así como ahora, que no me presionaste a seguir con los besos.

Bien, se había dado cuenta. Ya habría tiempo para eso, pensó Jade. Ahora lo importante era ir probando sus límites, sus gustos. Lo demás podía esperar.

Sus salidas fueron haciéndose más frecuentes. Cada lunes, miércoles y jueves, pasaban tiempo juntas. Ella había pedido los martes y los viernes para hacer sus cosas y, bueno, Tori prefería solo ir a la universidad y desaparecer, así que, cómo dividieran su tiempo, no le afectaba. Los fines de semana lo reservaban para ella y su familia. Así podría completar cualquier proyecto pendiente, estudiar o disfrutar de un rato a solas, aunque esto último era lo que menos hacía.

«"¿Están saliendo?", le preguntó Tori a Ally un martes por la tarde, rompiendo su ley del hielo. La única con la que raramente cruzaba palabra era Claudia».

Su alterna, sorprendida por el acercamiento, se quedó callada.

«"Con Jade, ¿salen?"»

Ally lo pensó por un segundo, jamás discutió con Claudia la posibilidad de ser interrogada y qué era lo que ella quería que se le responda a su ausente alterna.

«"No sé de qué hablas".

»"Entonces es Claudia", asumió Tori».

Ally no quiso confirmarlo, pero no hacía falta.

«"El olor de su perfume está en nuestra ropa", mencionó. "Es imposible de ignorar".»

Su amiga cerró los ojos vencida. Escuchaba tristeza en su voz, su actitud estaba más que decaída. No se asemejaba en nada a la furiosa chica que le dio un ultimátum hace unas semanas y se marchó.

«"Claudia disfruta de su compañía".

»"Pensé que le habías dicho que se alejara, que respetaríamos lo que nos pidió", le recordó Tori. No era un reclamo.

»"Fue Jade quien la buscó", le comentó Ally. Su intensión no era hacerle daño, sin embargo, sentir la reacción que Tori tuvo no le cayó nada bien.»

Su pena estaba cargada de envidia, de reproche a si misma por no poder conciliar lo que la molestaba, por ver cómo sus alternas podían manejar la relación que tanto había deseado desde hace años y ella, en cambio, se encargada de destruirla. Era una razón más por la cual sentirse mal.

«"Tori… he estado buscando ayuda", mencionó, esperando que su alterna no explotara de repente.

»"Lo sé, quieres que vaya a un psicólogo".

»"Hablé con varios expertos y…"

»"Olvídalo", la interrumpió Tori. "No porque ustedes hayan decidido exponernos, significa que yo lo haré".

»"Podría ayudarnos a resolver nuestros problemas y las consultas son privadas. Esta persona no podría divulgar nuestro caso sin autorización".

»"Cosa que yo no daré".

»"Lo sé y por eso encontré a alguien que no nos trataría como parte de ningún estudio. Tan solo sería nuestra psicóloga y ya".

»"No seré parte de ninguna terapia".

»"Tori, no podemos seguir haciendo esto solas", le suplicó Ally. "Necesitamos encontrar un equilibrio, una forma de volver a confiar la una en la otra, de resolver lo que te está molestando".

»"Nada me molesta", insistió ella ocultándole la verdad.

»"Dime lo que te pasa. Si no quieres ayuda externa, está bien. Pero dímelo a mí".

»"Ya te dije que no me pasa nada", repitió, más sus palabras no la convencieron. Tori se mantenía terca, cerrada a cualquier tipo de acercamiento a sus pensamientos, resguardada de todo. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?", preguntó después de un momento. "No me importa si salen con ella, pero ¿pueden quitarse la ropa y lavarla para que yo no tenga que pensar en sus citas? Prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas".»

Ally lo aceptó y Tori regresó a sus adentros, dejándole un sinsabor que permaneció con ella varios días. No se explicaba qué era lo que la tenía cada vez peor. Si eran celos, enojo o algo más grave, pero sentía a Tori derrotada, agotada de vivir día a día, completamente deprimida y, la única persona que pensó que la podía ayudar, también era la que había salido más afectada por su actitud.

"Tendré que verla", se dijo a sí misma preparándose para el encuentro.

El viernes por la noche, después de confirmar con Claudia que Jade permanecería en casa, emprendió camino a su departamento, haciendo una parada estratégica en la cafetería de la esquina. Compró dos americanos bien cargados y llegó hasta su puerta.

—¡Hey! —la saludó Dani sobresaltada de encontrársela un día inusual, _libre,_ como los llamaban.

—Hola —respondió Ally divertida de verla con esa cara. Era obvio que no sabía qué más decir, ni cual de las personalidades era—. Vine a visitar a Jade, ¿está en casa?

—Sí, sí… pasa —le dijo la rubia y terminó de salir para dejarla entrar—. Estaba duchándose, pero puedes esperarla en la sala.

—¿Así nada más me dejas a solas con tu… _amiga_? —le preguntó la morena esperando a ver si su reacción gritaba celos. Ally coincidía con Tori en que deseaba algo más que su amistad.

—Voy a salir con mi novio y voy atrasada, así que las dejo. Pásenla bien. Adióoos —respondió acelerada la chica y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Podía estar nerviosa, pero no aparentaba enojo o intranquilidad. De hecho fue amigable y cálida.

Bueno, no le daría muchas vueltas. Dejó los cafés sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó a esperar a la susodicha salir del cuarto de baño.

Mientras esperaba le dio un rápido vistazo al departamento. Claudia le había comentado que pasaban mucho tiempo allí, lo cual le llamó la atención. Sabía que Claudia aún no quería tener una relación tan física, así que ¿qué tanto era lo que hacían en ese lugar?

Sus ojos navegaron hacia la esquina. Una planta verde y alta le daba vida al ambiente. A su lado estaba el mueble donde descansaba el equipo de sonido y una fila de discos compactos, además de los vinilos que Jade tenía guardados en los anaqueles Sobre éste unos posters de películas clásicas de terror enmarcados al estilo típico de los teatros de cine. Del otro lado de la planta estaba el ventanal que daba a la calle y un sillón pequeño a un lado del que estaba sentada, que era el grande de tres puestos. Ese sí le daba ideas de qué podían estar haciendo, o para ser precisos, de lo que ella haría si estuviera en esa situación.

Luego miró a la mesa de centro. Era una de esas que por debajo tienen compartimientos para guardar cosas, entre las cuales destacaban algunos libros y una serie de juegos de mesa. Subió la mirada y vio los cafés delante de un marco de fotos al que apenas le había prestado atención al llegar. Era una selfie de Jade, Dani y Claudia en algún tipo de feria de diversiones. Se veían felices, las tres.

Se le hizo extraño, verse en fotos siempre lo era. Su físico no necesariamente se asemejaba a lo que ella tenía en mente cuando pensaba en su persona. Aún así, era ella, la chica que veía siempre en el espejo, la que todos conocían como Tori Vega.

—Hey, pensé que te habías ido —escuchó una voz acercándose por el corredor—. ¡Ahhh! —Jade gritó y tiró la toalla que tenía en la mano al suelo, dando un paso atrás.

Ally rió al verla tan alterada. Tampoco lucía como un espanta pájaros, el grito había sido innecesario.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

—Hola, bombón —le dijo Ally manteniendo la gracia y se acomodó en el respaldar del sillón mirándola de arriba a abajo. Jade respiró varias veces recuperando el aliento y relajó de a poco su cuerpo que se había tensado con el susto.

—¡Ally! ¿No podías avisarme que vendrías? Casi me matas de un susto —dijo, alegrando a su acompañante por haberla reconocido—. ¿Se puede saber cómo entraste?

—Me encontré con tu _amante_ al llegar. Ella me dejó pasar.

—Dani no es mi amante y lo sabes. Pero qué importa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te da gusto de verme?

La gótica dejó levantó la toalla del piso y la extendió en una de las sillas del comedor. Se apoyó de espaldas a la mesa y la analizó unos segundos antes de responderle.

—Claro que sí.

La morena sonrió con picardía y se levantó tomando ambas tazas de café, acercándole una al acercarse.

—Es la dosis que te gusta.

—Ya es tarde para un café, ¿no crees? —dijo Jade, recibiéndolo sin pensarlo demasiado. Lo bebió apenas y suspiró. También era del lugar que más le gustaba—. Olvídalo, nunca es tarde para uno de estos.

Ally sin querer imponerse, volvió a tomar asiento y esperó a que la dueña de casa hiciera lo mismo por su propia voluntad. Mas no lo hizo a su lado, ocupó el asiento individual.

—Bien… —dijo ella mirándola fijamente—, te ves bien.

—Gracias —respondió la morena—, tú más con esa diminuta pijama —mencionó coqueta—. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Nunca en su vida había tenido una amistad con alguien que conociera su condición, por lo que ese tipo de detalles escapaban su lógica. No debía ser fácil distinguirlas ¿o sí?

—A Claudia no le gustan las botas, menos las que tienen taco. Además, estás puesta el saco que Tori me prestó esa vez…

Ally recordaba también el incidente en el cual perdió su chaqueta favorita de cuero. Aunque, para ser justos, había sido ella la que insistió en que Jade se la quedara cuando fueron novias.

—¿Y cómo sabías que no era Tori?

—Primero, ella no vendría aquí, no después de todo lo que me dijo. Y segundo, tú eres distinta, es tu actitud y tu… estilo —Jade se limitó a decir, aunque había ya descubierto que su personalidad era mucho más atrevida que la de su otra alterna.

—¿Mi _estilo_ , eh? —rió Ally—. Sí, no soy Tori, pero vine porque necesito hablar de ella contigo.

—No me interesa —se apuró la gótica en responder.

—No vengo a abogar por ella, si eso es lo que crees.

—No importa.

—Jade, por favor. Es importante. Claudia y yo estamos preocupadas por…

—¿Clau?… No me ha dicho nada —se apuró la gótica en contestar, más con propia preocupación por la menor que con molestia por Tori.

Escuchar ese diminutivo para su alterna, fue lo primero que Ally tomó en consideración. Jade no se negaría a ayudarla sabiendo que Claudia estaba involucrada de cierta manera.

—Tori está muy cambiada. Enfocada en cumplir sus responsabilidades de manera muy mecánica, casi evitando sentir, aprender o… vivir —dijo Ally, la dueña de casa la escuchaba atenta—. Supongo que Claudia está respetando la privacidad de Tori y por eso no te ha dicho nada. Aún así, ella está muy nerviosa por lo que Tori está haciendo.

—¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

—Yo tampoco te lo diré. Es privado.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces vienes a ponerme nerviosa a mí también, dejándome con la intriga de qué es lo que Tori está haciendo para lastimar a Claudia.

Ally quería decirle que más que lastimarlas directamente a ellas, Tori se estaba lastimando a sí misma, que cada vez era más frecuente, que se aislaba y que ella sentía que no podía ayudarla de forma alguna.

—Lo haría, pero sé que ella no querría. Es como exponer un secreto que no es tuyo. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—¿Y cómo quieres hablar de ella si no quieres… hablar de ella? —resaltó Jade—. Yo no te pido que me cuentes todo, solo lo que necesito saber.

—Tú sabes lo suficiente. Nos conoces a las tres.

—A Tori, no, no lo suficiente.

—Ella no es esa chica que tienes clavada en la memoria, la que te hiere y te odia —mencionó Ally, pensando si debía o no confesarle más—. Tori es sensible, es frágil, pero no tiene un corazón de hielo, estaba tratando de protegerse, de alejarse…

—De la mejor forma, por cierto.

—Tal vez de la única que conoce.

Esa declaración no fue en absoluto tranquilizadora. « _Tal vez_ ». ¿Significaba que Ally tampoco conocía a su alterna? ¿Era por eso su preocupación?

—Hay algo que la molesta, que la atormenta, para ser más precisos, y no quiere contarme qué, no quiere decírselo a nadie —continuó Ally explicando—. No quiere nuestra ayuda, mucho menos la de un profesional. Tengo miedo y sé que Claudia también.

—No tienes que ponerme a Claudia de excusa para sacarme información o hacer que te ayude, ¿sabes? Me importan… todas ustedes me importan.

—¿Eso incluye a Tori?

—Si está mal… supongo que sí.

—Estás enojada con ella, Jade, y tienes derecho a estarlo…

—Contigo también —la interrumpió, llamándole la atención—. Dime, ¿por qué siempre es Clau la que se acerca a mí? Pensé, de lo que hablamos esa noche que me confesaste que tenían T.I.D., que tú también estabas enamorada de mí.

—Tú le pediste a Tori que no se te acercara. Eso nos incluye.

—Eso la incluye a ella y sí, por un tiempo no quería volver a ver a ninguna de ustedes. Estaba herida, ¡pero maldición, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que las quiero, que me importan?!

—Lo siento —dijo Ally, sin saber cómo más reaccionar. Durante este tiempo en que Jade salió con Claudia, ella asumió que, a la única que quería de regreso, era a la más pequeña. Sintió envidia, pena, pero no pensó en volver a ella hasta que se le hizo necesario por Tori.

—Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso —dijo Jade aceptando esa pequeña disculpa—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Tori y qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

El enojo de la gótica era notable, también su decepción. Lo que llevó a la latina a preguntarse sí Jade entendía realmente de lo que empezaba a ser parte.

—Antes que nada, dime, ¿has pensado lo que significa tener una relación con nosotras? —preguntó Ally.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Quiero saber —insistió la latina.

—Y yo qué tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a Tori.

—Ya llegaré a ese punto. Ahora dime, ¿lo has pensado?

La pregunta parecía tener un gato encerrado, si no uno, tres o cinco. Era una pregunta peligrosa de contestar.

—Sí, y decidí que es lo que quiero —aseguró Jade, mas no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que realmente significaba.

—Ah, sí. Ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que estás resignada a aceptar que un día puedes no ser el sujeto sentimental de las tres? ¿Que mientras estás con Claudia, Tori o yo podemos querer estar con alguien más y tú tendrás que aguantar vernos por ahí haciendo cosas de novios? Porque lo más seguro es que cuando salgas de casa y entres en una cafetería, nos veas allí, compartiendo tiempo juntos. Tú novia, novia de alguien más. Este mismo cuerpo siendo tocado por un completo desconocido que quizá ni idea tiene de que existen otras dos personas allí dentro, una de las cuales tiene una relación sentimental contigo. Que él o ella nos tomarán de la cintura, la apretarán, que esa noche nos llevarán a la cama y nos besarán en los lugares donde tú nos besas, que nos harán suya, quizá hasta mejor que tú, que se bañarán con nosotras y masajearán nuestro cuerpo, tan cerca que tan solo unas gotas de agua pasarán por medio…

—¡Basta! —respondió Jade fúrica levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Sí, lo he pensado! No necesitas recordarme lo insoportable que sería compartirlas.

—¿Y por qué sales con Claudia entonces?

—¡Por que la quiero! — aclaró Jade alzando la voz—. Así como a ti y… —pausó antes de mencionar a Tori—. Entiendo, créeme, pero lo que siento es más fuerte. No puedo considerar no ser parte de su vida, así sea únicamente de una de ustedes. Yo quiero a Clau y sé que ella me quiere a mí, me sería fiel.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Ally con sarcasmo—. Claudia ya no es una niña, tiene curiosidad por ciertas cosas aunque no esté lista para vivirlas en carne propia. Pero en la seguridad de ser consciente con otra de nosotras puede estar presente, tratar de entender la mecánica del acto, de sentir levemente lo que es tener sexo. Tú novia, que te quiere y te sería fiel, allí, siendo parte de un orgasmo ajeno. ¿Puedes soportarlo?

Jade apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula comenzaba a doler. Respiró, cerró los ojos y bajando la cabeza relajó su rostro.

—No lo sé —dijo en voz muy baja, negando ligeramente. Lamentaba dudar una vez más de haberle dado otra oportunidad a su relación. Sus respiros pasaron de fuertes y acelerados a tranquilos y fue cuando se sintió segura de contestarle—: Tal vez no lo he considerado todo —dijo levantando la mirada a la nada—, sin embargo, sería estúpido ignorar la emoción que siento por las mañanas cuando despierto y sé que la veré en unas horas, que ella vendrá con su sonrisa y me dará un beso en los labios, que reirá conmigo y me contará cosas de las que no tengo idea.

—Jade…

—¡No! —gritó advirtiéndole que no quería ser interrumpida—. ¡Yo sé lo que es ver a tu novia a lo lejos y no poder hacer nada, no poder acercarte! ¡Yo sé lo que es verla en el pasillo de la facultad y saber que ese cuerpo le pertenece a alguien más! ¡Que la persona que lo habita en ese momento no quiere verte ni en pintura! ¡Yo sé lo duro que es tener la necesidad de hablarle y saber que no puedo hacerlo hasta la tarde de ciertos días! ¡Que tengo que conformarme con un mensaje! ¡Que la extraño todo el tiempo, como ahora!

—Jade… —repitió Ally, acercándose unos pasos.

—¡No! —gritó Jade, haciéndose para atrás—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh? ¿Que me aleje de Clau? ¡¿Qué te importa si somos novias?! ¡Yo puedo aguantar lo que sea!

—No lo digo por eso…

—¡¿Entonces por qué?!

—¡Por que esto no es lo peor que podría pasar! —contestó la morena de la misma forma—. Compartir novia no es lo más grave. No lo es. Y quiero saber si eres consciente de en lo que te estás metiendo, si realmente entiendes lo que significa estar con nosotras.

—Sé que no es fácil…

—¡No, es casi imposible!

—¡No es así! Clau te lo dijo, Ally. No porque tienen T.I.D., deben olvidarse del amor, de vivir…

—¿Tú crees que yo no te quiero igual? ¿Que no te amo?

Jade guardó silencio.

—No te digo todas estas cosas porque quiero herirte. Lo hago porque tengo miedo…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Jade acortando la distancia. Ally no se movió hasta que su acompañante acarició sus mejillas y pudo sentir su aliento demasiado cerca—. ¿A qué le temes?

La morena buscó un ápice de duda en su mirada. Analizó con cuidado esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y no la encontró. Se veía segura y eso le daba tranquilidad.

—Tengo miedo de perderla… de perdernos.

—¿Qué pasa con Tori? —preguntó Jade, encontrándose con la respuesta menos esperada. Ally la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, dejando toda su frustración y recelo salir con un llanto sentido.

—No lo sé —susurró con los labios pegados entre su cuello y su remera—. No lo sé.

Jade la acogió en su pecho, esperando a que se tranquilizara, lo que no sucedió en un largo tiempo. Mientras tanto, todas las cosas que jamás quiso imaginar comenzaron a llenar su mente.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué era en lo que se había metido?

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Feliz año 2018!

Les debo una disculpa por la demora. Por razones personales no avancé con la escritura hasta este lunes, así que recién estoy poniéndome al corriente. Desde hoy retomo el cronograma de los lunes para publicar.

Y bueno a los reviews.

 **Invader Johnny** : No sé que es lo que te imaginas que podría pasar. Aunque esto es drama, todo puede pasar. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, disculpa la demora y espero que tengas un increíble 2018! Suerte y un buen día.

 **Soushyro** : Eso mismo, las fechas fueron fuertes en lo personal. No podía darle tiempo a escribir y realmente estaba estresada, pero bueno ya volví. Gracias por los mensajes y espero que tengas un lindo año este 2018, que puedas lograr todos tus propósitos. ¡Mucha suerte! y que tengas un excelente día.

 **Chat de Lune** : Creo que es difícil que comience algo con las tres al mismo tiempo. Más que nada porque nadie sabe lo que le pasa a Tori. ¿Te atreves a adivinar? Te lo dejo como curiosidad, a ver si saben por donde va la historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Te deseo lo mejor e este 2018. ¡Suerte, salud y felicidad! Que tengas un día genial.

 **Krystal** : Muchas gracias por las palabras. Me alegra que te hayan traído hasta aquí. Me preguntó quién fue XD. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte en este 2018! Que la salud y la buena fortuna te acompañe. Que tengas un bonito día.

 **Marilinn** : Síiiii, disfruté mucho de las fiestas y en excelente compañía, por eso es que dejé todo lo demás de lado. Me disculpo por el abandono. Creo que necesitamos ya saber qué es lo que le está pasando a nuestra latina. ¡Espero también que tengas un genial 2018 y que la suerte y la salud estén contigo! Que tengas un genial día.

 **Yessiiiii** : Hey, que bueno que te haya gustado. Disculpa por la demora de la actualización, pero aquí está. Te deseo un lindo año nuevo y espero que sigas divirtiéndote por aquí.

A todos los que leen, gracias por su apoyo y su constancia, cada vez somos más (los veo en las estadísticas). Espero que tengan un bonito año, que todo lo que se propongan salga sí o sí y que tengan mucha felicidad, que es lo más importante. ¡Suerte y hasta la próxima!


	11. Something's Gotta Give

**Something's Gotta Give**

* * *

 ** _Nota: Este capítulo tiene contenido fuerte. El lenguaje no es explícito, aún así, quedan advertidos._**

* * *

—¿Cuándo naciste? —le preguntó Jade sin saber si su pregunta sería mal recibida. No quería sobrepasarse y arruinar la velada.

Ambas chicas llevaban varias horas conversando sobre sus vidas, sus recuerdos, la universidad de Jade, las aficiones de Ally. Después de ese abrazo y confesión, tuvieron un cálido momento de confianza y decidieron relajarse acostándose sobre su cama. Sus miradas fijas en lo negro del techo de su habitación. Escuchaban música suave, protegidas apenas por la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche. Aquella intimidad se sentía bien. Ya era hora de despejar el aire, de dejarse entrar mutuamente.

Ally inhaló profundamente antes de responder. Estaba convencida de que sus palabras cambiarían la imagen que Jade tenía de ellas y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, preguntándose qué confesar primero, cómo explicar sus raíces.

—Tori tenía alrededor de quince años cuando aparecí —dijo tomándose su tiempo.

—¿Cuántos años tenías tú? —Jade preguntó.

—Los mismos que ella —Ally habló con calma, suavemente, casi en un susurro—. Fue por… Ella se puso de novia, así que salí.

—¿Quién era… su…? —La gótica no sabía como expresarse, ¿había sido un él o una ella?

—Fue Danny —respondió Ally, sabía que Jade lo conocía, su relación no era un secreto. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que la gótica querría saber el porqué. El chico no era peligroso, solo era un joven común, ¿por qué daría paso a su despertar?—. Si te lo estás preguntando —respondió antes con una corta risa—… Fui yo quien lo besó ese día en el graderío de la escuela, no Tori.

—¿Tú?… Okey —Jade dijo sin encontrarle la gracia a su comentario—. Lo que hiciste fue muy bajo, Ally. Él era novio de Cat.

—Ya, lo sé.

—Mi mejor amiga. Cat… ¡Tú mejor amiga, por Dios!

—La de Claudia, no la mía. Aunque tienes razón, no es gracioso.

—No lo fue.

—No lo hice para herirla a ella —confesó la morena—. Habíamos peleado con Tori y en ese tiempo yo no podía ver a Claudia ni en pintura. Cat fue… —se interrumpió entendiendo lo horrible que sonaría—, un medio—. Sobretodo porque era la excusa que Tori le había puesto cuando lastimó a Jade esperando que ella regresara de su retiro interior—. Sé que hice mal. Hoy por hoy, no lo haría. Pero no puedo borrar el pasado.

—¿Qué fue lo que él hizo? —continuó Jade la primera pregunta—. Para que tú nacieras. Algo debió pasar.

—¿Has leído mucho sobre el TID, no?

—Algunos estudios y libros, sí. Dani…, ella está especializándose en…

—Entonces sabes que, para que una persona con TID se fragmente, debe existir un detonante —Ally la interrumpió.

—Sí, algún tipo de trauma o estrés —respondió Jade.

—Bien —la morena aceptó sin decir más.

El silencio que siguió a esa corta respuesta la confundió y después de darle unos segundos volvió a preguntar.

—¿Que les hizo Daniel?

—Nada… nada.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Tú sabes cómo se fragmentaron Claudia y Tori —mencionó la morena, no como pregunta.

—El accidente de tu primo.

—Mhmm —Ally volvió a callar.

—Siento que no quieres responderme y está bien. No tienes que hacerlo —aclaró Jade.

—Dime, ¿qué tipo de trauma es el más común? Digo, para que una persona llegue al TID —preguntó Ally. Jade tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Abuso.

—¿Abuso…?

—Físico —completó la gótica. Para esto su vista ya no estaba fija en el techo como la de su acompañante. Había girado su cuerpo hacia un lado para analizar sus expresiones.

—¿Tú crees que el accidente de Marcus es motivo suficiente? ¿Que eso amerita que una persona se divida en dos?

—El trauma también puede ser psicológico.

—¿Pero crees que es suficiente?

La pregunta de Ally no venía como una consecuencia de sus dudas, intentaba guiarla hacia la verdadera respuesta.

—Supongo que lo fue —respondió Jade—. Claudia mantuvo sus características de niña y Tori guardó el trauma. Quizá por eso es tan depresiva —dijo intentando explicarlo.

—Abuso —repitió la morena—, físico, psicológico, usualmente una mezcla de los dos. Es lo más común. Y yo no soy la excepción.

Jade no sabía qué decir porque aún no entendía a donde quería llegar y qué tenía que ver con Daniel.

—Abuso, Jade. Vamos…

Entonces, como una revelación, llegó a su mente la asociación con otra palabra que no se permitía decir.

—No es tan difícil —insistió la morena—. Solo dilo. ¿Abuso…?

Mas la gótica no quería que fuera verdad y quizá no decirlo lo mantenía como una posibilidad tan remota que jamás pudo haber sucedido.

—Dilo, ¿abuso…?

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó a cambio. Ally sonrió, no por gusto o diversión. Tan solo sabía que Jade ya había armado el rompecabezas y ahora solo faltaba que ella cerrara los bordes.

—Odio la sangre, ¿sabes? —mencionó Ally de la nada. Jade continuó atenta, sin presionarla. Su explicación era difícil de seguir—. Jamás podría ser enfermera o doctora. Cada vez que veo una gran cantidad de sangre me dan nauseas, me mareo, varias veces me desmayé.

La morena inhaló con un suspiro que se llevó todo el peso de su secreto al exhalar. Giró enfrentando a su acompañante y la miro.

—Recuerdo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Mi pecho era completamente plano, sin embargo, a él le daba gusto tocarlo —confesó, provocando en Jade un escalofrío que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo—. Tenía curiosidad. No fue algo que inició con malicia… supongo. Marcus también era un niño.

Tan solo la mención de esa última oración hizo que Jade se descompusiera por completo. Intentó manejarlo, pero no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia el inodoro y devolver allí su estómago.

Para Ally esa reacción era curiosa. Jade era una chica que siempre estaba metida en el mundo de lo oscuro, a veces hasta disfrutaba de leer historias de horror. En la secundaria se jactaba de ver videos reales de gore, a veces de suicidios. No los tomaba como lo que eran y sentía una atracción mórbida por la muerte. Así que no imaginó que, algo tan similar en lo monstruoso de su naturaleza, podría afectarle así.

Lo que sí esperaba era que su opinión sobre ella cambiara, que la hiciera responsable por callar, por dejar que sucediera por tanto tiempo, por permitir que aquello las convirtiera en lo que ahora eran Tori, Claudia y ella.

Jade permaneció en el baño por un buen rato. Tan solo se escuchaba la llave del lavabo correr, nada más. Los minutos pasaban y Ally comenzó a sentir que había cometido un error, aunque ya no veía la forma de mantener lo que la atormentaba por dentro. Tori no era la única con problemas que afrontar, con cadenas que cargaba desde hace años. Pero quizá Jade no había sido la mejor persona para confesarse.

—Olvida lo que te dije —mencionó la morena colocándose las botas al filo de la cama.

—¿Qué? —Jade dijo saliendo apurada del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cara. Cuando la vio empezar a colocarse la chaqueta la tomó por el brazo y la miró directo a los ojos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esto no fue una buena idea.

—Ally, cálmate.

—No es un muerto que tú debas cargar —explicó y tomó de la cama su bolsa—. Lo siento, debería irme.

—No, escúchame. —La dueña de casa le quitó las cosas de las manos y la sentó a su lado en la cama —. Es mi culpa, no debí reaccionar así.

—No es algo que pudieras evitar.

—No, pero no soy una niña, puedo controlarlo… o debí… —dijo y dio un fuerte respiro.

—Ya dije que no es un muerto que tu tengas que cargar.

—Ni tú tampoco. Yo estoy aquí y puedo escucharte —Jade ofreció con dulzura y esperó a que Ally encontrara la seguridad de sus palabras en su mirada—. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Ally resguardó su rostro y lo bajó en dirección al suelo, huyendo de la pregunta.

—No quieres saber, créeme —susurró.

—Quiero. Tú quieres contarme y yo quiero escuchar, así que…

Jade la acarició tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Con la misma delicadeza le señaló el espacio vacío en la cama y le pidió que se recostara mientras ella le quitaba las botas. Ally no continuaría la charla hasta no tenerla a su lado, por lo esperó. Jade asintió mirándola relajarse y sacó una cobija liviana de su closet. Se acercó a apagar la luz del velador y, en la oscuridad casi absoluta, se acomodó, cubriéndolas a ambas con la manta, generando un ambiente íntimo y seguro en el cual la morena pudiera hablar sin recelo.

—Todo va estar bien —le dijo ella en un susurro, acariciándola suavemente por la espalda.

—Ojalá.

—Yo estoy aquí, ya no están solas en esto.

El simple hecho de que Jade se refiriera a todas, al hablar, le daba una increíble tranquilidad.

—Yo… con Tori teníamos tres años, casi cuatro. Él tenía siete.

"Era muy pequeña", pensó la gótica. ¿Cómo podía acordarse?

—Teníamos un peluche de oso que nos regalaron en nuestro cuarto cumpleaños. Para cuando nos lo dieron, ya sucedía —confirmó la morena. No podía ver a Jade, pero sentía el cariño en sus caricias—. La primera vez que pasó fue una noche que él se quedó a dormir en casa. Mamá nos bañó en la misma tina y supongo que Marcus se quedó con curiosidad de mi cuerpo. Durante la noche se pasó de la habitación de huéspedes a la mía y en silencio me dijo que quería sentir mi… centro. —Jade cerró los ojos con fuerza en ese momento, casi como deseando no formarse esas imágenes en la cabeza—. No era como si él supiera que lo que hacía estaba mal. A mí me incomodaba, mucho. Odiaba esa sensación que de grande entendí era una reacción física a sus toques. Dolía, él era un niño, no medía su fuerza y tampoco controlaba ese deseo que quién sabe de dónde le nacía.

Jade quería preguntar por qué no se lo mencionó a sus padres, pero no hizo falta, la respuesta llegó sola.

—Cuando le dije que no quería que volviera a tocarme, lo hizo a la fuerza y me dijo que si me atrevía a decírselo a papá o mamá ellos me castigarían por no obedecerlo —confesó—. Yo era una niña de apenas cuatro años, no quería que me castigaran. En ese tiempo era lo peor que podía pasarme. Aunque tampoco le permitía que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo sin protestar. Siempre que pude puse resistencia, lo golpeaba y luego el hacía lo mismo conmigo. Marcus era mucho más grande que yo así que me dominaba con facilidad.

—¿Y tus papás nunca se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal?

—No, cuando llegaba llorando Marcus les decía que me había caído o que peleamos y yo lo había golpeado primero. Y, bueno, al ser el sobrino favorito de papá, se lo dejaban pasar diciéndome que no lo provocara.

—¿Y Tori?

—Eso —dijo Ally con un lamento—. Yo, a esa edad, no era consciente de ella o ella de mí. Para mí, la vida consistía en los malos ratos con Marcus. Yo vivía el constante abuso. Yo vivía a momentos y el resto del tiempo no era mío. Yo no jugaba con él, o pasaba mucho tiempo con mis padres, tampoco iba a la escuela, aunque tenía consciencia de conocer cosas, pero nunca la asocié con que aprendía de Tori durante los pocos instantes que compartíamos juntas. Por años, ella fue una niña normal que tenía una familia genial, a su primo y mejor amigo a su lado, a sus tíos siempre cerca, quien disfrutaba de las barbacoas o las salidas al cine, de los regalos y las risas. Y yo, yo era quien despertaba cuando él se me acercaba con esa mirada, la que a la hora de dormir no pegaba un ojo y le temía a la sombra que se creaba con la luz del corredor que mamá dejaba prendida para que no tuviera miedo de ir al baño.

—¿Años?

—Para mí la vida era una tortura, era el abuso constante, era saber que mi cuerpo no era mío, eran los golpes y el miedo de que, si mis padres se enteraban, todo empeoraría.

—Hasta que él murió.

—Algo así —respondió Ally tomando otra vez fuerzas en un respiro profundo—. El último año fue el peor. Marcus ya no era un niño. Tenía trece años y sus deseos ya no terminaban en satisfacerse temporalmente. Su cuerpo cambió, su… —se interrumpió antes de ser demasiado gráfica. Jade la entendía, no hacía falta—. Dolía muchísimo que me tocara con sus manos, que me empujara contra la cama y se frotara sobre mi cuerpo. Y para mi desgracia, para él ya no era suficiente. Marcus quería hacerlo… y eventualmente lo hizo.

—Dios…

—Y, si creía lo que el dolor de su toque era doloroso, estaba muy equivocada porque aquello me desgarró.

—¿Cómo no pudo Holly darse cuenta? —preguntó Jade con indignación.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? Lo inteligente que un niño de trece años, que ya ha crecido en su malicia y entiende como manipular la verdad, puede idear.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Su papá, mi tío, nos invitó a pasar un fin de semana en la hacienda de su nueva esposa a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue idea de Marcus. Trina no fue, odiaba la naturaleza, pero Tori quería ir, quería montar caballos, ver árboles frutales, quería compartir unos días con su amigo —le contó Ally—. Yo desperté en un cuarto cerca del establo, él cerraba la puerta colocando una viga de madera y me empujó a un bloque de heno —le explicó—. Fue allí… la primera vez que me violó fue allí.

La confesión era espantosa, se sentía demasiado real e imposible al mismo tiempo.

—Luego me enteré de que Marcus le había ofrecido a su papá acompañarme para ver el resto de caballos y fue cuando se aprovechó. Había sido justo después de que yo montara a caballo por primera vez y cuando vio que yo comencé a sangrar le dijo a su papá que no me había hecho bien cabalgar. Estaba asustado. Yo lloraba y, bueno.

—¿Y no te llevaron al doctor?

—Sí, mi himen se había desgarrado, pero nadie pensó que me habían violado. El pediatra que me revisó no era un ginecólogo y corroboró su historia.

—¿Y él… continuó?

—Sí, no paró, aprovechaba toda oportunidad que se presentaba, hasta se ofreció a ser mi niñero cuando mis padres querían ir al cine o tenían que salir con Trina —le explicó la morena—. Un día me harté, sabía que vendría a casa y yo estaba nerviosa. Fue cuando vi a papá y decidí que, castigo o no, se lo contaría.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada. Marcus se me adelantó y me llevó jalándome de la mano hasta donde papá estaba.

— _¿David, no cierto que si Tori no me hace caso va a estar en problemas?_ —le preguntó viendo que estaba muy distraído con un juego de fútbol.

—Él le contestó que sí, que yo debía hacerle caso siempre. Que él tenía razón. Marcus rió y me arrastró al jardín para decirme que nunca más me atreva a contradecirlo o amenazarlo. Que me aguantara y ya. Él era más importante para mi familia que yo… y le creí. Después de todo, yo no era la que compartía los buenos momentos con mi familia, yo no tenía a nadie en quien confiar.

Jade podía sentir le desasosiego que Ally transmitía con sus palabras, con su voz quebrada por los recuerdos; su cansancio al conservarlos dentro.

—Al día siguiente, papá me ofreció llevarme a la tienda porque me había visto triste y quería hablar conmigo. Esos días, como nunca, tuve el control todo el tiempo y pude ver pocos momentos de felicidad, de cariño, de preocupación. No me sentía sola y pensé que valía la pena arriesgarme a hablar. Papá me abrazó y me pidió que ya no esté triste, que no le gustaba verme así. Pero cuando fue a buscar su billetera, Marcus se nos unió. Había oído nuestra conversación.

—¿Cuando fue esto? ¿El día del accidente? —preguntó Jade.

—Sí, el 4 de julio —afirmó la morena—. Yo perdí las ganas de hablar. Marcus no me dejaría a solas con papá. No te imaginas la impotencia y enojo que tenía. Estaba cansada de todo y comencé a sentirme débil, extraña. Estaba experimentando una transición con Tori sin saberlo. Pero justo antes de que sucediera lo miré y me dije a mí misma que lo odiaba y que deseaba que se muriera. No pasó ni un segundo y fue arrollado por la motocicleta.

—Oh, wow.

—Tú… no tienes idea —continuó Ally—. Como odio la sangre.

Ahora entendía ese comentario. Este momento la marcó. Ally había sido testigo de su muerte.

—El olor de la sangre, Dios, el olor —siguió narrando—. Aún puedo sentirlo en mi nariz. Yo estaba bañada en ella. Mi ropa, mi cabello llenos de su piel, de pedazos de su destrozado cuerpo. Todo estaba rojo. Todo bañado en sangre.

La escena era más horrífica de cuando Claudia se la había contado, pero tenía una razón, la más pequeña solo sabía del evento, no lo recordaba. Ally lo tenía todo guardado.

—Yo no pude manejar eso y me fui a mi mundo interno por un buen tiempo, decidiendo que no quería volver a tomar el control —reveló con tristeza—. Es… irónico lo que uno puede soportar, ¿sabes? Por tanto tiempo aguanté que Marcus me tocara, que me convirtiera en su muñeca sexual, pero no pude con la sangre, con el ver cómo esa llanta a toda velocidad lo convertía en… nada.

Y, claro, todo cerraba. Ally había sido la primera fragmentación. El segundo trauma creó a Claudia y, sí hubiese estado expuesta a otras situaciones, habría más de ellas, muchas más. Pero su familia en general no era la que la maltrataba. El ciclo de abuso se cerró.

—Por mucho tiempo me culpé, sentía que yo, deseándolo, lo había matado.

—Él se lo merecía —declaró Jade con ira, con impotencia porque hasta deseaba que ese niño todavía estuviese vivo para matarlo ella misma.

—Sí, lo se —acordó Ally—. Marcus se convirtió en un monstruo y estamos mejor sin él.

—¿Por qué no les has contado a Tori y a Claudia? ¿O es que Tori sí lo sabe? Sé que Claudia no, aún lo considera su mejor amigo.

—No, no lo saben. Solo yo tengo esos recuerdos y así está bien.

—No quieres que se sientan mal —asumió la gótica.

—Yo… tengo un propósito. Yo nací para protegernos, para afrontar… eso.

—Y por eso regresaste cuando Tori se puso de novia con Daniel. ¿Pensaste que él les haría daño?

—Sí —confirmó la morena—. Supongo que no confiaba en los hombres. Y aunque permanecí en nuestros adentros, siempre estuve pendiente de que nadie nos hiciera daño. Con el tiempo fui dándome cuenta de la verdad. De que teníamos una buena familia y yo era importante. Que papá me salvó en esa fracción de segundo, sacrificándolo a él porque yo era su hija. Que Marcus me había mentido y siempre debí confiar en mis padres. Que papá pudo haberme protegido.

—David jamás les haría daño, de lo que he visto es un papá muy preocupado y ejemplar. Mucho mejor que el mío —admitió Jade.

—Eso lo sé ahora. Ya no tengo diez años o cuatro.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no saliste de nuevo hasta los quince? —pregunto Jade—. Pudiste… no sé, conocerlos mejor.

Ally sonrió al ver su preocupación. Se le hacía dulce que aún no comprendiera que ella estuvo presente, que, desde su lugar seguro, recobró la confianza y por eso ahora es un ser funcional sin miedos.

—Necesitaba entender que no todo niño es malo, que no todos quieren sexo de mí, finalmente, que soy libre y estoy a salvo —le explicó y fue ahí que cruzó su brazo por sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante y comenzó a repetir las mismas caricias que estaba recibiendo—. Yo disfrutaba de ver a lo lejos lo felices que Tori y Claudia eran la mayoría del tiempo. De estar presente sin estarlo, en silencio.

—¿Qué dijeron ellas cuando reapareciste?

—Para ese entonces Tori ya había leído mucho sobre el TID. Imaginaba que eso era lo que teníamos, aunque todas las preguntas que se había hecho, partían de su relación con Claudia. De tratar de entender por qué escuchaba voces en su cabeza, porque su amiga imaginaria no desaparecía, porque tenía tiempo perdido en la semana o encontraba dibujos de Claudia en su escritorio sin saber cuando los había hecho o por qué. Mi llegada solo confirmó sus sospechas.

—Y desde allí son las tres.

—Sí —contestó Ally con un poco de preocupación en su tono—. Tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir, jamás. A ninguna.

—No violaría tu confianza.

—Júralo —le suplicó.

—Lo prometo, Ally —Jade respondió y detuvo sus caricias para llevar sus manos hasta las mejillas de la morena—. Esta es tu verdad y yo no seré quien te falle.

—Tori es muy sensible y no quiero que tenga una razón más para culparse, para sentir que no vale la pena…

Ese comentario no terminó de cerrar. ¿Qué era lo que no valía la pena?

—Solo no quiero que se ponga peor. Por favor, Jade…

—Tranquila, no diré nada. Sí un día, tú lo decides… Yo no voy a meterme, lo juro.

Ally sintió tanto alivio de finalmente descargar sus secretos que comenzó a sentirse débil y adormecida.

—Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero… —Su voz gritaba su miedo aunque agradeció que la oscuridad no podía demostrárselo—. Dime… Jade, dime que no… que no te doy asco —Ally concluyo la oración con un murmuro confuso por el sueño. Jade no podía entender por qué lo decía.

—Jamás podrías darme asco, bebé —le contestó con un susurró—. Te amo. —Con suavidad depositó un beso en sus labios y acarició su frente queriendo ayudarla a dormir—. Trata de descansar, ¿sí? Hablaremos otro día

—¡No! No puedo dormir aquí —se quejó la morena, tomando fuerzas para enderezarse.

—No vas a ir así a casa.

—Es viernes y seguramente Tori sea quien despierte por la mañana. No puedo quedarme. Por favor, llámame un taxi.

—No, yo te llevo si tienes que irte —Jade le ofreció entendiendo la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Tori siente cuando estamos llegando a casa, es mejor que me vaya en taxi.

—O vas conmigo o duermes aquí.

Dadas las opciones, la latina aceptó que la llevaran y ambas chicas se prepararon para salir.

—Espera —le dijo Jade antes de dejar el departamento. Abrazó a su acompañante por la cintura y la miró con todo el cariño que pudo—. Te amo, All.

La morena sonrió por su nuevo apodo, _All_. Era bonito ser reconocida por su propio nombre y tener algo especial con Jade a partir de ello.

—Yo quisiera decirte lo mismo, pero aún tengo que hablar con Claudia sobre esto, sobre tú y yo.

—Claudia y yo ya lo hablamos. Ella está bien, si tú y yo estamos bien —le aseguró la gótica—. Ella sabía que esto era una posibilidad y yo le dejé en claro que las amo a las tres, aunque al momento no quiera nada con Tori.

—Incluso si es así, quiero hablar con ella. Estamos desarrollando una buena amistad y no quisiera traicionarla.

—Okey —respondió Jade y fue rompiendo el abrazo.

—Tú sabes que sí —aclaró Ally y fue ella quien cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, robándole un beso que duró un par de minutos—. Ahora sí, llévame a casa por favor. No doy más.

Con dulzura Jade rozó sus narices y abrió la puerta dándole paso. Todavía quedaban mil cosas por hablar, pero ya encontrarían un momento para continuar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Espero no haber herido susceptibilidades con este capítulo, pero para la historia era demasiado importante y no podía solo dejarlo por sentado.

Esta semana actualicé en domingo porque mañana tengo un día muy denso de trabajo y quizá les quedo mal.

La canción de este capítulo es una que me encantó del nuevo álbum de Camila "Cabeyo". **_Something's Gotta Give_**.

 **Chat de Lune** : Sí, de hecho hay muchos celos por parte de Tori con respecto a sus alternas. Aunque hay algo que todavía no sabemos, pero pronto, pronto. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero que no haya sido muy fuerte este capítulo y que sigas disfrutando el fic. ¡Mucha suerte en todo y una linda semana!

 **Invader Johnny** : Ja ja ja, me hiciste reír con eso. Es la verdad, siempre hay algo que podría ir peor XD. Gracias por el buen rato y el review. ¡Suerte y una linda semana para ti!

 **Marilinn** : Es verdad, a veces me pongo a jugar este juego del infierno al que me he hecho adicta (exagero), y pasan horas sin que me de cuenta. Al menos juego solo cuando tengo libre sino podría morirme de hambre o dejarlos sin capítulo XD. ¡Muchas gracias por el review y mucha suerte esta semana!

 **Soushyro** : ¿Cómo no se van a amar? XD En mi corazón siempre se amará el Jori. Siempre, siempre. Espero que no haya sido muy fuerte el capítulo. Claro, si es que lo leíste XD. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y que tengas una genial semana, suerte!

 **Paola** : Hey, gracias por los buenos deseos y los halagos. Me han dicho, aunque cuando yo me vuelvo a leer siempre digo, podría mejorar taaanto XD. ¡Una excelente semana para ti y mucha suerte!

 **Krystal** : Creo que ya sé XD. Aunque todo queda en secreto. Lost Soul es uno de mis fics favoritos de mí misma XD. Me gustó mucho escribirlo e imaginar situaciones. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con él y espero hacer cosas a futuro con esa historia. Pero vemos como voy de tiempo. Gracias por los halagos a mi trabajo, aunque sea aficionado, siempre son algo que me suben de ánimo y me ayudan mucho a seguir. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy fuerte o desagradable. A ciertas personas no les gusta topar el tema de ninguna forma así que entendería que sea chocante. ¡Espero que te siga gustando la historia y te deseo una semana estupenda, mucha suerte y no es estamos leyendo!

A todos los que leen, mucha suerte esta semana y sean productivos. :D


	12. My, My, My

**My, My, My**

* * *

La pista de baile ardía al igual que sus cuerpos. Sudor goteando, bocas secas por el movimiento, ojos fijos con la intensidad de su deseo.

Un ligero empujón de una persona que bailaba detrás de ellas las arrojó a los brazos de la otra y así llegó el inevitable beso.

Un repentino estremecimiento se apoderó de ambas. La impaciencia de sus manos y la necesidad de sus labios no eran suficiente. Necesitaban grabar su piel con sus sentimientos.

La una guió a la otra hacia la pared, la otra rió y, tomando a su acompañante de la mano, las sacó del lugar. No había más tiempo que perder. El fuego en sus venas comenzaba a volverse tóxico.

A Ally no le tomó nada llegar al departamento de Jade, les tomó mucho menos comerse a besos desde el garaje hasta la habitación.

—Necesitamos una ducha —dijo Jade quitándole la camisa. La falta de sostén la hizo sonreír perversamente—. O no.

Con un rápido movimiento se quitó su propia blusa y la lanzó en algún lugar de la oscuridad de su habitación y cerró de un solo golpe la puerta guiando a Ally torpemente hasta su cama.

La chica bajo su cuerpo se apuró a desabotonarle el pantalón y prosiguió con el suyo mientras los rojos labios de Jade recorrían su cuello.

—Ahhj… —soltó Ally como queja al sentir un mordisco. Jade no lo tomó a mal y siguió, le era imposible aguantar sus ganas y ese tipo de gemidos no la ayudaban. En eso la morena la apretó por la cintura y con violencia las dio la vuelta.

—¿Acaso estudiaste lucha libre o…?

Ally sonrió por la pregunta y adivinando donde estaban sus labios volvió a arremeter contra ellos. Su cuerpo apenas con una pieza de ropa sostenida por sus piernas que se quitó con un pie.

—Te deseo tanto —murmuró Jade volviendo a buscar sus labios, mas no los encontró—. ¿Ally? —preguntó esperando un segundo por su respuesta—. ¿Todo bien?

La morena tragó pesado, limpiando su garganta de todo el éxtasis de la noche y se acercó con mucha suavidad.

—¿Hice algo mal?

Ante esa duda, la morena, no pudo más que reírse con mucho cariño.

—No —le susurró rozando sus narices.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —dijo y entre el calor de sus cuerpos sintió la paz necesaria para continuar lo que quería decir—. Es solo que… creo… creo que estoy enamorada o algo así.

Con esas palabras, Jade no pudo más que suspirar con alivio. En su mente había recorrido todas las posibilidades de haberla incomodado con algún recuerdo de su abuso.

—Me asustaste —le dijo, antes de caer en cuenta de una palabra clave—. Espera…¿cómo que _«creo»_?

Ally rió, todavía acariciándola con mucha ternura.

—No creo, lo sé —le susurró y volvió a besarla, dejando a su cuerpo iniciar un vaivén que la gótica no pudo resistir.

La noche completa fue un cúmulo de emociones, de desenfreno y confesiones de pequeños detalles que disfrutaban de cada una.

Finalmente, Ally volvía a sus brazos desde que habían terminado la primera vez, aunque en esta ocasión había sido diferente. Fue la primera vez que se permitió sentir amor en ese acto tan físico que siempre enfrentó con absoluta lujuria.

—No quisiera, pero debo irme —dijo con un respiro cansado, agotado de hecho y todavía tenía que manejar a casa.

—Quédate.

—Jade, mañana es…

—Es sábado, lo sé. Pero Tori sabía que saldríamos a bailar hoy, ¿no? Supongo que sabe que «esto» pasaría entre nosotras.

—Aún así, yo no arriesgaré que ella despierte a tu lado y te diga cualquier tontería.

—Entiendo —aceptó la dueña de casa. No es que esa posibilidad me haga ilusión—. Tan solo no quisiera que tú y yo termináramos la noche así, contigo despidiéndote a la madrugada.

Ally la acogió sobre su pecho y la acarició en ese calor. Estaba tan adormecida que la propuesta de Jade se le hizo demasiado atractiva como para decirle que no.

—Descasemos juntas un rato y luego me voy, ¿si?

Cosa que no sucedió. Ambas chicas se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y se quedaron profundamente dormidas hasta la mañana siguiente, que una pequeña, algo sorprendida, despertó.

Su cuerpo se sentía fresco, más de lo común e inmediatamente se percató de su falta de ropa, también del lugar donde se encontraban y, con dulzura, miró a su acompañante que aún seguía entre sueños. Sin muchas más pistas dedujo lo que había sucedido y esperó a que ella, de su propia voluntad, despertara.

—Estamos algo desnudas —le susurró al verla abrir los ojos.

Jade, la escuchó aún dormida y volvió a cerrarlos queriendo darle más tiempo al sueño, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su compañía y los abrió de un solo golpe. La morena no se había ido a casa, estaba allí, aunque no tenía idea de cual de las tres era.

—¿Así que pasaron bien tú y Ally anoche?

—Mmm…, sí —dudó en contestar, todavía analizando su personalidad.

—Tranquila, no me molesta. Ally también es tu novia ahora. Ya hablamos de eso, ¿recuerdas?

—Clau… —Jade susurró con alivio.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —La pequeña sonrió divertida. Se le hacía muy gracioso que Jade reaccionara como si hubiese sido descubierta poniéndole los cuernos—. Mejor dime cómo fue.

—Mmm… ¿qué fue… cómo… fue… de qué?

—Que, ¿cómo fue la salida? —rió la morena.

—Bien, como ya dijiste.

—¿Y el resto?

—¿Te refieres a…?

—A lo demás —respondió Claudia bajando la mirada hacia su cuerpo—, a esto.

—¿A cuando tuvimos relaciones? —concluyó Jade.

—Sí —confirmó la menor—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Ehmm… —Jade no tenía idea de qué contestar—. Fue…

—¿Te incomoda contármelo?

—Un poco —respondió la gótica—, sí.

—¿Por qué? Tú nos has visto desnuda y le haz hecho cosas a nuestro cuerpo. Yo solo quiero saber qué se siente, cómo fue.

—El hecho de que he visto su cuerpo desnudo, no quiere decir que te he visto a ti desnuda, Clau.

—Claro que sí, es el mismo cuerpo.

—Pero la forma en que tú lo llevas o que Ally lo lleva es distinta —intentó explicar Jade.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones, no puedes estar tan segura.

—Lo sé porque siempre fue distinto entre…

La pequeña entendió lo que Jade no terminó de decir. Notaba diferencias en la forma en la que sus alternas se comportaban.

—¿Así que las podías distinguir? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Jade no supo qué decir y guardó silencio varios segundos. No encontraba la forma de salir de tan incómoda conversación y decidió ser lo más franca posible sin llegar a detalles demasiado íntimos.

—Bueno, antes de saber de su TID creía que… Ya sabes, que…

—¿Que Tori era bipolar o algo?

Jade bufó una risa porque muchas veces lo había creído así.

—Supongo que era una justificación convincente para sus cambios de carácter —le respondió.

—¿Y ahora que ya lo sabes?

—Ahora pienso en esos días y creo saber quién era quién.

—¿Y cuál te gustaba más?

La pregunta venía con sincera inocencia. Claudia aún no entendía cuando su curiosidad bordeaba en la intromisión.

—Eran distintas. No prefería a una de la otra. Supongo que yo también disfrutaba a veces ser tierna y otras más atrevida.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Claudia buscando una señal en su mirada—. ¿Quieres saber cómo sería tener sexo conmigo?

La cuestión tomó a la gótica completamente desprevenida. ¿Qué podía contestar a algo así sin forzar una respuesta obligada de su acompañante?

Jade no desprendió su mirada de la de la morena que la inspeccionaba con mucha atención.

—Lo he pensado, Clau. Pero no tengo prisa.

—Porque estás teniendo sexo con Ally, ¿no?

—No, no es por eso —negó Jade—. Yo sé que no estás lista y puedo esperar.

—¿Y si nunca estoy lista?

Jade había hecho justo lo que no quería, dejar a la menor con dudas sobre su relación.

—A ver, no me mal entiendas. No me refiero a que estoy impacientemente esperando hasta que te decidas… o sea… —antes de continuar, apretó los labios y dio un fuerte respiro. La menor la observaba con cuidado, esperando a que se diera a entender—. Yo creo que las relaciones son más que sexo.

—Pero el sexo es importante y yo sé que te gusta.

—Es importante en algunas relaciones, en otras no.

—Pero a ti, particularmente, te gusta, lo disfrutas.

—En este caso, lo que importa no es lo que a mi me guste, sino lo que tú quieras.

—Tú eres tan importante como yo en nuestra relación —aclaró Claudia—, a menos que no importe porque estás teniendo sexo con Ally.

Otro respiro profundo se dejó escuchar por Jade. No estaba logrando aclararle nada, solo la confundía más.

—No quiero que sientas que porque estoy teniendo sexo con Ally, tú y yo debemos tener sexo también, ¿me entiendes?

La pequeña negó sin mencionar palabra e instintivamente se aferró más a la sábana que la cubría. Jade concluyó que debía sentirse insegura, tal vez hasta un poco amenazada por la diferencia de sus relaciones.

—El sexo es algo que no debe hacerse por obligación o compromiso. Si no estás lista para hacerlo, no lo estás y ya. No tener relaciones no cambia lo que yo siento por ti.

—Pero podría.

—No.

—Claro que sí, Jade. No eres una niña, así que andar solo de mano sudada con tu novia podría aburrirte.

—Tú no me aburres. Disfruto mucho de estar contigo, de hacer cosas juntas, pasear, ir al cine…

—Porque el sexo te lo da Ally.

—¡Que no! —Jade ya no sabía cómo hacerla entender y, finalmente, perdió la paciencia. Claudia la miró con un poco de tristeza. Jade rara vez usaba ese tono con ella y sintió la había enfadado.

—Lo siento.

—No bebé, yo lo siento. No debí gritarte —le dijo al darse cuenta del volumen de sus palabras—. Es que no estás entendiéndome y no quiero que te hagas ideas que no son.

—Sabes que no me molesta que estés con Ally, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Y que no te estoy preguntando estas cosas por envidia.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues…, tal vez estoy un poco celosa —confesó la morena—. No de mala forma. Tan solo quisiera poder darte todo de mí.

Para Jade era difícil ponerse en sus zapatos. Ahí estaba esta chica —increíble, inteligente, divertida, feliz, siempre amable y que lograba encender todos sus puntos dulces con una simple sonrisa—, tan insegura por no poder entregarse físicamente a ella. ¿Era tan difícil entender que todo lo demás era suficiente?

—Te voy a contar una historia y quisiera que me escuches bien, ¿okey?

—Okey —respondió Claudia resignada.

—Una tarde, cuando tenía como quince años, Beck y yo fuimos a mi casa para hacer una tarea de la escuela. Como era común, terminábamos besándonos encima de mi cama. Claro que esta vez fue distinto. Unos días antes habíamos hablado sobre tener relaciones y, aunque yo estaba no estaba lista para hacerlo, él dejó muy claro que me deseaba y se moría por tenerme de esa manera. Quería que yo fuese su primera vez y viceversa. Él me quería, yo lo quería a él, pero yo no estaba segura de que sea el momento.

—¿Y lo hicieron?

—Espera, déjame llegar al punto —dijo Jade retomando la historia—. Él comenzó a quitarme la ropa. Primero el suéter que estaba puesta, después desabotonó mi falda y comenzó a levantar mi blusa. Fue cuando mamá entró y bueno…

—Oh, vaya, entonces no lo hicieron.

—No, aquella vez no. Y agradezco que mamá nos pillara.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó Claudia sin entender.

—Porque yo no estaba lista. Me estaba dejando llevar porque él era mi novio y yo quería complacerlo, ¿entiendes?

—Y no es lo que quieres que yo haga.

—Sé que no es el momento, Clau. Apenas estás descubriendo esta parte de ti y vamos a ir despacio, porque aunque yo esté teniendo relaciones con Ally, para mí, tú eres una persona distinta. Tu intimidad, tu seguridad y tu cuerpo son solo tuyos —trató de explicarle—. Dios, esto suena tan mal. Te estoy diciendo que te respeto y a la vez que estoy acostándome con alguien más.

Claudia rió con ese comentario.

—Entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Y no me molesta que estés con Ally.

—¿Seguro me entiendes?

—Creo que sí.

—Te lo voy a volver a decir, nada más para que no queden dudas. Si alguna vez tú y yo tenemos sexo, será porque tú lo deseas, porque estamos en la misma página, ¿okey?

—Hecho —confirmó la morena—. ¿Pero puedo preguntarte cosas?

—¿Como qué?

—Como…, ¿duele?

—¿El sexo? —preguntó Jade.

—Sí, es que la otra vez vi un video y…

—¡¿Estabas viendo pornografía?!

—Bueno… ¿Es eso malo?

—Amm… No.

—¿Y por qué esa cara?

—Bueno, no me imaginé que tú disfrutaras de ver porno —respondió Jade—. Espera, ¿qué clase de porno estabas viendo? ¡¿Heterosexual?!

—¿Hay otro tipo? —respondió la pequeña con curiosidad.

—Claro que hay otros tipos. Lésbico por ejemplo o entre hombres.

—Ah, bueno sí —admitió la morena—. Pero yo solo vi heterosexual.

—Ajá, ¿y tienes dudas?

—Es que el chico la tenía enooorme y yo creo que eso debe doler, al menos ella se quejaba como si le doliera y…

—No siempre tiene que doler —contestó Jade con una risa tierna y se acercó un poco para acariciarle el rostro. Su novia lucía sinceramente consternada—. Entre mujeres no suele doler, a menos que seas muy violenta o brusca, lo cual no es común entre… —Quiso decir nosotras, pero decidió no hacerlo. Era mejor no ponerla en el mismo saco que sus alternas—. Yo no soy así en el sexo.

—¿Y con Beck te dolió?

Una vez más, llegaba Claudia con las preguntas incómodas que a Jade le costaba contestar.

—Es distinto con un chico —contestó la gótica, viendo que su respuesta se había quedado corta—. Él fue mi primera vez y, sí, dolió.

—¿Y con Tori y Allly no?

—No, con ellas no.

—Porque no tienen… eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Pene?

—Sí, como sea —respondió Claudia abochornada.

—¿Te da pena decir pene, pero te la pasas viendo porno heterosexual? —se burló Jade.

—Solo vi dos videos y no me gusta esa palabra.

—Okey, okey —aceptó la dueña de casa—. Sí, es porque no hay penes y hacemos otras cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Como sexo oral, supongo, entre otras.

—¿Y ese no duele? Porque a la chica que vi parecía dolerle mucho la garganta.

—¿Qué diablos viste, Clau? —rió Jade con ternura—. Quizá no es bueno que veas esas cosas sola.

—¿Entonces no duele?

—Bebé, no te preocupes, ¿sí? Nada duele demasiado en el sexo y yo nunca te haría daño.

Tal vez fue por la suavidad de su respuesta que se sintió segura y la preocupación comenzó a escapar de su mente. Tal vez, ver esos hombros blancos llenos de pecas, fue lo que la hizo sentir ese vacío profundo en su estómago y trajo un simple deseo.

—Jade, ¿puedo ... puedo tocarte?

La gótica, una vez más, se quedó sin palabras. Asintió ligeramente y esperó a que su acompañante decidiera cómo quería hacerlo.

Claudia, por otro lado, sabía exactamente qué parte quería sentir con la palma de su mano y acariciar con sus dedos. Aún así, no se sentía segura de hacerlo.

—Dame tu mano —le pidió Jade, acercándose para tomarla con la suya, suavemente guiándola al lugar donde la morena había fijado la mirada. Con delicadeza posó su propia mano sobre uno de sus senos y dejó que la morena se sintiera más cómoda. Un momento después sintió a Claudia acariciar el dorso de su mano y la fue retirando hasta que la suya se apoderó del espacio y sintió un ligero apretón—. ¿Estás cómoda? —le preguntó sobresaltando a su acompañante quien se había perdido en la acción—. Tranquila, no me molesta.

Claudia continuó mientras sentía reacciones en su propio cuerpo y comenzó a sobresaltar su respiración.

—¿Duele? —preguntó al sentir que el pezón de Jade comenzaba a dar señales de su excitación.

—No, realmente. No es… «dolor», es más como ansiedad.

—Quiero sentirlo —le dijo Claudia realizando el mismo proceso que ella había realizado hace unos minutos. La morena cerró los ojos al sentir el frío de su palma tocar su piel e inmediatamente entendió lo que Jade quería explicarle.

Para Jade este acercamiento era algo nuevo, nunca tuvo un momento tan consciente en su intimidad con las otras dos alternas y le pareció un gesto y una sensación inigualable. Lo que no esperó es que, sin predecir el cambio, Tori abrió los ojos y con mucha ira la alejó, levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa que aún permanecía regada por la habitación.

—Clau, ¿qué…?

—Guarda silencio, Jade, y escúchame muy bien. No vuelvas a tocar a Claudia así, ¿entendido? O vas a pagarla muy caro.

Su tono de voz, su mirada, la furia con la que se había dirigido a ella. No había duda, era Tori.

Jade no puso protesta. Sin realizar movimiento alguno la observó tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación para vestirse en el cuarto de baño y, unos minutos después, salir del departamento lanzando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey, gente bonita. Lamento haberme demorado tanto con el capítulo, pero adivinen a quién le dio influenza. Ajá, a mí. Todavía estoy en reposo, pero quería intentar terminar el capítulo y subirlo antes de que pase más tiempo. Espero poder retomar el horario normal la siguiente semana, pero todo depende de cómo vaya mi recuperación. Gracias a todos por entender y mucha suerte.

 **Invader Johnny** : Me encanta como ves esos momentos en los capítulos. Es divertido poner un detalle y ver que no queda desapercibido. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Mucha suerte y una linda semana. ¡Suerte!

 **Chat de Lune** : Tus abrazos destructivos me dieron influenza XD, ¡mentiraaa! Pues, ¿sabes? Hay veces, sobretodo en este tiempo en que he estado enferma, que me pregunto por qué escribo historias como esta, más que nada porque son muy crudas y me pregunto si es bueno ir dejando cosas como estas en el mundo. Y bueno, no tuve respuesta, pero sé que tenía la historia adentro y necesitaba sacarla. Quién sabe si es bueno, quizá un día me arrepienta, pero al menos espero que no sea tan malo y, cuando llegue al final, al menos quede otra forma de ver las cosas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y buena suerte!

 **Yorbelis** : Eso es verdad. Uno nunca se imagina que alguien que se supone que te quiere te pueda hacer tanto daño, y esto pasa con muchas cosas, no solo el abuso. Yo quisiera creer que son personas que de una u otra forma no pueden elegir, que su perversión es más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad, porque de otra forma, no me lo explico. Gracias por el halago y espero que tengas una linda semana. ¡Suerte!

 **Krystal** : Gracias por las palabras. Yo también lo creía necesario, aunque tampoco quiero complicar mucho la historia con razones, finalmente no siento que sea lo más importante. Veamos como se van dando las cosas y finalmente entendemos qué le pasa a Tori. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. ¡Mucha suerte y una linda semana!

 **Soushyro** : Espero que tu papá no te rete por andar leyendo estas cosas XD. Yo también pienso que el Jori es lo máximo y es a donde quiero ir siempre con mis historias. Amo la pareja, empecé a escribir por la pareja y es mi pareja favorita y tengo que seguir repitiendo pareja porque son lo mejor. Para nada me aburren los comentarios, muchas gracias pro el tiempo y las palabras, yo sé que toma sus minutos y eso lo agradezco siempre. ¡Mucha suerte para ti y una linda semana!

 **Montse** : Hey, muchas gracias y espero que la historia te siga gustando. ¡Te deseo una genial semana y mucha suerte!

Gracias a todos los silentes lectores, mucha suerte y nos vemos en unos días.


	13. Consequences

**Consequences**

* * *

«"Jade no está haciéndonos daño, Tori", le reclamó Ally una vez que la morena llegó a casa.

»"¡Y no tenías derecho de meterte en mi intimidad! ¡Yo nunca me metí en la tuya!", se quejó Claudia".

»"A mí no me culpen. Ally debía volver a casa anoche y, si lo hubiese hecho, yo no habría despertado con su novia manoseándome".

»"¡Tú no tenías que aparecer y punto! Yo estaba en control. ¡Yo!"

»"Ya te dije que lo siento, Claudia. Además, no sabía que estás acostándote con Jade. Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas lista".

»"¿Y cómo lo sabes? Solo se lo dije a Ally." Volvió a reclamar la pequeña.

»"¿Nos estás espiando?", preguntó Ally con curiosidad. No había notado a Tori en medio de sus conversaciones.

»"¿En serio esperan que siempre esté guardada en mi mundo?", les contestó Tori con sarcasmo. "Ally, tú sabes que a veces es imposible bloquearlo todo, así que no entiendo tu sorpresa".

»"Pensé que no querías saber nada de nosotras, al menos de mí", dijo ella".

»"No exageres, hemos hablado".

»"Lo mínimo, Tori".

»"¡Como sea! Jade es _mi novia_ , ¿entiendes?", las interrumpió Claudia. "¡Y si yo quiero que me toque, ella puede tocarme!"

»"¡Ya, lo entendí! Lo lamento y si tanto te fastidia, iré a disculparme el lunes, ¿okey?"

»"Más te vale, porque no quiero más problemas y malentendidos con _mi novia_ ".»

La aclaración estaba de más. Sin embargo, la aludida entendía perfectamente cómo su alterna se sentía. Después de todo, ella había sufrido algo parecido con Ally cuando ella y Jade comenzaron a salir.

«"Yo también lamento no haber regresado a casa ayer", dijo Ally una vez que Claudia decidió dejarlas a solas. "Jamás fue mi intensión que…"

»"Lo esperaba, en realidad. Sabía que podía pasar".

»"¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué tanto drama?"

»"Porque no esperaba que fuera Claudia y sentí… No creí que ella se pondría en esa posición".

»"Es Jade, no un loco borracho o drogadicto de un bar", le recordó Ally, poniendo de ejemplo por su comportamiento unos meses atrás.

»"¿Sigues con eso?"

»"Es que no entiendo por qué nos reclamas cosas que tú haces".

»"No era un reclamo. Me sentí… Lo siento, mal interpreté la situación y voy a resolverlo, ¿está bien?".

»"Eso no justifica tu reacción o relaja la tensión con Jade".

»"Aj, no entiendes, Ally. Y preferiría que dejáramos el tema ahí. Me disculparé e intentaré no volver a meterme en sus asuntos. ¿Okey?"»

Ally sentía que había algo más detrás de su corta explicación. Lo malo era que su relación se había deteriorado tanto que poco podía decir para extraer algo de información. Ningún esfuerzo que hacía parecía ser suficiente para que Tori recobrara la confianza y la sentía cada vez más alejada de todo.

«"Ahora déjame, ¿sí? Debo prepararme para salir con mamá a hacer compras y quiero tomar un baño y dormir un poco".»

Tori ignoró la presencia silente de su alterna y continuó con lo dicho. Poco a poco se desnudó en el cuarto de baño y encendió la ducha, mirándose por un corto momento en el espejo.

Qué extraña se sentía en ese cuerpo que, apenas unas horas atrás, había sido invadido por los besos de su ex, por sus caricias y susurros. Le habría gustado estar allí.

Cómo extrañaba la calidez de sus labios recorriéndola, el peso de su cuerpo, sus risas al sentir el rastro que sus dedos marcaban en esa espalda tan blanca como la nieve.

Y ahí estaba ella, expuesta, sin una sola prenda que cubra los chupetones que Jade había dejado en la piel de su costilla derecha, sin nada que la protegiera de ese frío que sentía esperando que el agua se tornara caliente.

"¿Por qué?", pensó a sus adentros. "¿Por qué no pude callarme aquella vez y le dije tantas mentiras? ¿Por qué ellas pueden estar con ella y yo no?"

La respuesta era fácil. Era Tori quien la hirió, era ella quien no la merecía y seguía arruinándolo todo. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de acercarse sin volver a lastimarla con sus palabras, quizá, tal vez, Jade podría considerar perdonarla, olvidar lo mal que le hizo, darle una oportunidad de volver a sentirse viva. ¿Pero cómo? Ni ella entendía el por qué siempre que la veía tenía que abrir la boca y estropearlo. ¿Cómo evitaría sacar lo peor de sí?

"Olvídala", se exigió y entró en la ducha, dejando el agua hirviente caer sobre su cansada piel, borrando todas las huellas de la persona que más deseaba tener cerca. Aquellas que no le pertenecían.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó su madre durante el almuerzo. Se habían tomado unos minutos de su salida para comer algo en el restaurante del centro comercial—. Te he notado decaída desde hace un tiempo. ¿Peleaste con Jade otra vez? —preguntó esperando no molestarla. Tori siempre se limitaba a comunicarles a sus padres lo estrictamente necesario sobre su relación.

—No, todo está bien.

—Jade ha sido muy cariñosa contigo desde que comenzaron su relación y más ahora que la retomaron, lo noto cuando las veo juntas.

—¿Ajá?

—Quiero decir que, si no estás así por ella, ¿es por tu primo?

—No es nada mamá, estoy cansada, eso es todo —respondió sin querer oír otro sermón sobre la terapia que había rechazado tantas veces.

—Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso…

—Dime, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser por eso? —le respondió Tori de mala manera—. Marcus murió, fue trágico, pero estoy harta de tener que vivir con tantas complicaciones por él. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su maldita cara…

—¡Tori!

«"Hey, mamá solo está preocupada".

»"Por Dios, Ally, déjame en paz".

»"¿Qué diablos te pasa?"»

—Lo lamento, pero es la verdad.

—Hija, es solo que… Sé que era muy cercano a ti.

—Eso fue cuando éramos niños. Han pasado diez años, mamá.

—Está bien, no lo voy a volver a mencionar —dijo Holly, inmediatamente rompiendo su ofrecimiento—. Lo que me preocupa es que la primera vez que te pusiste así fue cuando él falleció y no entiendo qué puede estar sucediendo ahora que sea tan fuerte emocionalmente. Estás bien en la universidad, estás bien con tu novia, tu familia te apoya.

"Sí, claro", pensó Tori.

—Tienes todo lo que una chica podría querer, amor. No deberías estar tan triste y desanimada.

Era una conclusión lógica, pero ¿cómo decirle a su madre que, primero, no tenía todo lo que quería, que de hecho no era novia de Jade y, segundo, que desde hace meses sentía un vacío que la preocupaba, que vivía con un secreto que ni ella misma entendía y que ya no podía confiar en nadie? En absolutamente nadie.

—Quisiera creer que tu papá y yo hemos sido lo suficientemente abiertos contigo para que vengas a nosotros si algo te molesta o si necesitas ayuda.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada —la chica mintió y se mantuvo callada para sí misma durante el resto del almuerzo.

No mucho cambio el fin de semana, se encerró en su cuarto, imposibilitada de pensar en otra cosa que lo mucho que extrañaba sentirse bien, querida, cuidada y sin saber cómo sacarse esa pesadez del pecho.

«"Si quieres, yo hablo con Jade", le ofreció Ally el lunes por la mañana.

»"No, Claudia no me perdonaría si esta vez no soy yo la que pide disculpas".

»"Puedo estar ahí contigo si quieres".

»"La verdad preferiría que me dejaran el día. Sé que es turno de Claudia, pero…"

»"Tranquila, yo hablaré con ella y le daré una de mis tardes", dijo Ally. "¿Segura que estarás bien?"

»"No voy a atacarla si eso es lo que te preocupa".

»No preguntaba por eso, pero mejor te dejo sola".»

Ally prefirió evitar una pelea y se marchó. Tori, por su parte, terminó de arreglarse y salió apurada a la facultad, sin saber bien de dónde sacaría el valor para hablarle a su ex.

"Lo siento", pensaba en la forma en que se lo diría. "No, lo lamento, pensé que Claudia estaba en peligro. ¡No! Eso la ofendería", continuaba discutiendo consigo misma. " _Lo siento_ está bien. Es simple, pero al punto.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Jade llegó bajando el graderío a velocidad. Ella tampoco había pasado el mejor de los fines de semana y se sorprendió de ver a la latina parada a un lado de los casilleros, muy atenta a sus movimientos. Ella con rapidez cortó la mirada que cruzaron por unos segundos y quiso continuar su camino hacía su aula, mas Tori no tardó en alcanzarla y detenerla sujetándola por el brazo.

—Yo… Jade, yo quería disculparme por lo del sábado —le dijo sin darle otra opción más que escucharla—. Ally y Claudia me aclararon que todo había sido… voluntario, por así decirlo. Y, pues… quería… Lo siento —titubeó.

Jade no supo qué contestar. Para colmo estaba tarde para su clase de filmografía y, si tenía un atraso más, su maestro le quitaría cinco puntos a su promedio final.

—Gracias, supongo —le dijo señalándole la entrada del salón—. Debo irme.

Intentó sonreírle, mas su apuro se confundió con desinterés, dejando a Tori con un peor malestar del que tenía cuando se levantó.

"Ya está, olvídala", se repitió ella sintiéndose abandonada y sola, mas no lo estaba. Ally permanecía allí, cerca, mirando a lo lejos sus movimientos.

El martes transcurrió igual, no se diga el miércoles y el jueves. Para cuando el viernes llegó, su mente ya no podía más con la necesidad que tenía de escuchar de Jade un simple:

"No te preocupes, Tori. Todo está bien".

O al menos un:

"Si vuelves a despertar en mi cama o en mi compañía, guarda silencio y vete. No necesito tus amenazas".

Algo era algo. _Algo_ era más que un:

"Gracias, supongo".

—Tori, me sorprende que después de lo que pasamos el semestre pasado con tus notas bajas y tus descuidos, continúes por el mismo camino. Pensé que a principios de semestre esa mala racha en los estudios habría terminado —le reclamó su maestro apenas a unos metros del cuarto de baño de la facultad. El eco de su voz se esparcía por los pasillos, no se diga hasta cubículo en el que Jade se encontraba—. Creo que vamos a tener que volver a los trabajos extra y las malas calificaciones para que vuelvas al buen camino.

Tori lo escuchó sin contestarle hasta que, a su insistente maestro, se le ocurrió decir:

—Quisiera pensar que todavía eres la chica que tanto prometía, de la que estoy seguro sus padres y amigos estarían orgullosos de tener. Has cambiado tanto que pareces otra.

El hombre realmente no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, cómo ayudarla o levantar su espíritu.

—No voy a hacer ningún trabajo extra o proyecto o encargarme de las fiestitas de la universidad —le contestó la morena revelando su fatiga con el tema—. Póngame cero, póngame cinco, póngame diez. No me importa.

—Tori, no es la forma de responderme, mucho menos de enfrentar tu situación.

—¿Mi situación? ¿Qué situación es esa? Llego puntual, participo, cumplo con mis trabajos y tareas…

—Pasas como zombie en clase, Tori. Tus entregas son siempre al mínimo esfuerzo y esa no es la calidad de estudiante que queremos en esta carrera.

—Entonces debería cambiarme de universidad, de profesión, de vida o lo que sea.

—Tori…

—No, Profesor Martin. Es suficiente. Si quiere reprobarme, hágalo. Yo prefiero no discutir más.

Y, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, entró a los sanitarios cerrando la puerta en su cara.

El silencio inusual del lugar la alivió. Creía estar sola y soltó un respiro tan cansado y triste que Jade no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que acababa de escuchar. No quería interrumpirla, o para ser honestos, volver a se víctima de su enfado, por lo que se mantuvo callada y sin hacer ruido a puerta cerrada en el cubículo.

Tori dejó varios sollozos salir antes de decirse a si misma en voz baja:

—Ya está, olvídala. Jade no te quiere. Déjala ir.

La morena había pasado todo ese tiempo repitiendo su corta conversación del lunes, la disculpa que no solucionó nada. Ella y Claudia discutían al respecto todos los días. Estaba cansada, sin poder sostener ningún alimento, abrumada por lo aislada que se sentía. Era un desastre, uno peor del que su madre había estado tan alarmada hace unos días.

En ese momento, la gótica no pudo mantenerse escondida por más tiempo. Lo que sea que le sucedía tenía que ver con ella y, aunque se exponía a otra sesión de gritos injustificados, decidió hacerle cara.

Tori escuchó el pasador de la puerta caer y cerró los ojos esperando que quien fuera que salía a sus espaldas tomara su camino y la dejara realmente sola. Pero unos segundos más tarde, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con su reflejo preocupado en el espejo.

Tori bajó la mirada y abrió la llave del lavamanos fingiendo que su presencia no le afectaba. Jade repitió esa acción lavando sus manos, tomó un papel y las secó. Mas, después de desecharlo en el bote de basura, se mantuvo allí, esperando que Tori le dijera algo, que al menos regresara a verla para saber si estaba bien hablarle, si era el momento de discutir lo que había pasado más allá de su reciente encuentro bajo las sábanas, lo de aquella fiesta de fin de año.

Tori cerró la llave, ni siquiera había mojado sus manos, solo quería que un sonido, por más simple que fuera, llenara ese silencio.

Segundos pasaron, minutos sin que ninguna hiciera un acercamiento. Hasta que, de la nada, Tori giró directo hacia su ex-novia y, sin pensarlo más, la abrazó por el cuello escondiendo su rostro sobre su blanco hombro.

A Jade le tomó muy poco tiempo acogerla en sus brazos, dejándola descargar sus frustraciones sin pedirle explicaciones o emitir una palabra.

El alivio que Tori sintió fue genuino, apaciguador. De repente sentía una calma y seguridad que no había experimentado en tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo respirar sin dolor en su pecho.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por un buen rato, tanto que sus brazos comenzaron a acalambrarse por tenerlos entrelazados. Y entonces pensó en lo incómoda que Jade debía sentirse. En si entendía quién era o si pensaba que abrazaba a alguna de sus novias. Era lógico, de lo contrario la rechazaría, ¿no?

—Lo lamento —le dijo separándose por completo. Jade no le respondió, estaba ocupada analizando su mirada, su expresión derrotada.

Tori quiso decir algo más. Explicarle que no era ninguna de sus alternas. Que lo mejor sería que se marchara y que ella olvidara que esto había sucedido. Jade, sin embargo no se lo permitió.

Con suavidad la tomó de la mano, apretándola suavemente y asintiendo casi sin hacerlo. Tomó la maleta que la latina había dejado en el suelo y la guió hasta la salida.

No se detuvo allí, ni tampoco a la salida de la facultad o de la misma universidad. No paró al pasar el café de la esquina o cuando cruzaron el parque dos cuadras más al este. Finalmente llegaron a la calle de su casa y la llevó hasta su apartamento. Con miedo lo abrió, sin soltarle la mano, continuando hasta su alcoba.

La maleta terminó en una esquina junto a sus cosas. La chaqueta que llevaba, sobre la silla de su escritorio. Ella misma se quitó su suéter, siguiendo con sus zapatos, invitando con esa acción a la morena a hacer lo mismo. Ella por su lado no entendía nada, pero no quería que ese pequeño gesto, que su mano la abandonara, y la siguió sin protestar.

Jade tomó unas frazadas del closet y se recostó sobre su cama, dejando un espacio libre a su lado.

Tori la miró. Quería tanto acompañarla, deseaba tanto dormir allí, donde muchas veces encontró confort cuando fueron novias, pero ¿debía? Esta era la novia de sus alternas, de sus hermanas. ¿Tenía derecho de entrar en su cama, de querer sentirse segura entre sus brazos?

Jade le hizo un gesto para animarla y le extendió la mano. Tori no pudo dejar de mirarla. Aquellos dedos tan blancos, sus uñas recientemente pintadas de color negro, prolijas, su piel tan tersa.

La dueña de casa veía el deseo que tenía, la necesidad que reconoció en su mirada. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Tori había pasado una semana difícil, no había pegado un ojo. Además estaba la presión de la escuela y lo que Ally le había comentado sobre lo que había sucedido en ese almuerzo con su mamá. Recordaba bien, de su relación, que cuando llegaba a ese punto, lo único que la aliviaba era dormir entre sus brazos. También lo mucho que solía pedírselo con esa misma pena en su semblante y a ella no le importaba dar su brazo a torcer, darle una oportunidad, brindarle su apoyo. Porque aunque Tori siempre imaginara que Jade la rechazaría, poco sabía lo mucho que todavía la amaba y cuando le afectaba verla así.

Jade abrió un poco las cobijas y movió sus dedos llamándola. Gesto que, finalmente, Tori no pudo resistir.

Con suavidad entró en su cama y quedó frente a ella, dejando salir un suspiro cuando sintió a la dueña de casa taparla bien por la espalda y dejar allí su mano acariciándola.

Ninguna dijo una palabra. No hacía falta. Sus ojos hablaban por si mismos. Y con esa tranquilidad, en un silencio mucho más confortable, Tori fue cerrándolos, dejándose llevar por el sueño que todas las noches se había negado a hacerse presente. Lo mismo hizo Jade y, por primera vez en meses, compartieron unas horas con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, con el calor de sus cuerpos sumergiéndolas en la placidez de estar juntas.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Buenas tardes, porque llego muy, muy tarde con este capítulo. Pero debo decir que si salud está mucho mejor ahora que hace unos días. Ruego que me disculpen la demora.

La canción de hoy es **_Consequences_** de ** _Camilla Cabello_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Era solo broma. no, de verdad sí lo hizo, pero creo que lo que Jade siente por ella es más grande de lo que cualquier malentendido podría llegar a ser. Gracias por el review y que tengas una linda semana. ¡Suerte!

 **Soushyro** : Siento lo mismo, aunque no tanto por el Elitoria, más por el Jori. Yo si que me enamoré de esas dos juntas. y bueno, cómo no voy a contestarles, si ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer y de dejarme unas palabras, sería muy grosero no hacerlo. Espero también que tengas una linda semana y te deseo lo mejor. ¡Suerte!

 **Chat de Lune** : Eso mismo me ha estado atormentando un poco con los capítulos, porque termina siendo así. Ella no tiene una relación con una, sino con muchas, aunque en cuerpo sean la misma, no lo son. Debe ser muy difícil si es que sabes del trastorno y también porque te toca estar siempre alerta de quién es quién y de que no hieras sus susceptibilidades. Pronto vamos a entender qué mismo le pasa a Tori, pero por lo pronto tiene que mantenerse en secreto de sus otras dos identidades, así como de nosotros. Pero pronto, prometo. Muchas gracias por los saludos y las palabras. Espero que tengas una linda semana y mucha suerte en todo.

 **Krystal** : No mueras, aún no se termina. Y, hablando de eso, no sé todavía cómo lo voy a terminar. ¿Sugerencias? Yo también creo que debe haber sido muy frustrante, tanto para Claudia como para Jade estar en un momento tan íntimo y ser interrumpidas tan abruptamente. Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte en todo. Que tengas un linda semana.

 **Yessiiiii** : Hey, gracias por las palabras. Creo que todos queremos saber qué le pasa. Como decía más arriba, lo haré pronto, pero antes quiero mostrar un poco de qué siente por Jade, de cómo se siente con esta relación que ya no es suya. Espero irlo logrando y, bueno, luego explotará lo que le pasa. Gracias, ya me siento mejor de salud, aunque con un poco de tos. Preferí descansar estos días, por eso la tardanza. Espero que no hayan esperado mucho. Suerte para ti y que tengas una linda semana.

A todos los que leen en silencio, gracias por volver y que tengan una buena noche. Hasta pronto.


	14. Street Map

**Street Map**

* * *

—No te asustes, no soy Tori —le dijo Ally casi a media noche cuando la gótica despertó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Cinco para las doce.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tori y tú se quedaron dormidas. Está bien.

—¿Por tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera almorzamos. —Jade cayó en cuenta.

—Creo que, más que comida, necesitábamos un descanso.

—¿Todas? Digo, yo suponía que era solo Tori. Aunque, claro, comparten cuerpo y el cansancio debe ser de todas.

Ally sonrió escuchándola sacar sus conclusiones.

—Dormimos poco, aunque es lo suficiente para Claudia y para mí. Tori, en cambio, tiene cansancio emocional sobre el cansancio físico y, además, es la que más paga con el insomnio. Nosotras nos hemos hecho a un lado ya que en la noche es cuando ella termina sus trabajos de la facultad.

—Claro, porque la tarde ustedes la pasan conmigo. —Jade se sintió culpable. Acaparaba mucho de su tiempo. En algún momento debía completar sus actividades—. Creo que deberíamos cambiar de horarios. No es justo que tanta presión se le acumule. La veo tan cansada, tan harta de todo.

—Lo sé, la he seguido en su día a día. Esta muy estresada últimamente.

Jade pensó en lo egoístas que sus novias habían sido. Ellas mejor que nadie debían comprenderla, siendo las personas que más la conocían. Darse cuenta de la realidad es algo que no le cayó nada bien.

—Debes estar molesta —asumió Ally al ver lo fruncida que puso su frente—. Tienes razón y hablaré con Claudia al respecto.

—Hoy… la sentí diferente a la ultima vez que hablamos y no me refiero al sábado pasado —destacó la gótica—. Tenía miedo. Podría decir que algo la aterraba y no pudo sostenerse más. Me refiero a que para abrazarme así, de la nada… algo grave le pasa.

—Es lo que he temido desde hace meses, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté?

—¿Y en todo este tiempo no has descubierto qué es? ¿Ni siquiera una pista?

—He pasado todos los días con ella en el fondo, pero Tori resguarda muy bien sus pensamientos. No sé que le pasa.

—¿En el fondo?

—Sí, suelo pasar alerta durante el día, en sus clases y su tiempo en control. El problema es que ella decide ignorarme y se guarda todo para sí misma.

—¿No… escuchan sus pensamientos o algo así? —pregunto Jade, recibiendo un alzar de cejas que gritaba un: ¿en serio?—. Disculpa mi ignorancia. Solo suponía que al compartir… Olvídalo fui estúpida.

—Cada una piensa a sus adentros, de lo contrario, nuestra razón de existir sería inútil. No compartimos experiencias o pensamientos. Si decidimos exteriorizarlos, hablamos entre nosotras.

—Okey.

—En todo caso, no sé que le pasa —continuó Ally—. Entiendo que debe ser grave porque le está afectando en todo.

—¿Y cómo lo averiguamos?

—Dudo que podamos, a menos que ella quiera compartirlo y no lo hará así nada más. He intentado de todo.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Jade… —dijo Ally sin saber cómo explicárselo—. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

—Hoy se acercó a mí.

—Tori estaba rendida y…

—Vino a mí, All —Jade la interrumpió—. Lo quieras aceptar o no. No se ha acercado a ti o a Clau, pero se acercó a mí.

—Ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra.

—No lo necesitamos, ¿o viste que sí? Mientras nos espiabas, ¿percibiste que necesitamos hablar? ¿Lo sentiste de alguna forma?

La reacción agresiva de Jade la tomó por sorpresa. No le fue difícil entender de dónde provenía y decidió no contradecirla más. La verdad era que, desde siempre, Ally supo que Tori y Jade tenían una conexión muy fuerte y una que se repetía en los pocos pensamientos que Tori hacía en voz alta, una conexión que ahora Jade demostraba en su enojo.

—No las estoy espiando. Algo que debes entender es que compartimos mucho de nuestro tiempo juntas.

—No últimamente.

—No, pero no es raro que estemos las tres en muchas ocasiones. Ahora lo hacemos así porque respetamos el tiempo que cada una quiere tener contigo y el que necesitamos para continuar nuestra vida con _normalidad_ —destacó la morena—. No puedes esperar que siempre sea así. No lo va a ser, te lo advierto desde ahora.

—¿Me _lo adviertes_?

—No te pongas a la defensiva —respondió Ally, intentando calmar la situación—. Lo que intentaba decir que es lo más usual es que estemos las tres o al menos dos casi todo el tiempo. Y, tarde o temprano, va a volver a ser así.

Cosa que indisponía a Jade después de su experiencia el sábado por la mañana con Tori. ¿En eso se convertiría su relación? ¿En una lucha constante por lo que hacía con una de ellas?

—¿Sabes? Todavía recuerdo cuando eran tú y Tori nada más.

Jade respondió con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Sí, cuando comenzaron a ser amigas, cuando se enamoraron.

—¿Por qué hablas en singular? —preguntó Jade sin entender. ¿No acababa de decir que hacían casi todo juntas?

—Claudia te temía desde la escuela. Varias veces la hiciste llorar con alguna broma, así que prefería mantenerse al margen cuando Tori quedaba de verse contigo y, a mí —Ally rió con dulzura—, a mí me caías pésimo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Para que mentir. No te aguantaba.

—Jmm —se quejó Jade divertida de verla tan sonriente—. ¿Y no pelearon con Tori para que no sucediera?

—No —contestó la morena—. Desde que fuimos compañeras pude ver que le gustabas —dijo cambiando sutilmente de voz—: _Sus ojos son lindísimos, ¿no crees?_ —imitó a su alterna— _. Y sus labios deben ser tan… se ven tan dulces._

La risa de la latina no parecía terminar después de eso. Por suerte, contagió a la dueña de casa que se quedó con la curiosidad de por qué no le agradaba.

—Tori se enamoró de ti mucho antes que tú de ella y fue lindo de ver, tierno. Estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para mí como para darle su espacio.

—Me odiabas.

—Eras detestable, no lo niegues. Nos hacías la vida imposible.

—¿Y cuándo…?

—Mucho, mucho después. Ya eran novias cuando yo comencé a sentir atracción por ti, ya habían pasado un par de meses.

—¿Tanto así?

—Sí.

—Entonces… —Jade dudó en preguntar—, ¿no estabas nunca cuando salíamos?

—No.

A Jade le vino un pensamiento a la mente, un recuerdo que ocurrió antes de esos dos meses.

—Si te lo estás preguntando, ella me lo pidió y yo se lo concedí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De su primera vez.

Y, sí, la latina había acertado con el recuerdo.

—Como imaginarás, en lo que respecta al sexo, desde mucho antes de que tuviésemos relaciones, la que se ocupaba de esos momentos era yo por obvias razones.

—Danny —mencionó Jade.

—Sí, Danny y Steven, con ellos fui yo la que tuvo relaciones.

—¿Y Tori no?

—No, mi trabajo, o bueno, mi responsabilidad siempre fue protegernos. Yo tomaba el control absoluto de situaciones como esas, como cuando… —Ally evitó mencionar a su primo—. Ni Tori, ni Claudia fueron parte de esos momentos.

—Pero tú la dejaste conmigo —asumió Jade.

—Tori estaba enamorada de ti. Su relación iba bastante bien y, ya lo dije, se veía muy feliz—contestó Ally—. El día que me lo pidió, me dijo que entendía que yo había nacido para protegerlas de esa forma. No sabía la razón real, pero asumió que era así porque yo aparecí cuando Danny entró en su vida. En todo caso —continuó—, ella quería vivir esa experiencia contigo, tener su primera vez con su primer amor.

—¿Su primer amor?

—Danny fue su primer novio, pero nunca su primer amor. Esa fuiste tú —le aclaró la morena—. Yo supe entender, además, había visto de primera mano lo buena que eras con ella, lo mucho que la respetabas, cómo la cuidabas —añadió—. Así que se lo concedí. Sería ella y únicamente ella contigo. Tú fuiste su primera vez.

Jade no se lo había imaginado, ni cuando ignoraba la verdad. Tori le había comentado en confidencia, mientras se hacían amigas, que había perdido su virginidad con Danny. Entonces entendió por qué Tori se veía tan vulnerable esa noche, porque le costaba entregarse por completo en un inicio, tenía miedo, ese miedo natural de compartir algo tan íntimo con alguien, de dejarse llevar por la pasión. Recordó haber besado sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas que Tori expresó eran de felicidad, de alegría y no de dolor o pena. Jade la acarició suavemente y las limpió con sus labios diciéndole el primer te amo.

—Sé que la quieres y que te preocupa, así que te propongo algo —dijo Ally interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo no me interpondré si ella se acerca a ti en días que yo tenga planes contigo. Es decir, tienes razón, Jade. Tori vino a ti y quizá solo tú puedas entender qué le pasa.

—¿Y qué con Claudia?

—No puedo ayudarte con eso—admitió con pena—. Claudia está muy enfadada con Tori, tanto que no solo la evita cuanto le sea posible, el resto de tiempo se dedica a reclamarle que haya tomado el control cuando estaba contigo esa mañana.

—Sí, estaba muy molesta cuando nos vimos ayer.

—Supongo que si Tori va a acercarse a ti, no lo hará los días que Claudia tiene que verte. Evitará exponerse a más peleas.

—Está bien —Jade aceptó el trato—. Pero, ¿qué se supone que hacemos ahora? ¿Esperamos hasta mañana? ¿Te quedarás tú y… qué? ¿Cómo seguimos? ¿Hablo con ella cuando despertemos?

—Antes que nada, creo que Tori no esta lista para hablar y por eso las cosas se dieron de esta manera hoy.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo creo que debería irme a casa ahora.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ally.

—Porque si ella despierta en tu alcoba va a saber que tú o Clau descubrieron qué fue lo que hizo conmigo hoy. Y, si no quiere aceptar que algo le pasa, mucho menos admitirá la razón por la que se acercó a mí.

—Tienes razón.

—Quédate, duerme. Es sábado y si Clau está enojada con ella no despertará en control mañana —explicó Jade—. Si Tori quiere hablar, hablaremos. Si quiere irse a casa, dejaré que lo haga.

—Okey, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Ally.

—Y, ¿lo mantenemos en secreto?

—Por lo que acabas de decir, sí. Dudo que Tori quiera acercarse a ti nuevamente si sabe que yo la descubrí.

Jade asintió y respiró con algo de temor.

¿Podría llegar a la verdad? ¿Descubriría qué era lo que tan mal tenía a su ex?

—No se lo cuentes a Claudia tampoco —le pidió Ally—. Siento que se entera acosará aún más a Tori y…

—Mejor no poner más tensión sobre sus hombros.

—Exacto.

El plan tenía sus riesgos, ambas estaban conscientes del daño que podrían hacerle a Tori si se dejaban descubrir. Pero sus intenciones eran honorables y sinceras. Y, el dolor que Jade vio en sus ojos la tarde anterior, demandaba ponerlo en marcha lo más pronto posible.

Tan solo esperaba que la morena no se alejara como había hecho antes. Que aún sin palabras pudieran entenderse.

Jade suspiró recibiendo un tierno beso de Ally, quien prosiguió preguntándole sobre su día. Las chicas habían perdido el sueño, pero todavía tenían unas horas hasta el amanecer, al menos podían ponerse al corriente.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un capítulo corto que cubre el de la semana pasada.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews. ¡Hemos llegado al 100! Gracias, de verdad, me han hecho el día muy feliz.

La canción de hoy es: **_Street Map_** de **_Athlete_**.

 **Soushyro** : Sabes que el Catrina nuca me llamó mucho la atención, Trina siempre se me hizo demasiado heterosexual como para ponerla de pareja con Cat. Aunque he leído algunos Jori que tienen Catrina, nunca me he emocionado mucho por el ship. ¡Crush! Ay, Dios. Si supieras que volví a leerlo todo para poder escribir el capítulo que te ofrecí y luego ya vino la enfermedad y nada. Ahora me toca volver a leerlo, porque sino no voy a cargar bien el hilo de los eventos. Pero bueno, disfruto mucho leyendo mis fics. A veces me pregunto qué estaba pensando XD. Gracias por escribir y que tengas una linda semana. ¡Suerte!

 **Marilinn** : Hey, ¿cómo has pasado?Cómo no poner a Camilla Cabello. Es que sacó un muy buen álbum, no hay como negarlo. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Yo también te deseo una genial semana y mucha suerte.

 **Invader Johnny** : Eso mismo es lo que siento. No hay como los brazos de esa persona que sin decirte nada te lo dice todo. Gracias por el review y que tengas una linda semana. Mucha suerte y salud.

 **Chat de Lune** : Leí tu comentario y dije: _me leyó el pensamiento y se huele muy bien lo que está por venir_. Yo también creo que, por más que Jade esté conciliando que en una sola persona viven tres distintas, y que ahora está saliendo con dos de ellas, es Tori la chica que amó primero y le guarda un cariño distinto al de Ally o Claudia. También hay que ver cómo reacciona la más pequeña, que por primera vez está sintiendo el amor, también los celos y cómo eso les afectará en su relación. Muchas gracias por escribir y por los buenos deseos. Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas una linda semana.

 **Lin** : Ocho capítulos son bastantes, pero bueno, por suerte son cortitos y no quitan mucho tiempo. Eso mismo, estoy cuidándome mucho porque la pasé muy muy mal con es influenza, todavía me queda la tos, pero poco a poco supongo. Espero que te guste esta canción, es viejita, pero a mí me encanta. Creo que debo haberla usado ya en otro de mis fics. Mucha suerte y que tengas una semana genial.

 **KrysAndSou** : Hey, que bueno que tienes cuenta, ya te estoy siguiendo para cuando publiquen su historia. Sobre el final, es difícil verlo. No me había pasado con los otros fics, usualmente tengo muy claro el inicio y cómo quisiera terminarlo aunque cambie en el camino. Pero con este no tengo idea. Espero descubrirlo pronto, aunque no tengo pensado que sea un fic muy largo. En paralelo comencé a escribir otro que me mata por la forma de la historia y la verdad quiero acabar este y seguir con ese. Esa historia me gusta muchísimo por lo compleja que es y la diferencia de edad a la de este fic. No diré más, solo que tengo ansias de seguirlo y publicarlo y ver qué piensan ustedes. Muchas gracias por el review, ¡fuiste el número 100! Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas una linda semana.

Gracias a todos, hoy llegamos a una linda meta y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Mucha suerte.


	15. To Build a Home

**To Build A Home**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que lleva a una persona al límite, a perderse tanto en sí misma y su dolor que tomaría las medidas más extremas?

Ella no lo sabía todavía. Apenas distinguía el camino al pasillo. Chocó varias veces contra los muebles de la sala. Desesperada por llegar a un lugar seguro.

Tropezó con la alfombra que estaba mal colocada.

—Victoria —Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ella giró su cabeza por instinto, mas la completa oscuridad no la dejaba ver quién la perseguía. Temblando se levantó y continuó apurada hacia las escaleras, intentando medir la distancia con sus manos y sus pies.

—Victoria, ven aquí.

Con dolor sintió la primera escalera y subió calculando el alto de las demás. Aunque había vivido por años en esa casa, su desesperación la hacía resbalar y golpearse constantemente.

Por fin llegó al tope y guiándose con sus manos apoyadas a los lados de las paredes del pasillo, corrió hasta su habitación que quedaba justo al final. Tocó la puerta y estuvo a punto de cerrarla de un solo golpe, pero la voz se acercaba y ella, lo que menos quería, es ser encontrada inmediatamente.

Tomó el filo de la puerta y con cuidado giró la manija para no hacer ruido. La cerró y le echó llave. Inmediatamente buscó el encendedor de la luz. No pudo encontrarlo, era como si la pared nunca hubiese tenido uno, no estaba por ningún lado.

—¡Victoria!

La voz de ese hombre se escuchaba a lo lejos, con un eco que retumbaba en las paredes del pasillo. Se sentía llegar hasta su piel junto con el viento frío, recorriéndola con un escalofrío. Decidió dejar de buscar la luz y corrió a esconderse en la esquina a un lado de su cama.

—Victoria… —repetía en un tono más grave—. ¡Victoooria!

Era poco reconocible, muy parecida a la voz de un demonio en una película de terror. Espantosa y llena de burla, de hostigamiento y tormento.

Ella se mantenía sentada en la esquina, recogida de piernas y escondiendo el rostro para evitar cualquier sonido al exhalar. Podía escuchar sus palpitaciones aceleradas, su pecho agitado y nervioso. Su corazón parecía querer huir de ese lugar tanto como ella, aunque el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en un estado catatónico que no le permitía mover un centímetro.

—¡Victoria! —le gritó con ira—. ¡Ven aquí!

Tori comenzó a temblar. Sus dientes chocaban produciendo un sonido insoportablemente alto que la delataría. Necesitaba detenerse, pero el miedo se lo impedía. No había forma de salir de allí que no fuera cruzar esa puerta o saltar por la ventana y, curiosamente, no veía ninguna. Estaba en la oscuridad toral, al final de un túnel, encerrada entre sus paredes, sin poder defenderse. Era su final.

—Te has portado muuuy mal —habló con dureza la voz—. ¡Así que mejor será que vengas a mí o tu castigo será mucho peor!

Tori trataba de aguantar el aliento. Su respiración era casi inexistente y en pocos segundos comenzó a sentir la falta de aire. Entonces pensó en que no sería tan malo si se desmayaba, si entraba en inconsciencia, si moría… Nada importaba, tan solo no quería seguir allí, con él, con el dolor que sentía su piel cuando él la tocaba.

—¡Sal ya, maldita sea!

Ese hombre se acercaba. Su voz era cada vez más clara, más fuerte y ahora era acompañada por el sonido de sus pasos. Estaba ahí, cerca, detrás de esa puerta que no pudo abrir.

—¡SAL! —gritó, jalando la manija y golpeando la madera con tal brutalidad que todo en la habitación retumbó.

«"Ayúdame, por favor", suplicó ella a sus adentros. "Por favor".»

Sus lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Ya no podía controlar los sonidos que hacía y, con cada golpe y grito, se perdía más en la desesperación.

«"Sácame de aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí".»

Tori no mencionó un nombre. No quería que Ally o Claudia sintieran su miedo y se hicieran presentes. Se había prometido a sí misma no cargarlas con lo que estaba pasando. Debía protegerlas, tenían que mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

«"Hey, no temas", le respondió una dulce voz con tanta suavidad que Tori por fin pudo encontrar una luz para dejarse ir. No era Claudia, tampoco Ally, eso lo sabía. "No estás sola. Estaremos bien", le aseguró.»

—¡Victoriaaaa! —Se volvió a escuchar a la distancia. La voz parecía venir de la casa de a lado, quizá hasta más lejos. Ya no parecía una amenaza y, con un mareo, se desmayó arrimada a la pared.

La siguiente mañana despertó en su cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, tan claros que su mente los repetía una y otra vez. Cerrar sus ojos no lograba detener sus memorias, tampoco sacudir su cabeza intentando sacarlas de alguna forma.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se fijó en la puerta que estaba semi abierta, ella no la había dejado así la noche anterior. Estaba segura, la había cerrado con seguro como todas las noches durante meses.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua otra vez con el temor de que sucediera de nuevo, que el monstruo que temía tanto pudiera entrar y lastimarla de nuevo.

Tori rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, encerrándose en él, empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y respiró en esa posición hasta que logró tranquilizarse. Cuando se soltó, sus brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo entero estaba rígido, endurecido y adolorido. Volteó hacia el espejo y miró su figura. Tenía la piel llena de arañazos y moretones, algunos en sus piernas, otros en sus brazos, uno en su cuello.

Había sucedido. No había sido un sueño.

Eso fue todo lo que su mente entendió. Ocurrió.

Con ira giró su cuerpo y golpeó la pared con su puño lo más fuerte que pudo, lastimando sus nudillos con el impacto , lo volvió a hacer, una y otra vez hasta que su adrenalina llegó al límite y comenzó a sentir su mano entumecida.

La pared estaba llena de sangre. Ella no podía mover sus dedos y, rendida, se dejó caer al piso, donde quedó completamente vencida por horas.

Mientras tanto, Jade y Dani compartían un tardío desayuno. Era sábado y ninguna de las dos esperaba visita o tenía intensiones de salir. Es más, querían volver a sus respectivas camas apenas terminaran de comer.

—Dime que no las confundiste —se burló Dani escuchando la historia del día anterior.

—Cállate, ¿sí? No fue divertido.

—Ay, claro que sí. Sobre todo para Ally al ver lo dulce que eres con Claudia.

—¡No lo fue! Además, yo soy muy buena con las tres… —dijo y se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que había incluido a Tori. No le había contado a Dani sobre lo que ambas estaban haciendo—. Con las dos, pues.

—Ajá —afirmó la rubia que se había dado cuenta la primera vez que las vio recostadas en su cama—, y ¿qué te dijo?

—No me dijo nada, solo ¡me metió la lengua en la garganta, eso hizo! ¡Pegarme el susto de mi vida cuando yo estaba en plan: _beso pre-escolar!_

Su amiga no paraba de reír a carcajadas. Se le hacía muy entretenido imaginarla tan alterada. El susto le duraba hasta ese momento.

—Y, bueno, sobre Tori —dijo la chica, enfrentando el tema—, ¿piensas seguir igual?

—¿Cómo más voy a seguir?

—No lo sé, dirigirle la palabra no estaría mal.

Jade entrecerró los ojos y ladeó observándola. ¿Qué era lo que su amiga sabía?

—Si ella no me habla, no le voy a hablar yo.

—¿Y piensas seguir así por el resto de tu vida?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así, trayéndola a casa, metiéndola en tu cama… teniendo sexo a media noche en completo silencio, cuando más se pueden escuchar sus respiraciones falta de palabras, así.

Ya estaba, lo sabía todo.

—Eso solo ha pasado dos veces.

—¡La has traído por tres semanas!

—De hecho cinco, pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Sexo solo dos?

Jade prefirió averiguar si podía beberse la taza de café completa sin respirar, antes que responderle.

—¿No se te hace raro no hablarle para nada?, ¿ni cuando tienen relaciones?

—Ella prefiere no hablar y, la verdad, yo no quiero que diga mil cosas que solo me van a joder.

—Entonces todo se queda igual. ¿La traes a casa, duermen, tienen sexo y así hasta que Ally o Claudia se den cuenta?

—Ally ya lo sabe.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y su respuesta fue: _sigue con esa extraña relación que tienes con Tori_?

—No, pero entiende que Tori necesita algo de mí y dijo que no pondría _pero_ si ella quiere tomar control en sus días.

—¿Así que ahora te ves con Tori los martes y viernes?

—La mayoría.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte cómo fue que la confundiste con Claudia? No le tocaba verte los otros días.

—¡A veces cambian, ¿si?! No es fácil seguirles la pista a menos que me digan cuál de todas es la que está conmigo —explicó Jade, no quería parecer tan torpe como se sentía—. Ayer, al salir de clases, nos encontramos en la puerta de la facultad y pensé que era Tori. Estaba vestida como Tori y, como todos los días, me tomo de la mano y me siguió. En medio camino me habló de la nada, entonces supe que no era ella.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Algo sobre si tu maestro ve pacientes en su consultorio. No sé, no le puse mucha atención, estaba tratando de averiguar quién era. Luego te mencionó, dijo que confiaba en ti y que te lo preguntaría. ¡¿Cómo no iba a creer que era Claudia!

—¿Y no le preguntaste más al respecto?

—No… —dijo Jade dándose cuenta de que lo que le había mencionado la morena había sido importante y ella no lo notó por estar preocupada de ser descubierta.

—No te preocupes —respondió Dani con un suspiro molesto—. Hablaré con Claudia para ver qué es lo que necesita.

—Ya te dije que no era Claudia.

—Jade, cariño, era Claudia. En ese momento lo era. Ally me detesta, Tori mucho más, no se me acercarían por nada del mundo.

—¡Pero era Ally!

—Cambiaron después, tan simple como eso —dijo Dani mordiendo su tostada—. Puede pasar, no me mires así. Sobretodo si hay mucho estrés.

En ese momento el sonido del timbre las interrumpió y Jade se acercó hasta el visor de la puerta, viendo a la morena del otro lado. Sin demora abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

—¡Hey! —la saludó la rubia sin especificar su nombre. Prefería no confundirlas. Su reacción le daría la respuesta.

—Hola, Dani —respondió Claudia amistosamente y se acercó a darle un pequeño abrazo dejándole saber quien era.

—Hola, ¿quieres algo de comer? Nos levantamos hace poco.

—No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre —dijo Claudia decaída.

—No me dijiste que vendrías —las interrumpió Jade abriendo una de las sillas para que la morena se sentara e hizo lo mismo continuando con su desayuno. No notó el malestar en la pequeña.

—Jade me dijo que querías hablar conmigo —le dijo Dani, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de la gótica, quien no quería que, entre pregunta y pregunta, se revelara su relación con Tori.

—Sí, y por eso vine hoy… sin avisar —destacó Claudia, haciendo notar el reclamo de su novia—. Tori está en problemas y Ally y yo creemos que es serio.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos Clau, pero si Tori no quiere decirnos qué…

—No importa si nos dice o no, Jade. Esto se está complicando.

El tono de su voz era distinto al dulce e inocente que siempre usaba. Con duda cerró los ojos levantándose la manga izquierda de su buzo.

—Miren.

Las marcas de los lastimados cubrían toda su piel hasta el codo.

—Tengo más en las piernas —les comentó volviéndose a cubrir.

—¿Tori se está cortando? —le preguntó Dani preocupada. La pequeña se tomó unos segundos en responder. Le costaba delatar a su alterna, mucho más cuando Ally y ella habían hecho lo posible por evitarlo.

—Estas no son heridas de cortes. No los hizo con intención. Creo que tiene pesadillas muy fuertes y se hace daño sin darse cuenta.

—¿Pero se está cortando? —repitió Jade dejando de lado la explicación de este último acontecimiento.

—A veces lo hace —respondió Claudia bajando la mirada—. Dejó de hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero… a veces, sí.

—Déjame verlas de nuevo —le pidió Dani tocando su mano lastimada sin darse cuenta de que le hacía daño—. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó al verla saltar con una queja.

—Este si fue intencional… creo —les dijo descubriéndose la mano. Sus nudillos estaban destrozados y sus dedos muy hinchados.

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó Jade. Dani la miró con reproche, no hacía falta asustar a la pequeña.

—Déjame curarla bien, ¿sí? —le mencionó Dani con ternura y la acarició antes de levantarse a buscar el botiquín del baño.

—¿Estabas con ella cuando lo hizo? —le preguntó la gótica acercándose a ver las heridas. No se daba cuenta de lo insensible de sus preguntas.

—No, Tori estaba sola. Yo desperté acostada en el suelo del baño, había mucha sangre por todos lados y…

—¿Y Ally? —preguntó Dani regresando con el alcohol y las vendas.

—A Ally no le gusta la sangre —le informó Jade.

—Sí, yo me desperté y me tocó limpiar toda la pared del baño. Por suerte es de azulejos y no me costó mucho, pero me dolió por… esto —les mencionó levantando un poco la mano. No quería sentir el alcohol y cuando Dani la tocó con el algodón, ella dio un salto por el ardor del contacto con la herida—. Papá estaba muy preocupado. No sé lo que pasó, pero hoy cuando bajé a despedirme para venir, me preguntó si había podido dormir.

—¿Él estaba allí? —preguntó Jade.

—Supongo —respondió Claudia—, no tenía turno en la Comandancia anoche y mamá está de viaje, visitando a Trina en San Francisco.

—Entonces estaban solos —comentó Dani, dejando en Claudia un mal sentir. ¿Qué era lo que estaban pensando?

—Papá no nos haría daño, si eso quieres decir. Estoy segura.

Dani se sintió mal al escucharla. No había sido su intención acusarlo.

—¿Qué tan segura? —preguntó Jade, una vez más sin considerar los sentimientos de su novia.

—Muy segura, Jade. Papá no nos tocaría un pelo. Es un buen hombre, siempre lo ha sido —respondió ella molesta.

La gótica no quiso decir que Claudia existe tan solo hace poco más de diez años y que no sabe cosas que Ally guarda para sí misma. Podría haber muchas más de lo que sucedió con Marcus.

Jade fijó su mirada en la mano hinchada y la idea no tardó en llegar. ¿Alguien le hacía daño a Tori? ¿Era su papá? ¿Lo fue siempre?

—¡No! —repitió Claudia con dureza, asustando a sus acompañantes. Ally y yo lo hablamos, hicimos cuentas de nuestro tiempo, del de Tori. Sabemos que no es así, así que ni lo pienses, Jade.

La pequeña lucía muy enojada. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que su frente parecía una pasa.

—Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó ella, mas esa idea no se iba. No lo repetiría, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Claudia te explicó que es imposible, ¿no? —le preguntó Ally unos días más tarde. Jade se había obsesionado de mala forma con la posibilidad de que David estuviera haciéndole daño a Tori —. Deja de pensar que papá nos lastima. No es así.

—All, yo entiendo que Claudia y tú quieren creer que no, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Tori cree esto, entonces debe ser verdad?

—Tori no me ha dicho nada. Yo solo…

—Tú supones que es así porque cuando sucedió papá estaba en casa. Estábamos solas con él.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente las veces que Tori se ha cortado o lastimado sola, cuando no hay nadie, o cuando Trina está ocupada haciendo encuestas de revistas de moda o mamá está en la cocina?

—No… Yo… ¡Ally entiende, estoy preocupada, ¿sí?!

—Nosotras también, mucho. Pero papá no nos está haciendo nada. No es verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—¡Vivo en este sistema, Jade!

—¡Y por mucho tiempo estuviste escondida de Claudia y Tori! ¡Ellas aún no saben la verdad de lo que sucedió con tu primo! ¡No me digas que no has pensado en la posibilidad de que exista alguien más entre ustedes que está sufriendo el abuso, que ustedes no sean conscientes de lo que sucede!

—¡Es imposible, entiende!

—¡No lo puedes asegurar! —gritó Jade en respuesta.

—¡Eso se acabó! ¡Terminó cuando Marcus murió! ¡Y no nos beneficia que consideres tus suposiciones como realidades porque Tori la está pasando mal!

—¡Mírate los brazos, mírate la mano! —señaló Jade apuntándola—. ¡Esto pasó hace unos días! ¡Tori no ha vuelto a aparecer! ¡Dime que no es real!

—¡No lo es! —gritó Ally desesperada ya de tanta insistencia—. ¡Yo nací para protegernos! ¡Yo! Si algo estuviese sucediendo, ¡yo lo sabría!

—All…

—¡No, Jade, basta! —la interrumpió la morena—. Yo sé lo que es vivir en la oscuridad de algo terrible, ¡lo sé! Por Dios, ¡lo hice durante años! —su voz se entrecortaba por la ira—. Nada está pasando y te pido de favor que no se lo menciones a Tori,. Ella no necesita que valides tus sospechas con sus miedos.

Ally recogió sus cosas del sofá y, sin decir nada más, salió del departamento de Jade en camino a su casa. Sin permitirle hablar.

La gótica no se quedó con un buen sabor de boca después de esa discusión. Todavía estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera estarle pasando a Tori y ahora con otro dolor de cabeza, saber que Ally prefería mantenerse alejada que ayudarla a descubrir la verdad.

No tuvieron contacto por días. Hasta el siguiente viernes, cuando una de sus compañeras de clase le dijo:

—La loca de tu ex novia está como idiota en la salida. No ha movido un centímetro desde media mañana —exageró.

—¿La viste bien? —preguntó Jade preocupada, pasando de protestar por la forma en que se había referido a la morena.

—Ya te lo dije, parece un poste. Está ahí parada sin hacer nada, como si alguien le hubiese quitado el cerebro… Claro, si es que tenía uno —rió la chica.

Jade cerró la puerta de su casillero y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. ¿Era Tori, Claudia o All? ¿La estaban esperando?

Tomando un respiro para calmar la palpitación en su pecho, giró y caminó hacia las escaleras sin hacer caso de las burlas de sus compañeras. Quién sabe por qué aborrecían a Tori, pero a Jade le daba lo mismo. No eran ellas las que salían con la morena, ni siquiera la conocían bien.

Con miedo subió el último escalón. Esperaba que, cualquiera de ellas, no haya decidido irse.

Tal como le habían comentado sus compañeras, Tori estaba allí, sin hacer mucho más que mirar la punta de su zapato derecho moverse de lado a lado.

Jade se detuvo admirándola y sonrió. Se veía linda. Llevaba una capucha roja y unos jeans negros. Sus zapatos converse en color blanco, pulcro, como si los hubiese acabado de comprar.

Tori, sintiendo un peso sobre su persona, alzó la mirada y la vio. Interrumpió todos sus movimientos y esperó por su reacción.

Jade la observó, lucía dulce, con ganas de hablarle, mas sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse temerosos y fue cuando Jade decidió acercarse, deteniéndose exactamente a un paso de distancia a su lado.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó extendiéndole la mano. Tori la aceptó y salieron de la facultad como tantos otros días, sin decir una palabra, sin explicarle su ausencia o lo que le había ocurrido días atrás.

¿Quién sabe qué es lo que lleva a una persona al límite? La verdad es que, a Tori, aún le faltaba saber demasiado.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Chicos! Sé que he fallado, mil disculpas. Aquí la explicación, un poco de historia personal. Pues este año, lo inicié con mucha incertidumbre en el ámbito laboral. Un cliente importante decidió tomar otro rumbo y nos dejó un poco des-balanceadas. Económicamente era un golpe fuerte. Yo supuse que tendría unos meses difíciles, pero no por trabajo, sino por falta de él. Para mi sorpresa, la vida me dio una vuelta y ahora, justo ahora, tengo tanto trabajo que no me queda tiempo para mucho más que un recreo personal y de ahí, directo a la cama. Además de eso entré a un masterado que inicia en mayo y bueno, todo el estrés de cómo voy a pagarlo también me pegó duro. Ahora sí, mil, mil disculpas. No he tenido tiempo o energías para escribir. Pero tengan la seguridad de que no voy a abandonar la historia. Gracias a todos por los follows y los mensajes.

La canción de hoy es una que me gusta por su suavidad y la emoción que me transmite, no la usé tanto por su letra, espero les guste. Es: **_To_** **_Build a Home_** de ** _The Cinematic Orchestra_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Hey, hola. Pues bueno, no tienen que caerte bien todas o alguna. Lo importante es que cada una se exprese como puede y como crea y que veamos la diferencia de la una con la otra. Espero que todavía estés por aquí y que no haya sido demasiado tiempo. Suerte en todo y una excelente semana para ti.

 **Guest** : Lo sientoooooo. Sí, ya sé, también tengo que actualizar el otro fic. De verdad quiero, quiero como loca, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo y paciencia. Espero hacerlo pronto, de verdad, apenas encuentre unas horas. Como hoy, que no sé como lo logré. Gracias siempre por el apoyo. Espero que ya no te crean tan loca y bueno, una linda semana para ti. ¡Mucha suerte!

 **KrysAndSou** : Más que no querer alargarlo, es que tengo tantas cosas encima y tantas ideas que quiero escribir que no me da el tiempo. Pero tampoco lo voy a hacer una carrera así que tranquilidad por ahí. Espero su historia, no te olvides dejarme por aquí su nombre para leerla. Suerte y que tengas una excelente semana.

 **Chat de Lune** : Creo que has captado muy bien la dinámica. Aunque, ¿Jade se ha dado cuenta? Yo creo que no, pero ¿tú qué crees? Me interesa su opinión al respecto. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y que tengas una genial semana. Te deseo lo mejor.

 **Marilinn** : El plan… Bueno, no les ha ido taaan mal con el plan, aunque no se hablen, el tacto y el cariño se transmiten por más que solo palabras. Ahora veamos qué más es lo que Tori puede decirle sin hablar. Gracias por el apoyo y que tengas un linda semana. ¡Suerte siempre!

 **Marolch** : ¡Hey! Gracias por ese review, supongo que lo respondí igual, a menos que no se haya publicado. Perdón por la demora, es tardísimo. Mil disculpas. Espero que logres leer este capítulo y mucha suerte en todo. Que tengas una semana genial.

 **Yessiiiii** : ¡Perdón! ¿Sabes que cuando leí tu comentario me sentí super culpable? Ya ni sé cuando fue la última actualización, pero necesitaba como loca ver la forma de terminar este capítulo y tus palabras me dieron una mano. Gracias por eso. Que tengas una linda semana y mucha suerte.

 **Krystal** : ¡Hey! Otra vez por aquí, la segunda vez en un capítulo. Igual que con Yessiiiii, fue por tu comentario que me busqué como sea unas horas para poder terminar el capítulo. Espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo. Suerte otra vez y que tengas una excelente semana.

Chicos, sé que no puedo prometerles que el unes siguiente subiré capítulo, pero créanme que haré todo lo posible. Veré si me pongo una hora diaria o al menos media hora cada día. Así logro avanzar algo y puedo solo editarlo y subirlo a tiempo.

En todo caso, sepan que voy a regresar y que no los defraudaré de nuevo. Suerte.


	16. Believer

**Believer**

* * *

Pasear a su lado era lo único que la tranquilizaba, eso y dormir en sus brazos, aunque no siempre podía hacerlo. Esa tarde, sin embargo, Tori se animó a tomar el control otra vez para intentar volver a esa rutina silente que ella y Jade habían adoptado.

El viento estaba tibio, cosa que no era común en abril. No hacía mucho sol y el cielo estaba bastante despejado, lo que hacía la caminata aún más placentera. El ruido de la ciudad casi no se escuchaba y las hojas de los árboles siseaban mientras caminaban hacia el centro del parque. La hierba estaba seca, agradable al tacto y, la laguna, llena de patos. La morena se veía tranquila, lo que calmó a Jade.

No le preguntaría sobre su mano o sus cicatrices. Muchas de ellas parecían haber desaparecido para ese entonces. Quizá era la razón por la que había preferido no hacerse presente hasta ese día.

—¿Tienes hambre? —fue lo único que Jade le preguntó. Tori negó sin verla y continuó mirando a los patos comer unas migajas de pan que alguien había tirado al piso.

Jade se concentró en ella, intentado leer en su semblante si su ánimo era bueno o malo, si aún quedaba algo de la chica que destrozó sus manos en la pared de su baño.

De un momento a otro, sonrió. Fue leve, pero Jade no pudo evitar notarlo y regresó la vista en la misma dirección. Un par de patos peleaban por un trozo de pan y caminaban en círculo como si estuviesen bailando. Ella sonrió también.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Tori, llamando su atención. Su mirada cambió de enfoque hacia ella.

El corazón de la gótica saltó hasta la pared de su pecho, alterándola de golpe. No esperaba que la morena rompiera su silencio, menos para cuestionarla.

—C… claro —titubeó.

—¿Hay problema si me quedo unos días contigo? —pidió Tori, esperando unos segundos antes de aclarar—: Puedes decir que no.

—Por supuesto que sí —Jade se apuró en responder—. Digo, puedes. No hay problema. Mi casa es… Eres bienvenida.

Tori sonrió por su nerviosismo y giró nuevamente hacia los patos.

—Gracias —dijo aliviada y añadió—: Por favor, no preguntes el porqué.

La curiosidad estaba allí, más que nada la preocupación de que algo estuviese pasando en casa, con su papá. Cosas que tan solo ella sospechaba y por las que había discutido acaloradamente con sus dos novias.

Pasaron unos minutos más en el parque y Jade se levantó invitándola a comer. Esta vez lo hizo acercándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le comentó que no había desayunado para no atrasarse a clases en la mañana y moría de hambre. Tori asintió aceptando la ayuda y mantuvo su agarre durante el camino. Sentía que si Jade no la soltaba todo estaría bien. Mas, al llegar al restaurante —un pequeño almorzadero de una pareja de jubilados italianos—, fueron detenidas por una voz fuerte y ronca.

—Victoria —escucharon a sus espaldas.

Era un hombre muy alto y fornido, podía decirse que algo gordo, pero muy bien vestido. Jade no lo reconoció, pero Tori le dejó saber que ella sí cuando apretó su mano con tal fuerza que la gótica sintió dolor.

—Tío Carlos —dijo ella sin presentar a su acompañante.

—Sobrina querida —respondió él acercándose a abrazarla. Tori continuó aferrada a Jade aunque el hombre la envolvió por completo, invadiéndolas a las dos—. ¿Qué haces en este lugar de mala muerte?

—La comida es muy rica aquí…

—Por favor, parece una ratonera, digna de estudiantes sin recursos —dijo y miró a Jade con desprecio.

No pasó por alto la conexión de la gótica con su sobrina. Hasta le dio una mirada de reproche para que la soltara, lo que a Jade le importaba un comino. Si Tori quería restregarle en la cara al mundo que estaban juntas, que lo hiciera, ella no se separaría.

—¿Tío, qué haces tú por aquí? —le preguntó la morena.

—Vengo porque David me comentó anoche que te ha notado bastante rara estas últimas semanas y, ya que ayer no dormiste en casa, quise venir a buscarte para ver cómo estabas.

—¿Y cómo sabía que Tori estaría aquí? —se adelantó Jade, mirándolo con el mismo reproche que él le había dado.

—Niña…, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Tío, es Jade… Mi novia, Jade.

Esas palabras le cayeron al hombre como balde de agua fría. Aunque él ya conocía de sus inclinaciones, no las aprobaba. Jade no quiso dejarlo notar, pero también le sorprendió esa aclaración. Hasta donde sabía, nunca hablaron de volver a ser pareja, no hablaban de nada, ¿cuando había sucedido?

"¿Es porque tuvimos sexo?", se preguntó Jade a sus adentros.

—A decir verdad, fui a buscarte a la universidad y te vi salir con… ¿tu nombre? —repitió el hombre la pregunta.

—Tori ya le dijo que soy Jade.

—Ah, sí, qué nombre tan común —comentó al aire—, así que vine caminando detrás suyo hasta que las vi a punto de entrar en este desagradable lugar. Ninguna sobrina mía comerá aquí.

La gótica quiso abrir la boca para quejarse de lo que acababa de escuchar. El hombre las había seguido y observado de lejos por al menos una hora. ¿Qué estúpidas ideas se había hecho al verlas en el parque casi sin dirigirse la palabra? Pero más importante aún, ¿dónde había pasado Tori la noche?

—Ven conmigo, Tori —la interrumpió Carlos—, te llevaré al mejor hotel de la ciudad.

Jade sintió la tensión en la latina, quien no evitó darle otro apretón.

—Esta vez el almuerzo corre por mi cuenta —aclaró Jade antes de que la morena se viera obligada a aceptar la invitación de su tío por obligación—. Y, lamentablemente, será a esta ratonera porque soy una pobre estudiante sin recursos y no me alcanza para más.

—Negado, señorita Esmeralda…

—¡Jade!

—Como sea, niña. Tú puedes comer aquí, mi sobrina no.

—Tío, no puedo dejar a Jade sola.

—Victoria…

—Lo siento, es un día especial, nuestro aniversario de hecho —mintió Tori—, así que no puedo irme contigo a menos que ella venga con nosotros.

Su tío bufó por los aires y viró los ojos hacia arriba aceptando las condiciones.

Carlos regreso la vista a la calle y, levantando la mano, le indicó a su chofer que se estacionara en frente.

—Suban a mi auto, las llevaré.

Con mala gana, el hombre abrió la puerta trasera y las dejó pasar, tomando él el asiento del copiloto. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y, queriendo pasar desapercibido, enfocó su vista en el espejo retrovisor. Jade acariciaba la mano de Tori con su pulgar, dándole una mirada dulce. No le agradó.

—Cinematografía, ¿eh? —su burló Carlos mientras recibían el postre. Un volcán de chocolate que sin duda estaba delicioso—. Supongo que es el tipo de carrera que todo _soñador_ californiano tiene —dijo despreciando una vez más a la gótica. Lo había hecho durante toda la comida.

—Jade es muy buena en lo que hace. No dudo que ganará innumerables premios cuando dirija sus películas.

—Claro —rió el hombre—. Mi hijo, por ejemplo, él sí que tenía potencial de ser alguien importante, relevante. Biólogo, eso quería ser.

Jade terminó de perder el apetito y alejó el plato que todavía no había tocado. Carlos se había dedicado a destacar los _méritos_ de su preciado retoño como si aún estuviese con vida y fuese el salvador del mundo.

—Biólogo o profesor de ciencias. Era brillante.

—No lo dudo —se quejó Jade con sarcasmo.

—Al menos tenía futuro —destacó el hombre ignorándola—. ¿No es así, Victoria? —preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Ella le sonrió y continuó con su postre —Ustedes dos iban a ser tan exitosos. Marcus y tú, los mejores amigos.

Jade pudo sentir su comida regresar por su esófago. No le faltaban ganas de gritarle que su hijo había sido una abominación y merecía morir de la manera horrible en que lo hizo, pero decidió no decir nada para no indisponer a Tori, quién ignoraba lo que el chico le había hecho.

Carlos le devolvió la sonrisa a su sobrina y, con un gesto totalmente desagradable en el rostro, se acercó hasta colocar su mano sobre su pierna, dándole un par de palmadas.

Tori se congeló por completo. Incómoda e imposibilitada de hacer algo al respecto, cerró sus ojos, tal y como si le hubiesen colocado un arma de fuego en la sien y esperara la muerte.

Jade esperaba que ese _gesto de cariño_ se detuviera en cualquier comento, hasta que el hombre comenzó a acariciarla sugestivamente, acercándose cada vez más a su muslo.

Jade lo miró con furia, con ganas de matarlo.

"¡Qué mierda le pasa a este tipo!", pensó. "Yo lo mato".

—Tori, amor. Te ensuciaste la blusa con el postre —dijo Jade llamando la atención de ambos. Carlos alejó su mano, observándola con enojo.

—Que torpe soy, voy a limpiarme al baño. Con permiso —respondió la morena, levantándose con prisa y dejando a su tío y su supuesta novia, solos.

—¿Sabes? He escuchado de ti… mucho —aceptó el hombre reclinándose en el respaldar de su asiento. Su pose calmada y soberbia. Levantó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo antes de mencionar—: Déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tori se cansará y te reemplazará con alguien que valga la pena.

—¿Alguien como quién? —preguntó Jade provocándolo.

—Alguien inteligente, con futuro…

—¿Quiere decir alguien como su hijo?

El hombre detuvo sus acciones mirándola fijamente.

—Tal vez Tori prefiere a alguien menos… —Jade se interrumpió pretendiendo buscar la palabra correcta—, _familiar_.

—Tú no tuviste el placer de conocer a mi hijo. Él era un chico muy especial y Tori habría tenido suerte de…

—¡Aj, qué asco! —se quejó Jade interrumpiendo esa declaración—. Ya no es la edad media, ¿sabe? Los primos, en estos tiempos, ya no se casan entre ellos… Así les sea conveniente a sus padres —insinuó.

El tipo no podía tener un peor gesto en el rostro. Se sentía desafiado e insultado por una niña rebelde y notablemente inferior a él.

—¿Qué conveniencia podría encontrar yo en ese… evento? —preguntó desestimándola—. Eres una chiquilla ridícula, nada más. David tenía razón cuando me dijo que eres lo peor que le pasó a su hija.

Palabras que Jade no creyó. Aunque había dudado de su suegro en días anteriores, sabía que él la apreciaba y constantemente le agradecía por ser considerada y buena con Tori. También lo hacía Holly. Su relación con su familia política era bastante buena.

—No es lo que Tori piensa.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que Victoria piensa? Dime, ¿no es verdad que te terminó hace meses? ¿Qué te hace pensar que volvió contigo porque te ama? Eres un juego, niña. Una bolita de lana.

—Puede ser. Aún así, yo soy mejor para ella que su hijo.

Jade había tocado un nervio delicado. Carlos se reclinó hacia el frente y le susurró:

—Al menos, con Marcus, Victoria habría podido hacer una familia. Dime, ¿qué tendrá contigo, una sarta de perros callejeros?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Jade sin creer lo que había acabado de escuchar.

¿Qué había dicho el hombre? ¿Acaso insinuaba que Tori estaría a favor de tener una relación con su primo —muy aparte de lo que sucedió—, y formar una familia con él? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Ella había mencionado lo de la boda como una broma para provocarlo. Jamás imaginó que el hombre se lo tomaría tan en serio, o que eso era lo que él realmente pensaba.

—Vamos —dijo Carlos con burla y volvió a su pose relajada—. No es como su fuesen hermanos, no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Oh, wow! —respondió Jade totalmente sorprendida—. ¿Nada de malo que dos primos tengan un romance?, vaya —añadió.

—Estoy seguro de que habrían hecho muy buena pareja —dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba exponiéndose.

Jade lo analizó con cuidado por un par de minutos. Su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Soberbio, dogmático, imposible de contradecir. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Tori se mostraba tan intranquila en su presencia o había algo más? Algo como esa caricia demasiado larga e impertinente. Algo como la sugerencia de que su hijo pudo haberse casado con su sobrina y habrían formado una familia feliz.

—Dígame, ¿usted lo sabía?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De su hijo —aclaró Jade—, de su hijo y Tori.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó él de mala manera—. No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

—Hmm, de hecho sé mucho, lo suficiente.

—¡Niña ignorante! ¿Qué podrías saber? —Carlos volvió a tomar su copa de vino, pero esta vez se notaba su nerviosismo. El licor tembló hasta llegar a su boca.

—Lo sabía, ¡usted lo sabía!

Un sorbo se convirtió en otro y pronto, el hombre se había terminado la copa completa.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no hizo algo al respecto? ¡¿Por qué no lo detuvo?!

—¡Baja la voz! —le advirtió Carlos—. No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Vamos! Sabe perfectamente lo que sucedía. Su actitud es tan transparente.

El hombre fue perdiendo la calma. Las arrugas de su frente eran cada vez más profundas y ya casi no se le notaba el color de sus ojos que se perdían entre sus párpados. Su puño estaba recogido con fuerza sobre la mesa y su otra mano, apretaba con tanto vigor la copa, que Jade pensó que esta se rompería en cualquier momento.

—Más vale que te calles —susurró Carlos—. Estás hablando de mi hijo.

La mente de Jade volvió a la caricia malintencionada de hace unos minutos y sacudiendo su cabeza protestó.

—Usted no solo lo sabía, fue parte de todo.

—¡Que te calles!

—Por supuesto —continuó la gótica calzando las piezas del rompecabezas—. Para usted debe ser un acto normal, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que tocó a su sobrina hace un momento.

El hombre ajustó su mandíbula con fuerza y odio. Casi bramando ante el comentario.

—La misma forma en la que seguramente tocaba a su hijo.

—¡Cállate, Jade! —respondió Carlos, acercándose para no tener que alzar más su voz. Su mano, nuevamente, la señalaba con amenaza.

Ella replicó de la misma manera, tomándolo por la muñeca y bajando su mano hasta la mesa.

—A mí no me convence su preocupación por Tori. Usted no vino buscándola porque le inquietaba su paradero o su bienestar. Nos siguió y observó en el parque antes de acercarse. Nos espiaba.

El hombre soltó el agarre de la chica y se hizo para atrás, manteniendo su fúrica postura.

—Dígame, ¿es esta la forma en la que la ha mantenido callada por tanto tiempo? ¿Jugando a ser el tío bueno y justo, el hombre generoso que está pendiente de sus amistades, para luego recordarle que la amenaza de violencia no terminó con tu jodido hijo?

—No vuelvas a mencionar a Marcus, maldita perra.

—Ya veo —rió Jade recuperando la pose tranquila de antes—. Hasta ahí le llegó la _educación_ y la _elegancia_.

—¡Mi hijo era un buen chico! Fue ella la que lo provocó desde el principio.

—¡Ella tenía tres años!

—¡Que guardes silencio! No voy a permitir que nadie…

—¡La que no va a permitir un solo abuso más, soy yo! —susurró Jade con fuerza—. Tori ya no está sola.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrometerte en asuntos familiares?

—¿Asuntos familiares? —respondió ella indignada—. La violación no es un asunto familiar, es un asunto legal.

—Sueñas, niña. David es oficial de policía, ¡mi hermano! Y jamás permitiría que se pusiera en tela de duda el buen nombre de mi hijo. Además, es tu palabra contra la mía —se burló Carlos.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Después de que el mundo lea: _¿Quién fue Marcus Vega?, el niño violador de siete años_ , en cada titular de periódico, poco importará su palabra —dijo Jade viéndolo directo a los ojos. Levantó su mano llamando al mesero y le pidió la cuenta—. La gente comenzará a preguntarse cómo puede un niño convertirse en un monstruo. Entonces lo verán a usted y comenzarán a analizar cada abrazo, cada beso _inocente_ que le dio, cada reprimenda. Su actitud hacia sus sobrinos no pasará desapercibida y entonces saldrán a flote todas las veces que agarró a Tori de la pierna como ahora lo hizo, o las veces que le miró por más tiempo del correcto. Dígame, ¿es ella la única víctima de su hijo o hubo más? ¿Cuáles fueron víctimas suyas?

—¡Cállate!

—Manténgase alejado, maldito viejo. No quiero verlo a un metro de Tori, ni a diez, ni a un kilómetro.

Jade se quitó la servilleta de entre las piernas y la lanzó a la mesa viendo a la morena entrar por el pasillo. Tomó su chaqueta de la silla, el celular, el resto de sus pertenencias y dijo:

—Yo cumplo mis promesas, _tío Carlos_. Así que tenga mucho cuidado la próxima vez que sienta deseos de verla. Yo estaré muy cerca y no dudaré un segundo en contar todo lo que sé.

Sin regresar a verlo le hizo señas a la latina, quien se mantuvo a unos pasos de distancia, esperándola.

—Vámonos, tu tío se quedará hasta que llegue la cuenta.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada, vámonos.

—Jade…

La morena la miró, tenía los ojos llenos de temor y sus manos temblaban sin control.

—¿All? —mencionó la gótica, entendiendo a quién tenía en frente—. Te lo contaré todo en casa. Vámonos, ¿si?

Ally no pudo regresar a verlo y salió del restaurante de la mano de su novia. La sola presencia de su tío hacía su sangre hervir.

—Jade… —la morena repitió su nombre deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia—. Tori está muy mal —le dijo mostrándole el antebrazo. La sangre no tardó en aparecer a través de su ropa. Tori se había cortado en el baño—. No puedo verla,la herida, no… Me siento mal.

Jade vio su cuerpo perder el equilibrio y la atajó en un abrazo para no dejarla caer.

—Clau, ¡por favor! —dijo pidiéndole salir. Ally se sintió cada vez más pesada hasta que se dejó vencer por completo. Unos momentos después, la pequeña se puso de pie por su propia voluntad y se fijó dónde estaba. inmediatamente reconoció a su novia y le preguntó ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estaban?

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —exclamó Jade con un poco de alivio—. Vamos a casa, tengo que curarte la herida y explicártelo todo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Buenas, buenas. Espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado, aunque yo a ustedes sí.

Gracias por los comentarios y por la preocupación, aprecio mucho su comprensión y su paciencia.

Bueno, la canción de hoy fue difícil de escoger. hasta este preciso momento no tenía una definida, pero creo que esta queda muy bien: **_Believer_** de **_Imagine Dragons_**.

 **lupitha95** : Buenas tarde, y me refiero a tardes por mi tardanza. Lo lamento, esta vida de trabajo es dura, aunque al menos puedo decir que tengo uno, eso es bueno. gracias por los halagos, creo que estamos muy cerca de saber qué le pasa a Tori. De hecho, habrá algo muy importante en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo. ¡Te deseo el mejor fin de semana y mucha suerte!

 **Invader Johnny** : ¡Hola! Creo que más que una lección, Jade tiene que darle un espacio seguro donde pueda entender todo lo que vivió y las consecuencias que ha tenido en su vida. jade ya no es la niña caprichosa de la escuela, ¿o sí? Mucha suerte para ti y un excelente fin de semana.

 **Chat de Lune** : Todo apuntaba a su padre sí, pero no era realmente él. No lo aclaré en el capítulo, porque me pareció un poco obvio y además lo aclararé en el siguiente, pero el que apareció de la nada fue su tío y es por su presencia que Tori no quiere estar en su casa. Veamos cómo termina toda esa situación. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos. Espero que tengas un genial fin de semana y te mando mucha buena vibra. ¡Suerte!

 **Marilinn** : Eso es verdad, aunque creo que es completamente normal que una persona se sienta perdida si no logra entender qué es real y qué no. Esto mismo quiero explicarlo en el siguiente capítulo o a más tardar en dos. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que mucho de lo que está pasando se sabrá en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por escribir y que tengas mucha suerte. ¡Un excelente fin de semana para ti!

 **KrysAndSou** :Espero no haya sido una mala sorpresa. Aunque si creo que es un poco cruda la desesperación que Tori siente y por qué decide hacerse daño para lidiar con su incertidumbre. Sobre tu historia, ya me dan ganas de leerla, aunque entiendo que a veces es mejor tener todo ya terminado antes de subirlo. Yo por ejemplo ahora mismo estoy sufriendo por no haberlo hecho. No pensé ocuparme tanto y no tener tiempo, así que respeto mucho si prefieres esperar a que esté finalizado. Mucha suerte con la historia. ¡Espero que tengas un lindo fin de semana y te mando muchos saludos!

 **Soushyro** : ¿Quién te olvidó? ¿Yo te olvidé? ¿En serio? ¡Lo siento un mundooooo! No fue mi intensión. Aunque si te refieres a Crush… sí…. soy lo peor. No me he olvidado, en serio, pero no he tenido tiempo ni de dormir bien, mil disculpas. Te prometo que voy a publicar, de verdad y, como Jade, siempre cumplo mis promesas :(. Creo que tienes muchas ideas correctas por ahí, aunque no te diré exactamente cuales. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos, al menos sabremos ya qué es lo que pasa. Muchas gracias por leer y por el review. ¡Espero que pases unos lindos días de fin de semana y te deseo la mejor de las suertes!

Gracias a todos los que leen y buena suerte.


	17. Bad Things

**Bad Things**

* * *

—Listo —dijo Dani colocando el último esparadrapo sobre la venda en el brazo de la morena—. El corte es largo, pero no profundo, así que imagino que se perderá con el tiempo, no te preocupes. —Con cuidado dobló la punta de la cinta adhesiva y la pegó por dentro para no perder el inicio del rollo, lo guardó en el botiquín de emergencias y le sonrió—. Por suerte tu piel es bastante generosa. Ya casi no tienes marcas de la semana pasada.

—No sé si es una suerte o una maldición —respondió Claudia con la voz llena de pena. Le dio una última vista a su brazo lastimado y suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Sabes?—dijo acariciando la venda—, a veces quisiera que las huellas se quedaran, que Tori las viera y se diera cuenta del daño que nos hace —respondió dejándola muda. Jade tampoco supo qué decir—. Ally no volverá a salir hasta que dejemos de sangrar y yo tendré que lidiar con todo, porque Tori se avergüenza de lo que hace y también desaparece. Pero yo… yo tengo que ver las heridas, limpiarlas y… llorar sola —dijo sollozando, a punto de derramar lágrimas por la frustración que sentía—. Y lo peor es que, luego, tengo que mentirle a papá y a mamá para que no se enteren de lo que Tori hizo, cubrirme hasta en los días más calurosos para que no me vean herida, para que no sospechen que las cosas están mal y no insistan con que debemos ir a terapia, porque Tori no lo permitirá aunque lo necesitemos y yo ya no quiero decirles que _no_ a mis papás. Quiero estar bien, como antes, cuando todo era más fácil…

Claudia, finalmente, se rindió. Su rostro se llenó de furia, tristeza y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Danny continuó sin decir una palabra y Jade reaccionó acercándose para abrazarla.

—Bebé…

—Ya no quiero esto, Jade —lloró Claudia, acomodando su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Lo sé.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, pero ya no podemos seguir así.

Jade la levantó de la silla y la abrazó con más vigor, meciéndola de lado a lado para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Danny las miró por varios segundos. Fue evidente que su presencia sobraba, así que puso su mano sobre el hombro de la gótica y le dio una palmada, dejándola saber que se retiraba a su habitación.

Claudia no paró de llorar por un rato. Jade la dejó, consolándola hasta que ella sola se separó para limpiarse la nariz.

—¿Qué hacíamos en ese lugar? Estaba lejos de aquí y de casa —preguntó la pequeña.

—Sí, de eso tenemos que hablar —respondió Jade sin saber exactamente como iniciar.

—¿Ally te llamó o…? Espera, ¿se arreglaron?

—No, Ally sigue enojada conmigo y no nos hemos visto.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Claudia sin entender qué hacían juntas. Si Jade no había salido con Ally, ¿estaba ahí por Tori?—. ¿Tori te llamó?

—No precisamente.

Claudia analizaba sus palabras imaginando en silencio toda posibilidad. Ally y Jade estaban enojadas y no habían salido juntas. Ella y Jade también habían peleado, aunque no era por eso por lo que no se habían visto. Ally le había pedido un tiempo para ella y se había tomado la semana. Lo que la hacía regresar al punto número uno, Ally y Jade no se habían visto. La única posibilidad era que Tori hubiese sido quien estaba con su novia, de hecho la única porque ni ella ni Ally se cortaban, pero ¿cómo? Hace tiempo que no se hablaban. ¿Jade había seguido a Tori hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quería protegerla o estaba celosa de algo que ella hacía? ¿O quizá seguía a Ally y Tori tomó el control, se cortó y Jade la ayudó al verla?

O…

—Tori y yo hemos estado saliendo hace algunas semanas —confesó Jade, poniéndole fin a sus cuestionamientos—. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Claudia la miró pensando en esas palabras: _saliendo, algunas semanas_. No se lo mencionó.

—¿Están saliendo en plan novias?

—No —respondió Jade, inmediatamente recordando cómo Tori la había presentado a su tío—. No lo sé

Claudia volvió a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. ¿Tori la había buscado o había sido ella quien se acercó? ¿No se lo dijo porque no quería confesarlo o por proteger a su alterna? Después de todo, ellas peleaban mucho últimamente.

—No sentía que fuera una buena idea decírtelo sabiendo que ustedes están enojadas.

¿En verdad era por eso?

—¿O no lo hiciste porque soy una mala novia? —preguntó dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido con ambas.

—Eres una excelente novia, Clau.

—No, soy una muy mala. Te he tratado como si fuese tu dueña y Tori no mereciera estar contigo.

—No digas eso. Todos sentimos inseguridades, celos —mencionó Jade—, eso no te hace una mala novia.

No pudo convencerla. Claudia bajó la mirada, nuevamente viendo su brazo vendado. ¿Había sido Tori quien la buscó?

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Jade, llamándole la atención.

La pequeña negó, no era eso lo que la agobiaba. Se sentía sola, cansada y fuera de lugar. Quería volver a su casa, a su cama y olvidarse de todo.

—Te amo, Clau. Me haces feliz —mencionó la gótica levantando suavemente su rostro por la quijada hasta que la morena se atrevió a verla—. Eso te hace la mejor novia del mundo, ¿no crees?

Claudia miró el azul de sus ojos. Qué lindos eran y que rojos eran sus labios, qué bonitas pecas tenía sobre la punta de la nariz. Un guiño de ojo le bastó para sonreír. Le encantaban los halagos que Jade le hacía.

—Esa es mi novia. Preciosa cuando sonríe.

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír aún más.

—Me tratas como una niña —se quejó la morena con gracia.

—No es verdad. Te trato como tú a mí. ¿Tú crees que yo soy una niña? —La pequeña negó—. Yo tampoco, ¿ves?

—Pero te comportas así de dulce solo conmigo.

—Cada una tiene lo suyo y yo con ustedes.

—Pero nos quieres a las tres.

Jade asintió notándola mucho más tranquila y se sintió igual.

—¿Quieres ver algo en la tele?

—Mejor podemos hablar —propuso Claudia—. ¿Recostadas en tu cama?

Jade analizó su semblante. La vio cansada y giró lentamente por su lado para abrazarla por la espalda, todavía arrullándola.

—Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. ¿Tienes sed o hambre?

—No, estoy bien.

—Okey, déjame ir por un vaso de agua, ¿sí?

Jade la besó en el hombro y dio media vuelta hasta la cocina. Claudia mientras tanto fue directo a la cama de su novia y se recostó, concentrándose en lo oscuro del techo.

—¿No durmieron bien anoche? —preguntó Jade al regresar. Dejo el vaso a medio tomar sobre la mesa de noche y cerró la puerta de su alcoba, acomodándose después a su lado. No mencionó lo que su tío dijo sobre su noche fuera de casa. Claudia podía desconocer lo que sucedió y no quería alterarla.

—Hace un par de días que no tomo el control, así que no lo sé —le confirmó.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué hacíamos en esa parte de la ciudad? Hace mucho que no voy por ahí.

—¿Al hotel?

—Sí, mi tío tiene acciones y solía llevarnos a comer.

—Pues —inició Jade—. Hoy lo hizo.

—¿Conociste a mi tío?

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

—Hmm —Claudia bufó una risa—. Lo lamento.

—No, no fue tu culpa o de alguna de ustedes. Él nos siguió desde la facultad.

—¿Las siguió?

—Dijo que quería ver a Tori y la vio salir conmigo así que nos siguió.

—Ah, ya veo —respondió la morena—. Por suerte Tori no estaba sola.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, mi tío es un cerdo. No lo queremos.

"Un cerdo y, probablemente, un abusador de menores", pensó Jade.

—A nadie en mi familia le agrada —continuó la pequeña unos segundos después—. Papá una vez discutió con él muy feo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estábamos almorzando, él llegó como si nada y se le hizo un puesto en la mesa. Mamá odia que la gente llegue así, sin avisar, pero lo dejó pasar porque es _el hermano de papá_ —comentó la morena—. En fin, papá nos estaba comentando sobre una redada en la cual salvaron a un niño de una pareja de drogadictos que abusaban de él y mi tío hizo un comentario de muy mal gusto en son de broma. Mamá se quedó fría sin saber qué decir, igual papá, no se diga Trina y yo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que no sabía de qué lo habían salvado. Que un niño a los diez años entiende su cuerpo perfectamente como para dejar que alguien abuse de él sin consentimiento.

Jade pudo sentir su almuerzo regresar en su estómago. ¿Qué tipo de viejo era su tío? Con lo que pasó en el almuerzo había pastado para convencerla de que era un mal tipo, pero esto ya era el colmo.

—Después de decir eso, se rió diciendo que debe haberlo disfrutado. No recuerdo exactamente sus palabras.

—¡Qué maldito hijo de…!

—Lo sé, papá interrumpió su comida al instante y le preguntó si bromeaba. Trina y yo no sabíamos qué hacer. Mi tío volvió a reír y le dijo que no se lo tomara tan en serio, a lo que papá le contestó que era un tema muy serio y no toleraría bromas al respecto.

—Y qué dijo el cerdo.

—Jmm —Claudia bufó una risa al escuchar el apodo que su novia le había dado a tu tío y continuó—. No le pareció tan gracioso el tono con el que papá le habló y mirándolo muy serio le dijo que tal vez sería una buena idea que se recordara a los diez años.

Jade negó sin entender.

—Hizo referencia a que, papá, esa edad ya… Bueno, a que él ya… ya sabes.

—Okey…

—Mamá miró a papá espantada y luego nos miró a nosotras. Supongo que imaginaba que estaríamos haciéndonos ideas de papá a esa edad… Y… ya sabes.

—Sí, lo entiendo —respondió Jade captando la idea.

—Nunca había visto a mamá tan enojada. No tuvo que decir una sola palabra para que papá dejara sus cubiertos a los lados del plato de comida, se limpiara la boca con la servilleta de tela que también dejó en la mesa, se levantara y le pidiera a mi tío que lo acompañara al estudio.

—No quería que ustedes escucharan el reclamo.

—En realidad, no quería gritar en frente de nosotras, porque era imposible no escucharlo —le comentó la pequeña—. Papá le dijo que ese tipo de charlas no estaban permitidas en su casa. Mucho menos cuando se trataba del bienestar de un niño. Que tampoco necesitaba ser tan gráfico con sus expresiones frente a nosotras, que esperaba que nos respetara tanto como él había respetado a su hijo mientras estuvo vivo.

—Oh, vaya. Supongo que eso no debe haberle sentado bien a tu tío.

—Para nada —respondió Claudia—. Mi tío le reclamó que él, sin remordimiento, conversaba de sus arrestos, de violaciones y asesinatos en la mesa, ¿pero se atrevía a reclamarle por un simple comentario sobre su _despertar sexual_? —Claudia dijo, haciendo énfasis en esa frase—. Así lo llamó. Yo no tenía idea a qué se refería. Es decir, lo imaginaba, pero no lo entendía en realidad. Ahora es que sé a lo que se refería.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó Jade con curiosidad.

—Mi tío volvió a entrar al comedor. Estaba furioso y tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo justo antes de abrirla y le dijo: Si tú supieras la mitad de cosas que yo sé, no me faltarías así al respeto. Me miró fijamente y se fue.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jade. Imaginaba que el hombre había hecho ese comentario haciendo referencia a su conocimiento sobre lo que sucedía con sus hijos.

—Mamá me miró sin saber por qué se había fijado con tanto odio en mí. Me estiró la mano acariciándome y negó como diciéndome que no le prestara atención. Papá aún nos daba la espalda mirando a la puerta hasta que se tranquilizó, giró y con cariño nos dijo que nunca permitamos que nadie hable de esa forma frente a nosotras. Que lo que mi tío había dicho estaba mal, que ningún niño busca o es parte del abuso… —Claudia se detuvo.

Jade giró para observarla unos segundos después. No supo por qué calló, pero claramente se veía afectada. Su labio inferior temblaba intentando contener la respiración y no soltar un llanto. ¿Qué la había puesto así?

—¿Clau? —preguntó Jade.

Era difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos estaban fijos en la oscuridad del techo, ella permaneció inmóvil, hasta que su mano acarició inconscientemente su brazo.

—Clau, ¿quieres algo para el dolor?

La pequeña negó. una vez más, no era el brazo lo que le causaba malestar.

—Entiendo por qué te lo dijo —respondió ella—. Lo entiendo.

La gótica no sabía qué había querido decir y decidió mantenerse en silencio. Claudia siguió acariciando su herida.

—Creo que… No, lo sé —se corrigió ella misma—. Por qué Tori ha estado cortándose. Lo sé.

Jade se encontró sin palabras. De un tema había pasado a otro sin una clara conexión.

—Ella lo hacía mucho cuando era más chica —le comentó—. Mis papás asumieron que era por la tensión del accidente, porque buscaba controlar algo en su vida. Al menos eso les dijo el doctor.

—Ellos lo saben —entendió Jade. ¿Por qué no habían hecho algo para ayudarla?

—Claro que lo saben —Claudia respondió—, si cada vez que lo hacía, desaparecía. Ally no existía entonces para evitarlo y yo no sabía cómo vendarme, así que iba a donde mamá para que me ayudara. Ella me preguntaba por qué lo había hecho y ni siquiera yo lo sabía, solo despertaba en el baño con el brazo sangrando y… —se detuvo—. Es gracioso ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un niño cree que sus excusas son perfectas, que miente con tanta credibilidad que nadie puede reconocer la verdad.

Jade se mantuvo en silencio, comenzaba a dificultársele entender a la pequeña ir y venir de una conversación a otra.

—Yo le decía a mamá que me había cortado en el filo del lavabo o con la regla de la escuela. Qué tonta era —dijo al aire.

—No eres tonta.

—Claro que sí. Nunca vi las señales, nunca reconocí la verdad, nunca.

—¿Qué verdad, Clau?

—Era tan obvio —le respondió sin hacer caso a la pregunta—. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

—¿De qué?

Claudia guardó silencio otra vez. Su pena reflejada en su rostro, su mano aún acariciando su brazo herido, completando en su cabeza aquél rompecabezas que había comenzado a formarse hace tan poco tiempo.

—¿Clau…?

—Jade, ¿alguna vez has despertado con una canción atorada en la cabeza, una que no habías escuchado antes o no sabías que conocías y que de repente está ahí?

La gótica no entendía de dónde venía la pregunta. Una vez más, la pequeña cambiaba de tema. Asintió y esperó.

—Sé que no me entiendes, pero… Es difícil de explicar —suspiró.

—Te escucho —le susurró Jade, acercándose para posar su mano sobre el estómago de la morena—, estoy aquí.

Claudia trago antes de continuar.

—Ally… Ally se está filtrando.

Jade entrecerró los ojos y decidió esperar unos segundos a que la pequeña se explicara mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _filtrando_? —pregunto al no obtener más información.

—A que sé lo que sucedió —confesó Claudia, todavía con la mirada clavada en el techo—. Lo siento, lo recuerdo… Marcus… lo sé.

La sangre de Jade se heló con el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

—Es como una canción, ¿entiendes? Un momento no está ahí, no piensas en ella, no es parte de ti. Al siguiente la letra es tan clara como el agua.

—Clau…

—También sé que Ally te lo contó. Lo hizo aquí, en esta cama, mirando este techo negro.

 _Filtrando_ , se refería a que Ally les había dejado saber la verdad. ¿Pero cómo podía Claudia recordar lo que ellas dos hablaron?, estaban solas. ¿Cómo supo el dónde y el cuándo?

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No —contesto Claudia directamente—. Lo filtro. Sus recuerdos ahora también son míos. Algo borrosos, pero sé lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo?

—Flashbacks, son como recuerdos —explicó dando un fuerte respiro y giró a su acompañante para verla a los ojos—. Ella se ha abierto mucho contigo, te quiere. Eres una de las pocas personas en las que confía aparte de nosotras. Y, supongo que, de alguna forma, el bajar sus defensas contigo provocó que lo hiciera con nosotras sin darse cuenta.

Jade se sintió culpable, aunque varias veces había pensado que lo mejor sería que todas lo supieran, que entendieran de donde nacieron y el porqué, no le agradaba saber que ella había sido la causante.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—No hace mucho, algunas semanas—le confesó.

—¿Semanas?

—Sí… No estuvo tan claro hasta hace unos días atrás —respondió Claudia—. ¿Cuándo lo supo Tori? No lo sé, tampoco qué es lo que ella piensa sobre lo que sucedió.

—¿Ella también lo sabe?

—Por lo que hizo hoy y lo que me cuentas del encuentro con mi tío, creo que sí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ay, detalles que… —se interrumpió—. No sé como explicarlo, es más que un presentimiento.

—Tal vez no lo sabe y le pasa algo más.

—Créeme, lo sabe. Nada le está pasando ahora.

—Si así fuera no crees que…

—¿Estaría tan tranquila como yo? —Claudia asumió lo que Jade estaba por decir—. La diferencia es que Tori y yo no estamos viendo la realidad de la misma forma. Yo sé lo que sucedió, sé que fue Ally quien lo sufrió y sé que terminó cuando Marcus murió, pero ella está sumida en el miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De todo.

—No lo siento así.

—¿Ah, no? —contestó Claudia perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Esto es miedo, ¿entiendes? Es inseguridad, es duda —repitió, ahora mostrándole su puño lleno de cicatrices—. ¡Esto es miedo, es ira!

—Quieres decir que ella piensa que todavía sucede, pero tú sabes que no es así.

—Te lo dije el otro día, Jade. Ally y yo te lo dijimos. No es papá quien nos hace daño, no es nadie. Esto ya pasó, fue Marcus, lo tengo muy claro, pero Tori no. Tiene pavor a quedarse sola, a seguir recordando, a no saber qué es real.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—No me crees —infirió la pequeña con molestia.

—No es eso Clau, es solo que…

—Lo es, crees que alguien está abusando de nosotras ahora.

Jade prefirió no contestar.

—Yo también lo he pensado —Claudia mencionó—. ¿Qué tal si ésta vez, en lugar de Ally, es Tori? Si yo lo ignoro como lo hice por años con lo de Marcus.

La gótica guardó silencio.

—Pero no cuadra. Tori no tiene amigos, no se frecuenta con nadie aparte de ti. Papá y mamá no lo harían y los pocos momentos que comparten con nosotras es conmigo.

—No me tiene miedo a mí —le recordó la gótica.

—Es porque tú viniste después. Sabe que tú no le harías daño. Todo lo que nos rodea, aparte de ti, tiene que ver con nuestro pasado.

—No entiendo.

—Yo recuerdo muchas cosas que no viví. Recuerdo nuestra fiesta de cuatro años, recuerdo el olor del pastel que comimos antes de que él me llevara a mi habitación con la excusa de jugar y comenzara a tocarme…

Jade volvió a tener la misma repulsión que sintió cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho ese niño.

—Recuerdo su voz, el aroma de su piel, su peso, recuerdo su respiración, mi llanto, mi miedo…

—Clau…

—Estoy bien —interrumpió la pequeña—. Ahora estamos bien, pasamos lo peor, Ally lo hizo. Ally estuvo ahí mucho antes de lo que nos hizo creer. Cuido a Tori y sobrevivimos, estamos bien.

Un hila de lágrimas cayó por su mejilla, lo que sentía no era tristeza, era ira, frustración y ganas de olvidar. Jade con ternura llevó su mano con una caricia hasta su rostro y la limpió, dándole un beso antes de acurrucarse en su cuerpo.

—Jade, no sé lo que Tori siente o piensa. Nuestros recuerdos se están combinando. Fragmentos de Tori y Ally vienen y van, y es difícil saber qué es lo que ella entiende, cómo está asimilando la verdad.

—¿Y cómo lo averiguamos? ¿Cómo la ayudamos?

—Pues, ahora depende de ti.

Jade se separó para mirarla, ¿qué quería decir?

—Tori no habla con nosotras. Huye, se esconde. Yo… siento que cree que nos está protegiendo, como Ally lo hizo cuando era pequeña. No nos dirá nada, no aceptará razones, pero contigo… podría ser diferente.

—¿Quieres que yo se lo pregunte?

—No voy a pedirte que lo hagas, pero podría ser de ayuda. Si no se lo preguntas, dejar que ella te lo diga.

—Como lo hizo All.

—Sí, como lo hizo Ally.

—Ella… Tori me pidió hoy quedarse aquí unos días. Todo estaba bien antes de encontrarnos con el desagradable cerdo de tu tío.

—Sí, imaginé que esto fue por él —la pequeña volvió a señalar a su brazo.

Jade no quería preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Si Claudia recordaba la verdad, podría decirle los detalles que Ally decidió no contarle.

—Carlos… él… Clau, ¿él… te tocó?

La morena cerró los ojos por un segundo y bufó una pequeña risa.

—No. Lo recuerdo llamando _Victoria_ detrás de la puerta del baño. Nosotras estábamos escondidas detrás del inodoro en completa oscuridad. Él golpeó y golpeó la puerta hasta que la abrió. No era nuestra casa, no sé donde estábamos, no reconozco el lugar —comentó—. Me agarró muy fuerte del brazo y me dio una cachetada, para después jalarme hasta el sofá donde me tiró diciendo mil cosas que no puedo distinguir. Solo recuerdo murmuros. Después escuché una voz muy dulce y no recuerdo más.

—¿Solo sucedió una vez?

—Sí, creo que nos encontró a Marcus y a mí y, pues…, supongo que me culpaba por lo que vio. Esa debe ser la razón por la que en ese almuerzo me miró con tanto odio, por lo que dijo lo que dijo.

La gótica pensó en la conversación que tuvo con él durante el almuerzo y las sugerencias de que Tori sería una perfecta nuera. Si estaba tan molesto con ella, si la culpaba, ¿por qué pensaría así? ¿Por qué la tocó de esa forma? ¿Qué era lo que Tori recordaba acerca de él que Claudia no?

—Haré lo que pueda, pero necesito tiempo con ella.

—Gracias —respondió la pequeña sonriéndole con cariño—. Llamaré a papá para decirle que estaré aquí el fin de semana.

—Bien, será lo mejor.

—Mhmm… —Claudia exhaló cansada y giró hacia su novia.

Jade pudo ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, la perturbación de conocer una verdad que no entendía del todo.

—Tori estará bien, Clau. Tú también.

—Eso espero —respondió ella en un suspiro.

—No estés triste…

—No es eso —Claudia la interrumpió—. Por semanas tuve ideas en mi cabeza que no supe explicar, sentimientos que nunca imaginé… Hace unos días… fue como ver una película en mi mente, como verme fuera de mi cuerpo y presenciar todo. Ally sufrió tanto…

—Lo sé.

—Ahora entiendo por qué siempre fue tan ruda, tan violenta, tan apática.

—Ya no es así —la defendió Jade.

—Uno cambia mucho por amor, ¿no crees?

Jade imaginó que lo decía por su relación y cómo había avanzado durante los últimos meses.

—Conozco exactamente el sentimiento.

Claudia asintió. Esta vez con pena, pero no de lo que había descubierto.

—¿Me odias? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jade, completamente perdida entre todos los temas que habían hablado—. ¿Por qué te odiaría?

—Porque yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú necesitas —respondió la morena.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—Sí, pero yo no puedo darte… eso.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Jade—. ¿Te refieres a…?

—Él… él estuvo… dentro de mí —Claudia suspiró casi llorando—. Él estuvo y yo no puedo ni siquiera desnudarme contigo.

—Clau…

—Debes odiarme.

—Jamás te voy a odiar —le contestó Jade tomándola por el rostro suavemente con sus manos—. Tú eres perfecta así, no necesito sexo, solo quiero estar así, como ahora contigo. No necesito nada más, ¿entiendes?

—Algún día lo querrás.

—No —negó Jade dándole un beso—. Yo… no agradezco lo que sucedió, no lo justifico, ni me alegra que haya sucedido. Creo que todo lo que vivieron fue un infierno…

—Pero nos amas a las tres —completó Claudia—, siempre lo dices.

—Porque así es.

—Amas que existamos las tres.

La gótica asintió.

—Espero algún día poder darte más.

Tal parecía que la pequeña Claudia no dejaría el tema de lado, lo que, de cierta forma entristeció a Jade. Ella realmente no tenía interés en tener una relación física con todas ellas. Así como tampoco esperaba o veía la necesidad de ser empalagosamente dulce con sus alternas.

Y, quizá, lo más importante para ella era que las tres se complementaban. Que, a pesar de reconocerlas como tres personalidades distintas, las consideraba fragmentos de una sola persona.

—Espero que estés lista para el nuevo peinado que voy a hacerte hoy.

—¿Nuevo?

—Estuve viendo unos tutoriales en YouTube —le contestó Jade—. Tendrás las más espectaculares trenzas en toda California.

Sí, eso era suficiente y todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **Nota** :

Chicooooos. Sé que me odian, pero estoy tan,tan, tan ocupada con trabajo que no he podido ni pensar en escribir. Hoy pude completar el capítulo que ha estado escrito por más de dos semanas. En fin.

La canción de hoy es: **_Bad Things_** de **_Machine Gun Kelly, Camilla Cabello_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Je je je, pues si eso te gusta, hoy tocó doble dosis. Y sí, salieron muchos sentimientos, y eso que no leíste el borrador. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar. Espero que tengas una increíble semana. ¡Mucha suerte!

 **Marilinn** : Yo creo que el hombre este tiene mucha cola que pisar. Pero bueno, ¿será que él termina pagando por ser cómplice de su hijo o no? Perdón por la demora. Espero que tengas una excelente semana, ¡mucha suerte y salud!

 **Tulipanpan** : ¿En serio? Yo creo que tengo en el fandom algo así como cinco años leyeéndolo y algunos escribiendo. Lo amo. Gracias por el apoyo y por escribir. Lamento la demora, pero la vida se ha encargado de azotarme de buena manera. ¡Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas una linda semana!

 **lupitha95** : Perdón por dejarte con ansias tanto tiempo. Espero poder ir terminando de a poco el siguiente capítulo que ya estoy escribiendo. Muchas gracias por el review. ¡Una increíble semana para ti y mucha suerte!

 **Scarlett94** : Yo creo que sí, en estos capítulos que quedan, espero traer mucho drama, pero no spoiler XD. Gracias por los buenos deseos, por suerte pude encontrar un pequeño tiempo para terminar el capítulo. ¡Mucha suerte y que tengas una semana genial!

 **Soushyro** : Esa parte en la que pasaban de una alterna a otra me gustó también. y sí, muchas gracias por comprender. Hay días que termino tan muerta que no me cambio ni al pijama. Espero que tengas una linda semana. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ¡suerte!

 **Chat de Lune** : Igual que Jade XD. Creo que Jade está tan metida en la idea de que alguien le hace daño a Tori que se pone en plan investigador con todos a su alrededor. no era difícil ver las señales del tío. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y por escribir. ¡Te deseo una excelente semana y mucha suerte!

 **Guest** : ¡Eso! La Jade detective, justo terminaba de decirlo XD. Muchas gracias por las palabras. Espero que no sea demasiaaado tarde con este capítulo. ¡Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas una linda semana!

 **KrysAndSou** : En algún momento teníamos que ver a la Jade rebelde de la escuela, ¿no? Llevaba desaparecida un buen rato. Yo también espero que el internet te de oportunidad de leer, sobre todo de divertirte. ¡Espero que tengas una genial semana y mucha suerte!

 **Yessiii** : ¡Hey! Perdón por la demora, de verdad, quisiera ser más regular. Hoy pude darme un tiempito, espero no retrasarme tanto con el siguiente, haré lo mejor. ¡Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas una increíble semana!


	18. Ocean

**Ocean**

* * *

No era lo normal, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Era extraño estar sola, estar presente el cien por ciento del tiempo, tener el control total sin voces que la contradigan o le digan qué hacer, que la acompañen en sus momentos débiles y llenos de inseguridad.

—Hola, Trin —saludó Claudia a su hermana por teléfono—, quería preguntarte algo, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le contestó la mayor de las hermanas Vega—, suenas rara. ¿Todo bien con tú oscura novia?

Claudia sonrió por el sobrenombre.

—Jade está bien —le contestó.

—No pregunté por ella, pregunté por ti —replicó Trina.

—Sí, bueno, yo estoy bien.

—Ajá —le dijo su hermana sin creerle—, ¿y de qué querías hablar?

—Ah, eso —titubeó Claudia—, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Sí, aunque si quieres hablar de algo serio podemos hacerlo este fin de semana que voy a California por tu cumpleaños.

—Em… este. No, no. Yo prefiero que sea por teléfono.

—Bueno, dime.

—Este…

—Tori, ¿seguro estás bien?

En ese momento Claudia suspiró con pesar. No era que estuviese mal, pero la ausencia de sus alternas le afectaba demasiado y acudir a hermana mayor por consejos sobre sexo no era su tema favorito.

—Sí, lo estoy. Es solo que tengo un problema y... Nada, olvídalo, es ridículo —desistió la pequeña.

—No lo es, dime ¿qué pasa?

—Es tonto.

—Dímelo —insistió Trina.

—Bueno, es que… Mira, no importa.

—Tori, no me hagas ir a Los Ángeles hoy mismo solo para sacarte lo que tienes atorado en la garganta, ¡dímelo!

—Trina…

—¡Dí-me-lo!

—¡Bueno, ya, está bien! —cedió Claudia y tomó un fuerte y pesado respiro antes de decir—: El problema es que Jade y yo… —suspiró nuevamente tomando valor—. Jade y yo no hemos tenido… ya sabes…

—¿No han tenido qué?

—¡Ya sabes!

—No, no lo sé, ¡¿qué?!

—No hemos tenido… sexo —susurró esto último esperando que sus padres no la escuchen—. Eso, no hemos tenido… eso.

—¡¿Qué?! —rió la mayor—. Es imposible, Tori. Fueron novias casi un año y regresaron hace cuánto, ¿más de cuatro meses?

—Algo así, pero… ¡Aj, olvídalo!

—Además, estoy casi segura de que las escuché una tarde en casa apenas se hicieron novias.

—Da igual, no lo hemos hecho en tanto tiempo que ya no cuenta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Pues... porque yo no he querido. Es complicado de explicar.

—¿Jade te hizo algo?

—No, no, no. No es eso, de verdad.

—¿Y entonces?

—Pues son muchas cosas.

—Ajá, no hago nada con tus secretos, tendrás que contármelos para ayudarte.

—No te los voy a decir.

—Aj, eres insoportable, ¿sabes, Tori? —protestó la mayor—. ¿Para qué me llamas si no quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

—¡Porque necesitaba preguntarte algo! —le respondió Claudia también agotada de la discusión.

—¡¿Pregunta entonces?!

—¡No, ya no! —dijo la menor y, sin pensarlo, colgó. De paso apagó su celular impidiendo recibir una cadena de mensajes y llamadas insistentes de Trina.

Sin embargo, eso no resolvía su dilema. Aún guardaba las dudas sobre cómo iniciar un acercamiento íntimo con Jade y su estrés había aumentado en lugar se sentirse mas tranquila.

"Dani", pensó. "Es la única a la que podría preguntarle. Aunque siendo la mejor amiga de Jade… No, solo a ella podría explicarle, además sabe quién soy y la situación".

Dudo por un par de horas hasta que finalmente se decidió a enviarle un mensaje de texto invitándola a tomar un café, pidiéndole de antemano que no se lo mencionara a su novia.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la rubia una vez que se terminaron de ordenar sus bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana—. Digo, porque no querías que Jade viniera. La hubieses visto, estaba toda amargada porque no iba a poder salir contigo hoy y odia quedarse sola en casa sin planes.

—Lo sé, me escribió preguntándome qué iba a hacer y tuve que mentirle diciéndole que saldría con mamá.

—¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que vaya a enojarse porque estamos juntas?

—No, solo no quiero que sepa que estamos conversando de… esto.

—¿Y exactamente qué es «esto»?

—Bueno —inició tomando un fuerte respiro—, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre… sexo.

—Oh…, ya, entiendo.

—Lo siento si te incomoda —respondió la morena viendo que Dani hacía una pequeña mueca que terminó en una sonrisa tierna—. Si quieres podemos hablar de algo más.

—No, todo bien —dijo la chica acomodándose para escucharla mejor—. Supongo que tienes dudas sobre el acto en sí.

—Algo así, más que nada no sé cómo iniciar sin que Jade… —Claudia se interrumpió recordándola—, sin que me repita que no le hace falta hacerlo conmigo.

—Imagino que no te lo dice con la intensión de indisponerte —acertó la rubia—. Lo más seguro es que no quiere presionarte, sobretodo si no estás lista.

—Algo te comentó —infirió la pequeña por su forma de decirlo. La rubia aceptó un simple movimiento de su cabeza y dijo:

—Cree que quieres complacerla y ella solo quiere que estés lista. Es un gran paso Clau, en cualquier relación, y Jade lo sabe.

—Créeme, yo también. Y hasta hace poco no lo estaba, pero poco a poco he ido sintiéndome más segura —le comentó—. Estos dos meses sin Ally y Tori me han dejado compenetrarme más con Jade. Siento el cariño con el que me toca, el cuidado que tiene conmigo, lo dulce que es… —se interrumpió la pequeña al ver una sonrisa burlona de su amiga—. Aunque tú lo veas gracioso, a mí se me hace… muy especial.

—Sé que lo es y no me parece gracioso. Es solo que a Jade no le gusta mostrar su lado dulce y contigo lo hace todo el tiempo —le explicó Dani—. De hecho, me parece tierno y sincero. Jade te quiere, se preocupa por ti. Está enamorada y se le nota.

Claudia sonrió con un poco de pena.

—Ahí es donde todo se complica, Dani.

—¿Crees que Jade cambiará contigo si no tienen sexo?

—No, no es… solo eso. Es que… No sé cómo explicarlo, porque Jade siempre se lo toma mal. Cree que porque le digo que quisiera que lo hagamos, realmente estoy diciéndole que no quiero que me reemplace con Ally, Tori o alguien más, y no es así. Quiero hacerlo porque quiero verla de esta otra forma, quiero sentirla. Quiero que no solo vea a una niña…, o una adolescente, como sea. Quiero causarle deseo, ese que sé que tiene por ellas. Quiero que me mire a mí y sepa que cuando yo estoy en este cuerpo, también quiero ser tocada, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Aún así, suena a que quieres equipararte con tus alternas.

—No es eso. ¿Ves?, sabía que no me daría a entender.

—Trata de explicarme lo que sientes —le pidió su amiga intentando calmarla. La pequeña se ofuscaba con muy poco últimamente.

—Okey, okey —Claudia suspiró buscando las palabras—. Mira, Jade es muy respetuosa y cariñosa conmigo. Es delicada y hasta cuando me besa controla el deseo que siente.

—Es lógico, tú, aunque no lo quieras ver así, siempre fuiste la más pequeña y la que no estaba lista para una relación más física. Tú misma me lo dijiste hace meses.

—Sí, lo sé y entiendo su punto de vista. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ganas de hacer todo eso que ella se limita a hacer conmigo —confesó la morena—. Yo quiero que me bese con pasión, quiero que se le acabe el aire en mis labios, quiero que no se controle con sus manos, quiero que me acaricie, quiero que me toque… Lo deseo, es real. No es por celos o porque quiero ser como ellas. Es porque cada vez que nos besamos se me hace un nudo en el estómago y quiero más.

—Okey, está claro. Estás lista para algo más.

—El problema es que Jade no me ve de esa manera y no sé cómo despertar eso en ella.

—Créeme, Jade te ve de esa manera.

—No, no lo hace. Se controla conmigo porque cree que soy una niña en el cuerpo de esas chicas a las que sí desea.

—No es así, Clau.

—Claro que lo es. Hay noches que me acaricia en sueños y dice sus nombres. Sé que es así.

Esta información dejó a su amiga en silencio por unos segundos. No era algo que Jade podía evitar, pero era evidente que le afectaba a la menor de las Vega, lo suficiente como para incomodarla de esta manera.

—Estoy segura de que es porque las extraña, igual que tú.

—Sí, las extraño… demasiado —confesó Claudia—. Sé que ella también y la entiendo, Jade nos ama a las tres.

—Mira, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella y dejarle claro que estás lista.

—Lo he dicho muchas veces y ella, simplemente, no me cree. Así que estaba pensando en… ¿Crees que quiera ir de viaje conmigo?

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó Dani con curiosidad.

—Mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana y tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado. Ally y Tori no han dado señales así que estaba pensando que podríamos ir de paseo al norte, a la playa, y quedarnos allí unos días.

—No estaría mal —pensó la rubia—. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—Pffff —se desinfló la morena—. Creo que necesito algo de ropa… ya sabes, para la ocasión.

—¿Lencería? —rió la rubia.

—Pues… es que no tengo ropa sexy y no creo que a Jade le despierten las ganas viéndome en mis calzones de algodón.

—Y… ¿ustedes no tienen ropa así?

—Yo no, Ally sí y Tori, pero la esconden de mí. «Soy una niña» —exclamó señalando las comillas con los dedos—. Además, siempre que despierto uso la mía y ellas la suya, aunque luego cambiemos la una con la otra. Así que preferiría comprarme un par de conjuntos para mí para el paseo.

—Listo, entonces. Vamos al terminar. Conozco un lugar excelente para la ocasión.

Y así pasaron la tarde entera buscando no solo ropa interior para el viaje, también un traje de baño nuevo y un par de blusas y pantalones cortos para vestir. Fueron a la peluquería y luego a ver una película al cine. No era menos de media noche cuando Dani regreso a casa para encontrarse con una Jade malhumorada esperándola sentada en el sofá.

—Es mi novia, ¿sabes? —le dijo apenas la vio entrar.

—¿Perdón? —le preguntó dejando las bolsas de compras en el piso.

—Claudia —recalcó—, es «mi» novia.

—Ajá —respondió Dani sentándose a su lado. Por más cara de ogro que tuviera, a la chica no le asustaban sus berrinches de celos—. ¿Y me lo recuerdas por?

—Porque me mintieron y se fueron a pasar el día juntas.

—Oh, por eso.

—Sí, por eso.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó Dani.

—Llamé a su mamá.

—Ah, mira tú. Bueno, hicimos cosas para tu beneficio así que no te quejes.

—¿Qué clase de beneficio? —preguntó Jade.

—Ya lo descubrirás.

—Ja —se burló la gótica pasándole el bowl con papas fritas casi vacío—. O me lo dices o esta noche no vas a poder dormir de solo pensar lo qué te haré.

Su amiga puso sus ojos en blanco y llevándose un manojo de papas a la boca asintió.

—Voy a decirte lo necesario.

—Todo o…

—No. —Volvió a aclararle la rubia—. Clau tiene algo planeado y tú tienes que decir que sí. Sin peros, sin excusas y sin estarle diciendo que no quieres tener sexo con ella.

Jade, quien también se había llevado un poco de comida a la boca, tosió casi escupiéndolo todo.

—Ya está lista.

—¿Lista? —preguntó la gótica tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¡Sí, lista! Lista para tener relaciones.

—Dan…

—No, Jade, escúchame. Clau está lista, lo quiere y tú constante negativa la está haciendo dudar de su relación.

—¿Negativa? ¿Tú crees que yo no quiero tener relaciones con mi novia? ¡Estoy muerta por hacerlo, muer-ta! No tienes idea de lo difícil que es contenerme al tocarla…

—Ajá te niegas a hacerlo —la interrumpió la rubia.

Jade lo pensó por un segundo, abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar considerándolo nuevamente.

—No es una negativa… como tal —intentó justificarse.

—Está lista, Jade. ¿Qué te detiene a ti?

—No me psicologuees, ¿sí? —le respondió ella con algo de molestia.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Ustedes dos son mis amigas y me preocupan.

—¿Y vas a ir a contarle lo que te diga?

—A ver, si te estoy «psicologueando», como tú dices, no, no le diría nada porque no sería ético. Y tampoco voy a hacerlo siendo tu amiga, así que… ¿qué te detiene?

Jade respiró pesado intentando alargar el tiempo hasta responder.

—Yo no creo que esté lista.

—¿Y se lo has preguntado?

—No quiero que crea que la estoy presionando.

Si la rubia hubiese podido girar sus ojos 360 grados lo habría hecho.

—¡Quiere hacerlo, Jade! Siente cosas por ti. Cosas… sexuales, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

—Sí, claro. Muchas veces tengo que aguantarme las ganas de besarla con lengua…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué te limitas, por qué no lo haces y ya?

—Porque varias veces ella misma me ha detenido.

—¿Últimamente?

—No, pero…

—Pero Jade. Han pasado dos meses y un poco más solas. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, sobretodo ustedes que han podido concentrarse en ambas…, sin extras.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿No quieres traicionar a las otras dos?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —le reclamó la gótica—. Sabes que no veo a Claudia como un pasatiempo hasta que Ally y Tori regresen.

—¡¿En-ton-ces?!

—¡Aj! —Jade se exhasperó—. ¡Claudia lo recuerda! ¿Okey? —dijo Jade bordeando en lo molesta—. Recuerda todo o casi todo. Lo recuerda a él… con ella, ¿entiendes?

—Ay, Jade.

—¡Ay, nada! No quiero lastimarla, no quiero pasarme de la raya con algo y hacerla sentir como él la hacía sentir. No quiero decepcionarla, no quiero… Yo estoy bien así. Sin sexo.

—Pero ella no y debes entenderla.

—Dan, yo…

—Tú quieres protegerla. Quieres cuidarla. Pero ella no piensa en él cuando está contigo. Es como si tu pensaras en Beck cuando estás con Tori o Ally.

—¿Qué? ¡Ew! —se quejó—. Primero, asco. No quiero recordarlo, peor cuando estoy teniendo sexo con mis novias y, segundo, Ese idiota de Marcus no es el ex de Claudia… ¡De ninguna!

—¡Bueno, eso mismo!

—Ya ni siquiera existe. ¿Puedes pasar la página? —le explicó su amiga—. Porque Claudia está lista. Lo quiere. Y tú debes dejar esos miedos atrás. Digo, no los tienes con las otras dos, ¿por qué con Claudia sí?

Jade se mantuvo en silencio pensándolo, pero no tenía mucho que analizar. Sabía muy bien cuál era su problema.

—¿Jade?

—No… —respondió ella y suspiró profundo—. No quiero perderla, Dan.

—No seas tonta, ¿por qué lo harías? Te ama.

—No lo sé —susurró y volvió a guardar silencio un momento—. ¿Y si yo le recuerdo a él?

—Jade —se lamentó a su amiga. Había tocado su punto más bajo.

—No lo harás.

—Claro que sí. Lo haré porque sería nuestra primera vez, porque si algo así te ha sucedido lo recuerdas, seguido, todo el tiempo. Vive contigo, está ahí, ¡siempre! —explicó la gótica con molestia, miedo e incertidumbre—. ¡Yo lo pienso! Cada vez que estamos juntas, lo pienso. ¿Estaré haciendo algo que las incomode? ¿Algo que no me dicen para no hacerme sentir mal, pero que les afecta? ¿Si lo hago así, es algo que él hizo? ¿Llorarán cuando termine porque yo no soy más que otro idiota que las ha tocado así…?

—¿De qué hablas? No seas tonta, Jade.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Tú las amas y jamás les has puesto un dedo encima sin que ellas lo permitan, ¡lo quieran! —Dani intentó calmarla—. Tienes que dejar de verlas como víctimas, ¿sabes? Las tres sobrevivieron algo horrible, pero están salvas, ¡están, son! No las veas indefensas. Ellas tienen el derecho de vivir sin miedos, sabiendo que pueden dejar eso atrás y que no tienen que recordarlo cada segundo.

Finalmente esas palabras resonaron. Era ella con su lógica la que no les permitía moverse de allí, de esa caja de cristal en la que conservaba su relación con Clau.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Ella te lo dirá, mañana.

—Dan…

—Mañana, Jade. Así que vete preparando para decir, sí, sí, sí.

La pelinegra tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y se tapó la cara con él pegando un grito camuflado, expulsando toda u frustración.

—Está bien. Diré que sí.

—Lo harás y vas a disfrutarlo. Ya verás qué bien les va.

De repente, una intranquilidad comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Quizá Claudia estaba lista, ¿pero ella lo estaba?

* * *

 **Nota** :

¡HOLA! Perdón por la eterna demora. Si supieran que más de la mitad de este capítulo ha estado escrito por más de dos meses. Máaas. Pero he tenido tanto trabajo, tanto con la maestría y con las visitas flash de mi novia que no me ha quedado tiempo para más que pasar un ratito con amigos y la familia.

Sé que les debo comentarios a los comentarios del capítulo pasado. Pero se los debo, porque si no publico el capítulo ahorita, podrían pasar otras cuantas semanas hasta darme el tiempo de completarlo.

No se preocupen porque voy a terminar la historia y lamento muchísimo esta demora tan, tan grande.

La canción de hoy es **_Ocean (feat. Khalid)_** de **_Martin Garrix, Khalid_**.

Les debo los comentarios en serio. Gracias por escribirme siempre, por todo lado me escribieron, hasta por Ask. Gracias por su apoyo.

Suerte y una buena semana a todos.


	19. The Hills

**The Hills**

* * *

Pasaron muchos de sus cumpleaños así. Su familia llegaba a su casa sin invitación, llevando regalos que no quería. Siempre con un gran pastel sobre la mesa y globos flotantes esparcidos por el techo.

Muchos, todos desde el accidente.

Era la manera en que ellos celebraban su vida, pero también el cómo recordaban la que ya no estaba. Y esta era la razón por la que Tori odiaba sus cumpleaños, eran más sobre Marcus que sobre ella.

—Papá, por favor, no este año.

—Amor, todas tus tías y tíos vendrán a la ciudad. Va a ser especial. Incluso el abuelo está en Los Ángeles. ¿No quieres verlo?

Ella quería decir que no. Claudia recordaba al anciano. Su primo había sido su nieto favorito, la luz de sus ojos, como tantas veces le dijo.

—Por qué no se reúnen ustedes el día anterior y celebran… lo que quieran celebrar —dijo la pequeña.

—Tori, ¿qué pasa contigo? Es tu cumpleaños, eso es lo que queremos celebrar.

—Por favor, no quiero festejar.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero todos están en camino. No podemos ser tan groseros y decirles que ya no vengan. Tu mamá compró ese pastel que tanto te gusta y hasta Trina hizo un espacio en su apretado calendario de la universidad para verte.

Su padre no entendía. Incluso ella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Hace solo un año, esto hubiera sido una gran reunión, una oportunidad de ver a su familia. Pero ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido, no podía imaginar ver a todas estas personas y escucharlas hablar sobre su violador como si fuera el nuevo mesías.

—Hey, casi cumpleañera —la saludó Jade tan pronto la vio parada frente a la puerta de su apartamento la noche siguiente, le dio un corto beso y la invitó a pasar. Hace tres días Dani le había comentado del plan de su novia, pero ella aún no se animaba a mencionárselo, lo cual la tranquilizaba de cierta forma. Quizá había cambiado de opinión—. Pensé que pasarías la víspera de tu cumpleaños con Trina.

—Oh, no… —le respondió la pequeña recordando que no quería pasar la velada respondiendo preguntas sobre la llamada que le había hecho hace unos días.

Jade la miró, por un segundo notándola algo apagada.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó cerrando la puerta y la siguió hasta la sala.

—No quiero verlos… a ninguno de ellos. No ahora que sé lo que nos pasó, quizá ni siquiera vaya a la bendita fiesta.

—¿Vas a escapar de tu propio cumpleaños?

—Sí —confirmó la pequeña—. Sé que a papá no le va a caer muy bien la noticia… Bueno, que no aparezca… supongo.

Jade sonrió. Claudia lucía tan tierna queriendo aparentar que nada le importaba.

—Tal vez no le guste mucho y se enoje unos días, pero no te fuerces a ir si no quieres. Todo estará bien, ya verás.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque… —dijo la morena en un tono de fingida inocencia que Jade no se tragó.

—¿Aunque? —le contestó ella con curiosidad. ¿Finalmente le revelaría el tan anticipado plan?

—Pues, para no aparecer en el cumpleaños… debería «no» estar en casa.

—Ah, ya veo —le contestó Jade divertida. Aún no tenía idea de lo que la menor tramaba, pero todo se le hacía demasiado dulce como para preocuparse—. Yo soy tu excusa para «no estar».

—Algo así —contestó la más pequeña con una sonrisa pícara—. Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

—Si es así… Claro que puedes quedarte. Nada me complacería más que pasar la noche contigo en vísperas de tu cumpleaños.

—Genial —respondió Claudia y la miró fijamente de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus caderas por unos segundos—. ¿Así has pasado todo el día?

—¿Así cómo?

Jade llevaba puesta nada más que unas bragas cortas y un sujetador, lo que se hizo más evidente tras la mirada divertida de su novia.

—¡Desnuda! —bromeó Claudia.

—No estoy desnuda, solo tenía calor.

—Ajá, ¿y si no era yo a la puerta sino uno de tus vecinos o el repartidor de pizzas?

—Sabía que eras tú. Siempre timbras tres veces seguidas, nadie más hace eso.

—Da igual, ¿ibas a abrirle así a alguien más?

—¿Importa?

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó la pequeña.

—Oh, mi novia está celosa. Tierno…

—No son celos —protestó Claudia.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces no te gusta mi conjunto.

—Me encanta, aunque creo que te verías mejor sin él.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa, aunque más que pena o recelo por lo que implicaba, hizo sentir a Jade deseada de una forma que extrañaba sobremanera.

—Eso crees, ¿eh? —le respondió jalándola de espaldas hacia su alcoba. No estaba segura de si quería seguir con el juego, pero la picardía de su novia le atraía como nunca antes lo hizo ninguna de sus alternas—, ¿quieres comprobarlo?

El coqueteo se fue tornado cada vez más profundo y directo. Y, Claudia, no tenía intenciones de parar.

Con arrebato empujó a Jade a la pared más cercana a la puerta y no esperó ni pensó antes de robarle un beso tan apasionado que Jade dudo si Ally había tomado el control. Pero poco a poco, un pequeño temblor en las yemas de sus dedos y el titubeo al acariciarla, la dejó saber que no era así. Era ella, era Claudia.

Con el pasar de los segundos fue notando su impaciencia, sus dudas por cómo continuar, su respiración pesada por los nervios, pero sobretodo su determinación y su deseo. Un apretón en la cintura hizo que Jade mordiera su labio un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, lo que provocó que la gótica se separara de golpe.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó en un susurro.

—No pares —le pidió a la pequeña apretando su brazo por detrás de su espalda y, con un movimiento inesperado, desató su sostén—. Esta vez no pares. Quiero hacerlo, te necesito… así —jadeó su suplica.

Jade no quiso preguntarle si estaba lista, claramente lo estaba. El aroma que su piel emitía estaba lleno de excitación y su centro ya se había pronunciado al respecto.

Jade, con delicadeza posicionó su pálida mano sobre el moreno abdomen de su novia y comenzó a bajar, curvando justo para sujetarla por sus caderas y acariciarla bordeando el filo de sus pantalones. Fue acercándose con cuidado sin desatender sus labios y desabrochó el botón, bajando inmediatamente la cremallera. Sin mucho esfuerzo, sus jeans se deslizaron al piso. Claudia se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se deshizo de la prenda, levantando las manos para que Jade prosiguiera con su camiseta.

—Wow… —dijo ella al abrir los ojos y verla en esa prenda tan provocativa de color negro—. Wooow —repitió mirando todo el conjunto.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Claudia coqueta.

—Creo que es el pedazo de tela mejor cocido de la historia del universo entero.

La pequeña rió.

—Digo… ¡Wow!

—Lo compré para ti… —dijo y enseguida se retractó—. No, o sea, lo compré para mí, pero… para que tu lo veas.

—Entendí —respondió Jade sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima—. Y, créeme, cumple a la perfección su función.

Claudia comenzó a mirarla con una gracia que no entendía. Sí, le divertía la respuesta de su novia, pero lo que más la desconcertaba eran las cosquillas y el calor que comenzaba a subir desde su vientre y a recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

—¿Quieres verme sin él? —le preguntó con la voz tan baja que Jade tuvo que romper el contacto con su cuerpo y concentrarse en su boca. Adivinando lo que le había querido decir, asintió levemente y se acercó para darle un beso dulce que, sin pensarlo, volvió a encender su pasión.

Su lengua recorría los labios de la morena suavemente, invadiéndola con una humedad que se dejaba disfrutar. Sus manos acariciaron su piel con delicadeza, casi como si nunca hubiese tocado ese cuerpo antes, como si ésta también fuese su primera vez. Sus besos navegaron de a poco por su quijada hasta llegar a su cuello. La pequeña no dejaba de suspirar y gemir intentando no excederse demasiado en su volumen. No tenía idea de si Dani se encontraba en casa, pero no quería provocar ninguna incomodidad.

—Eso es… es… está genial —dijo Claudia queriendo halagarla, sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

—Tú eres genial —le dijo Jade siguiendo el cumplido—. Todo en ti es genial.

Tras esa declaración, la gótica comenzó a sentir desesperación por sentirla, por tener ese calor que la abordaba aún más cerca.

Sin pedirle permiso la apretó a su cuerpo, comiéndose a bocanadas su cuello. Al ver que su novia respondía acogiéndola con sus manos por su cuello, siguió bajando las suyas hasta quitarle sus bragas y la dirigió a la cama, recostándola sobre el colchón.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera para asegurarse de que la morena estuviese segura de lo que estaban por hacer.

Bajó con sus labios por el pecho de Claudia y, besando el borde del corpiño, vio que éste se abría por delante. Se arrodilló a horcajadas de su novia y con una sonrisa la miró guiando sus manos hasta el broche que sin dificultad desató.

No necesitó decirle lo hermosa que era o lo que finalmente verla de esa manera le provocaba. Claudia se acababa de enterar después de tocar su centro.

—Estás muy mojada —le susurró la pequeña.

—Lo sé… tú también —confirmó haciendo el mismo movimiento con mucha delicadeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y con un movimiento suave se quitó esa prenda inferior que era lo único que restaba para que ambas estuviesen completamente desnudas, volvió a la altura de su novia y se recostó a su lado, retomando los besos que ya no bastaban para saciar esa desazón.

Claudia se sentía extasiada, segura, aunque nerviosa. No quiso esperar para impulsarse un poco y colocarse sobre su novia. Siguió sus besos con cuidado. Sus manos, una apoyada sobre el colchón y la otra recorriendo ese blanco pecho lleno de lunares que aún estaba por descubrir.

Jade, por su parte, disfrutaba del contacto del peso de su chica, del calor y esos besos que hasta hace tan poco había pensado que serían imposibles con ella. La acarició por la espalda mientras la atraía más y más, mientras con cortos movimientos ambas se acomodaban en una posición imposible de evitar.

La morena comenzó a arremeter. Su entrepierna acomodada justo en el centro de su novia, sin interrumpir sus besos, sin dejar de acariciarla o de perderse en lo que sentía por primera vez acumularse en su vientre.

—Creo que voy a explotar —le dijo sin imaginarse lo que sería sentir el éxtasis del orgasmo.

Jade se percató de la respiración acelerada de su acompañante y la tomó con las manos por sus mejillas, mirándola fijamente.

—Respira —le susurró—, no quisiera que te desmayes.

Claudia hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila, aunque todo lo que estaba sintiendo la estaba desesperando.

—Es que… —inhaló manteniendo sus respiración mientras continuaba con su movimiento—. No puedo controlarlo… —exhaló.

—Mírame —le dijo Jade—, mírame y respira.

Una vez que Claudia pudo encontrar el equilibrio de su excitación, continuó arremetiendo en Jade hasta no poder más y, con un temblor en todo su cuerpo, sintió un calor insoportable correrle por la piel. Segundos después terminó rendida sobre su pecho.

—Estás temblando —le mencionó la gótica mientras intentaba calmarla con suaves caricias.

Aunque a ella aún le faltaba llegar al punto más alto, entendía que en su primera vez juntas quizá no lo lograría y estaba bien. Claudia parecía tranquila y satisfecha, con eso le bastaba.

—¿Es esto normal? —susurró Claudia recuperando la respiración.

—Sí, aunque nunca suele durar tanto —le respondió Jade con dulzura y la colocó a su lado. Con cuidado le hizo el cabello hacia atrás y la acarició antes de darle un beso corto—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó finalmente.

Claudia asintió y se apegó más a su cuerpo.

—No soy muy buena en esto —confesó la pequeña con pena. Sabía que le faltaba mucho para igualar a sus alternas, al menos con Jade—. Mejoraré, lo prometo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, bebé? Fue increíble.

—Estoy segura de que no lo fue —rió—. No duré nada.

Jade rió también, pero con ternura de ver a Claudia tan cómoda y feliz.

—Eso no importa. Además de que no será la última vez que practiquemos —le comentó Jade acariciando su silueta. Su piel morena brillaba con la luz de suave de la lámpara.

—Podemos hacerlo este fin de semana…

—Cuantas veces quieras —le aseguró Jade.

—…¿Mañana en la playa? —añadió Claudia, finalmente revelándole parte del plan. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Playa, mañana? —preguntó Jade sin entender—. Así que de verdad no vas a ir a tu fiesta.

—Ya te dije que no. No quiero verlos y… —se interrumpió cerrando los ojos. No sabía cómo decírselo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Jade esperando con paciencia. La pequeña se notaba nerviosa, más que lo que había demostrado hace un momento. ¿Estaba por decirle algo malo?

—Y… —Claudia tomó fuerzas y exhaló—. Pues, sé que debí preguntarte antes y, aunque vine puesta mi ropa interior nueva, no estaba planeando que «esto sucediera» —dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.

—¿Y? —Jade repitió la pregunta.

—Y alquilé una suite en un hotel en Santa Bárbara desde mañana en la tarde hasta el domingo.

—¡Oh! —La gótica entendió. El plan era viajar a las afueras de la ciudad y hacer lo que habían acabado de terminar allí—. ¿Al menos les mencionaste el viaje a tus papás?

—Nop…

—Ajá, entonces, además de ser tu excusa para no ir, van a pensar que fui yo la mala influencia que te sacó de la ciudad.

—Supongo… —confesó, interrumpiendo la queja que su novia estaba por decir poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios—. Por favor, no me lo cuestiones. No se los dije porque pondrían el grito en el cielo. Además, no tengo porqué pedirles permiso para viajar. Ellos tampoco me preguntaron si quería o no la fiesta, solo lo decidieron.

—Clau…

—Es mi cumpleaños, Jade. Tori y Ally no están, no han estado por más de dos meses y yo… yo no quiero lo mismo de siempre. Yo quiero otras cosas.

—Otras aparte de mentirles a tus padres y desaparecer conmigo todo el fin de semana.

—Muchas otras.

—Como cuales.

—Cosas, okey. No quiero… no es el momento de hablar de todo. Solo quiero saber si vas a venir. Si no quieres está todo bien, yo iré sola.

Jade la entendía, más que nada porque ella tampoco quería que su novia pasara un día entera escuchando lo maravilloso que había sido su violador.

—Está bien, vamos a la playa mañana —aceptó Jade con una sonrisa.

—¡Yeih! —celebró la pequeña, iniciando nuevamente un juego con sus manos recorriendo su cintura erizada—. Y hoy…, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

Jade no se molestó en decir una palabra. Su piel había comenzado a enfriarse y necesitaba continuar lo que habían interrumpido hace unos minutos. La acercó sintiendo su calor y se dejó llevar por sus besos.

—Ahora… —le dijo Claudia, cortando sus caricias y repitió el movimiento que Jade había hecho con ella en un inicio, dejándola sobre su cuerpo—. Ahora te toca a ti.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios. Les debo los reviews de los reviews. ¡Lo sé! Lo haré cuando tenga más que unos minutos para publicar.

Suerte y una buena semana.

La canción de hoy es: **_The Hills_** de **_The Weekend_** _._


	20. Cut My Lip

**Cut My Lip**

* * *

—¿Por qué quieres tanto encontrar este libro, Jade? —protestó Dani cansada de buscar en la repisa. Exhaló y se arrimó a la mesa de libros en oferta—. Cómprele unos chocolates y ya.

—No —respondió ella a secas, todavía revisando la solapa de cada uno de los libros que tomaba.

—No lo vamos a encontrar. En serio, alguien pudo haberlo comprado.

—¡Que no! Clau lo vio ayer y cuando llegamos el chico de la caja dijo que no lo han vendido todavía. Solo está extraviado.

—Estoy segura de que a Claudia no le importará qué le des por su aniversario de… ¿cuántos meses? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez?

—Son seis —le aclaró Jade.

—Son mucho más de seis, hace seis fue cuando… —dijo la rubia dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido exactamente esa cantidad de meses atrás—. ¿Ya son seis?

—Sí, son seis desde que estamos solas Claudia y yo. Así que no es un simple aniversario de chocolates. Es… especial —mencionó Jade dejando el último libro revisado sobre la mesa—. Voy a encontrarlo y se lo voy a comprar —miró por toda la librería buscando más lugares donde revisar.

—Y Claudia… —pausó Dani con algo de recelo.

—Claudia, qué —preguntó Jade.

—Pues… ¿lo va a hacer?

El ofrecimiento de la más pequeña de las Vega de contarles a sus padres sobre su condición era un tema delicado.

—No lo sé —respondió la gótica, girando la mirada hacia su amiga—. Ha estado muy nerviosa últimamente, pero no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

—¿Para nada? Porque ha pasado en casa casi todas las noches —recalcó la rubia retomando la búsqueda entre los libros de otra estantería.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Jade con algo de incomodidad. No sabía si había sido un reclamo o una simple observación.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. Por favor. Es tu novia y Mike se ha quedado mucho más que eso.

—¿Entonces a qué viene el comentario?

—Pues… Es que…

Jade detuvo todas sus acciones al escucharla tan vacilante. Se paró firme cruzando sus brazos frente a ella y esperó.

—Dan… —la incitó a hablar. Su amiga se tomó un par de segundos más.

—Okey. Es que quizá… Mira, no quiero que te enojes y no sé si es el momento para…

—¡Habla!

—¡Yaaa! ¡Qué carácter! —respondió Dani exasperada.

—¡Solo ha-bla!

—¡Ya va! —respiró armándose de valor—. Michael y yo hemos estado pensando que…. Pues en que deberíamos mudarnos juntos. Listo, lo dije.

—Oh… —fue lo único que la gótica contestó, perdiendo su postura agresiva—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Clau? —preguntó Jade conectando las ideas.

—Que también podrían mudarse juntas al departamento, ¿no crees? —le propuso la rubia—. Casi vive allí y está muy estable. Al menos eso es lo que he visto.

—Es porque Tori y Ally no han salido.

—Bueno, pero ustedes dos han pasado muy tranquilas así y se las ve felices. No veo cuál es el problema.

—Que Claudia siente que no puede tomar decisiones grandes sin consultarles.

—Ajá, como: ¿contarle a sus padres sobre lo que sucedió con su primo? —le recordó su amiga.

—Exacto, e imagino que por eso ha pasado tan nerviosa estos días. Nunca imaginó que Tori y Ally no saldrían por meses y que tendría que pensar en cumplir su promesa.

—Bueno, si no quiere decírselos, no deberías forzarla —sugirió la rubia.

—¡Yo no la estoy forzando! Ella no me lo prometió a mí, se lo prometió a sí misma —aclaró Jade—. Cuando fuimos a la playa el fin de semana de su cumpleaños, dijo que si ninguna volvía, ella tendría que hacerse cargo total de su vida. Tomar las decisiones. Básicamente vivir sin ellas y bajo sus propias reglas. Pero ya sabes, le cuesta sentir que ella es la única responsable de todo, que es «su» vida, no la de las tres. Le cuesta aceptar que es hora de tomar el control.

—Tiene lógica —respondió Dani—, Claudia ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo obedeciendo a dos alternas con mucha más autoridad que ella. Además, imagino que no debe ser fácil sentirse abandonada.

—No lo es —dijo Jade, finalmente deslizando su cuerpo contra la repisa de la pared y sentándose en el piso con la cabeza entre las piernas—. A mí, la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado si lo hace o no. No es como si decírselo a sus padres fuese a cambiar lo que sucedió.

—No, pero debe darle una sensación de empoderamiento y seguridad el poder enfrentarlo en voz alta, como lo hizo contigo.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Jade estaba cansada de buscar ese regalo que sabía que su novia tanto quería, además de preocupada por lo que la fecha implicaba. ¿Podría Claudia explicarles a sus padres todo lo que les sucedió? ¿La entenderían?

—Hey, calma —le dijo su amiga al verla con una cara desesperanzada—. Vamos a encontrar el libro o no volveremos a saber cómo es el mundo fuera de esta librería —dijo Dani estirándole la mano para levantarla.

Jade la recibió y se puso de pie, sintiendo, en ese momento, un mensaje entrar a su teléfono. Estiró su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo abrió.

«¿Puedes venir a recogerme a casa de mis…».

«Papás, por favor?».

Era un mensaje de Claudia. La pausa entre el primero y este último le llamaron la atención.

«Claro, ¿todo bien?», le contestó Jade.

«Solo ven… pronto, ¿sí?»

Enseguida su sangre se heló recorriéndole con prisa por la espalda.

—El libro queda para otro día, Dan. Tengo que ir por Clau.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No lo sé, pero no tengo buena espina. Quiere que vaya por ella a casa de sus papás y se leía angustiada.

—Te acompaño —le dijo su amiga y juntas abandonaron la librería con apuro.

Los treinta minutos que les tomó llegar pasaron lentos, tanto para ellas como para Claudia, quien esperaba desanimada en la vereda de enfrente.

—Ahí está —dijo Jade al aparcar. Apagó el auto y salió junto con Dani.

—¡Clau! —corrió hacia su novia—. Bebe, ¿pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?

Ella se levantó de la acera y la abrazó con mucho fuerza, dejando lágrimas salir.

—Hey, ¿te hicieron algo? —le preguntó Jade con un tono tranquilo, aunque por dentro explotaba con incertidumbre.

Claudia negó sin decir una palabra.

Dani no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, pero al regresar a ver a la casa de los Vega notó que alguien las observaba desde la ventana de la sala. Lo hizo por un par de segundos y la cortina volvió a caer a su lugar.

—Tranquila, estás bien y ya estoy aquí —susurró Jade meciendo a su novia en sus brazos—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Claudia entonces negó apretándola con más fuerza. Dani volteó hacia ellas y le hizo un gesto un Jade dejándole saber que no era una buena idea. Algo definitivamente había sucedido en la residencia de los Vega.

—Me refería al apartamento —aclaró Jade cambiando su sugerencia—. ¿Vamos a casa?

Frase que provocó un fuerte suspiro en la más pequeña. Lo pesó por unos segundos y asintió separándose para seguir a su novia hasta el auto. Dani las acompañó aún viendo la casa de los Vega y cómo la cortina volvió a abrirse y cerrarse unos segundos después. Parecía que algo había sucedido allí dentro, aunque Claudia no estaba de ánimo para comentárselos. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que, aún en el calor de las sábanas, Jade insistió preguntándole qué la tenía tan mal.

—Si fue algo grave… necesito saberlo, Clau.

La pequeña la miró sin poder evitar llenar sus ojos con lágrimas.

—No sé si es grave… —susurró ella—. No sé si… Para mí… —se detuvo sollozando—. Ya no puedo volver allí… —completó.

—Clau…

—No es mi casa, yo…

—Claro que la es, siempre lo ha sido… —reaccionó Jade, pero paró al ver a su novia ponerse peor y esperó a que terminara de hablar. Lo más probable era que hubiese habido algún tipo de enfrentamiento con su familia o quizá su tío. Algo había pasado la tarde anterior y presionándola no la animaría a contárselo.

—Yo no existo —concluyó Claudia en voz muy baja unos segundos después—. Yo no soy Tori, yo no pertenezco aquí o allí, o con ellos. Yo no soy parte de su familia.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que existes, bebé. Estás aquí, conmigo —reafirmó Jade—Eres una Vega, está en tus venas.

—No, yo soy solo un producto de algo que le pasó a Tori, pero no soy… Yo no «soy», ¿entiendes? Yo no nací, ni quisieron tenerme, yo existí porque Tori necesitaba que lo hiciera, pero no soy ella o estoy completa —trató de explicarle la pequeña, esperando unos segundos para continuar—. Se los dije —susurró, finalmente confesándole a su novia lo que había sucedido—. Les pedí que me esperaran después de almuerzo y que no llamaran a Trina, que había algo que quería contarles solo a ellos.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —preguntó Jade, más con preocupación que curiosidad.

—No fue fácil —dijo Claudia cerrando los ojos arrepintiéndose—. Ellos… tenían una cara de no creerlo, de no entender por qué inventaría algo tan horrible y entonces traté de convencerlos dándoles ejemplos de ocasiones en las que sucedieron cosas con Marcus.

Jade estiró su mano suavemente por debajo de las sábanas acogiéndola por la cintura. Quería asegurarle de que estaba segura y ella la apoyaba.

—Papá… David… —se corrigió. Jade sintió una punzada horrible al darse cuenta de que Claudia ya no se permitía reconocerlo como su padre—, David no podía ni mirarme, solo negaba con la cabeza, mamá… quiero decir… Holly, Holly lloraba mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala. Tampoco quería verme.

—Clau…

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó atorada con un sollozo que no podía controlar—. Jamás me imaginé que Ali y yo no éramos… que no somos parte de esta realidad.

—No digas eso.

—Es así —ratificó la menor—, ¡es así!

—Tu estás aquí, de verdad, es la realidad, eres, estás. No entiendo… ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Yo ya no sabía qué decirles, ellos no preguntaban nada, solo continuaban pensando e ignorándome, hasta que… Mam… Holly me preguntó dónde estaba Tori, dónde estaba su hija.

Claudia no pudo contener un llanto sentido para entonces. Lloró por varios minutos mientras Jade la abrazaba apegada a su cuerpo intentando tranquilizarla.

—Es porque yo no lo soy —continuó Claudia limpiándose las lágrimas—, Tori es su hija, solo Tori. Esta es su vida y nosotros la ocupamos mientras ella se refugia en su mente. Pero no somos nada más que un remplazo, que una parte temporal de ella, una parte que no existe, solo somos una reacción química de su cerebro… pero no existimos, no somos nada.

—Basta Clau, eso no es verdad.

Mas Claudia no podía dejar de sentirse minúscula tras la conversación que había tenido con sus padres. El miedo e incertidumbre que sus rostros reflejaban la habían convencido de lo que acababa de declarar era la única verdad.

—Jamás pensé que… siempre me sentí alguien, alguien diferente, alguien… completa, ¿sabes? Alguien que tenía valor. Pero ahora… —La pequeña no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en su pecho, el peor de todos. Ni siquiera cuando comprendió la verdad de lo que les había sucedido se había sentido tan mal—. Cuando finalmente me vieron, era como si miraran a una extraña. Querían a su hija, me preguntaron cuándo volvería, cuándo podrían hablar con ella, con su hija, porque yo no lo soy, porque yo no soy nadie. Y tienen razón. Esa no es mi casa, ni ellos mi familia, porque cuando no existes no tienes familia, no tienes nada.

—No es verdad, Clau. Nada de eso es verdad —refutó Jade—. Entiéndelos, debe haber sido muy duro asimilar todo, pero ellos te aman y te conocen, y nada de lo que dices se acerca a la realidad. Tú existes, eres mi hermosa novia y tienes cosas, tienes personas. Yo te amo, yo estoy aquí, ellos también aunque todavía no lo entiendan. Eres su hija, las tres lo son.

—No.

—Por favor, para esto. Deja de hacerte daño —le suplicó la gótica acercándose para darle un beso tierno en los labios—. Dales unos días y habla con ellos. Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo.

—No, por favor. Yo… yo no quiero verlos. Cuando Tori vuelva… A ella es a la que le corresponde. Yo solo cuido este cuerpo mientras ella no está.

A Jade se le partía el corazón de escucharla tan alejada en esa idea de no existir, de no ser nada más que un reemplazo pasajero que no tenía otro motivo de existir que guardarle el puesto a la verdadera dueña de ese cuerpo. Ella jamás las vio así y dudaba que esa sea la idea que los Vega se llevaron de la charla. Lo más seguro era que estaban preocupados por Tori, que no entendían nada de lo que su novia les había dicho. Pero para la pequeña no paraba de llorar y sentirse una extraña.

—Esta es tu casa y yo siempre seré tu familia, pase lo que pase, ¿okey? —dijo Jade intentando darle algo de confort.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó Claudia—. Hasta ver qué voy a hacer. Debo buscar otro trabajo, uno que pague más y cubra mis gastos y pues… debo pensar en qué hacer hasta que Tori regrese.

—¿De qué hablas, qué hacer?

—Pues tengo que ver cómo conservar lo que ella tiene, averiguar en la universidad hasta cuando me pueden guardar el cupo.

—¿Qué… de qué… qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jade confundida, la morena parecía ya no hablar su idioma.

—No puedo esperar que los Vega cubran el gasto de la universidad o de vivir conmigo —dijo Claudia, completamente desapegada de su vida—. Es a Tori a la que le pertenecen esos derechos, no a mí, y mientras ella no esté…

—Claudia, ya basta —reclamó Jade comenzando a desesperase por la insistencia de esa idea que tenía atorada en la cabeza—. Tú eres su hija, tu vas a la universidad, tu vives en su casa y si no quieres volver por un tiempo, esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte aquí, no necesitas cambiar tu vida por esto. Dales un tiempo…

—No entiendes —dijo la pequeña interrumpiéndola—. Un día Tori regresará y querrá su vida de vuelta y ese día yo me iré y no volveré más, porque esta no es mi vida, es la suya, únicamente suya.

—Clau…

—Y quizá no es buena idea de que me quede aquí tampoco, no es justo contigo —pensó la menor en voz alta—. Te agradezco tanto todo Jade, pero… yo me iré y no volveré.

—Deja de decir eso.

—Es la verdad, Tori tiene que afrontar lo que pasó y retomar su vida, porque no es de nadie más que de ella. Las cosas que pasaron se terminaron, ella ya no nos necesita y yo ya no tengo una razón de existir.

Jade se quedó helada al escucharla. Claudia lo decía segura, con mucha pena y dolor, pero segura. Tan segura que si Tori regresaba por casualidad, aunque sea por unos minutos, ella o Ali, Claudia desaparecería. Este pensamiento la desconcertó y la preocupó, porque, para ella, Claudia era no solo una persona real de carne y hueso, ella era el amor de su vida, era más que un simple reemplazo.

En ese momento Claudia la acarició por la mejilla y se levantó de la cama con mucho pesar.

—No puedo evitar quererte, ¿sabes? —le dijo la pequeña observando como Jade se apuraba levantándose de la cama hacia su dirección. Claudia dio un par de pasos atrás, lo que la detuvo ipso facto.

—Claudia, escúchame…

—No —la cortó ella—. Te quiero y te agradezco todo, pero no te preocupes más por mí —dijo y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa del día anterior.

—¡Para esto, es una locura! —gritó acercándose nuevamente y la sujetó del brazo—. No me importa lo que dijeron o cómo te miraron. Yo no te miro así, ¡yo no te veo así! Eres mi novia, mi persona, estás aquí —le dijo jalándola bruscamente a su cuerpo—. Estás aquí, ¿no lo sientes? —La abrazó con tal fuerza que la morena no pudo zafarse y poco a poco fue rindiéndose en sus brazos—. Tori, Ali y tú, las tres viven en este cuerpo por igual, ninguna es más dueña que la otra porque las tres nacieron en él y viven en él. ¡Y tú eres una maldita Vega!

Claudia no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escucharla maldecir su nombre. Tomó un fuerte respiro y otro más antes de intentar separarse unos centímetros. Cosa que Jade no le permitió.

—Me estás asfixiando un poco —le comentó Claudia al oído.

—No me importa —respondió Jade sin soltarla.

Claudia exhaló con cansancio y alzó sus brazos rodeándola por la espalda, recibiendo finalmente su abrazo. Ambas comenzaron a mecerse de un lado al otro por unos minutos sin decir una palabra.

Quizá Claudia en su mente no existía, pero ese calor y esa fuerza con la que Jade la sujetaba comenzaba a llenar nuevamente ese pecho que se sentía tan vacío desde que habló con sus padres. Quizá, solo quizá, Jade tenía razón.

—No vas a dejarme, ¿verdad? —Jade le preguntó más como una súplica.

Claudia mantuvo el silencio, porque en el fondo, estaba convencida de que era lo mejor.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Perdón por no comentar sus comentarios nuevamente, ando tan justa de tiempo con mi maestría que apenas tengo los minutos exactos para escribir el capítulo.

Mucha suerte a todos y gracias por sus mensajes.


	21. Shy

**Shy**

* * *

Era extraño ver a David Vega en casa arreglando su motocicleta como si no tuviese otra preocupación en el mundo, más que nada porque durante toda su vida en la fuerza policial, eran contadas las ocasiones que tomaba tiempo libre a voluntad.

—Tal vez con una llave mediana —mencionó Jade después de verlo varios minutos pelear con una tuerca. Se acercó a la mesa para tomar la herramienta y se la entregó.

—Hey, Jade —respondió él, desanimado—. ¿Cómo has pasado? —le preguntó deseando no hacer notar su tristeza, sin lograrlo.

—He tenido días mejores —confesó la chica y se arrimó a la mesa mirándolo trabajar.

David logró sacar la turca y la dejó en el piso, continuando con la siguiente.

—Supongo que… no vienes aquí por Tori —le mencionó el hombre—. Sé que está viviendo contigo ahora.

—Claudia —lo corrigió ella.

—Oh…, sí —entendió él y suspiró, interrumpiendo sus actividades por unos segundos—. Claudia…

—Ella… —inició Jade—, no la está pasando muy bien tampoco.

David Vega miró hacia el suelo, lamentándose, sintiendo toda la culpa que había puesto sobre sus hombros desde que su hija contó lo sucedido con su sobrino. Jade miró su reacción y se compadeció de él. Al menos no notó la apatía que Claudia le había mencionado y por la cual ella se había acercado a él esa mañana.

—Te soy sincero —dijo el hombre retomando su actividad—, mi hija se fue, huyó de nosotros después de contarnos toda esta… —se interrumpió intentando aclarar su confusión—, pesadilla. —El hombre suspiró y sacó la otra tuerca dejándola en el piso—. Y yo… yo no tengo idea… Ya no sé qué creer.

—Puede creer en Claudia —le respondió Jade, recibiendo una mirada llena de dudas—, puede hacerlo porque es la verdad.

David recogió las tuercas y las herramientas que estaba usando y sin decir una palabra se dirigió al mueble para guardarlas. Regresó hasta la motocicleta, la tapó con un cobertor para evitar que se llenara de polvo y continuó unos pasos más hasta un pequeño congelador ubicado a la derecha de la entrada, abrió la puerta y sin apuro tomó dos cervezas, cerró la puerta y le acercó una a Jade, invitándola a sentarse en la banca del jardín.

Ambos abrieron sus botellas y se dieron unos minutos sintiendo el calor del sol en sus rostros. Ninguno quería ser el siguiente en continuar la conversación.

—¿Sabes? —inició él—. Tengo tantas preguntas… y tanto, tanto miedo de saber las respuestas.

Jade, respiró profundo, acariciando el pico de su botella.

—Lo entiendo, créame. Sé lo difícil que es tener que aceptar lo que sucedió. Y aunque he pasado más de un año conociendo esta verdad, no lo sé todo aún. Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

—Pero sabes lo suficiente.

—Lo que ellas han confiado en mí.

David tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza pensando si era buena idea hacerle preguntas al respecto de su hija. Era una conversación que hubiese querido tener con ella, no con su novia.

—Si en algo puedo ayudar… —Jade sugirió.

—Sé que hay cosas que no me dirás, serán muy privadas, pero… —David trató de explicarse, tomándose unos segundos—. Yo necesito saber.

—Le responderé todo lo que pueda, no lo dude.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto? ¿Ella confió en ti?

—No las tres al mismo tiempo. Cada una lo hizo a su manera.

—Y tú, ¿notaste sus diferencias antes de que te lo cuenten?

—No realmente. Pensaba que Tori tenía muchos cambios de humor, que era indecisa, que unos días me quería y otros prefería no tenerme cerca.

—Hmm —bufó el hombre con gracia—. Yo veo hacia atrás y siento lo mismo. Supongo que no fue hasta que comenzó a cortarse que lo atribuíamos a su personalidad. Pero una vez que entendimos lo que hacía y la llevamos al psicólogo, supimos que había algo más. Él insistió en que Tori tenía un leve tipo de trastorno de personalidad, que le haría pruebas para ver si su diagnóstico encajaba con bipolaridad, pero finalmente lo descartó y dijo que tenía una fuerte depresión y ansiedad —mencionó tomándose unos segundos para darle un sorbo a su bebida—. Yo le creí, ¿sabes? Sin buscar una segunda opinión o hacer más preguntas, le creí.

—Tampoco podía imaginar lo que había pasado.

—No, aunque era mi trabajo como su papá. Lo peor es que yo había seguido algunos casos de TID en la comandancia, chicos con un historial de abuso imposible de imaginar. Jamás imaginé que mis hijas podrían estar expuestas a tanto dolor, nunca. Ellas tenían dos papás que las amaban, un hogar seguro, una familia…

Jade pudo notar la impotencia que su suegro sentía, la desazón de sus palabras y lo mucho que le costaba no culparse.

—Aún no entiendo por qué tardó tanto en contárnoslo. Por qué no mencionó algo cuando sucedía. Quizá yo no la supe escuchar.

—Ali fue la que sufrió la mayoría del abuso y ella no entendía más que esta persona le hacía daño. Pasaron años hasta que ella entendió que no todas las personas en su vida eran como él.

—Él no parecía un mal chico, ¿sabes, Jade? —suspiró David—. Yo lo consideraba un hijo —dijo, esta vez bebiendo casi la totalidad de su cerveza—. ¡Un hijo! —Negó y negó por varios segundos y volvió a beber—. Yo creía que le hacía un bien trayéndolo a casa y sacándolo del divorcio de sus padres, porque fue una época muy dura, pero no… yo nunca quise…

Jade finalmente decidió beber un poco, un par de sorbos mientras su suegro encontraba la forma de seguir con sus preguntas.

—Holly está destrozada —le confesó el hombre—. Dijo que varias veces sospechó que algo sucedía entre ellos, pero lo tomó como peleas de niños, juegos, nunca como algo tan serio, nunca así.

—Sé que es muy complejo, más que nada porque para usted no es solo un chico, es el sobrino que tanto quería —Jade inicio—, pero creo que lo más saludable en este momento es buscar ayuda para ustedes y Claudia, eventualmente Tori y Ali cuando vuelvan, pero ahora mismo para Claudia y ustedes dos.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Te refieres a terapia?

—Claudia está viendo a un terapeuta. Un psicólogo renombrado en el campo del TID.

—Y pensar que su mamá y yo teníamos tantos conflictos con que visitara a uno. Se negaba rotundamente.

—Tori, sí, lo sé. Ella no quería ver uno. Pero Claudia comenzó a hacerlo a escondidas de Ali y Tori antes de que ellas decidieran dejar de tomar control.

—Dios, esto es tan complejo.

—Lo es —afirmó Jade—, y es por eso que vine hoy —añadió—. Claudia me había mencionado que vendría a hablar con ustedes, se lo prometió a sí misma el día de su cumpleaños, cuando fuimos a la playa.

—Su cumpleaños, por su puesto —recordó el hombre—, ella no quería una celebración, no quería ver a la familia. Me lo dijo varias veces. No la escuché… Yo nunca la escuché —se lamentó.

—Clau no me dijo que lo haría el día que vino. Yo habría estado aquí con ella…

—Supongo que esperaba más de nosotros, que pudiéramos reconocer nuestros errores, que sepamos cómo manejarlo, pero yo hasta hoy no puedo entender cómo funcionan, por qué Tori no ha estado presente y… ¿Ali?

—Sí, Ali —le confirmó Jade.

—Por qué ellas no están, qué pasó con Claudia. Ella es una identidad alterna, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué significa eso? Que Tori… ella… ahora que no está y no a salido en tanto tiempo, ella ¿murió?

—No, no lo creemos. Ya ha pasado esto antes, épocas en las que no están presentes físicamente —le aclaró Jade.

—Y han reaparecido.

—Sí, a su tiempo, cuando hayan procesado lo que sea que las mantiene lejos.

—Y solo ellas decidirán cuándo van a volver.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

David se terminó la cerveza y fue por otra, volviendo a sentarse junto a la gótica.

—Dime, Jade. ¿Cómo está… Claudia? —David preguntó, se le dificultaba llamarla de esta forma.

—Clau está muy decaída, casi no habla, come lo justo, trata de no «molestar» —le dijo remarcando esa palabra—. Le he dicho que no es una molestia o un reemplazo para Tori, pero no me cree.

—¿Un reemplazo?

—Claudia, el día que les confesó todo, se llevó la idea de que ustedes no la ven como su hija. Dijo que le preguntaron mucho por Tori y cuándo va a volver, como si ella no fuese más que un reemplazo y comenzó a sentirse como tal.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el hombre claramente preocupado.

—Clau está tratando de intervenir lo menos posible en la vida de Tori. Cree que el momento en que ella vuelva a tomar control, Clau tendrá que irse —le contó Jade—. Me dijo que vería un trabajo que le pague más para quitarles a ustedes la carga de mantenerla, que vería en la universidad hasta cuando le podrían mantener el cupo, que buscaría un lugar para vivir. Hasta me dijo que sería una buena idea que terminemos.

—Oh por Dios, lo siento. Nunca fue mi intensión hacerla sentir así —dijo David, pensándolo por un momento—. ¿Dices que ella se irá una vez que Tori vuelva?

—Eso es lo que ella cree —confesó la gótica—. No está viendo las cosas claras, tiene miedos, pero si de algo está segura, es de que es una impostora en la vida de Tori y un día tendrá que desaparecer.

—¿Y nosotros le dejamos esa idea? —se preguntó David.

—Yo traté de convencerla de que no es así, le dije que seguramente usted y su esposa estaban preocupados, que les diera tiempo. Pero ha sido imposible sacarla de ese estado de ánimo y ya no sé ni qué piensa al respecto.

—Lo siento, Jade.

—David, vine aquí hoy porque sé que ella no se va a acercar, pero quizá ustedes puedan ir a mi apartamento y hablar con ella. Intentar… no sé, seguir adelante.

—Pufff— Exhaló el hombre—. Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos ir a verla. Cuando salió de casa esa tarde, yo decidí no acercarme. Pensé que necesitaba tiempo y estaba demasiado decepcionada con nosotros, por eso fue a vivir contigo. Cuando las vi marcharse desde la ventana, lamenté no correr hacia ella y decirle que la amo y que todo estaría bien. Pero no sabía qué hacer, qué decir…

—Eso hubiese sido suficiente.

—¿Sabes dónde estará por la tarde?

—En casa, está en mi departamento.

—Holly viajó a casa de su hermana por unos días, quería pensar lejos de casa. Creo que, como a mí, todo allí dentro nos da… nauseas. —Era lógico, muchas de las veces que Marcus abusó de Tori lo había hecho allí—. Yo no quisiera que pase más tiempo. Quiero ver a mi hija, quiero asegurarle de que no tiene qué temer, o que tiene que esconderse. Que ella es mi hija hoy y siempre.

Escuchar esas palabras tranquilizó a Jade, quien le ofreció un aventón en ese mismo instante. Casi media hora más tarde, llegaron al apartamento. Danny había salido con su novio y el silencio se hacía notar.

—Clau me dijo que dormiría un poco, déjeme ver si ya despertó.

Jade entró en silencio, descubriendo la alcoba completamente vacía y, sobre su cama, un sobre blanco con su nombre acomodado sobre la almohada. Rápidamente la tomó en sus manos y la sacó, abriéndola con desesperación.

«Jade, no te vayas a molestar, por favor. Quiero que sepas que te amo, que eso no ha cambiado y lo que hago hoy es por el bien de todos.

»Te agradezco por todos tus cuidados y ese cariño que yo sé es sincero. No quería hacer esto así, no quería engañarte diciéndote que estaba cansada y apenas subieras a tu coche, irme. Pero no podía estar más aquí.

»Ayer me confirmaron un puesto en un pequeño restaurante, no puedo decirte en dónde, pero es bueno. Es tiempo completo, por lo que hoy mismo dejé la carta de suspensión en la universidad. Perderé el semestre, pero Tori podrá retomarlo hasta por dos años. Estoy segura de que hasta entonces, ella regresará.

»Yo estaré bien. Tengo visto ya un cuarto pequeño para vivir y no me faltará nada mientras tanto. Por favor, no te asustes.

»Sé que esta noticia no te toma por sorpresa. Estas últimas noches me has abrazado tan fuerte que hasta me siento parte de ti. Tenías miedo de esto, de que me fuera. Lo siento tanto, no quería decepcionarte, pero no veo las cosas como tú. Yo no pertenezco aquí. Tú mereces más. David y Holly también. Trina… ¿qué sé yo?, todos ustedes. No es justo que me tengan tanto cuidado, yo no soy la dueña de esta vida, ahora está a mi cargo, pero eso cambiará y las cosas regresarán a la normalidad que todos conocen.

»Por favor, Jade, entiéndeme. Por favor, por favor, no me esperes. Yo no voy a volver. Me mantendré alejada mientras Tori regresa y cuando lo haga, yo ya no estaré más aquí.

»Y escribiendo esto, supongo que esta carta es nuestro adiós.

»No te sientas mal o culpable, no lo eres. Nadie lo es, son las cartas que me tocaron vivir…, a mí, y por eso me voy, para que tu puedas vivir las tuyas en libertad. Yo solo te estoy atando a una realidad complicada de la que siempre tendrás que estar pendiente.

»Quiero que sepas que te amo, no lo puedo negar y siempre recordaré todas nuestras locuras y buenos momentos. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que siento por ti.

»Yo sé que encontrarás a alguien especial, que te enamorarás y tendrás todo lo que mereces. Eres muy buena como para que eso no suceda.

»Por favor, intenta olvidarme, ¿sí? Quizá no sea tan fácil, hemos pasado mucho juntas. Pero tienes una vida entera en frente, sigue adelante y sé feliz.

»Me duele decirte adiós, B. Te amo.

»Claudia»

—Jade —susurró David acercándose después de esperar en la sala por varios minutos—, ¿está mi hija dormida?

La gótica no supo qué más hacer que entregarle la carta sin decir una palabra.

Claudia tenía razón, la idea de que su novia desapareciera había cruzado su cabeza, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan pronto, que de la nada la pequeña hubiese arreglado su vida para poder marcharse. Jamás sospechó que, al dejarla durmiendo esa mañana y mientras ella trataba de acercarla a sus padres, Claudia tomaría sus pocas cosas y se iría sin decir un verdadero adiós.

* * *

 **Nota:**

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS.

Lamento tanta demora. ¿Pueden creer que no he tenido tiempo ni para pensar en cómo continuar la historia?

Hasta he pensado en borrarla porque no sabía si tendría el tiempo y la energía para terminarla y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Pero bueno, espero poder terminarla pronto. Este capítulo es uno de 2 caminos que pensé para ir cerrando el fic. Espero haber elegido el correcto.

Suerte a todos, muchas gracias por un año más acompañándome y comentando, dejando un cariño por ahí. ¡Qué tengan un increíble 2019!

PD. La canción de hoy es: **_Shy_** de **_Epperley_**.


	22. A Bad Dream

**A Bad Dream**

* * *

Seis meses pasaron sin saber noticias de Claudia, Ali o Tori. Ni siquiera su padre, con todas las posibilidades que le daba ser detective de la policía de Los Ángeles, había podido hallar una pista que los llevara hacia su paradero. Seis meses y Jade no dejaba de pensar en el contenido de esa carta. Debía olvidarla, porque Claudia no volvería y quién sabe si Ali o Tori lo harían, qué ganarían con ello si la menor se había ocupado de arreglarles la vida.

—No me gusta verte así —afirmó su rubia amiga, mientras tomaban un café—, quizá no sería una mala idea la sugerencia de tu padre de irte de vacaciones a Nueva York unos días.

—No tengo ganas de ir a Nueva York… sola.

—Siempre has hecho todo sola, Jade. Un viaje, tres semanas, mientras inicia nuestro último semestre de universidad. Sería genial.

—Tal vez…, pero no.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer aquí todas las vacaciones en Los Ángeles? —le preguntó Dani, esperando que al menos tuviese un plan.

—Haré lo mismo de siempre.

—Es decir, nada, encerrada en tu departamento —confirmó la rubia.

—¿Qué más podría hacer?

—¡Algo, Jade! Vivir, no sé, salir, conocer gente.

—Te refieres a una chica —asumió la gótica.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es tan mala idea?

—No quiero estar con nadie —dijo Jade y se terminó su taza de café de un solo sorbo—, se me está haciendo tarde.

—Aj, ¡Jade! No empieces con eso, ¿sí? —le reclamó su amiga—. No nos hemos visto en semanas y apenas nos trajeron el café hace 15 minutos.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Como dormir y seguir lamentándote?

—¡Como lo que se me dé la gana, Dan! —Jade le respondió molesta, sacó el dinero de su café de su billetera, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se fue, sin siquiera despedirse de su amiga.

Dani ya no sabía qué decirle o qué hacer. Habían sido seis difíciles meses en los que Jade se había distanciado completamente y evitaba hablar de sus sentimientos, sobretodo de cuanto le había afectado el abandono de su novia. Sus calificaciones habían decaído, así como su ánimo o su interés en hacer planes o seguir con su vida normalmente. Este no era un simple rompimiento, había sido una bomba atómica en su existencia.

La gótica camino sin rumbo por un par de horas más, sin prestar atención a cuán alejada estaba de casa, hasta que la luz del atardecer pintó el cielo de un cálido color naranja y se detuvo a ver la hora.

—¿6 y 50? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Jade miró a su alrededor y vio un parque cruzando la calle, un pequeño restaurante italiano a un lado y, justo frente a ella, una librería de segunda mano, nada conocido.

Y entonces lo vio, ese libro que hace seis meses buscaba tanto para regalárselo a su novia. Estaba allí, colocado como punto focal en medio de la vitrina de esa librería.

Sin pensarlo, entró para tomarlo en sus manos y confirmar que llevaba la firma del autor, pero la tarea se le complicó con la gran cantidad de libros que lo rodeaban.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dejándola helada.

Jade no quería girar. Tantas otras veces en sus sueños daba vuelta para despertar sin poder ver el rostro de la mujer a la que esa voz le pertenecía.

—Tengo otra copia a la mano —añadió la chica alejándose un poco para buscar el libro que le ofrecía. Fue cuando Jade finalmente giró y la miró de espaldas. Era ella, no había duda, era su novia—. Aquí tienes —le dijo la chica sin mosquearse, como si no la hubiese reconocido—, es el libro que buscabas, ¿no?

—Ahm…

Jade estaba sin palabras. Claudia, Tori o Ali estaba allí, pero actuaba tan indiferentemente a su presencia, como si fuese cualquier otra persona.

—¿No era este? —le preguntó la morena sin entender por qué no recibía respuesta.

—Ss si… lo es —contestó Jade titubeando, sacándole una tierna sonrisa—, aa aunque estoy buscando una copia autografiada— terminó de decir con dificultad.

—Ah, okey. Si es así, tendremos que sacar el libro de la vitrina —dijo la morena y entró en acción, quitando todos los libros hasta llegar al preciso —Uff, que lío hice, ¿no crees? —río entregándoselo—. Como verás, es la edición original y tiene la fecha y firma del autor con una pequeña dedicación a su hija Claudia —le comentó—. Definitivamente es una buena copia, pero mucho más cara que la que te ofrecí antes.

—Nn no importa, mm me la llevo —respondió Jade sin dejar de analizarla. Necesitaba descubrir a cuál de sus novias tenía en frente y porqué ella actuaba tan casual.

La morena sonrió y soltó otra risita dulce.

—¿No vas a revisarlo? —le preguntó.

—No —le dijo Jade sin desprender su vista de sus labios—, confío en ti.

La morena entonces se acercó y con suavidad separó el libro de sus manos, abriendo la solapa y revelando la firma y la dedicación.

—Dije que confiaba en ti —repitió Jade con suavidad, sintiendo cómo sus manos se topaban apenas.

—Okey —respondió la chica y sonriéndole nuevamente, se encaminó hacia la caja registradora—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó.

—¿Qué? —respondió Jade siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Tu nombre. Para la factura —le aclaró la chica.

—Jade… Jade West.

La pálida chica, quien hasta el momento sintió un gran alivio en volver a verla, se desinfló con esa pregunta. ¿De verdad no sabía quién era? ¿No había sido ya un largo juego de hacerse las estúpidas? ¿No podía confesarle, como en sus sueños, que había cometido un error y que lo sentía? ¿Qué le diera una nueva oportunidad? ¿No había sido suficiente ya?

—Jade, es un lindo nombre —mencionó la morena mientras lo escribía en el computador—, ¿deseas llevarte algo más?

—No —dijo, Jade a secas. Toda la ilusión de los minutos anteriores se esfumó.

—Pues vuelve cuando quieras, tenemos lecturas todos los martes y viernes, además de intercambios los fines de semana.

—Tori… —susurró—, ¿Ali?

—Perdón, no te entendí —dijo la morena subiendo la mirada nuevamente—, ¿querías algo más?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Jade, sin saber qué más pensar de las reacciones de la chica que tenía en frente.

—Luna —le dijo la morena, acercándole una tarjeta de presentación de la librería—. Luna Claude.

"Claude", pensó Jade.

—¿Clau?

—No —rió la chica—. Claude —repitió—. Lo sé, es un apellido raro, pero… uno no escoge como nace, ¿no?

Y entonces, como la última pieza del rompecabezas, lo entendió. Luna, Luna era una nueva identidad, una que no la conocía, una que nació con Claudia, una que no reaccionaba a su presencia porque no compartía una historia con ella.

—Es un gusto, Luna —dijo Jade finalmente. Su corazón latió a mil por hora el momento que la morena se le acercó y le extendió su mano.

—También es un gusto Jade y espero verte pronto por aquí.

—Sí… supongo —la gótica dijo, soltando el agarre y suspiró mirándola bien una vez más—. Tu nombre también es lindo, Luna —le dijo, dejando salir el aire que aún contenía en sus pulmones y con mucha dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Mas, antes de jalar la puerta para abrirla, giró por una última vez. La morena cerró la caja de seguridad con una llave y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, ordenando un par de libros de la estantería.

Se veía tan linda, tan tranquila y feliz. Completa, sin preocupaciones más que vivir en paz. ¿Hacía falta que ella le dijera todo lo que había sido su vida hasta que nació? ¿Todo lo que sus alternas sufrieron? ¿Era eso justo?

La morena tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo pasó por detrás de la oreja, continuando con sus actividades y fue cuando Jade pensó:

"Déjala ir… Solo déjala ir".

Y, con un enorme pesar en su pecho, cerró los ojos y salió del lugar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana y que su año haya iniciado de la mejor manera.

Les confieso que me siento muy decepcionada de no haber terminado aún esta historia, así que a inicios de año me puse el propósito de terminar esta historia, otra más que tengo ya empezada y un par de oneshots. De ahí, quiero ver si puedo adaptar un Jori que está ya en 10 capítulos largos y que siento que es como mi obra maestra. Quiero publicarlo como original en Wattpad y ver si puedo publicarlo digitalmente por ahí. Aunque no tendrán los nombres de Tori y Jade, si algún día lo llegan a leer, yo creo que sentirán el Jori hasta en lo más profundo del hueso XD.

La canción de hoy es: **_A Bad Dream_** de **_Keane_**.

 **lupitha95:** te agradezco todas tus bonitas palabras, espero que aún sigas la historia y que te esté gustando, sino ya sabes, puedes hacer cualquier reclamo por aquí. ¡Gracias y un feliz año!

 **Marilinn:** yo también amo a Camilla Cabello, aunque no le tenía tanta fe al inicio de su carrera como solista. ¡Espero que estés muy bien y que tengas un 2019 genial!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** pienso igual, a Tori le hace falta una patadita y que retome su vida. ¿Pero qué pasará ahora con la aparición de Luna? Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero que tengas un excelente año. ¡Suerte!

 **Invader Johnny:** hey, siempre te leo en los reviews. Te agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. ¡Mucha suerte y que tengas un muy buen año 2019!

 **Guest:** como no sé si es siempre el mismo guest, aprovecho para agradecerles a todos y espero que tengan un genial año nuevo. ¡Lo mejor para ustedes!

 **soushyro:** gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que sientas todas esas emociones al leer mi historia, espero que sigas por aquí. Gracias por el apoyo y mucha suerte siempre. ¡Un buen año!

 **KrysAndSou:** Estoy viendo fechas y no puedo creer que el capítulo 17 haya sido en abril. Perdón eterno por tanto tiempo que ha pasado. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo siempre. ¡Te deseo un excelente año! O les deseo, porque son dos, ¿no? ¡Lo mejor para ustedes!

 **Tulipanpan:** Hmm, recomendarte fics por aquí, hay algunos muy buenos, yo leí muchos de AndyPain, también de , de AshleySophia y si es que lees en inglés te recomiendo los de: weirdprince, Quitting Time y Aigerim Lehane, ellas tienen buenísimos. Espero que tengas tiempo de pasearte por esos autores y encuentres algo muy bueno. ¡Feliz año nuevo y te deseo lo mejor!

 **Alfin:** Siemrpe que leo tu nombre digo, sí, al fin que escribí y publiqué XD. Yo también soy team Claudia, aunque esto es un Jori, tiene que estar Tori, ¿no? Gracias por los reviews y mucha suerte en todo. ¡Un feliz año!

 **DesertorEnano:** Perdón por la demora, sé que me desaparecí muchísimo el año pasado. No quiero hacer eso este año, así que veamos cómo me acomodo para terminar el fic lo más rápido que pueda sin fallar actualizaciones. Espero que te des otra vuelta por aquí y leas lo que he ido publicando en estos últimos meses. ¡Mucha suerte y un excelente año nuevo para ti!

 **Scarlett94:** ¡Hey, tu! Espero que hayas tenido un buen cierre de año y que este año nuevo te traiga muchas cosas buenas como fics y nuevos ships, XD. ¡Te deseo lo mejor siempre y un muy buen año nuevo!

 **krystal:** Te cuento que me spoileaste con el comentario de Falon, tenía varios capítulos pendientes por ver y justo PUM tu comentario y yo: noooooooooo. XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por siempre dejarme un comentario por aquí. Me anima y ayuda mucho a seguir. ¡Suerte y espero que tengas un año genial, con muchas cosas buenas en tu vida!

 **Sev.01:** Creo que no la voy a borrar. Como ya dije más arriba, tengo un propósito que cumplir y no puedo fallarles más. Te deseo un muy feliz 2019, que todo lo que te propongas se cumpla. ¡Suerte!


	23. CrushCrushCrush

**CrushCrushCrush**

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Dani se levantó a fuerzas para abrir la puerta de su departamento. Alguien timbraba como loco y estaba a punto de despertar a sus vecinos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y, sin importarle no llevar más que su ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas, se congeló al ver quién la esperaba del otro lado.

—¿Hard Rock Café Nueva York? —le preguntó sin entender viendo a su amiga puesta una camiseta del lugar y con otra en man—. Jade, mejor será que tengas una buena explicación para esto porque…

—La encontré —le informó ella, interrumpiéndola. Su amiga la miró sin conectar las ideas, era temprano—. Antes de viajar a Nueva York por las vacaciones… la encontré.

—¡¿A Clau?!

—No exactamente, pero sí… la encontré.

—¡Jade! —exclamó su amiga jalándola adentro y cerró la puerta—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Se disculpó?

Su amiga la bombardeó con preguntas jalándola hasta la sala. Jade no tardó en responder.

—Estoy…bien, supongo. No pasó gran cosa, ella no sabía quién era y, sí, hablamos, pero no de nosotras. Por supuesto que no se disculpó.

—¿No sabía quién eras? O sea que no la encontraste, no a Claudia —asumió la rubia—, encontraste a… a otra alterna —finalmente todo le cuadró—. Jade…

—No te lamentes por mí, Dan. Yo ya lo hice lo suficiente.

—¿Así que viajaste a Nueva York después de todo? —preguntó la rubia, tomando el souvenir que su amiga le ofrecía con una silente disculpa.

—No podía quedarme aquí —confirmó la gótica—, tenía que alejarme. No dejarme llevar por la tentación de ir a verla, contarle lo que sé de su vida, lo que éramos con sus alternas. Dios, ni siquiera sé si ella entiende que tiene alternas.

—¿Y estás segura de que no era ninguna de las tres? Pudieron estar actuando.

—No, es imposible. Cualquiera de ellas habría vacilado al verme. No tenía idea de quién era. Hasta me invitó a volver a la librería.

—¿Fue en una librería? —preguntó Dani—. No me digas que sigues buscando ese libro.

—De hecho, fue por el libro que entré a la librería —confesó Jade—, el día que nos vimos me fui caminando hasta llegar a un barrio desconocido y vi el libro en la vitrina. Entré y ella estaba ahí, atendiendo. Trabaja en una librería y parecía que lo había hecho por algún tiempo. Lucía… —mencionó interrumpiéndose—, lucía feliz.

—Oh, Jade…

—Ya te dije que no te lamentes por mí —repitió ella—. Creo que finalmente entiendo que la vida de las cuatro es demasiado compleja, que nunca tendremos una relación completa y que quizá sí era mejor así.

—De todas formas, lo siento. Sé que las quieres.

—Gracias, Dan —respondió Jade, agradecida por reconocer que ese sentimiento aún no la deja del todo. Que puede entender la realidad, pero no por eso esto es fácil.

—Pudiste decirme que irías a Nueva York y me colaba en el viaje contigo.

—Supuse que querías pasar las vacaciones con Michael.

—Paso demasiado tiempo con él —se quejó la rubia.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Jade, con una simple burla.

—Vivir con un hombre, así sea un buen hombre, puede ser… agotador.

—No era el paraíso pre-matrimonial que pensabas, ¿eh?

—¿Matrimonio? —se exaltó Dani con la sugerencia—. No gracias. No estoy lista para eso. Es más, estaba pensando en si aún quieres compartir departamento o ya te acostumbraste a vivir sola.

Jade rió, no pudo evitarlo, después de seis meses de completa locura para ambas, terminarían en donde, hace casi cuatro años, iniciaron su amistad, mudándose juntas.

—Y bueno, ¿cuándo mudamos tus cosas? —preguntó unas horas más tarde mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento. Las chicas había ido a almorzar y querían tomar una taza de café mientras se ponían al día.

—Dame dos días para hablar con Michael y te llamo para que me ayudes a empacar —respondió la rubia.

—¿Empacar? ¿Yo? —se burló Jade.

—¿Acaso esperas que mi futuro ex-novio me ayude a mudarme de su apartamento?

Ambas chicas entraron y mientras Jade cerraba la puerta Dan siguió hasta el sofá de la sala para ponerse más cómoda.

—¿En serio vas a terminar con él? —preguntó la gótica notando un papel tirado en el piso y se acercó para tomarlo.

—No sé como se tome el espacio que quiero pedirle —confesó Dani—, pero si no lo hace bien, supongo que terminaremos.

Jade abrió la pequeña carta y comenzó a leerla sin prestarle más atención a su amiga.

«Hey, ¿cómo estás, Jade?

»O quién sea que vive en este lugar, pero espero que seas Jade. —Iniciaba la carta—. Encontré el libro que compraste unos minutos después de que saliste de la librería, colocado sobre el tacho de basura de la acera».

—Oh no —susurró Jade mientras seguía leyendo.

«No tengo idea cómo llegó allí, pero me pareció muy extraño y decidí tomarlo y guardarlo por si volvías a preguntar por él. Quizá se te cayó de la maleta y alguien lo puso sobre el tacho para que no esté en la calle, ¿qué se yo?».

—No, no, no —exclamó ahora con una clara angustia.

«Como no lo hiciste, decidí buscar tu dirección y pues, he venido varias veces, pero nunca estás y supongo que ésta es la última oportunidad que voy a darle al destino para intentar devolvértelo».

—Jade, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Dani al verla tornarse más pálida que de costumbre.

«Si eres la Jade que fue hace unas semanas a la librería y compró un libro que extravió, este es mi número y mi dirección. O puedes ir a la librería. Trabajo allí de lunes a sábado y lo tendré a la mano.

»Estamos viéndonos, Luna».

Jade terminó de leer la carta y perdió la mirada en las letras desenfocándolas, así como su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Jade!

Para esto Dani ya se había levantado del sofá y se le había acercado para hacerle señas con las manos. Finalmente tomó la carta y la leyó.

—¡¿Dejaste el libro sobre el tacho de basura?! —le preguntó exaltada—. ¡¿Después del trabajo que tomó encontrarlo?!

La rubia siguió leyendo. Jade continuó pasmada frente a ella.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿se llama Luna? —cuestionó al terminar de leer—. Dime que no se llama Luna.

Jade movió su cabeza, escuchando la pregunta que su amiga le hacía. ¿Qué tenía de extraño ese nombre?

—Sí, se llama Luna. La nueva identidad se llama Luna —le confirmó confundida por la sorpresa de su amiga.

—¡No, no, no!

—¿Qué pasa, Dan?

—Pasa que mi profesor… ¡Aj, no puede ser!

—¡Habla Dan, no te entiendo!

—Que mi maestro, el psicólogo de Claudia ha estado viéndose con una paciente, ¡LUNA! —exclamó molesta—, ¡Luna, Jade! Está atendiendo a Luna en su casa, lo ha hecho por meses, ¡casi por seis meses!

Jade entendió la molestia de su amiga. Era evidente que su profesor había mantenido en secreto que conocía el paradero de la latina. Más que eso, lo había negado varias veces cuando ambas fueron a preguntarle si alguna de las identidades lo había contactado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la rubia—. ¡Pudimos haberla encontrado hace tanto tiempo!

Jade se quedó en silencio, pensando mientras su amiga continuaba quejándose.

—Ya no importa —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué? Claro que importa…

—No, ya no importa, yo ya sé dónde encontrarla y… —Jade se resignó—, es por algo que ella tenía que estar lejos.

—¡Jade!

—¡No! ¡Yo la vi, Dan, y ella está bien! Yo no quiero arruinarle ahora esta realidad. Si ella está mejor así, está mejor así.

—Te está buscando.

—No Claudia, y no por nosotras. Es Luna y por el maldito libro.

—Da igual.

—No, además estuvo buscándome —le recordó Jade—. Mencionó que ésta sería la última vez que vendría y yo no la pienso contactar —dijo arranchándole la carta y se dirigió directo a la hornilla, encendiéndola. Sin que su amiga tuviese tiempo de protestar, la acercó a la llama y la quemó.

Mientras ambas veían la llama extinguirse, el timbre sonó un par de veces. Las chicas estaban tan alteradas que ninguna pensó dos veces en acercarse a abrir sin siquiera preguntar quién estaba detrás y, casi al mismo tiempo, pusieron sus manos en la manija. El aire que creó la fuerza con la que abrieron la puerta las dejó sin respiración.

—Hey, Jade West, ¿no?

Dani y Jade se quedaron paralizadas al verla, porque ninguna imagino que aquella latina que había dejado esa carta, se arrepentiría de inmediato de no haber dejado el libro junto con la nota y había regresado para intentar encontrarla una vez más.

—Parece que vieron un fantasma —rió la latina—. Hola, mucho gusto, soy Luna —dijo estirándole la mano a la rubia.

—Luna Claude.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Muy buenas gente bonita. Espero que estén pasando de maravilla este domingo. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por todo el cariño. la historia ha tenido muchas visitas esta semana y debía agradecércelos.

 **Invader Johnny** : Creo que nadie se lo esperaba, ni yo. Pero bueno algo se veía venir desde hace tiempo y todavía tenemos que enterarnos de qué pasó con Tori y Ally. Muchas gracias por el review y una buena semana.

 **Guest** : Me gustaría saber tu nombre, así puedo saludarte más personalmente. Gracias siempre por su presencia a todos los guests. Una buena semana y mucha suerte.

 **Mariana** : Hola, no sé si has escrito un review antes, pero no recuerdo tu nombre, así que te doy la bienvenida al fic y espero que lo estés disfrutando. Muchas gracias por las palabras y que tengas una linda noche.

 **KrysAndSou** : Creo que tienes mucha razón en suponer que debe conocerla, pero no creo que va a ser mucho por voluntad de Jade, sino de Luna. ¿Qué es lo que las Vegas le ven tanto a Jade, que siempre se ven atraídas a ella sin poder contenerse? XD. Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte esta semana.

Ah, por cierto, les dejo la canción de este capítulo, pero si quieren sugerirme canciones, les agradezco. (Siempre y cuando no sea trap, reggaetón, cumbia, salga, tropical, y bueno… ya saben lo que me gusta).

Suerte a todos y una lindísima semana.

La canción de hoy es: **_CrushCrushCrush_** de **_Paramore_**.


	24. Get You The Moon

**Get You The Moon**

* * *

—Yo soy Dani —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Jade estaba petrificada y no respondió.

—Sé que dije en la carta que sería la última vez que intentaba encontrarte, pero estaba de regreso a casa y vi la luz encendida, así que… sorpresa.

—Sorpresa de hecho —sonrió Dan—. Así que Luna, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Como decía en la carta, que supongo que leyeron, tengo el libro que extraviaste —dijo sacándolo de su maleta y se lo acercó.

Jade siguió sin responder.

—Gracias… —intercedió Dani tomándolo en nombre de su amiga. Pensó que se le había caído en el taxi.

—Imaginé algo así. Por suerte lo vi al cerrar la librería. Hubiese sido una pena que se extraviara, es un libro muy especial —respondió Luna.

—Por suerte no.

—En todo caso, ya lo tienes —dijo Luna extrañada por la falta de acción o palabras de parte de Jade—. Léelo Jade, es un buen libro y sé que te va a gustar. Yo… debo irme —añadió, sonriendo a ambas chicas y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

—Gr…gracias —dijo Jade finalmente, mirándola apretar el botón. Se le hacía difícil quitarle la vista de encima. Dani la sujetó suavemente del brazo con un gesto de apoyo y se apuró a entrar en el departamento, dándoles unos segundos a solas.

—No hay de qué—respondió Luna mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían—: Fue lindo verte de nuevo…, B. —La morena entró en el pequeño cubículo y ante una helada Jade West, desapareció.

"B", pensó Jade atónita. No se lo había dicho a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

"B" era el sobrenombre de cariño con el que ella y Claudia se llamaban. Un mensaje que usarían para reconocer que era Claudia quién ocupaba ese cuerpo, una simple B.

—Clau… —susurró Jade, aún pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Dani regresando sus pasos al darse cuenta de que su amiga no se movía.

—Era Claudia… —dijo con un suspiro entrecortado.

—¿Qué? No… no lo era… ¿o sí?

—B, me llamó B.

—¿B?

Jade sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar un secreto que ambas prometieron nunca repetir.

—Nada, olvídalo, son cosas mías… —dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta—. Es que extraño a Claudia, eso es todo.

—Es normal —le dijo Dan con pena de verla en ese estado—, son idénticas. —Quizo bromear.

—Sí… de cierta forma lo son —Jade le respondió con seriedad.

Así pasó el resto de la noche, con esa pesadez de ver a Luna y preguntarse por qué la llamaría "B". Tenía que ser Claudia, no había otra respuesta, tenía que ser ella. Pero por qué iría a buscarla a casa a entregarle ese libro que ella quería tanto. Si lo tenía a la mano, porqué no quedárselo y ya.

Jade dio vueltas destendiendo la cama completa sin poder dormir o contener las ganas de ir a enfrentarla, por lo que apenas amaneció, se arregló para salir. Eran las seis se la mañana cuando su amiga la llamó.

—Dime que no estás a punto de ir a buscarla —le dijo Dani asumiendo sus intenciones.

—Tengo qué —Jade abrió la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con la rubia y sus maletas justo allí.

—A esta hora no estará abierta la librería y es domingo, quizá ni la abren hoy —le contestó ella cerrando la llamada y la miró unos segundos antes de continuar—. ¿Me ayudas a mudarme?

—Tengo que irme, Dan…

—¿A qué? ¿no querías dejarla sola, que ella está bien y no sabe lo que pasó?

Jade solo apretó los labios sin confesarle lo que imaginaba, que era Claudia quien se había acercado el día anterior y que necesitaba respuestas.

—Ayer dijiste, Clau… ¿Crees que fue ella? —le preguntó la rubia imaginándolo—. Tomó un par de maletas y comenzó a jalarlas hacia adentro.

—No deberías estudiar psicología, sino telepatía —respondió Jade ayudándola con las otras dos.

—Eres muy fácil de leer.

—Claro, dice la psicóloga que solo porque es mi amiga no me cobra la terapia.

La rubia rió cerrando la puerta.

—Al menos espera a las diez de la mañana o algo, a esta hora no la vas a encontrar y nos sabes dónde vive.

Jade asintió.

—Está bien —le dijo—. Así que hablaste con Michael.

—Sí, aún somos novios si te lo preguntas. Él también cree que nos mudamos demasiado pronto. Me ayudo a empacar anoche y me trajo hoy.

—¿Tan temprano? ¿No querían aprovechar su último mañanero? —la molestó Jade.

—Temía que harías justo lo que estabas a punto de hacer, así que el mañanero quedará para cuando pase la noche en su apartamento.

Y aunque la distracción no le caía mal, Jade no podía sacarse la idea de volver a ver a la morena y enfrentarla.

—Si quieres te acompaño —sugirió su amiga.

—No, tengo que hacer esto sola.

—Puedo quedarme afuera mientras hablas con ella.

—No, supongo que además de hablar… discutiremos o algo y…

—Piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, Jade. No tienes certeza de que sea Claudia. Lo crees, pero puede no ser así. Podrías hacerle daño a Luna.

Y sí, era una posibilidad que la preocupaba, pero esa palabra, esa letra, "B". Tenía que ser Claudia.

Las horas se hicieron eternas entre conversaciones banales mientras ayudaba a su amiga a arreglar sus cosas. Finalmente, y sin poder esperar un minuto más, a las nueve salió hacia la librería, esperando no reaccionar de mala manera al verla.

Entró respirando profundo, más cuando la vio al fondo de la librería no pudo hacer nada más que observarla unos minutos. Luna estaba tarareando una canción. Se veía linda, se veía tranquila.

—Hola, puedo ayudarte —le dijo un chico, llamando la atención de la morena.

Jade regresó a verlo, no lo había escuchado y lo miró con duda.

—¡Hey, Jade! —dijo Luna acercándose—. Gracias Paúl. Yo la atiendo.

Jade tragó en seco sin saber qué decirle. Había pensado tantas cosas, desde un: «hola, necesitamos hablar», hasta un terrible reclamo por su huída hace ya seis meses.

—Hey…

—No pensaba verte tan pronto —Le sonrió.

—Ahm…

Jade dudó, ¿era Claudia? ¿Actuaba?

—Luces como si hubieses visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Clau? —le preguntó con una voz tan baja que si Luna no hubiese estado así de cerca no la habría escuchado.

Luna la miró, Jade lucía dolida, angustiada, con miedo de enfrentarse a ella o a una verdad que no podía explicarle con una respuesta corta.

—Paúl, creo que no podré quedarme después de todo —le dijo al chico mirándolo—. Jade y yo iremos a tomar un café.

—Claro —dijo él—. No deberías estar aquí de todas formas, es tu día libre.

Luna le sonrió y tomó a Jade de la mano en camino a la puerta de la librería.

—Ven, iremos a mi apartamento, estaremos más tranquilas ahí. Jade la siguió sin entender porqué se detenían a unos pasos de la librería. Luna sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta contigua, aún tomada de su mano, y la hizo pasar. Sin decir nada siguió por una escalinata delgada y larga hasta otra puerta justo al final. Luna abrió la puerta y le dijo:

—Bienvenida a mi hogar.

—¿Vives sobre de la librería?

—Sí —rió Luna escuchando su desconcierto—. Lucy, la señora a la que le arriendo el lugar, es dueña de la librería también.

—¿No te cansas de vivir en tu trabajo?

—No, de hecho, me gusta. Es tranquilo aquí y estoy a dos pasos.

—Casi… —dijo Jade, mirando por todo el lugar.

El sitio era acogedor, algo bohemio, casi todo construido en madera, las vigas, el techo, el piso. Tenía un gran ventanal cubierto con una persiana de tela blanca que permanecía cerrada. El departamento era pequeño, pero cómodo. Tenía una sala mediana y una cocina estilo americano y, al fondo, se veían dos puertas una para el cuarto de baño y una para la habitación.

—¿Quieres un café? —le preguntó la morena soltándola y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar la cafetera y llenarla de agua.

—Así que aquí es donde has estado viviendo todo este tiempo —dijo Jade sin responderle.

—No todo, más o menos cuatro meses.

—Hmm —dijo Jade, aún mirando todos los pequeños detalles. Los sillones de la sala se veían cómodos, eran de un color habano, pero se veían muy limpios, podría decirse que nuevos. Los cojines eran de un color café, muy bonitos, tenía una cobija doblada sobre una mesita ubicada en la esquina y un par de plantas a los lados. Libros sobre la mesa central y unos parlantes inalámbricos que seguro usaba con su teléfono celular.

—En la carta dijste que habías encontrado un trabajo en un restaurante… Supongo que también fue una mentira —dijo, dejando salir su resentimiento.

—No sé de qué carta hablas, pero sí, por un par de meses trabajé en un restaurante. También vivía en otro lugar, luego, pasaron cosas y vine a vivir aquí.

—Hmm… cosas.

Luna se arrimó al mueble de la cocina mirando a su invitada vagar con su vista por cada rincón, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación pendiente.

—¿Leíste el libro? —le preguntó finalmente, ese sería un buen inicio.

—¿Por qué lo haría? No era yo la que quería conseguirlo.

—Jade…

—No entiendo por qué fuiste a dármelo, no tiene sentido alguno. ¿Si querías desaparecer, por qué fuiste a buscarme?

—Debiste leerlo.

—El libro no importa, Claudia.

Luna ya se había dado cuenta de que Jade la estaba confundiendo con su alterna, pero al verla tan contrariada, prefirió no contradecirla demasiado.

—El libro importa mucho, Jade.

—No lo creo… —respondió entre dientes. Ya ni sabía qué hacía allí.

Luna escuchó la cafetera pitar y sirvió el café caliente en dos tazas, acercándolas hasta la mesa central de la sala.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Luna le preguntó Tomando asiento.

—Quiero respuestas, Claudia.

—No soy Claudia.

—Vamos… —dijo Jade con una risa un tanto burlona, regresando a verla—, nadie más me llamaría como lo hiciste ayer, nadie.

—Lo hice a propósito.

—Sí, eso lo entendí —se quejó Jade, quitándole nuevamente la vista. Quizá porque viendo el lugar en el que vivía, lo tranquilo que todo parecía, el orden, la comodidad que había encontrado le daba hasta un poco de envidia. Ella por el contrario había caído en un abismo desde que se marchó—. ¿Qué querías, Clau? ¿Terminar de matarme?

Luna cerró los ojos y al abrirlos le pidió con un gesto que tomara asiento a su lado en el sofá. Jade prefirió cruzarse de brazos y se quedó parada.

—Supongo que te debo una explicación.

—No me la debes, pero la necesito. Esa carta… —Jade se interrumpió buscando las palabras correctas—. Esa carta… —Se le hacía imposible hablar sin lastimarla.

—¿Esa carta qué? —preguntó la morena.

—Jmm… —bufó Jade—, fue una salida tan cobarde, ¿sabes?

—No sé qué decía la carta, pero supongo que Claudia la escribiría con la honestidad que tenía en ese momento.

—Deja los juegos, ¿quieres?

—No estoy jugando. No soy Claudia, soy Luna.

—¿Y cómo sabías lo de "B", eh?

—Porque lo leí.

—Ya, claro.

—Lo leí en el libro que tú no quisiste leer.

—Por supuesto, porque tú vas a haber escrito en el libro preciado que tanto querías.

—Claudia escribió en él porque muchos pasajes le recuerdan a ti y a su relación.

—Ajá…

—Siéntate, por favor.

—No necesito sentarme, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. Solo quiero que me expliques por qué te fuiste, sin la estúpida excusa de que no pertenecías.

Luna la miró tratando de interpretar sus palabras y su ira. Le era difícil adivinar qué era lo que su alterna había escrito en esa carta de despedida. Después de unos segundos, y viendo a Jade tan dolida, decidió hablar.

—Un día desperté en este cuerpo, estaba sentada en la mesa de desayuno del otro departamento. Era un cuarto en realidad, muy pequeño, ni la décima parte de esto —le contó—. Frente a mí estaba un cuaderno con una nota a mí misma que decía que había sufrido un accidente y tenía lapsos de amnesia y que no recordaba mi pasado. Que no tenía familia o amigos porque me había mudado de Michigan recientemente.

—Hmm —Jade bufó con burla, sin creerle aunque la escuchaba con atención.

—Yo sabía que no era así, sabía cosas de mi pasado. Nunca he estado en Michigan, no tuve ningún accidente y mis lapsos de amnesia no se deben a otra cosa que no sea nuestro TID.

Jade la miró, esta vez sin decir nada o expresar su desconfianza.

—Sé quien soy Jade. Claudia quizo darme una historia fácil con la cual vivir porque ella no sabía de mí, pero yo sé de ella, sé de Tori y de Ally, yo sé quién soy y de dónde vengo.

Jade volvió a dudar sobre quién tenía en frente. Volvió a sentirse vulnerable y fuera de lugar. Claudia no podría actuar así, con esa seriedad y calma.

—Puedes sentarte, por favor —volvió a pedirle la morena. Jade lo hizo con mucha prudencia. No se sentía cómoda con la situación—. Gracias —le dijo Luna acercándole una taza de café—. Sé que es complejo entender. Ellas siempre pensaron que eran las 3 nada más, yo también existía, tan solo nunca estuve activa antes.

—Pero ellas te habrían sentido…

—Y lo hicieron —Luna interrumpió—. Ally sabe de mí aunque no me haya puesto un nombre o haya entendido quién era. Tori sabe de mí, aunque dudo que en su confusión supiera que era otra de sus alternas la que la sacaba de sus miedos y Claudia, con ella no compartió momentos, no realmente, pero me recuerda, recuerda mi voz.

—No… no entiendo.

—Yo nací poco después de Ally —le confesó—. Lo hice porque lo que le sucedía la angustiaba tanto que nuestro sistema comenzó a quebrantarse. Al menos así lo recuerdo. Se sentía frío y muy hiriente. Casi como si un solo toque nos pudiera destruir.

Jade permaneció en silencio escuchándola.

—Yo podía sentir el miedo de Ally, sentir cuando le hacían daño. Era como una corriente muy fuerte —Luna trató de explicar—. Yo nunca sentí su dolor físico, yo… No sé cómo… No era como si yo tuviese un cuerpo, ¿sabes? Yo existía, pero como un sentimiento, como un alivio para ella —dijo sin saber si se estaba dando a entender—. Podía sentir la pena de Ally y me acercaba, le decía que todo estaría bien y la sacaba mentalmente de lo que estaba viviendo.

—Pero… Ally recuerda lo que pasó.

—Sí, porque lo vivió. Yo no podía sacarla totalmente de lo que sucedía, pero eventualmente pude lograr que escapara conmigo la mayoría de ocasiones, que mantuviera la calma, que emocionalmente no se rompiera. Yo era una voz, era un calor que mitigaba el dolor, no era una identidad completamente formada, ¿entiendes? Supongo que has leído mucho de esto.

—Algo…

—Pues fue así, hasta que el abuso se detuvo y yo quedé inactiva. Fue como si pusieran una pausa. Yo no «existía» más que en esos momentos de dolor.

Jade no terminaba de entender, pero no quería poner en duda lo que decía haciendo muchas preguntas.

—Sé que es difícil, más para ti, Jade, pero necesito que intentes entender.

—¿Dijiste que Tori también sabe de ti?

—Sí, bueno, Tori es un caso complejo. Ella comenzó a sentir mucha inseguridad. No entendía lo que nos sucedía, por qué vivía con esta realidad, por qué existía Claudia, por qué luego Ally reapareció y comenzó a cortarse. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, el instinto de Ally era salir y protegerla, pero como sabrás Ally…

—Odia la sangre —completó Jade.

—Le tiene pavor, más que al abuso —continuó Luna—. Así que yo entraba a calmarla, a sacarla de ese momento y era ahí cuando Claudia tomaba el control. ¿Quién más lo haría si Tori se desvinculaba de su cuerpo y Ally desaparecía conmigo?

Jade entendía esa transición. Había hablado de esos momentos con Claudia.

—Hace un tiempo Tori comenzó a sentirse vulnerable, demasiado —siguió Luna—. Tanto que yo me veía obligada a acercarme, a susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que viniera conmigo y lograba desconectarla de esos momentos.

—¿De sus pesadillas?

—Sí, entendía que Tori estaba experimentando lo mismo que Ally, pero en sueños y por eso se me hacía muy fácil sacarla completamente de esa experiencia. Aunque siento que quizá fue eso lo que la confundió.

—Crees que Tori comenzó a pensar que el abuso estaba sucediendo nuevamente porque tenía esas lagunas de memoria.

—Por eso y porque nunca logró comprender que eran los recuerdos de Ally. No es lo que sucedió con Claudia y por eso ella sabe exactamente lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto si nunca fuiste una identidad completa? —preguntó Jade, finalmente venciéndose ante sus dudas.

—Yo, como Ally y Claudia, evolucioné por necesidad.

—No había necesidad, Claudia estaba manejándolo bien.

—No es así, Jade.

—Claro que sí, pasamos seis meses tranquilas, bien.

—Con dudas y con miedo de no volver a ver a Ally y a Tori. Con pavor de apropiarse de una vida que ella no sentía suya, no por completo —le aclaró Luna—. Desde ese día en el restaurante, pude sentir por primera vez su miedo.

—¿Estuviste ahí?

—Yo, hasta ese momento no tenía una visión del mundo, ¿sabes? Yo no había visto nada, mi mundo era… oscuro, como si fuese ciega. Sentía, pero no experimentaba nada físicamente. Pero ese día, sentí el olor de su presencia —le dijo, Jade se extrañó—. De su tío —le explicó—, tiene un olor muy particular. Un poco rancio, da asco.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, eso y cuando la tocó en la pierna, lo sentí. Fue la primera vez que sentí algo físicamente. Fue tan real y me sentí atacada.

—Tori fue al baño un momento después… —Jade recordó.

—Sí, allí sentí todo su pesar, sus dudas, sus miedos sobre lo que ella creía que sucedía. Tori, en su frustración, rompió el espejo con el puño de su mano, lo sentí, agudo, latiendo.

Esta era la primera vez que Jade escuchaba lo que había sucedido mientras ella hablaba con el desagradable tío de su novia.

—Un pedazo puntiagudo cayó sobre el lavabo. Por primera vez estaba viendo algo y fue el momento en el que Tori lo tomaba con su mano y lo clavó directamente en su brazo, rasguñando con él su piel —dijo pausando unos segundos con el recuerdo—. Ally peleaba por salir y al final lo hizo, pero sabía que vería sangre y comenzó a agitarse, quería proteger a Tori, pero no quería ver la sangre. Se bajó la manga de la chaqueta sin mirar y cuando salimos del baño te vi.

Jade pausó sus respiraciones. La había visto ese día, la conocía.

—Para serte sincera no recordaba bien tu rostro, mi vista no estaba entrenada, no entendía de formas, pero sé que estuviste ahí. Te recuerdo entre luces borrosas, el color de tu piel, tus ojos azules —le comentó, jade no supo qué contestar—. Tú ayudaste a Ally a salir del restaurante, Tori se refugió adentro y yo trataba de controlar la ansiedad de Ally cuando vio la sangre tuve que forzarla a venir conmigo. Claudia tomó el control y…

—Las tres desaparecieron —Jade la interrumpió.

—Algo así —confirmó la morena y finalmente le dio un sorbo a su café—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó viéndola perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde están? —Jade preguntó—. Ally y Tori…

Luna tomó un fuerte respiro y pasó saliva antes de responder.

—Hay algo más que debes saber —le dijo llamando toda su atención—. Tori estaba en pánico. Sentir que nuevamente estaban sufriendo un abuso, creer finalmente que era por parte de su tío, no saber cómo manejarlo, la tenía al borde del colapso y Ally…

—¿Ally, qué?

Luna volvió a respirar, dejando todo el aire salir forzadamente en un bufido.

—Ally… Ally… quiso transmitirle todos sus recuerdos dejándole saber la verdad, lo que antes prefirió ocultaras.

—¿A qué te refieres, qué pasó?

—Ally y Tori, durante todo este tiempo, se han ido fusionando Jade.

—¿Qué?

—Ally y Tori se integraron y han tratado de procesar sus vivencias y su nueva forma de ser durante todo este tiempo.

A Jade, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—No es un proceso simple, pero tampoco es poco común. Es algo que he estado tratando con el psicólogo de Claudia. Lo he estado visitando seguido.

Esa era una pregunta que Jade tenía desde que Dani le confesó que su maestro recibía a una paciente llamada luna desde hace casi seis meses.

—¿Cómo supiste de él?

—Muy simple —contestó la morena—, Claudia fue en una sesión y mientras hacían un ejercicio de relajación, yo me hice presente por primera vez.

—¿No dijiste que despertaste por primera vez en el otro departamento? —cuestionó Jade.

—Nunca dije que esa había sido la primera vez —contestó Luna—. Él me explicó algunas cosas, después de que yo le dijera quién era y me hiciera mil preguntas de donde venía, desde cuando existía y bueno, todo lo que ya te conté. Desde entonces, más desde que Claudia decidió no volver a tomar control, voy para intentar manejar la transición entre Ally y Tori.

—¿Y a tenido resultados?

—Sí, algunos. Ellas están mejor.

Ese fue quizá el único alivio que tuvo durante su visita. La única esperanza que se levó de toda la charla.

—Jade, no quise herirte llamándote "B" —se disculpó Luna—. No sabía que era un secreto, pensé que quizá así te llamaban todas y sí, cuando fui a verte quería que supieras que sabía quien eras. Pensé que… leerías el libro.

—No quiero leer a Claudia —le dijo Jade, negándose a la sugerencia—. No aún.

—Te lastimó con su partida.

—Algo así.

—No voy a insistir, pero no tires el libro, por favor —Luna le pidió—. Si no lo quieres, devuélvemelo, ¿sí?

Su petición era sincera, igual que sus palabras y su genuino arrepentimiento por causarle más dolor. Pero ahí estaba el problema, desprenderse de ese libro significaba dejar ir a Claudia, y eso era algo que ella, simplemente, no estaba lista para hacer.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Hola chicos! Perdón la demora, sí ya ni debería disculparme. Estoy finalmente por graduarme de mi máster este martes así que deséenme suerte.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

 **Sev.01:** gracias por leer el fic, no sé si habías comentado antes. El fic es tan viejo que ya no recuerdo nada. Tranquila si está, lo que quizá no esté es muy tranquila después de conocer a Jade XD. Un buen día para ti y mucha suerte.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Námaste! bueno, ya conté todo lo que pasó ese tiempo, bueno no todo, pero en detalles, esto era lo más importante. Espero que te encuentres bien y te deseo una linda semana. ¡Suerte!

 **Scarlett94:** Sí, creo que el final no está tan lejos, pero todavía está Luna y qué significa que se vuelvan a encontrar. No sé cuantos capítulos le queden al fic, pero no deberían ser muchos. Mucha suerte y una excelente semana :D.

 **Invader Johnny:** Eso mismo, no pudo estar lejos ni un momentito. Habrán otras respuestas que llegarán después de por qué la buscó, pero lo más importante es que ya sabe dónde está. Te deseo un buen fin de semana y mucha suerte.

 **KrysAndSou:** Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Sobre Dynasty, se me ha hecho difícil ver los últimos capítulos. Aunque la nueva Crsytal es bien divertida, no sé si me convence la trama de nuevo del hijo perdido. Pero veamos qué tal. Creo que voy 3 pendientes ya. Mucha suerte para ti y que pases una semana increíble.

La canción del capítulo de hoy es: **Get You The Moon** de **Kina (feat. Snøw)**.

Suerte y nos vemos pronto.


	25. Sorry

**Sorry**

* * *

No era el olor de su piel lo que la mantenía con ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, tampoco su suavidad o la tierna sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios. Sara era una chica linda, divertida, interesante, bonita, sexy, no podía quejarse.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó la pelirroja entre besos.

—¿Qué podría estar mal? —respondió Jade sin detenerse. Sus manos recorrían suavemente la piel semidesnuda de su nueva chica, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Procedió a quitarle completamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta como pijama y volvió con sus labios a su cuello.

—Te siento intranquila —insistió la pelirroja, entre suspiros que le provocaban esos labios en su piel.

—Te deseo —le aclaró Jade—, eso es todo.

Sara sabía que no era así, algo la molestaba desde la noche anterior. Cuando llegó a su departamento la notó con ansiedad, inquieta y algo nerviosa. Jade culpó a la cantidad de café que había bebido durante el día y ambas fueron a la cama, sin embargo en toda la noche no logró conciliar el sueño, cosa que su novia había notado cuando despertó un par de veces.

—Confía en mí —le pidió Sara con otro susurro, pero sin detener sus avances físicos.

La respuesta de Jade fue empujarla contra la pared y seguir con sus besos descendiendo hasta su ombligo, lo que la forzó a estremecerse y dejar las preguntas a un lado y permitiendo a su novia terminar lo que hace unos minutos había iniciado sin siquiera decir un buenos días.

—¿Y ya le compraste algo por navidad? —le preguntó Dani a Jade unas horas más tarde mientras compartían una caminata por el centro comercial.

—No, no tengo idea de qué podría darle.

—Sara ha sido tu novia por algo así como seis meses, Jade. ¿No tienes idea de qué le puede gustar?

—Sara tiene todo lo que le gusta —contestó la gótica con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ajá…

—¿Te refieres a que te tiene a ti y ya? —Dani encontraba muy graciosa la forma en la que Jade simplificaba las cosas.

—¿Qué más podría querer?

—Hmm, entonces cómprate un lazo enorme y te sientas bajo el árbol.

—No es mala idea —rió Jade.

—Ya, en serio. No vas a comprarle nada.

—¡No sé qué darle! —exclamó Jade frustrada—. Tiene decenas de libretas para sus guiones, su computador tiene todos los programas y accesorios de video, ¿ropa?, tiene suficiente… No sé…

—¿No colecciona Funkos? —preguntó Dan—. Cómprale uno de Hitchcock.

—Ya se lo compré por nuestro aniversario de seis meses.

—Ah, pues… cómprate el lazo.

—Aj… esto de tener novia de nuevo es agotador.

Dani no quiso responder a esa declaración. La había visto tanto tiempo sufrir por Tori, Ali y Claudia, mucho más cuando Luna apareció confirmándole que Tori y Ali se habían fusionado y no volverían como ella las conocía y que Claudia no tenía intensiones de regresar. Finalmente se había dado por vencida con su relación y decidió aceptar la invitación de Sara para salir. No lo hizo de buen ánimo, pero poco a poco la pelirroja se fue ganando a su amiga y la conquistó.

—Y… ¿ya le dijiste que la amas? —preguntó Dani, aunque esta pregunta era mucho más que una sugerencia de regalo.

Jade largó un fuerte suspiro y continuó caminando mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, ignorando la duda de su amiga.

—Michael y yo lo dijimos casi al mes de novios… —insistió Dani sin respuesta—. Eso también podría ser un lindo regalo.

—No sé si lo hago —la gótica finalmente contestó—. Es… complejo…

—Pero te he visto muy animada con Sara —mencionó su amiga—, y te he escuchado muy feliz, así como esta mañana, como cuatro veces feliz.

Ahora Jade regresó a verla, pero con un gruñido acusatorio.

—Deja de espiarnos, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué? Si yo lo que quería era dormir. Cúlpate a ti misma, yo no fui la que hizo concierto a las 7 de la madrugada.

Jade le quitó la mala cara y continuó caminando.

—No es que no sea feliz con ella —confesó—, solo no sé si la amo.

—Hmm, fuertes declaraciones, Jade.

—Ya, no empieces, Dan.

—Vamos, es una broma —rió su amiga, aunque con un poco más de seriedad continuó—: ¿Y ella te lo ha dicho?

Para esto, Jade se detuvo frente a una banca y tomó asiento, dejando las bolsas de compras a un lado y suspiró nuevamente con la misma pesadez de antes. Dani la siguió.

—Sé que quiere hacerlo, la he visto a punto, pero se arrepiente o… qué se yo, tiene miedo de que yo no se lo diga.

—Hmmm, ¿tanto así? ¿Miedo de tu respuesta?

—Hoy me preguntó si algo me pasaba.

—Y, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Tú también? —preguntó Jade.

—Has estado algo rara estos días, yo también lo he notado.

La gótica cerró los ojos con otra fuerte inhalación, parecía tiener los suspiros atorados en el pecho sin poder descargarse.

—Tori me pidió que declarara a su favor en el juicio que su tío le puso a su papá —confesó lo que la tenía tan agraviada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su amiga sin entender una sola palabra.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Claudia desapareció y te comenté que habían arrestado a David Vega?

—¡Nunca me contaste eso!

—Claro que sí —refutó la gótica.

—¡No lo hiciste, Jade!

—Ay, bueno, ya, no recuerdo si lo hice. De todas formas, no estuvo más de unas horas en la comisaría, pagó la fianza y fue a casa, tampoco era para tanto.

—Y, bueno, ¿qué pasó?

—Que el tío había llegado a casa de los Vega y David le cayó a golpes enfrentándolo con lo que Claudia les contó.

—¡Oh, wow!

—En fin, los dos fueron presos porque los vecinos llamaron a la policía por el escándalo.

—Debió ser algo grave.

—Supongo, aunque ninguno presentó cargos al momento, no querían más problemas, pero el tío se arrepintió más tarde y acusó a David y Tori de difamación de la memoria de su hijo. Finalmente puso una demanda civil para limpiar su nombre ante el mundo y que conste su inocencia.

—¡¿Pero no sabía él lo que había pasado?! —respondió la rubia asombrada—. Maldito bastardo.

—Es lo que… ellas no quieren, que se salga con la suya. Así que no solo van a declarar en el juicio, están demandándolo a él como responsable de lo que sucedió. El juicio inicia en unas semanas y Tori me pidió que declarara.

—Wow… qué fuerte, Jade —dijo su amiga un poco angustiada. Esto significaba que todo saldría a la luz, que todo con respecto a su relación sería público. Lo que más le preocupó es lo que esto significaría para Jade y, sin saber si era lo correcto, decidió preguntar—: ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Declararás?

Esa era una pregunta muy difícil.

Hace unos días, cuando Jade abrió la puerta de su departamento la encontró allí, apunto de timbrar. Su cuerpo se heló por completo al verla, se quedó muda y sin poder hablar. La miró sin saber a quién tenía en frente y esperó.

 _—Soy Tori —le dijo la chica—, por si te lo estabas preguntando._

Jade pensó que no era solo Tori, era Ali también, quizá Claudia o Luna. ¿Estaba lista para ese encuentro?

 _—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó a secas._

 _—Bien —dijo la morena sintiendo el rechazo de la chica que tenía en frente y no era para menos—. Necesito pedirte un favor y entiendo si no quieres, no pasa nada si dices que no, pero por favor, escúchame._

Lo que siguió fue una breve explicación, casi la misma que ella acababa de darle a Dani y, terminando, le dijo un:

 _—Te hemos extrañado, Jade…, cuídate._

Y con una amarga sonrisa, la morena dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo, dejando a Jade completamente destruida.

—No sé si debería —respondió Jade después de recordar lo sucedido—, no sé si esto cambia las cosas con Sara, no sé qué siento o qué quiero… No sé nada, Dan.

La rubia no tenía palabras para todo lo que sintió después de la explicación de su amiga. La verdad es que sabía que las chicas Vega aún mantenían un fuerte agarre en los sentimientos de Jade. Aún así, lo que le pedían sobrepasaba todo límite.

—Cuéntale a Sara la verdad, Jade —le sugirió viéndola tan confundida—. Si la quieres y la respetas, no le ocultes esto.

—No puedo contarle que fueron a verme, menos sobre lo que les pasó y el por qué de su condición y lo sabes. No es mío, es un secreto de ellas y yo no puedo decirlo…

—No puedes lo sé —la rubia la interrumpió—, pero si vas al juicio… y hasta si no vas, todo se sabrá y será público. Sara se merece escucharlo de ti.

—No —negó Jade—, no voy a decirle nada sobre ellas, no me corresponde.

—Dile al menos que te viste con Tori y te pidió declarar, no le des una explicación más detallada, pero al menos dile eso. Tarde o temprano se va a enterar.

Era verdad y Jade lo sabía. Ya existía tensión sobre el tema de Tori con Sara y estas noticias no pasaría desapercibidas, llegarían directamente a los oídos de su nueva novia y no de la mejor manera.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Jade, finalmente, esperando no tener que hacerlo. Poco después, ambas chicas llegaron a casa, encontrándose con una pelirroja esperándolas en la puerta.

—Hey, Sara. Pensé que tenías llave —le dijo Dani abriendo la puerta mientras las novias se saludaban con un corto beso.

—La tengo, pero en mi departamento —rió la pelirroja—, ¿todo bien? —volvió a preguntarle a Jade notándola decaída.

—Mhmm —contestó ella, sin más, siguiéndola adentro del departamento.

Pronto Dani se excusó, sin antes darle una mirada a su amiga, esperando que pueda ser sincera y confesarle lo que había sucedido.

Ya en su alcoba ambas chicas se acomodaron para ver una película. Jade permaneció callada, ocasionalmente acariciando la mano de su novia. No se concentró en la trama, lo único que tenía en mente era el encuentro que había tenido con Tori, lo mucho que tan solo verla le había provocado. Sus labios seguían siendo dulces y rojizos, su aroma aún era ese que ella tanto recordaba, su voz todavía le provocaba escalofríos, su sonrisa, aunque amarga, permanecía siendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba, todo en ella, todo la hacía sentir tan sola, tan insegura. Allí estaba con su nueva pareja, con la cual había compartido seis meses de cariños, de intimidad, de risas y juegos, con quien había regresado a la normalidad de una relación segura, a quien quería y respetaba, la que la seducía con su sonrisa tan distinta, con su calor tan particular, con esos ojos tan azules y cristalinos como los suyos, con un aroma que no se parecía nada al de ellas, pero la hipnotizaba de la misma forma. Pero… ¿la amaba? ¿Llegaría a ser lo que Tori, Ali y Claudia fueron? ¿Podría seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y quitárselas de la cabeza?, ¿seguir con su vida?

—Confía en mí —le pidió Sara notándola ida, como tan solo la había visto al inicio de su relación. La pelirroja se colocó a horcajadas de Jade, quien se había sentado arrimándose contra el respaldar de su cama—. Puedes decirme lo que sea, Jade.

Las caricias de esas manos blancas que casi no podía distinguir por el brillo del televisor a sus espaldas, la hacía sentir aquella calidez que tanto necesitaba. Cerró los ojos sin querer pensar en ellas, pero no pudo evitarlo. La imagen de Claudia haciendo lo mismo mientras experimentaban con sus cuerpos entre juegos, la dulzura de Tori cuando hacían el amor durante sus visitas silentes, lo apasionado que todo se volvía cuando Ali tomaba el control y todo el dolor cuando se apartaron sin mejor aviso que una carta de adiós. Sus lágrimas no pudieron quedarse en sus ojos. Lloró… con pena, con dolor, con miedo e inseguridad.

—Jade, ¿qué pasa, bebé? Comienzas a asustarme.

La gótica no hizo más que abrazarla y buscar sus labios desesperadamente, la besó sintiendo la diferencia de sus besos y cómo Sara la tomaba por la nuca mientras abría más sus labios correspondiéndola. Jade comenzó a impacientarse a sentir su corazón querer salir corriendo y gritar, mas la chica que yacía sobre su cuerpo la mantenía allí, en ese momento tan íntimo y tan extraño, tan surreal.

—Te amo —le susurró Jade cortando su beso y casi como una súplica que no lograba entender. No lo pensó, no lo creyó al escucharse, pero tan solo esas palabras lograron liberar la tensión que sentía—. Te amo, Sara.

La pelirroja, aún angustiada la abrazó por el cuello, dejándola reposar en su pecho y acariciando su cabello con una sutileza que la calmaba.

—También te amo, Jade —le susurró ella como respuesta. Era sincera, lo había sentido ya hace meses, pero esperaba que Jade estuviese lista para escucharla.

Jade dejó de imaginarlas entonces, lo único que tenía en mente eran esas palabras y, con su respiración ya más calmada, levantó su cabeza juntando la punta de su nariz con la de su novia. Le dio un par de picos en los labios y lo repitió en un suspiro:

—Te amo.

Quizá no sería sincera con Sara esta vez con respecto a lo que le sucedía, pero al parecer, comenzaba a serlo consigo misma. Tan solo… quizá.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este capítulo ha demorado. No les pido disculpas, estuve pensando mucho en cómo quiero terminar el fic y sí el final que he elegido le hará justicia a la historia. Ha sido dificil continuar, así que bueno, tomó su tiempo. Peo bueno, seguimos.

La canción de hoy es una especial para este capítulo: **_Sorry - Halsey_**. Tienen que escucharla para poder entender mucho de lo que queda sin decir en este capítulo, así que pueden buscarla con letra.

Gracias a todos y por falta de tiempo hoy, queda pendientes las respuestas a sus comentarios.

Suerte y una buena semana.


	26. Changes

**Changes**

* * *

—¡Estás desnuda! —exclamó Jade con asombro al sentir la piel cálida de la morena sobre su cuerpo.

La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía verla, pero ese aroma y esa voz eran inconfundibles.

—¿Preferirías que no lo estuviera? —respondió ella con gracia acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios y le susurró—: pensé que te gustaba así.

Jade sintió un escalofrío correrle por el cuerpo mientras intentaba sentir con sus manos esa piel, tan suave como la recordaba, sobre esas curvas que no podía confundir. Tori la acarició tiernamente por sus cachetes, siguiendo sus movimientos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, atrayéndola, más y más, a sus labios.

—Cógeme, Jade —le dijo dejando toda sutileza atrás.

—¿Ali? —susurró ella inmediatamente. Es lo único que cruzó su mente, helándola.

Tori soltó una risita sin contestarle.

—¿Nos deseas, Jade? —preguntó la morena rozando sus labios con un cosquilleo insoportable sobre los de la gótica—… Déjate llevar —volvió a bajar el tono a un susurro.

Jade suspiró profundamente, quería hacerlo, quería besarla y recorrer su mano hasta su centro presionándola de todas las formas que sabía que la harían gritar. Quería probarla, mover su lengua desesperadamente sobre ese cálido punto, quería voltearla y empujarse en ella hasta romper en sudor, quería tantas cosas, pero…

—Tengo novia, Tori.

—Sara, lo sé —contestó la latina moviéndose hasta dejar su pecho casi al borde de su blanca cara y se levantó apoyando los brazos sobre el colchón—… pero me amas a mí.

Jade dudó, un solo segundo, mas fue demasiado tiempo.

—La amo a ella… ahora —respondió tragando en seco.

—Jm jm —rió Tori, regresando a su posición inicial—, ni tú te lo crees.

—La amo, punto, no te debo ninguna explicación —le contestó Jade, fingiendo enojo.

—Me amas más a mí, a nosotras —aseguró la morena—, se te nota… aquí —le dijo y comenzó a descender peligrosamente su mano hacia su centro, pero esta vez Jade la detuvo de inmediato.

—¡No!, tengo novia y no voy a engañarla… menos contigo.

Esa pausa hizo a la morena dudar de si era odio lo que su ex-chica, sentía. Era odio o solo resistencia.

—Sara te dejó, Jade —le recordó Tori—. Te dejó hoy después de tu declaración en la corte porque descubrió que le mentiste, ya no es tu novia.

—Tuvimos un malentendido y estoy dándole espacio.

—Terminaron.

—¡No!

—Yo las escuché en el baño…

—¡Que no! ¡La amo, ella a mí, somos más fuertes que cualquier cosa, ahora vete! —Jade dijo e intentó separar a la morena que sin poner resistencia permaneció sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, Jade? —Sonrió—. ¿Ni en tus sueños puedes alejarte de mí?

Jade despertó, sudando, asustada, en esa misma cama en la que esta charla había ocurrido hace unos segundos. En esa misma cama, ahora vacía.

Su respiración entrecortada comenzó a calmarse y volvió al velador para tomar su teléfono y ver la hora.

—3am —dijo, largando un último suspiro—. Genial, en tres horas debo levantarme para la corte y no voy a poder dormir.

Sin embargo no era eso lo que más la preocupaba. Tori había tenido razón. Aún no hablaba con Sara y sabía que su relación era frágil por sus inseguridades con respecto a la latina. La pelirroja no se lo decía, pero sus dudas se hacían presentes durante cada encuentro y ella seguía negándose a contarle la verdad.

A las 7am ya estaba en pie, vestida, arreglada y en la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja. Acercó su mano al timbre, mas antes de que pudiera presionarlo, su novia ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Te vi llegar —le mencionó ella con una sonrisa—… por la ventana —le aclaró, divertida por la cara que la gótica tenía—. Ven.

Sara la invitó a pasar con ese cariño que Jade conocía tan bien. Cerró la puerta y la guío hacia la sala y, abrazándola, comenzó a mecerla con su cuerpo.

—Baila conmigo —le dijo suavemente al oído.

Jade exhaló un suspiro atorado dejándose llevar. No tenía nada claro o intención alguna de contarle lo que hasta ese momento se había negado hacer, pero sentía una necesidad inquietante por verla y saber que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

—No hay música —le mencionó Jade, siguiendo sus movimientos.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Sara, sintiéndola decaída y preocupada.

—No —susurró Jade y continuó dejándose llevar por ese hipnotizante movimiento. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo iba relajándose y con un suspiro abrió los ojos y susurró.

—No puedo decírtelo.

La pelirroja espero uno segundos, sabiendo que no había sido fácil para su novia venir tan temprano solo para decirle que no le diría nada, casi como una disculpa.

—No necesitas hacerlo, sé lo que pasaste, sé sobre Tori.

Jade detuvo sus movimientos y, cerrando fuerte los ojos, se separó.

—Tranquila —respondió Sara acariciándola por los cachetes—, ella me lo contó.

Su reacción fue abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente, buscando indicios de una mentira blanca, pero no. Sara también lucía apenada, realmente lo sabía.

—Se acercó a mí ayer —la pelirroja inicio el relato y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el sillón de la sala, invitándola a sentarse—. Yo no tenía intención de hablar, pero ella me siguió hasta el baño de la cafetería y me dijo que solo quería aclararme lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Y qué creías que sucedía? —le preguntó Jade, esperando que su novia no creyera que la engañaba.

—No pensaba nada en realidad.

—Vamos, Sara, sé que lo haces —dijo Jade—. Te he notado muy preocupada por las llamadas que Tori me ha hecho.

—Y los mensajes y sus visitas…

Estos eran detalles que Jade nunca compartió con su novia, sin embargo, no habían pasado desapercibidos.

—¿Ves?

—Sí, puede ser —confirmó—, pero bueno, Tori me dijo que sabía que no me habías dicho nada al respecto porque eres el tipo de persona que, aunque alguien te traicione y te hiera, respeta la privacidad de los demás.

A Jade le halagaban esas palabras, mas no la tranquilizaban. Ella no era sincera con Sara y eso, a su manera de ver, podía ser interpretado como una falta de respeto.

—Me contó lo que pasó con su tío en ese restaurante… cuando ustedes aún eran novias —le comentó—, me contó por qué importaba, por qué su padre está metido en ese juicio y por qué ella necesita que declares.

—No creo que te haya contado…

—¿Que tiene TID?

Y sí, se lo había contado.

—No me dio detalles —afirmó la pelirroja—, pero me dijo su primo abusó de ella y luego murió, que no fue nada fácil confiar en ti, que puso mucha responsabilidad sobre tus hombros al hacerlo y ahora te necesitaba para la declaración porque conoces lo que sucedió a detalle casi tanto como su terapeuta, quizá muchos más detalles.

Jade bajó la mirada pensando en todas las cosas que Ali le contó, lo que luego Claudia confirmó, además de todo lo que ella había notado de su relación.

—Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti —dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la mano con una caricia—, y no te culpo por no contármelo. De hecho, creo que fue muy valiente y honorable, sabiendo que yo tengo un grande problema con que tu ex se te acerque así… Miedo más que nada.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Jade, mirándola—. ¿Miedo a qué?

Sara sonrió, dándose cuenta de que para Jade, su más grande temor, había pasado inadvertido.

—Todavía la amas, Jade.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió ella sin entender.

—A mí también me amas, no creo que no sea así —Sara trató de explicarse—, pero lo que ustedes tuvieron es tan fuerte que aún está prendido en tus sentimientos. Aún la amas y se te nota. Y quizá… quizá yo no soy lo suficiente para ti.

—Jamás digas eso, no es así. Yo ya no amo a Tori —se defendió Jade.

—Lo haces.

—No, Sara.

—No es algo malo. Yo lo entiendo, fue muy fuerte no… no siento que sea algo que esté mal. Nosotras no llevamos tanto tiempo juntas y…

—Y eso no importa. No amo a Tori, me atan a ella todas estas cosas, estos detalles de su vida y lo complicado que es todo… Tal vez me preocupa, pero no la amo.

Sara ya no quizo insistir, pero sabía que era así aunque su chica lo negara. Tenía miedo de un reencuentro o de que Jade misma se percatara de esta realidad y lo que más deseaba era que el tiempo le permitiera seguir adelante con su relación, que poco a poco se olvidara de Tori, pero después de conocer lo que la latina había sufrido y lo intensa de su relación con Jade, perdía esperanzas de que eso sucediera pronto o algún día. Ahora notaba que Jade se refugiaba en ella para alejarse del daño que su anterior relación le había hecho, mas no por un sentimiento sincero.

—Te acompañaré a la corte —le ofreció Sara, Jade no protestó—, estaré ahí contigo si quieres, sino puedo esperarte afuera.

—¡No! —se apuró Jade en contestar—, No…, entra conmigo.

—Okey —confirmó la pelirroja y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

Ya en el las afueras de la sala de la corte, unas horas después, se le acercó el asesor del abogado de Tori. Dani y Sara habían entrado justo antes de que iniciaran las declaraciones.

—Jade, no te pongas nerviosa. Intenta siempre responder de manera simple a menos que se te pida tu opinión o dar un relato de los hechos. Si hay algo que no quieres profundizar, trata de no darte vueltas. —Ella asintió—, e intenta no tomarte las preguntas de forma personal aunque parezcan un insulto. Si son del abogado defensor del tío de Tori, van a querer sacarte de quicio, no les des importancia.

—Okey —volvió asentir frotando sus manos con fuerza.

—Vamos —le dijo el hombre sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y abrió la puerta de la corte—, tus amigas te esperan adentro —le recordó y la hizo pasar. El juez y los abogados la esperaban, además de las personas que habían asistido para apoyar a ambas partes. Del lado de Tori, su mamá, su hermana y su papá. Del de su tío el resto de su familia, tíos, abuelos y primos.

—Por favor, acérquese en el banquillo —la dirigió la guardia de seguridad. Jade miró de manera rápida la sala, fijando por unos segundos su vista en Tori—. Por favor, declare su nombre para el récord.

—Jade West.

—¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?"

—Sí, juro —afirmó colocando la mano sobre la biblia que le presentaron y prosiguió a tomar asiento.

—Señorita West —la nombró el abogado de Tori—. Tengo entendido que usted y la señorita Victoria Vega fueron compañeras de escuela y, posteriormente, dentro de la misma facultad de artes en la universidad —dijo, Jade asintió y respondió con un sí—. Sé que también fue su novia por los últimos tres años interrumpidamente.

—Sí —Jade se limitó a contestar.

—Al iniciar la relación, ¿usted conocía sobre el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa que la señorita Vega sufre?

—No, lo supe después de la primera vez que terminamos.

—¿Y cómo se enteró?

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero una de ellas me lo confesó.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—Ali.

—Alison, bien —resaltó el abogado—. ¿Y usted conoce al resto de las identidades?

—Conozco a cuatro —confirmó Jade.

—¿Podría nombrarlas, por favor?

—Tori, Ali, Claudia y Luna.

—¿Usted fue novia de todas ellas?

—No, no de Luna.

—Y durante todo ese tiempo, ¿se le hizo notoria la aflicción que la señorita Vega presenta? Me refiero al Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa.

—Ellas… lo disimulan muy bien, pero con el tiempo, sí, lo noté.

—Entiendo —confirmó el hombre—. Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que Alison le comentó cuando le confesó que tenía TID?

—No sucedió de una sola vez. Ali me lo contó por partes.

—¿Cómo y cuándo?

—Em… —Jade dudó si debía contar todo lo que sucedió la noche en la que Ali se presentó ante ella por primera vez—. Una noche cambiaron de control entre Tori y Ali frente a mí. Yo ya lo sospechaba y Ali lo confirmó.

—Ya veo —dijo el abogado—, ¿y en alguna de las ocasiones posteriores que menciona, le comentó cómo fue que las identidades se separaron?

—Sí, una noche estábamos en mi departamento y después de hablar de varias cosas ella se animó a contarme sobre lo que su primo le había hecho.

—¿Puede por favor repetir de la manera más parecida las palabras que Alison le dijo?

Esa noche regreso a Jade casi como si hubiese acabado de suceder. Miró a Tori sentada en la mesa de la acusación, quizá intentando recibir una confirmación de su parte que le diera permiso de hablarlo. Ella había hecho una promesa después de todo. Tori la miró e inhalando profundamente asintió suavemente.

—Ali… Ali me preguntó si yo sabía cómo se adquiere el TID —Jade tragó en seco y volvió su vista al abogado—. Le contesté que sí, que por un trauma. Ella continuó preguntándome si sabía cuál es el tipo de trauma más común.

—¿Qué le contestó? —la ayudó el abogado.

—Le dije que abuso y ella insistió con qué tipo de abuso, entonces yo le dije abuso sexual.

—¿Usted había leído esta información sobre el TID en algún lugar?

—No, pero lo sabía porque mi compañera de departamento estudió psicología y se especializó en el tema.

—Continúe por favor, qué más le comentó Alison.

—Pues… ella se quedó callada, pero unos segundos después comenzó a describir cómo su primo inició con el abuso.

—Abuso sexual —aclaró el hombre.

—Sí, cómo inició frotándose en su cuerpo y…, con el paso de los años, cómo la tocaba y eventualmente… la violaba.

—Objeción, especulación —dijo el abogado defensor de inmediato.

—La señorita West está narrando qué fue lo que la señorita Vega le confesó, no está acusando al defendido, su señoría.

—¿Cuál es su intención? —le preguntó el juez al abogado de Tori.

—Establecer una línea del tiempo que contradiga la teoría de la defensa de que este juicio es una venganza repentina de la señorita Vega para resguardar el nombre de su padre. Como usted sabe, su señoría, David Vega está siendo demandado por difamación por el defendido, Carlos Vega.

—Estoy al tanto —confirmó el juez—. Niego la objeción. Siga, por favor.

—Gracias, su señoría —respondió el abogado y continuó—. Señorita West, ¿fue esta la única vez que la señorita Vega le comentó sobre eventos que sucedieron con su primo?

—No, y Claudia también lo hizo una vez que fusionó sus recuerdos con los de Ali.

—Entiendo —dijo el hombre y se acercó con el libro de Claudia que Luna le había entregado aquella vez en su departamento y que Jade devolvió sin leer—. ¿Usted conoce sobre este libro?

—Sí —respondió ella sin saber a dónde irían las preguntas o por qué ese libro era relevante—. Es un libro que Claudia buscó por mucho tiempo cuando estábamos de novias y que luego Luna me entregó.

—¿Y usted lo leyó?

—No —confirmó Jade—, se lo entregué sin abrir una sola hoja.

—Así que no tiene idea de qué fue escrito en él.

—No —respondió Jade.

—Ya veo —dijo el abogado abriendo una de las marcas en las páginas—. Voy a leer un pequeño fragmento de una de las anotaciones de Claudia:

« _Estábamos a oscuras en un baño y una voz muy fuerte y profunda se acercaba, nos amenazaba con tirar la puerta y, cuando la abrió, nos jaló para afuera y nos golpeó. Hasta esa tarde en que nuestro tío llevó a Tori y a Jade a almorzar al restaurante no supe que Carlos Vega era ese hombre… pero ese escalofrío que Tori sintió cuando él la tomó de la pierna, lo sentimos todas y ahora lo sé. Fue él, y él sabía lo que sucedió con su hijo y nosotras_ ».

Jade volvió a tragar, ahora con mucha dificultad y volvió su vista hacia la mesa donde estaba Tori. La morena la ignoró mirando hacia la nada en dirección contraria. ¿Era Claudia o Ali y Tori?

—Dígame, señorita West. ¿Usted fue testigo de este momento? —le preguntó el abogado, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—Sí, una tarde después de la universidad, Tori y yo salimos a caminar y él se nos acercó insistiendo en que la llevaría a almorzar. Tori se negó si no me llevaba y por eso fui.

—¿No quería estar sola con él?

—Objeción, especulación de nuevo, su señoría —dijo el abogado defensor. El juez lo aceptó.

—¿Qué impresión le dio la insistencia de Tori para que usted los acompañe a almorzar con su tío?

—Estaba nerviosa por verlo, además de que había pasado algo en casa y quería estar conmigo.

—¿Le contó qué fue lo que sucedió en su casa?

—No, solo supe por él que ella no había dormido allí la noche anterior. Lo comentó en la mesa.

—Entiendo —dijo el abogado—. ¿El señor Carlos Vega hizo algún otro tipo de comentario fuera de lugar durante es almuerzo?

—Hizo varios.

—Díganos cuales, por favor.

—Mencionó que su hijo hubiera sido un buen partido para casarse con Tori y que le habría dado una familia, no como yo. Y cuando lo enfrenté con si sabía lo que había sucedido con su hijo y su sobrina, sobre el abuso, él dijo que Tori había provocado a Marcus y que yo dejara de entrometerme en asuntos familiares.

—¿Tori estaba presente en ese momento?

—No, después de que ese hombre —dijo mirándolo con dureza—… la tomó de la pierna, acariciándola de manera muy comprometedora, ella se excusó para ir al baño.

—Y usted se quedó en la mesa con él.

—Sí.

—Usted ha tenido más encuentros con el defendido.

—No.

—Muchas gracias, señorita West —le dijo el abogado y regresó a sentarse a un lado de Tori.

—Su testigo —dijo el juez refiriéndose a la defensa.

Jade se puso realmente nerviosa, ahora parecía venir lo más difícil.

—Señorita West, dígame. ¿Usted fue a una escuela de artes?

—Sí —confirmó ella.

—Una escuela en la que se practicaban las artes escénicas —continuó la defensa.

—Sí.

—Y, además de otras materias, una de ellas era la de actuación, donde la señorita Vega tuvo uno de los promedios más altos… —recalcó el hombre—, claro, aparte del suyo —rio dando la vuelta, esperando que Jade perdiera el control con la insinuación.

—Sí, teníamos clases de actuación —es lo único que Jade confirmó.

—¿Y bueno, ganaron algún premio en esta escuela? —preguntó desinteresado el abogado—, no sé, ¿salieron en los periódicos por lo buena que era la enseñanza, en recomendaciones de obras, en películas?

—Sí, la escuela era muy reconocida.

—Ya veo, pero aún así usted mantiene que le cree a la señorita Vega cuando dice que sufre de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

—TID —aclaró, Jade, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que, por segunda vez, había respondido algo que no le preguntaron.

—Ah, sí, el T. I. D. —repitió con pausa el hombre—, trastorno de identidad disociativo.

Jade no respondió nada, no le había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Sabía usted que la Organización Mundial de la Salud, no reconoce el TID, como usted lo define?

—No —respondió sin más.

—¿Y sabía usted que muchos médicos…, psicólogos —aclaró—, psiquiatras… no reconocen el trastorno como tal?

—Sí, eso sí lo sé.

—Pero usted cree que sí existe y que Victoria Vega lo padece.

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿una estudiante de actuación sabe mucho más que un grupo de médicos que han estudiado por años los trastornos mentales del ser humano? —preguntó con sarcasmo y volvió a reír—. Dígame, señorita West. ¿Usted cree que su corta relación… "intermitente" —señaló—, con la señorita Vega, la califica para aseverar que sufre de un trastorno mental?

—Sí.

En esta ocasión, Jade había hecho exactamente lo que se le había recomendado, no daba más información que la necesaria, aunque quería con todas sus ganas gritarle que por supuesto que le creía y que deberían encontrar a ese hombre culpable por la negligencia que cometió con su difunto hijo al dejarlo abusar de su sobrina.

—Sí, ¿nada más?

—Sí.

—Hmm —se quejó el hombre—, ya veo que la entrenaron bien para la declaración—susurró con toda la intensión de ser escuchado.

—Objeción, señor juez.

—A lugar —dijo él—, doctor Flores, remítase a realizar las preguntas pertinentes.

—Por supuesto, señor juez. Mil disculpas —dijo y con una sonrisa burlona miró a Jade, quien lucía enojada.

—Señorita West, si usted estaba al tanto del supuesto abuso que Marcus Vega había ejercido contra la señorita Vega, ¿por qué no se acercó a las autoridades?

Jade dudó sobre qué responder, esta vez no podía remitirse a un sí o un no.

—¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

—Ah, es decir que usted hace cosas únicamente cuando le conviene —resaltó el abogado.

—¡Objeción!

—Doctor Flores, le repito que se limite a hacer las preguntas necesarias —dijo el juez, enérgicamente.

—Lo lamento, su señoría.

—Señorita West, usted nos comentó que la señorita Vega le había confesado el supuesto abuso de su primo.

—Sí —respondió, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas decir "no es un supuesto, ¡sucedió!".

—¿Cuál fue su reacción en ese momento?

—Me levante a vomitar.

—Oh, vaya. Así que le impactó —remarcó el abogado defensor.

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Dígame, ¿ha tenido alguna vez una reacción similar con una película u obra de teatro?

Qué ganas tenía Jade de gritarle que Tori no estaba actuando, pero se mantuvo en el mismo tono previo.

—No.

—¿Ninguna vez? —insistió, Jade repitió que no—. ¿Ni siquiera en esas macabras obras de gore que a usted le gustaba producir en la escuela?

Jade no quiso responder. Este hombre había hecho su tarea y sabía mucho sobre su vida su pasado, sus hobbies y su afición por la muerte.

—Me sorprende —comentó el hombre— Yo me quedé espantado de su joven imaginación al ver los videos de sus obras y películas.

—Objeción, su señoría. El abogado Flores está acosando a la testigo.

—Retiro la pregunta —se apuró a decir él antes de llevarse otro reclamo del juez.

—Jade —la nombró ganándose otra frente fruncida—, puedo llamarla Jade, ¿verdad? —preguntó y se respondió—. Usted sabe, me imagino, que la señorita Vega tenía una "identidad" —dijo burlándose con sus dedos haciendo la mímica de comillas al aire—, que era una niña pequeña.

—Sí, Claudia.

—¿Usted fue novia de esa niña?

Jade no quiso responder, porque sabía cuál era la intensión de ese abogado con esa línea de preguntas.

—Su señoría, por favor, necesitamos una respuesta de la señorita West.

—Sí —respondió ella antes de que el juez pudiera indicarle que contestara. Su tono se escuchó más que molesto.

—Vaya, ¿y le gustó?

—¡Objeción!

—Retiro la pregunta —dijo el abogado con soberbia, aunque al juez se le iba acabando la paciencia—. Jade, ¿le parece a usted correcto amenazar a un hombre que casi no conoce con llevar la historia que la señorita Vega le contó a los medios para ridiculizarlo y dañar permanentemente su imagen? Mejor dicho, ¿le parece que es legal?

—Jamás lo dije de esa forma —respondió Jade.

—Oh, a mí me parece que sí, es más… Señor juez, quiero presentar en evidencia el fragmento de la conversación que la señorita West tuvo con el señor Carlos Vega —dijo y acercándose a la mesa tomó un DVD que luego entregó al guardia para que lo colocara en el televisor—. Es la grabación que nos facilitó el restaurante.

—¿No hay objeción por parte de la acusación? —preguntó el juez, el abogado de Tori negó y dejó que su contraparte hiciera público el video.

« _—¿Y eso qué importa? Después de que el mundo lea: ¿Quién fue Marcus Vega?, el niño violador de siete años, en cada titular de periódico, poco importará su palabra. La gente comenzará a preguntarse cómo puede un niño convertirse en un monstruo. Entonces lo verán a usted y comenzarán a analizar cada abrazo, cada beso inocente que le dio, cada reprimenda. Su actitud hacia sus sobrinos no pasará desapercibida y entonces saldrán a flote todas las veces que agarró a Tori de la pierna como ahora lo hizo, o las veces que le miró por más tiempo del correcto. Dígame, ¿es ella la única víctima de su hijo o hubo más? ¿Cuáles fueron víctimas suyas?_ »

El abogado pidió interrumpir el video y volvió hacia Jade.

—Señorita West, ¿le parece que la extorsión es un juego de niños?

—Jade miró con furia al abogado de Tori, esperando que saliera en su defensa, pero él permaneció callado.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Sabe que cometió un acto ilegal?

—Hay mucho más en esa conversación que…

—Le hice una pregunta clara: ¿sabe que faltó a la ley el momento en que decidió extorsionar al señor Vega?

Nuevamente Jade permaneció callada.

—Conteste, por favor —insistió el abogado.

—Decir la verdad no es extorsión.

—Sí o no, señorita West.

Decir un sí implicaba que había cometido el acto sin importarle las consecuencias y responder con un no afirmaría de la misma forma que había cometido una ilegalidad. Mas no podía permanecer más tiempo callada y decidió decir:

—No.

—Por favor, confiese de una buena vez. Toda esta historia del supuesto TID que la señorita Vega dice padecer y la horrorosa historia de terror en la que ahora quieren involucrar al inocente y difunto hijo de mi defendido, es nada más una obra más para ustedes y que todo esto es una actuación-

—No lo es.

—¡Acéptelo, Jade! Ustedes son dos chicas, expertas en actuación y con una imaginación abominable que buscan el dinero de mi cliente a toda costa.

—No es así.

—Creo que todas las pruebas y los testimonios de los especialistas que hemos presentado nos dan la razón y una vez que se termine este juicio, espere una citación por mentir en la corte —dijo el hombre como una amenaza.

—¡Objeción, su señoría. Por favor!

—Retiro lo dicho —dijo el hombre—. No tengo más preguntas, su señoría —dijo muy tranquilo creyendo que se había salido con la suya, mas en ese instante el abogado de Tori se levantó de su asiento para volver a interrogar a Jade.

—Dígame, señorita West, ¿cómo inició esta charla con el señor Vega en el restaurante?

—Ya dije que él comenzó tocando a Tori de forma muy inapropiada y después, cuando estuvimos a solas, insinuó que su hijo Marcus hubiese sido un buen partido para Tori como pareja…

—Entiendo, y ya que el abogado Flores no presentó el video completo, quisiera hacerlo yo.

—¡El audio no es entendible antes de lo que yo presenté! —se quejó el abogado Flores, claramente alterado. No esperaba que la acusación tuviera también una copia del video y en su versión completa. Carlos Vega tenía acciones en aquel hotel y se les había dicho que toda la cinta, sin contar con la que ellos acababan de presentar, había sido destruída.

—El audio se entiende perfectamente, su señoría.

—¡Objeción! No hemos tenido tiempo de…

—Por favor, siéntese, abogado Flores. Permitiré la cinta como evidencia como hice con la suya.

—El abogado de Tori se levantó y entregó otro DVD, regresando a su puesto para verlo junto con toda la sala.

El video inició con mucha bulla gracias al pianista que tocaba muy cerca de la cámara. Claramente se notó cómo Carlos Vega estiraba su mano hasta el muslo de Tori y la presionaba con mala intensión. Se vio también cómo Jade alertó a Tori y cómo ella se excusó para ir al baño. Unos segundos después, el pianista termina la canción y se logró escuchar con claridad:

« _—Al menos, con Marcus, Victoria habría podido hacer una familia. Dime, ¿qué tendrá contigo, una sarta de perros callejeros?_

 _»—¿Disculpe?_

 _»—Vamos, no es como si fuesen hermanos, no tiene nada de malo._

 _»—¡Oh, wow! ¿Nada de malo que dos primos tengan un romance?, vaya._

 _»—Estoy seguro de que habrían hecho muy buena pareja._

 _»—Dígame, ¿usted lo sabía?_

 _»—¿De qué hablas?_

 _»—De su hijo…, de su hijo y Tori._

 _»—¿Qué? No tienes idea de lo que hablas._

 _»—Hmm, de hecho sé mucho, lo suficiente._

 _»—¡Niña ignorante! ¿Qué podrías saber?_

 _»—Lo sabía, ¡usted lo sabía! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no hizo algo al respecto? ¡¿Por qué no lo detuvo?!_

 _»—¡Baja la voz! No sé de qué hablas._

 _»—¡Vamos! Sabe perfectamente lo que sucedía. Su actitud es tan transparente._

 _»—Más vale que te calles, estás hablando de mi hijo._

 _»—Usted no solo lo sabía, fue parte de todo._

 _»—¡Que te calles!_

 _»—Por supuesto, para usted debe ser un acto normal, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que tocó a su sobrina hace un momento. La misma forma en la que seguramente tocaba a su hijo._

 _»—¡Cállate, Jade!_

 _»—A mí no me convence su preocupación por Tori. Usted no vino buscándola porque le inquietaba su paradero o su bienestar. Nos siguió y observó en el parque antes de acercarse. Nos espiaba. Dígame, ¿es esta la forma en la que la ha mantenido callada por tanto tiempo? ¿Jugando a ser el tío bueno y justo, el hombre generoso que está pendiente de sus amistades, para luego recordarle que la amenaza de violencia no terminó con su jodido hijo?_

 _»—No vuelvas a mencionar a Marcus, maldita perra._

 _»—Ya veo. Hasta ahí le llegó la educación y la elegancia._

 _»—¡Mi hijo era un buen chico! Fue ella la que lo provocó desde el principio._

 _»—¡Ella tenía tres años!_

 _»—¡Que guardes silencio! No voy a permitir que nadie…_

 _»—¡La que no va a permitir un solo abuso más, soy yo! Tori ya no está sola._

 _»—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrometerte en asuntos familiares?_

 _»—¿Asuntos familiares? La violación no es un asunto familiar, es un asunto legal._

 _»—Sueñas, niña. David es oficial de policía, ¡mi hermano! Y jamás permitiría que se pusiera en tela de duda el buen nombre de mi hijo. Además, es tu palabra contra la mía._

» _—¿Y eso qué importa?…_ »

—Creo que hemos visto lo suficiente —dijo el abogado y pidió que detuvieran el video.

En ese momento una de las chicas que estaba del lado de Carlos Vega se levantó y con mucha discreción se sentó en el filo de una de las bancas del lado opuesto. Dos primos más de Tori la siguieron lo que no pasó desapercibido por Jade.

—No tengo más preguntas para la señorita West, su señoría.

—Muchas gracias por su servicio —le dijo el juez y le pidió que dejara el banquillo de declaración.

Mientras salía para encontrarse con su novia y su amiga Dani, una de las primas de Tori la tomó de la mano con suavidad y le sonrió haciéndole una venia que ella entendió como agradecimiento. Su respuesta fue ver a Tori, quien conservaba la vista baja hacia sus pies. Jade suspiró fuerte y regresando a ver a su novia le pidió con una mímica que salieran del lugar.

La declaración la había dejado mentalmente agotada y no quería estar más allí. Sara y Dani la siguieron y Jade, sosteniendo la puerta le dio una última vista a Tori, ella le correspondió con un gesto triste y sin decirle nada o hacer algún gesto, volvió su vista al frente, dejándola ir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Falta poco para el final, aunque no podría decir si será un capítulo más o dos.

Gracias a todos por leer.

La canción de hoy es un tanto triste, además de que pega mucho porque el cantante falleció y hasta que lo hizo no le puse más atención a sus letras. Ahora me pega mucho porque me identifico con las canciones, más que nada con las de este álbum. Ojalá lo puedan escuchar.

 ** _Changes - XXX TENTACIÓN_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron los dos últimos capítulos y dejaron sus comentarios.

 **lupitha95:** Muchas gracias a ti por leer :D Una buena semana y mucha suerte.

 **Invader Johnny:** Eso es verdad, Jade se sentía muy encerrada por la separación con Claudia y encontró paz en otra chica, aunque no ha logrado entenderlo, es solo un refugio. Mucha suerte y una linda semana.

 **Lin:** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Estoy muy contenta con haber terminado mi maestría. Muchas gracias por leer y mucha suerte. Saludos.

 **Krystal Rice:** Volví, volví, bastante tarde, pero volví. Me cuesta mucho ser constante con el fin ahora. Tengo muchas ocupaciones, pero lo intento. Espero que el final te guste o al menos logre satisfacer todas las posibilidades que planteaste en el comentario. Muchas gracias por leer y que tengas una excelente semana.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Mucha preguntas, muchas posibilidades, pero espero que puedan entender el final como algo que tiene que suceder y que… Ahhhhhhhh mucho spoiler iba a hacer, así que me detengo aquí. Y, sobre Tori, a ti y a Krystal Rice, sé que quieren saberlo, pero aún no es tiempo :D. Y también, de acuerdo con que ambas merecen una vida tranquila y sin dramas. Ya veremos, ya veremos. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y espero que tengas una excelente semana, mucha suerte.

 **L9ight9:** Hola y bienvenida al fic. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que no te rindas con ella, que yo la termino porque la termino. Muchas gracias por leer y por la palabras. Te deseo una excelente semana y mucha suerte.

 **Jack:** claro que no comentas, jajajajajaja, pero no pasa nada. Bienvenida a los comentarios. Suerte y que tengas una linda semana.

 **anonimo:** lamento mucho lo sucedido y espero realmente que puedas encontrar un poco de paz en la separación. Por experiencia te digo que ninguna separación es fácil, pero siempre es bueno pensar en las cosas buenas y en todo lo que la relación nos dejó y, claro, va a doler, pero la vida no acaba y tu futuro te dará las respuestas a lo que ahora sientes. Suerte en todo y que tengas fuerza y ánimo. Un abrazo.

 **karlag:** Y si te respondo te spoileo el final. Ten fe... hay cosas que no puedo decir, pero ten fe. Suerte y una buena noche.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por voler y por las palabras. Me alegra que la historia te guste. Saludos y una excelente semana para ti.


	27. Stay With Me

**Stay with me**

* * *

—El final, eso fue lo mejor —le decía una chica a sus amigas a la salida de la sala de cine— Un final feliz. ¡Por fin!

—No, no, la escena del motel, ¡esa fue la mejor! —exclamó emocionada una de ellas—. Y ese diálogo, ah… in-cre-í-ble.

—Opino igual —dijo otra de las chicas—, yo también creo que lo del motel fue… épico. Intenso… y… ¡ay, el final!

Tori las seguía de cerca mientras sonreía por sus expresiones. Acababan de ver la misma película en esa clásica sala de cine de Los Ángeles.

—Yo solo espero que hagan una saga —mencionó la primera chica.

—Al menos una segunda parte —dijo otra.

—¿Solo dos? Que haga unas cinco más, no sé… ¡Una serie en Netflix!

Las chicas continuaron conversando hasta que Tori les perdió el rastro a la salida del cine. Ella por su parte, aunque había disfrutado de la película, se había quedado con un sentimiento encontrado por el final.

Caminó unas cuadras cuando sintió una brisa caliente de verano y recordó la heladería que solía visitar hace tantos años. Se preguntaba si el local seguía en la misma esquina y si el helado de fresa y vainilla era igual de delicioso como en aquel entonces. Hace más de siete años que había dejado la ciudad y todo se le hacía tan nuevo. Sin embargo, ese preciso lugar continuaba tan pintoresco como ella lo recordaba. Las sillas y mesas del exterior todavía tenían esos parasoles de lona blanca muy cuidados, los asientos de madera aún conservaban impecables y en la entrada todavía colgaba ese antiguo letrero pintado a mano con letras verdes, blancas y rojas que leían: **_Gelato_**.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte el día de hoy? —le preguntó la chica de la caja.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —sonrió Tori respondiéndole—. Dame un cono de fresa y vainilla, por favor.

—Un cono de fresa y vainilla —dijo la cajera, divertida—. Hoy los han pedido como si estuvieran en oferta —rió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, según entiendo, uno de nuestros clientes dijo en una entrevista que era su favorito.

—¡Oh! —respondió Tori, también divertida—. Suena a Los Ángeles.

La chica asintió y le entregó su factura deseándole un buen día.

Tori siguió hasta el fondo del local y tomó asiento para saborear su helado. Se preguntaba si era la nostalgia de regresar a esa ciudad después de tanto tiempo esa inconformidad y extrañeza que sentía se debía a todo lo que allí había sucedido.

Continuó comiendo su helado intentando dejar ese mal sabor de lado. La música en el lugar era agradable, además del ambiente tranquilo y cálido. La gente lucía feliz, conversaban, reían, disfrutaban los unos de los otros. Sintió algo de envidia, quería no tener que preocuparse de nada, saber que ya nadie la reconocería en la calle, que nadie se preguntaría si lo que se reveló en el juicio eran inventos suyos. Quería concentrarse en su nueva vida, sabiendo que su realidad era completamente diferente a cuando se fue.

Unos minutos después, una vez que terminó su helado, volvió a fijarse a su alrededor y sintió nostalgia de las tantas veces que compartió una mesa con Jade y de ese helado que la gótica le invitó cuando decidieron volver.

Fue en esa esquina, justo a un lado de la ventana. Ahora mismo esa mesa estaba vacía, lo que le pareció curioso. El lugar estaba repleto, pero esa mesa en particular tenía un pequeño letrero de reservado.

Alzó las cejas y lo dejó pasar. Quizá algunas cosas sí habían cambiado en ese lugar después de todo, pero no era nada de vida o muerte, nada muy fuera de lo común. Tomó su cartera y su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se encontró con un grupo de gente muy emocionada, todas chicas de entre quince a dieciocho años. Se hizo espacio y con dificultad logró salir.

—Ay, disculpa… —dijo Tori al sentir que chocó fuertemente con alguien, mas nunca esperó verla allí al levantar la mirada.

Un " _Jade_ ", se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Sus ojos lucían más azules y cristalinos de los que recordaba. Su cabello era más claro, sus labios más tenues. Todo en ella relucía, casi como fuese parte de una sesión fotográfica y, bueno, no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

Enseguida un par de fotógrafos la alejaron a empujones, las niñas que seguían a Jade también se entrometieron entre ambas y ninguna tuvo oportunidad de hablar. La corriente de gente había metido a Jade a la heladería y sacado completamente a Tori del lugar.

" _Uno de nuestros clientes dijo en una entrevista que era su favorito_ ", recordó Tori lo que la cajera le había comentado. ¿Era Jade la famosa que lo había dicho? ¿Fresa y vainilla?

De repente sintió un frío, uno más intenso del que tuvo cuando la vio. ¿Era por ella? El helado de fresa y vainilla, ¿era su favorito ahora porque había sido el de ella cuando estuvieron juntas? ¿Aún la recordaba? ¿Aún le importaba?

Tori se quedó helada viendo a la sente tras la ventana. El cúmulo de personas no la dejaba divisarla y le sería imposible volver a entrar allí, pero las preguntas que cruzaban su mente no la dejaban moverse.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parada allí hasta que entendió que debía reaccionar, que Jade también la había visto y quizá todo eso que le rondaba por la cabeza, eran solo deseos que tenía atorados por cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellas. Y, con un fuerte respiro, giró para seguir su camino, cuando…

—¡Hey!…¡Hey! —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¡Hey!

Era Jade, intentando como loca de salir de la heladería, viéndose imposibilitada por las chicas que querían una firma, una foto, un abrazo y los paparazzis que la fotografiaban como si hubiese ganado un premio Oscar hace cinco minutos.

—¡Tori! —repitió Jade, esperando una respuesta—. ¡Déjenme salir! —gritó llegando a la desesperación y, empujando a todo el que se metía en su camino, se acercó a la morena, quien había dado la vuelta apenas escuchó su nombre—. Hey —repitió algo cansada unos segundos después.

—Hey —le respondió Tori, tranquila y, con una sonrisa, logró sacar otra de la gótica.

Todos en la acera seguían pidiéndole autógrafos, tomándole fotos y grabando ese momento.

—Hey… —dijo Jade, más tranquila.

—Hey —Tori rió—. Eres famosa ahora.

—No, no tanto. Es solo por la película… Supongo que escuchaste que… —titubeó—, bueno, saqué una película y…

—Lo sé —confirmó Tori—, la acabo de ver.

Jade no podía despegarse de sus ojos color café, de lo bien que se veía, de lo grande de su sonrisa. Tenía tantos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados. Tantas preguntas sobre qué había pasado con ella, sobre si la chica que tenía en frente era únicamente Tori-Ali o también estaban Claudia o Luna presentes.

—Y, ¿qué te pareció? —le preguntó sin hacer caso absoluto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Tengo mucho que decir —Tori contestó—, pero veo que estás ocupada.

—¿Mucho que decir? —preguntó Jade—. ¿Bueno o malo? —continuó, sin molestarse por nada más que su opinión.

Tori volvió a sonreír.

—Es una charla muy larga.

—¿Así de malo? —asumió Jade, aunque no parecía enojada o preocupada. De hecho, lucía hipnotizada por la presencia de la latina.

—Jade —dijo una mujer acercándose muy seria—, la prensa está esperándote adentro —le dijo queriendo disimular su molestia—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí afuera? —le susurró.

—Nicole, ella es…—dudó por un segundo, pero recordó que la latina había reaccionado a Tori hace unos minutos—. Tori.

—Ajá, que bueno —le contestó la mujer ignorándola—. Ahora, ¡vámonos a terminar la nota en el local!

La mujer, que claramente era su manager, la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a jalar en dirección a la heladería.

—¡Espera, Dios! Estoy haciendo algo importante.

—¿Hablar con una fan? —la enfrentó Nicole—, por más bonita que sea, Jade— susurró—, no es más importante que la nota que te va a hacer el canal ahora mismo. ¡Así que vámonos!

—Tori no es una fan —le reclamó Jade—. Es más… —dijo soltándose el brazo—, ¿quieres acompañarme? —le dijo a la morena, estirándole la mano.

Era mucho más que una invitación, no podía dejar de mirarla y no tenía intenciones de quitarle la vista de encima por un solo minuto.

Tori volvió a sonreír y, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano, le acercó la otra aceptando su invitación.

—¡Jade! —le reclamó Nicole siguiéndola y se adelantó para abrirles el paso—. Espera —le dijo a Tori notando que seguían tomadas de la mano—, es una nota importante. Tú, quédate aquí conmigo, por favor. Cuando termine la entrevista pueden continuar con esta locura de conversación, ¿sí? —le dijo separándolas a la fuerza—. Chicas, cuando la nota termine pueden pedirle lo que quieran a Jade —les dijo a las fans y les pidió a los guardias de seguridad que las mantuviesen afuera del local. Tori permaneció a su lado.

Mientras tanto el presentador del programa estaba más que listo en la caja para recibir a su entrevistada y comenzar con la nota.

—¿Estamos? —dijo él, mirando a la cámara y, esperando la confirmación, inició—. Hola, amigos, estamos aquí con Jade West. La directora de la película más galardonada este año en todos los festivales de cine independiente —dijo a las cámaras—. Jade, en aquella entrevista que se hizo viral, dijiste que sin el helado de fresa y vainilla de este lugar, no habría existido la película. Podrías decirnos, ¿qué es lo que lo hace tan especial?

Jade miró nuevamente a la latina y respondió:

—Hace muchos años, la chica que inspiró mi trabajo, venía seguido conmigo y su helado favorito era el de fresa y vainilla.

—¿Y esta chica era más que una amiga? —preguntó el entrevistador con la intensión de tener la primicia del chisme.

—Lo fue. Fue y es muy importante para mí.

—¡Oh, wow, amigos! ¡Lo escucharon primero aquí! —dijo emocionado y le pidió a la cajera que le diera dos conos. Enseguida otro empleado les acercó la orden y fueron directo a la mesa que estaba reservada en la esquina—. Y, ¿esta chica tiene nombre?—le preguntó.

—Tiene —respondió Jade, sin dar más detalles.

—¿Y nos lo vas a decir?

Antes de responderle, miró nuevamente a Tori, debía decir su nombre o el de Claudia.

—Creo que hay cosas que prefiero que sean solo mías —respondió finalmente—, pero tiene un nombre, de hecho, tiene más de uno… y todos son hermosos.

Tori ya no podía escucharla de tan lejos, pero la mirada que recibía era suficiente.

—Dime, Tori… ¿de dónde conoces a Jade? —le preguntó Nicole.

Ella prefirió no regresar a ver a esa mujer que le hablaba con tanto enojo cuando le respondió:

—De la escuela, de siempre… de aquí.

—Claro —respondió Nicole, entendiendo solo unos segundos después a lo que se refería—. Espera… —dijo interrumpiéndose a sí misma—, ¿eres…? ¿Eres tú?

Tori no le dijo nada, ambas chicas estaban completamente perdidas la una en la otra. Casi lucía como una película romántica.

—Tú eres su chica, la chica de la película, ¡eres tú! —dijo asombrada en un susurró—. Ahora entiendo… —dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos—, ¿sabes el provecho que hubiera sacado de haber sabido que estarías aquí?

—Lo siento —rió Tori—, ni siquiera sabía que Jade había mencionado lo del helado.

—¡Eso no importa ya, es muy tarde! La nota es corta y tirar una bomba así ahora… —decía, cuando comenzó a recibir una cantidad interminable de notificaciones de las redes sociales de la gótica—. ¡Oh, no! —se lamentó viendo la cantidad de fotografías que las fans habían subido con etiquetas de: _amor_ , _novias_ , _lgbti_ , _LoveIsLove,_ entre muchas otras—. ¡Y así nada más perdimos todo el impacto! ¡Aj! —refunfuñó y decidió apagar el aparato antes de volverse loca.

La entrevista no duró mucho tiempo más. El camarógrafo bajó la cámara, apagaron los reflectores que tenían a un lado y Jade se levantó despidiéndose y agradeciendo al entrevistador. Con nerviosismo y tragando en seco un par de veces, caminó directo hacia la morena.

—¡Pudiste decírmelo, Jade! —le reclamó Nicole y pasó de ella para hablar con el entrevistador.

—No te preocupes por Nicole —le dijo Jade a Tori—, ya se le pasará.

—Así que fresa y vainilla —le mencionó la latina—. ¿Qué pasó con el helado de chocolate y limón?

La gótica se alzó de hombros y dio un fuerte respiro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó.

—Creo que aún estás ocupada y esa es una charla aún más larga —respondió Tori señalándole a sus fans.

—No te preocupes por eso tampoco —le dijo Jade, firmaría unos minutos y se iría—. Tú, ¿tienes algo que hacer, ahora?

—No, acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Justo iba de regreso al apartamento cuando… chocamos.

—¿De dónde llegaste?

—Esa es parte de la historia larga.

—Oh, okey, entiendo —respondió Jade, decayendo de ánimo. Asumió que Tori no quería contarle más, pero se equivocaba.

—No tengo muchas cosas —le dijo la morena—, todo está en cajas y tendremos que sentarnos en el suelo, pero tengo un par de tazas y mucho café, ¿quieres venir? —Tori le ofreció.

Jade se apresuró con los autógrafos y las fotos y, sin dar más explicaciones a su manager, le pidió a la cajera que la dejara salir por la puerta trasera y emprendió camino junto a Tori.

—Eso fue intenso —le dijo la latina mientras cruzaban la calle de su edificio, estaba apenas a unas cuadras de la heladería.

—Es solo por la novedad. El estudio le ha dado mucha publicidad a la película con lo de los premios y, supongo que a la gente de la comunidad le gusta, más ahora que está " _de moda_ " el tema LGBTI.

—¿Por eso hiciste la película? ¿Porque está de moda?

Jade le dio una mirada de reproche, aunque llena de dulzura.

—Llevo trabajándola más de cinco años, así que no, no es por la novelería con el tema.

—Incluiste mucho de nosotras —le mencionó Tori mientras entraban al elevador.

—Hmm, no sé de qué hablas —respondió Jade, fingiendo demencia.

—Ah, no. ¿La escena del motel no te recuerda nada?

—¿El motel? —Jade jugaba a ignorarla.

—Y la pelea que tuvimos en la azotea de la facultad —añadió Tori, ya no tan divertida.

—Pues… —Jade lo reconoció—, creo que aportaban mucho a la trama.

—No fue nuestro mejor momento —dijo Tori finalmente abriendo el departamento y la invitó a pasar. Había exagerado con lo desordenado del departamento. Apenas habían un par de cajas en el piso y el lugar estaba completamente amoblado.

Jade miró de lado a lado. La decoración era sencilla, las paredes muy vacías, apenas con un cuadro en la sala y un espejo a la entrada. Los sillones eran blancos y se notaban recién lavados. El lugar era amplio, luminoso con las lámparas de las paredes y muy tranquilo.

—¿De dónde acabas de llegar? —preguntó Jade sacándose la chaqueta y la acomodó sobre el respaldar de una silla.

—De Seattle.

—¿Seattle? —le preguntó Jade. Tori se puso a arreglar unos trastes en la cocina y comenzó a preparar lo ofrecido—. ¿Estuviste de vacaciones?

—Hmm —buffó Tori—. No —le respondió—. Me mudé allá hace casi ocho años. Justo después del juicio.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Jade con asombro. En ese tiempo, ella quería dejarlo todo atrás, concentrarse en su relación con Sara, pasar página, seguir con su vida. No volvió a buscarla, aunque le costó muchísimo—. No lo sabía. Dani también te perdió el rastro y… bueno.

—No se lo dijimos a nadie —confesó Tori—. Bueno, a mi psicólogo sí, él me recomendó un especialista allá y viajamos.

Jade supuso que, al hablar en plural, se refería a Claudia y Luna también, por supuesto, incluyéndose con Ali.

—¿Qué pasó con tus papás?

—Me fui con ellos —confirmó Tori, viajamos los tres. Mis papás vendieron la casa y nos fuimos de aquí.

—Oh, yo pensé que solo… ustedes… Ya sabes.

—No, eso se acabó cuando regresamos para el juicio de papá —la latina le explicó—. Yo volví con ellos, pero no a casa. Mamá y papá ya no querían estar allí, yo mucho menos, así que nos fuimos a un departamento alquilado. Uno pequeño, porque la cuenta de los juicios no fue nada barata y, después, mis papás vendieron la casa. Mamá renunció aquí y consiguió un buen trabajo allá. Así que nos mudamos.

—¿Y David? —preguntó Jade.

—A papá lo despidieron de la comandancia de policía después de la pelea que tuvo con mi tío —le contó Tori—. Cuando llegamos a Seattle, intentó volver a la policía, pero no se lo permitieron así que hizo una certificación y ahora es detective privado. Aunque sé que extraña mucho su trabajo.

—Lo lamento —dijo Jade.

Tori sonrió agradeciéndole y le entregó una taza humeante de café invitándola a pasar a la sala.

—Yo, sinceramente, creo que fue lo mejor —mencionó Tori continuando la historia—. Irnos de aquí a una ciudad donde nadie nos conocía o le importaba quiénes éramos o lo que había sucedido, fue renovador para mí y para ellos.

—Y entonces, ¿no terminaste la carrera o te cambiaste de universidad?

—No —dijo Tori—, no terminé esa carrera.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Pues, lo creas o no, logré terminar la de psicología hace un par de años. De hecho, me mudé a Los Ángeles porque mi antiguo psicólogo me ofreció un buen trabajo aquí.

—¿En serio? Espera… ¿a quién? Espera… —Jade no podía terminar su pregunta, estaba abrumada por todas las que se le venían a la mente.

Tori rió con gracia al verla.

—Yo —Tori respondió—, ahora… soy solo yo.

Jade no quiso preguntar. " _Yo…, ahora soy solo yo_ ". ¿Quería decir que ya no eran más cuatro?

—Mucho antes de que Claudia huyera de ti, de todo —dijo Tori—, Ali y yo comenzamos el proceso de integración. Después, lo que más costó fue hacer que Claudia regresara. Luna siempre estuvo de acuerdo en unirnos.

—Así que… lo hiciste. Te integraste.

Algo de pena entró en el pecho de la gótica. ¿Significaba lo mismo que hace tantos años había sentido? ¿Que las había perdido a todas? ¿Era esta Tori alguien que nunca llegó o llegará a conocer? ¿Alguien completamente extraña?

—Somos todas en una —confirmó Tori la pregunta que Jade no se animaba a hacer en voz alta—. Yo soy todas, porque siempre fuimos una, solo que no estábamos juntas. Ahora sí.

Jade asintió sin decir mucho más. Aún sentía esa extraña sensación de no saber a quién tenía en frente.

—Tengo todos nuestros recuerdos —siguió Tori su explicación—, todo lo que vivimos contigo…, todo está aquí —dijo, señalando su pecho—. Claudia, Ali y Luna, todas son parte de mí. Somos una y somos quienes recuerdas —le aseguró.

—Es… complicado de sentirlo así —confesó Jade—. Fue difícil aceptarlo entonces, cuando Luna me lo dijo. Fue muy duro saber que nunca volvería a ver a la Tori que conocí, que Ali ya no regresaría.

—Lo sé, pero no funciona así.

—Yo… me sentí tan traicionada cuando Claudia se fue y luego enterarme de que tú y Ali… Yo… aún siento que… las perdí: a todas.

Tori dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de la sala y se acercó a Jade para sentarse a su lado.

—Nada se perdió, no cambiamos, ¿sabes? —le dijo con mucho cariño y, con cuidado, acercó su mano a la suya—. Ahora, y desde que logramos integrarnos, me siento completa, me siento… yo.

Jade regreso a ver sus manos, sus caricias se sentían cálidas y llenas de sentimiento. No quiso interrumpirla y evitó moverse para no causar un malentendido. Quería esas caricias, quería tantas cosas que había guardado en su memoria todo ese tiempo.

—Escuché que estás soltera —Tori mencionó haciendo una pausa. Jade tardó en confirmar si era verdad o solo un rumor. ¿Qué tal si seguía con Sara y ella estaba pasándose una película en su cabeza?, pensó—… Aunque… eso no significa que… —dijo Tori interrumpiendo su toque y se alejó unos centímetros—. Yo sé que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotras, que hay mucho dolor y malos recuerdos, que quizá esto para ti es solo el cierre que nunca tuvimos…

—No —Jade la interrumpió con suavidad y, dejando su taza en la mesa, acercó sus manos a la de la morena, esta vez, acariciándola ella—. Lo soy —le confirmó—. Sara y yo terminamos hace años. Justo cuando comencé a desarrollar la película —le contó.

—¿Justo ahí? —Tori le preguntó, pensando si era porque la trama de la misma tenía tanto de ellas dos.

—Sara y yo… ambas nos dimos cuenta de que yo aún conservaba muchos sentimientos por ti y no era justo continuar.

Tori tragó en seco y esperó. No sabía qué decir frente a esa confesión.

—Yo he pasado sola todo este tiempo porque nada ha cambiado —le dijo Jade—, aún es injusto estar con alguien cuando siento tanto por ti.

Tori no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que Jade notó de inmediato y dejando sus manos se acercó a sus mejillas para acariciarlas. La morena la miró. Jade no le mentía, no era una broma o algún tipo de venganza por haberla lastimado tanto. Era real. Ella también lo sintió y le pasaba lo mismo.

—Lamento tanto haberte hecho tanto daño —Tori se disculpó.

—Ya no te guardo rencor —Jade confesó—. Lo hice por mucho tiempo. Y tal vez era eso lo que me unía con Sara. Saber que con ella todo, de repente, era tan fácil, que no habían complicaciones o dudas… Al menos no hasta que, escribiendo el libreto, entendí que todas seguían escondidas en mis recuerdos, que lo que vivimos era tan fuerte que ya no pude negarlo más.

—Quizá sigue siendo así de complicado, aunque hace años que no tengo un solo episodio de disociación. Ahora que me entiendo, dudo que vuelva hacerlo, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

—Eso no me importa.

—Tal vez debería —dijo Tori.

Jade pasó sus manos por detrás de su nuca y continuó acariciándola, bajando por sus brazos hasta que la dejó.

—Lo he pensado mucho.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tori, extrañando de inmediato el calor de sus manos.

—¿Qué pasaría si esto sucedía algún día?Si volvía a verte… Si teníamos la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

Tori esperó a que Jade continuara, pero al ver que no lo hacía, preguntó:

—¿Cuál fue tu conclusión? ¿Vale la pena?

Jade sonrió y, mirando por la ventana de la sala a ese cielo iluminado de Los Ángeles le preguntó:

—Tori, ¿crees en el destino?

Tori suspiró, también girando su vista hacia la ventana.

—Porque la respuesta es sí —dijo Jade—… siempre es un: sí, vale la pena.

Tori volvió su mirada a la gótica, quien continuaba perdida en esa vista tan bonita de la ciudad.

—Mi apartamento tiene una habitación con techo de vidrio —Jade le comentó.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —Tori le preguntó con emoción. Aún le gustaban las noches estrelladas.

—Me recuerda al techo del cuarto del departamento que compartía con Dani.

—¿Ese que pintaste… por mí?

Jade sonrió y volvió a verla.

No le contestó con palabras. Acercó su cuerpo y, estando a un par de centímetros, cerró los ojos y juntó suavemente sus labios con los de la morena.

No había forma de expresarlo. Sentía que el mundo entero había descendido de un solo golpe en su estómago. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba, su aliento tan fresco, su lengua tan tersa. Pronto sus manos volvieron a encontrar cabida en el cuello de la morena y con suavidad llegó hasta sus mejillas, acercándola más.

Pudo notar la diferencia y al mismo tiempo la familiaridad de sus besos. Suaves a ratos, apasionados en otros, dulces e intensos. Cada rasgo estaba allí.

—Esto no va a ser fácil —le dijo Tori en un susurro—. Ni siquiera sé qué es esto.

—No hay nada más difícil que pensarte cada segundo y tenerte tan lejos. Esto… con todo lo que es, con toda nuestra historia, con todo lo que somos, esto es el cielo —dijo Jade, volviendo a besarla.

Tori por fin respiró con tranquilidad, sintiéndose completamente en casa. No solo había regresado a su ciudad y había logrado superar tanto dolor. Una vez más, estaba en el lugar que su corazón ocupaba y, aunque nunca todo es tan fácil, después de tanta lucha, de tanto tiempo, aún había lugar para un final feliz.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Se acabó! :'(

Espero que el final les haya gustado. No, no planeaba dejar a Jade con Sara, pero a veces, para volver a encontrarte, hace falta alejarse, a veces es necesario ver la realidad de lejos. Es una lección que me cuesta aceptar, pero que es tan real.

No pretendo, con este final, decir que hay una solución fácil al TID. He leído e investigado mucho al respecto y sé que hay muchos que prefieren no hacer un proceso de integración y otros para los cuales es imposible, pero en este caso, quería que sucediera así. No por facilitar el final feliz, tampoco porque crea que sin integración no pudiese haber uno, estoy segura que sí. Simplemente es un final, una alternativa, y espero que a nadie le cause molestia. Es ficción, nada más.

Y bueno aquí termina el fin, pero tengo otras ideas y más historias que escribir y publicar. Espero que no sean tan irregulares como esta. Que pueda adelantar lo suficiente para ser constante, pero si quieren seguir leyendo Jori, yo seguiré escribiéndolo, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, para mí, siempre será mi ship favorito.

Gracias a todos por leer y les dejo la canción de este capítulo: **_Stay With Me - Sam Smith_**.

 **Invader Johnny** : Muchas gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio. Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado y espero verte de nuevo por ahí. Mucha suerte en todo. ¡Un saludo enorme!

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Aprecio muchísimo el apoyo y te deseo lo mejor. A todos los guests. ¡Suerte!

 **karlag** : Muchas gracias por el comentario y por regresar a la historia. Ojalá y te haya gustado el final, sino igual me lo puedes reclamar XD. ¡Mucha suerte siempre y un abrazo!

 **Chat'de'Lune** : Sí o no que los sueños siempre se terminan en lo más interesante. Y bueno el subconsciente de Jade, también es sumamente fiel XD. No las spoileé pero casi, cassssi. Namaste para ti, mucha suerte siempre y gracias por todo el apoyo. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Krystal Rice** : A mí me gusta hacer OC, es la verdad. En todos mis tics hay algunos y los amo a todos así sean villanos, a veces amo odiarlos XD. Espero que el final haya estado al nivel. La verdad que no quería un final amargo. Siento que mucho del fin ha sido duro y difícil, para Jade, para Tori y para nosotros que gozamos del Jori. Pero siento que en la vida, aunque hay muchas cosas duras y difíciles de superar, hay también momentos felices, momentos y cosas que valen la pena, que valen un tiempo y, para mí, tenía que terminar así. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, no saben cuánto lo aprecio. ¡Mucha suerte siempre y una abrazo a la distancia!

¡SUERTE Y GRACIAS A TODOS!


End file.
